Utopia
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Dark Hetalia AU. Feliciano is an innocent human forced to house five powerful demons while they plan to conquer the mortal world using his life force and body as a vessel. Will Feliciano find a way to escape the dark clutches of the Abyss? Or will his relationship with a demon duke change the course of his life for all eternity? GerIta (main) Full summary inside. Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

*****Full Summary: It is time for demons to return to the mortal world. Five demon dukes from the four Accursed Nations of the Dark Abyss are sent by the Dark One to begin the uprising. But other dark forces are trying to conquer the mortal world as well. Unless the dukes can find the fifth missing Accursed Nation they have no hope of releasing the true might of their demon power and gain full reign of the mortal world. The dukes must battle the Three Fiends of Blasphemy: Lies, Corruption, and Deception, along with their demon armies if they are to reign supreme. The dukes plan to make the human world their dark utopia away from the confinements of the Abyss. **

**Feliciano Vargas, a young human male living alone above his family's bakery finds his apartment invaded by five demons calling themselves 'dukes'. A coward by nature, he is forced to help the monsters in their vicious conquering of his human world. The one duke called Ludwig both frightens and excites him, striking feelings deep within his soul that makes him question who he really is. Soon his quiet life of baking and afternoon naps is taken over by dark acts of violence, fighting, and **_**lust.**_** While the five demons enjoy the pleasures of his world they still seek to destroy it, wanting to turn every human being into slaves and shape the mortal world in their image.**

**Will Feliciano find a way to escape the dark clutches of the Abyss? Or will his relationship with a demon duke change the course of his life for all eternity?*****

**Pairings: LudwigxFeliciano (Main and **_**only sex**_** pairing), IvanxGilbert, IvanxAlfred, FrancisxArthur, AntonioxRomano, mentions of other demon pairings**

**Warnings: Violence, dark themes, mentions of non-con, language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****The first part of this fic, the prologue, consists of the demons' back-stories: Ludwig and Gilbert, Alfred, Ivan, and Sadiq. The stories are short. Please read and enjoy! ^_^ This is my first AU 'Dark Hetalia' fanfic. Citation notes to follow at the end of the prologue.*****

* * *

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,**_

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu**_

_**Prologue**_

_**1: Ludwig and Gilbert- Germania**_

"_Gillie?" Whispered a small voice. "Gillie!" The thunder raged outside, startling the young boy. _

"_Luddy? What is it?" Asked another sleeping boy, rubbing at his eyes._

"_Brother, I'm scared of the thunder!" Whined the little one. "Let me sleep with you?"_

_The elder brother, Gilbert, lifted the blanket and let his little brother join him in the straw bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Luddy. It is only the sky gods fighting. Remember the story I told you? About those gods?" Ludwig nodded; cuddling up to his brother as there came another loud roar of thunder. "You don't need to be afraid, little brother. Your big brother will always keep you safe and take care of you!" Gilbert said with a grin and pulled his baby brother close. His baby brother was so small._

"_But what if one day you're not here?"_

"_I'll always be here. I would never leave you, so don't be scared anymore, okay? Big brother is always with you, even if I'm not right here."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Sure do! What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't look after you? Father is fighting the Romans, mother is running the tribe, and we have to help ourselves." He giggled when Ludwig shrieked at the thunder. "Cover your eyes and ears, little brother. I will shield you from this storm and all others like it."_

_That night was twenty years ago when Ludwig was only a young boy of six, terrified of the storm. Now he wished a storm was all he had to fear. Behind him was his tribe of warriors, ready to face the might of the Roman Empire. Beside him on horseback was his brother, Gilbert. Both were prepared for battle and they vowed to ride together. When the Romans came, Ludwig drew his spear and shouted a war cry. Off he and his brother rode, leading the large tribe of warriors into battle. But the battle was lost before it had begun. The Romans had superior weapons and battle tactics with an army twice the size of their tribe. Their warriors were taken down, and the brothers as well. Ludwig was knocked from his horse by the hilt of a sword. His body was battle-worn and tired, and now weak from the blow to his face. Where was his brother? _

"_Not bad, little man!" Said a Roman general. "It was a valiant fight, but in the end, you lost!"_

_Ludwig could not understand their speech, but he didn't like the tone of it. He didn't like the way they were looking at him either. Five swords were pointed at him. He had no chance to escape. And then, someone burst through the Romans and tackled him. It was Gilbert. His elder brother, splattered in blood and war paint, held him close while glaring at the Romans. _

"_Leave my little brother alone!" He shouted to them, but the soldiers didn't appear to understand. His action should speak for itself._

"_Gilbert, what are you doing?"_

"_Keeping them from hurting you! I'll keep you safe!" He then whispered in his brother's ear. "We've lost, Luddy. When they take me you run away, got it? Just keep running, and don't look back! Keep running!" And then he was pulled away._

_Ludwig couldn't move._

_What happened next was worse than a nightmare. Ludwig was held with his arms behind his back at sword point while the Romans dragged his brother away. He could hear Gilbert yelling and cursing as they pulled at his clothing. Ludwig turned his head away from the sight of his brother being forcefully restrained and stripped by the soldiers. He heard his brother's painful groans and screams as he was taken by force, his body being violated by the Romans. Gilbert's strange white features always attracted unwanted attention._

_It seemed to go on forever until he could no longer hear his brother's voice. He made the mistake of looking up just as the pale white arm of his brother was lifted into the air, its base dripping with blood. Ludwig stared in terror, unable to turn away from the sight of his brother's limbs being removed one by one. Then they took Gilbert's eyes and cheered in victory, laughing merrily as if they were playing a game. Ludwig was let go, but he didn't stop to run. No, he couldn't leave his brother behind. He hurried to the first limb, picking up each hacked piece and piling them in his arms like firewood. The Romans laughed and mocked him. Had he gone mad? Nothing made sense. Was this their divine punishment for resisting the reign of the Romans? One arm dropped out of his hold and he paused before picking it up, remembering how many times his big brother used these arms to hug him. _

_Defeated, Ludwig dropped all the limbs back to the ground save for the arm. Staring at the dripping limb, he brought the stale hand to his face to pretend that Gilbert was still here with him, stroking his cheek and telling him everything was going to be all right. Behind him, he heard the Romans talking and gasping. They seemed alarmed. Ludwig hadn't noticed, but he was licking his brother's dark red blood off of his fingertips. He turned to look at the frightened and disgusted Romans, slowly pulling his fingers from his mouth. Ludwig didn't know he was doing wrong. In fact, he didn't know what he was doing at all. _

_The Romans grew angry._

_Then it was his turn, although he would not face the same horrid fate as his brother. He didn't understand what was happening but allowed the Romans to do what they wished. All he knew, as they were hanging him upside down from a pyre, that he was going to die. Soon he would be with his brother in the afterlife and join the other fallen warriors of their tribe. _

_The fire came. The wood was lit and he was engulfed in flame. _

_A dark beam was his only salvation. It promised him life and a chance to see his brother again. Ludwig agreed. Soon the flames turned misty white around him, and then there was nothing._

* * *

_**2: Alfred- American Revolution- 1775**_

"_You are no longer a member of this family, Alfred!" Shouted his father. "Leave this house at once!"_

_Alfred tried to reason with him. "But father! Try to understand that-"_

"_I SAID OUT! GET OUT! TRAITOR! TURNCOAT!"_

_Alfred looked to his mother, who took the side of his father. He turned to his brother, Matthew, who had tears in his eyes. Matthew was afraid to stand up to his parents. His brother's soft violet eyes pleaded with him not to go, but Alfred's calling was stronger. His brother was sick and his mother was dying; yet he could not ignore the battle cry of his countrymen. With a heavy heart but a spirit full of pride, Alfred left his house in Concord to join the patriots. He promised himself that he would come back and whatever money he made would be sent to his family. So long as he remained a good person and prayed every day for his mother and brother to get well then they would be safe._

_General George Washington had welcomed him, and assigned him a post in the army. But Alfred was too restless to sit back and wait for something to happen. He came upon a British encampment one night while on patrol. Eager to prove his worth, Alfred snuck in to the camp in hopes of gaining information that would help his country. However, he had tripped over something and alerted the soldiers on watch._

"_A spy!" Shouted a British soldier._

_Alfred pulled out his loaded pistol and shot at the man, striking him in the chest. The other soldiers swarmed and surrounded him, leaving him no time to reload his gun. They wrestled him to the ground while he fought back like a wild bull. He tried reasoning with them, but the British would hear none of it. Alfred was sentenced to death by gunfire. He was blindfolded. His wrists were tied. He could attempt to run, but they would shoot him. Alfred still had his pride, and was willing to proudly die for his country. Oh how he wished he could live to see the birth of this nation…and then the gunshots came. There seemed to be hundreds. _

_The Patriot fell to the ground, screaming in agony, as his body was still alive with pain from the bullets. Every part of him was struck: arms, legs, chest, sides, and thighs. He couldn't see them, but he could hear what they were saying._

"_None of the bullets hit him! It must be a sign from God!"_

"_There is no way he can still be alive after that! It must be a miracle!"_

"_We must try and save him! If God is really watching out for him, then we must heal the Lord's precious subject!"_

_Alfred was carried inside a tent by many hands. Slowly he was regaining cognitive thought. Some soldiers held him down while a doctor began cutting slits in his wrists and up his arms. Alfred hissed and cried, feeling his lifeblood draining out of him and making his body cold. They were bleeding him, they said. They cut his arms for each bullet that had struck. Alfred knew he was going to die. He could feel it in his very soul._

'_Please God…I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I beg of you! Please, spare me!'_

_The blood kept dripping out along with his will to fight. All sounds faded. All sights disappeared. There was no warm white light waiting for him; there was only dark. Yet in that darkness came a beam. A strange, dark beam that gave no light, yet somehow still lit up the area around him. A strange voice asked if he wanted to live. 'Yes!' Alfred begged. 'I want to live!'_

_And so, young eighteen-year-old Alfred F. Jones, a Patriot for the American army, surrendered his soul to the darkness._

* * *

_**3: Ivan- Russia 1570- Reign of Ivan the Terrible**_

'_Damn them all!'_

_Ivan Braginski wandered the burning city of Novgorod with a litter of arrows in his back. His fellow Oprichnikis had betrayed him. They had always hated him for the simple crime of being one of the tsar's favorites. The tsar entrusted him with the delicate and artistic form of torture as well as execution. Too much opportunity was given to him, and the others hated him for it. The tsar trusted him. So in their jealousy they chose to strike him down, out of sight of the tsar, and with a perfect excuse. They would say he died in the raid, and the tsar would believe them. What a cruel place this world was._

_Ivan was growing accustomed to the pain of the arrows in his back now. He was always very tolerant of pain and suffering. He never minded a little bit of pain. But these arrows were not what concerned him the most. His biggest fear was dying before he could get help. No one would come to a burning city until the last of the flames had gone, and he'd be dead by then. Onward he walked with no destination. There was no water for him to drink. No food to be found. No medical supplies or a place to rest that was not engulfed in flame. Before the battle they were provided with very little food and a few sips of water. There was nothing to support his body at this critical moment. He was slowly running out of strength. The blood dripped down his back, soaking his under tunic and tickling his legs. _

_Yet somehow, Ivan found himself smiling through the inescapable situation. It was comical to him. Ironic really. For years Ivan had dreamed of finding someone who could defeat him. He prided himself in just how strong and dangerous he really was as a man. It had caught the attention of a Lithuanian general for a short while, but the romance was short lived due to the differences in countries. _

_Ivan finally felt the last bit of his strength give way to his weight and he fell to his knees first, and then dropped carelessly to the ground. It was cold. The only sounds accompanying him were the roar and crackling of the fires. He could smell the smoke of the houses collapsing all around him. There was no pain at all now; his whole body was numb and cold with the promise of death._

'_Death...' Ivan said to himself with a smile. 'I never thought I'd see you at this point in my life. I would have liked to have been old when you came for me.' He closed his eyes and lay there on the ground for hours; cold, tired, and parched. How he wished there was just a drop of water somewhere for him to drink before he died. And Death was taking a long time to come to him._

'_It's so cold…so cold…I'm cold…' he said, shivering. 'Why won't I die?'_

_He still lay there on the ground, alive, as all the flames had finally disappeared. Now there was nothing but gray sky and ash filled air. Ivan continued to lie there as the ash fell around him like silent snow. 'Why won't I die?'_

_And still he lay on the cold earth without a shred of sense left in his head. Did he blink? Did he breathe? Ivan wasn't even aware of where he was anymore, or of what had happened. His body now ached; his stomach cold and his throat dry. Why won't he die?_

_Suddenly, there was warmth around him. The warmth gave him the strength to lift his head. Before him stood a beam; a dark beam of light that stretched far up into the sky. From the beam sprouted little bolts of black lightening. It spoke to him. It spoke and he understood. The beam offered him a new life, a way to cheat death. The thought of living once again with great power, as the beam promised him, influenced his decision. With a nod and a 'yes', Ivan let the ground open up to swallow him whole._

* * *

_**4: Sadiq- (Ottoman Empire- 1462) **_

"_I hope you die out there."_

_Sadiq looked at his lover as the other man handed him his sword. Heracles was a young Greek man he had bought from a slave trader two years ago. The Greek had the misfortune to be taken from his home, tied to the back of a wagon by his wrists and forced to walk for days. That is how Sadiq had come across him. He remembered the serious and vicious look on Heracles' dirty face as their eyes had met for the first time. Unable to resist the strange allure he felt for the unfortunate slave, Sadiq had purchased him, brought Heracles back to his Empire, and took him later as a lover. _

"_I know you don't really mean that." He replied softly._

"_Believe me, I do."_

_Sadiq strapped the sword to his belt. "You always look at me with such hatred and distain when I have done little to offend you. If it weren't for me, you would have been sold off to live the life of a slave. I've given you everything you could ever want."_

_Heracles turned away. "You keep me here against my will. I want to go home."_

"_No. You still belong to me. I know you feel something for me because you are still here after all this time. You've had chances to escape yet here you remain. You'd be a fool to leave this place and go back to work on that dirt-poor farm."_

_Green eyes flashed him a lazy glare. "Everyone hates me here. I am blamed for any misfortune that befalls the Adnan house. No one does as I say though you've granted me authority. They make up lies and rumors! They call me a witch, saying I seduced you and wish only to claim your fortune. They all wish me ill and want to see me gone from this place. They think I'm a spoiled princess when I'm anything but that."_

"_I do spoil you, but that's only because I want to." He spoiled the man in hopes to gain Heracles affection. "I've punished and whipped anyone who bears you ill will!"_

"_And they hate me all the more for it!" Heracles sneered. "You've ruined my life."_

_Sadiq had had this conversation with Heracles before and did not wish to have it again before battle. This upcoming battle would be the most dangerous he had ever faced, and he would have liked to march his army with the blessed wishes of his lover. Instead, his Grecian kitten was choosing to curse him. Heracles' life would be over if he were to fall in this battle._

"_I may not come back, you know. Are you sure you want to wish me such ill will before a great battle?"_

"_Yes." The other crossed his arms and turned away. _

"_It's bad luck." His lover refused to look at him. "Very well then. Should I return, we will speak more of this."_

"_You always return. It's my punishment." Heracles turned back and gave him a kiss. "That was a kiss of death." With that, the young Greek walked away._

_Sadiq, while saddened by the crude farewell from his lover, had to keep his strength about him if he were to fight the Romanians in battle. He led his army to join with other Ottomans as they marched to meet Romanians. Among the Romanian soldiers was Vlad Dracul, or Kazikli Bey (The Impaler Lord), as the Ottomans knew him. But when his army came upon the vast forest of impaled rotting bodies, the majority began to flee in terror. Sadiq could only hold so many with him. Ignoring the sight that was meant to scare them, he charged on with his remaining Ottoman's into battle. _

_Sadiq never thought he would encounter the Kazikli Bey in battle, but there was no mistaking that armor and sigil of the Order of the Dragon. Bravely he charged on horseback and brought the Impaler Lord into combat. Sword and spear clashed and sparked. The two raged on among the battling soldiers. Something happened that caused him to fall off his horse. He landed on his backside, dropping his sword. There was no chance to protect himself. The Impaler Lord raised the spear over his helmet, gave a cry, and brought the tip down. Sadiq screamed as the spear pierced his belly and out his back. The amazing strength of the Kazikli Bey lifted him up into the air on the spear. He was now looking straight down at the Dragon Lord, gripping the spear by the base of his belly to keep from sliding._

_What happened after that was a blur. He never remembered the battle ending. When he had come to, everything was silent. His body had moved further down the spear. Once again, he was able to anchor himself with his hands, clutching to the spear. Desperately he cried out, but there was no one around to hear him other than dead corpses. Sadiq knew that death came slower this way, and the rotting corpses around him were the lucky ones. He slid down a bit further. Sadiq thought about his Grecian lover's vengeful curse and how it must have allowed this impalement. He couldn't even remember what his lover had been angry about, or why he had hated him so much._

_The ground was coming closer as his body slid further down. Perhaps his lover wouldn't weep for him, but his beautiful and sweet harem girls would. It amazed him that he could still think in this situation. Today he would die. His last moments on earth were with a spear through his belly, a curse from his beloved, and the stench of not just rotting corpses but the defeat of his army. When his body finally touched the ground, he silently prayed for the long reign of the mighty Ottoman Empire. But there was still so much he had wanted to do. Now he would never get the chance. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for death to take him. _

_Then there came a deafening sound that lured him from his death driven sleep. A dark beam presented itself, offering him a second chance to live as a powerful lord. After all that had happened, how could he refuse?_

* * *

**_Present Day- 2013- __The Dark Abyss_**

_The five demon dukes sat together in a meeting room, silently waiting for the portal gate of the mortal world to open. It was time for the demons to return to earth._

_**End Prologue**_

* * *

_**Citation Notes:**_

***Most of the history came from Wikipedia.***

***The **Five Accursed Nations: Amalekites **(The Aggressors)**, Geburium **(The Violent Ones)**, Anakim** (The Anarchists)**, Nephilim **(The Voluptuous Ones)**, and Raphaim** (The Cowards) are borrowed and altered from the Mather's translation of the _Clavicula Salmonis_, or Key of Solomon.)***

***The Three Fiends of Blasphemy: Adapted from D&D's Fiend Folio Playbook. These fiends will be off-camera OC's 95% of the time.***


	2. Here Be Demons

*****This is the first chapter! Please, read and enjoy! Read and review! This is my first time writing GerIta as a main focus pairing for a fic. Thank you for reading! And thanks to my beta for all her hard work!*****

*****Warnings: Language, dark themes, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,**_

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu**_

**Chapter 1: Here Be Demons**

The sun hadn't shown for three days.

Feliciano never cared for the rain. He stepped out of the taxi with his umbrella, trying to open it while balancing a potted plant and carrying a bag with a boxed cake in it. The rain beat down heavily on his umbrella as he hurried along the wet sidewalk to the entrance of the hospital. He sighed in relief when entering the front corridor; glad to finally be out of the downpour. Shaking his umbrella, he wrapped it closed and headed into the hospital's main entrance. The nurses greeted him by name as he signed in for he came here every other day to see his twin brother. Today was their birthday and he was bringing a homemade cake. Feliciano left his umbrella at the front coat stand and held the plant tightly to his chest while walking the tan halls that led to the elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor.

He shifted back and forth on his feet like he always did when riding in the elevator. While he loved visiting his brother, Feliciano only wished that the man were in a different state. Three months ago, his brother Romano was in a terrible car accident. The force of impact caused some brain injury that put him in a coma; one that the doctors were still unsure he would ever come out of. Feliciano stepped out of the elevator while thinking about that frightening night when he had received the phone call from the police. Romano had gone out that night with his lover Antonio for dinner and a movie. While on the way home they were hit by a drunk driver in a large SUV. Romano had been in the passenger seat during the moment of impact, which left him badly injured and his lover dead. Antonio had taken the full force of impact. Romano hadn't been wearing his seatbelt when the car flipped on its top, and somewhere during that rollover he had hit his head. The police told all this to Feliciano when he arrived at the hospital that fatal night. He was grateful that his brother had survived but did grieve for the loss of Antonio, who was pronounced dead on the way to the hospital. If Romano ever did wake up, Feliciano dreaded having to tell him the news about Antonio's death.

Feliciano stopped outside of Romano's hospital room door, staring at the nametag and room number sign. He let out a long sigh. Some day he hoped never to see this hospital room again. He prayed every day and night that Romano would wake up. His twin brother was all the family he had in America. Their parents lived overseas, but rarely had the time to come and visit or even speak to them. Both of them were fortunate to have rich relatives back in Italy who helped to pay most of the hospital bills anyway. Feliciano was still responsible for some of it, and his private insurance helped out a little. Antonio had money, but neither he nor Romano had any access to it due to their being no legal documents or a will. Antonio's family had taken control over the accounts and never once came to see Romano or offer to help pay the hospital bills. Now all they had were each other.

He opened the door and stepped inside to the familiar sight of his brother on the bed and the smell of hospital sanitizer. "Good morning, Romano! Happy birthday, big brother!" Feliciano said in a chipper voice. He always spoke to his brother as if Romano were actually awake and listening to him. The doctors and nurses had told him to speak plainly because there was a chance that Romano could hear him in the coma. "I brought you a new flower! And a cake from our bakery as well! I made it myself!" Feliciano 'showed him' the potted plant and held up the bag "It's a day lily. It smells very nice!" He referred to the plant.

Feliciano put the cake box on the end table and then removed the plastic cover to place the plant on the windowsill along with the others. There was a fern, a red amaryllis, an African violet, English ivy (which was overgrowing), a snake plant, and finally, the glass vase of red carnations. The red carnation was the national flower of Spain, one that Antonio loved and always brought to his brother. Romano would often say he hated them because they had no real fragrance and looked 'cheap'. But Feliciano knew that his twin enjoyed the flowers, so he kept up the tradition of bringing Romano carnations. It was more of a comfort to himself than anything. Carnations were inexpensive and lasted a long time when having been freshly cut. Every Saturday Feliciano would replace the old carnations with new ones.

He opened the shades to get in what little light there was from outside. The plants and flowers were not fairing very well without proper sunlight. Feliciano stared out at the rain for a moment, listening to its gentle patter on the thick glass. He really did hate the rain; it only managed to depress him, and he wasn't one to normally feel that way. Sniffling a bit to try and hold back tears, he turned to the bed and smiled at Romano.

"The bakery is coming along nicely! We've had more customers coming in this month than the last! I think my cannoli recipe is what wins them over. It's a lot of hard work baking just by myself, but I'm getting it done."

Feliciano could afford to hire a worker to help him out, but he would save that for a time when he really couldn't do all the work by himself. Any extra money he could bank was always helpful. If the family business were ever to fail, then Feliciano would have to sell the name and work for a larger company, which meant he would lose his home. They were born in Italy but moved to New York City with their parents when they were only toddlers. Their parents had started the pastry shop and they all lived above it. Feliciano lived there now by himself. It was lonely. He missed having his brother there with him.

"I hope you wake up soon, Romano." Feliciano straightened out the white bed sheets and carefully fluffed his pillow. He was always mindful of the many IV's connected to various machines. The constant 'beeping' of the machines used to bother him in the beginning, but now he barely heard them. "The shop and house is lonely without you." He kissed his brother's forehead. "Let's comb that hair, hm? Then we'll have some cake!" He smiled and went to the closet where the grooming kit was. While the nurses were kind to his brother, they never really took the time to do little things like this. He combed the stringy brown locks, which would need to be trimmed soon; something that he would also do himself. Feliciano also gave the sponge bath and trimmed Romano's nails. It didn't bother him, though. He enjoyed doing it and the nurses didn't complain.

"There you go! Lookin' good!" He put the comb away. "Ready to celebrate our birthday? I made your favorite too! Vanilla cake with strawberry filling and buttercream icing! Want to see?" Feliciano opened the bakery box to reveal the small cake. He took a package of colored candles from his coat pocket and placed a few on top. But that wasn't all. Feliciano also brought two party hats. Romano would be furious if he knew his brother was putting a colorful pointed paper hat on him. Feliciano was proud to wear his, snapping the elastic under his chin. He lit the candles with a lighter from home and dimmed the room lights. "We're twenty four today, can you believe it?"

Romano was silent.

Feliciano sighed. "Well…happy birthday to us." He blew out the candles, taking a moment to wipe at his eyes. "There." He sniffled a bit. "You know the rule, I get the first slice!" Feliciano cut a small piece for himself and held it in his hands to eat. He could only stomach one piece for the emotional toll on his spirit killed the need to eat. He would leave the cake with the nurses. "The cake was good. I used your recipe instead of mine." He kissed Romano's forehead. "I love you, Romano. Please wake up soon."

When he had finished his visit, Feliciano reclaimed his umbrella and stepped out into the city. The rain had slowed down so he would save on a taxi and just walk. He decided to take a longer route home to clear his mind. It was nearing dinnertime and he had that chicken filet defrosting on the counter. He walked on, accidentally passing the street he needed to take.

Two pairs of eyes were watching him from afar.

"That can't be the one. He's too young and looks like a girl."

"Shut up, you idiot! That is clearly the one we need! He can care for and house the dukes for us. Perhaps he is not the one needed to complete the Five Accursed Nations, but he is innocent and pure, which is enough to keep the demons grounded here."

"Arthur, what if you're wrong?"

"Then, my dear Francis, we would have accidently killed a regular human of no real value or significance."

Francis sighed. "You never change."

"Can it, Frog, and follow me. We need to guide him to our shop." Arthur removed his top hat and handed it to Francis to hold. His eyes shone green and his blonde hair blew in an invisible wind. He was calling forth a spell, one that would read the human's thoughts and fears.

Francis silently watched his warlock lover conjure up the needed spell. He longed for the olden days of the French and English courts when they were completely human. Arthur had been a trusted friend of King Henry VIII and his court, keeping his secret power of 'the Devil' as it was called then, to himself. Francis had first met Arthur on a visit to Henry's court where they talked for hours at the dinner feast. He was never sure if Arthur had cast a love spell on him or not, but after that night Francis couldn't stop thinking about the Englishman. Arthur was strange, unique, curious, and incredibly cynical. Francis had wanted Arthur, and he got him. Their relationship grew as the months went on until some false rumors and gossip reached the royal council. Francis was still in England when he had been accused of following in the teachings of Martin Luther, was wrongfully tried, and sentenced to death by burning. Arthur was unable to save him in time, but the warlock cast a spell that kept his spirit alive, allowing him to escape the flames. However, in order for him to have a solid form, Arthur had to sacrifice something of himself so he revealed his true identity to the king. Arthur had willingly gone to the pyre with his spell intact, and soon they were reborn in another time and place.

Now here they were in present day America. Francis had a solid form, but this form was only for Arthur and anyone the warlock allowed to see him. He was invisible to all humans unless Arthur willed it. Francis could be seen by the demons, but the creatures only viewed him as a sort of golem. He preferred 'phantom', since it seemed more romantic and poetic.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" Arthur spun around to grip Francis' face. "His twin brother is in a coma!"

"How is that perfect?"

"Idiot!" He bopped his lover on the head. "We can use that to get him to come with us!"

"Oh, so you'll wake his brother up for him?" Francis hoped that would be the answer.

Arthur snorted. "THAT would take a lot of magic, specifically blood magic, and I hate dabbling in the stuff. I'm going to use this to our advantage. The Dukes need a place to stay and a pure hearted human to keep them fed. I can sense his life force from here! Can't you?" Francis nodded. "Good. Now then, let us proceed." He took his lover's hand and they exited the alleyway in pursuit of the human. "See us now…" Arthur spoke in a whisper.

Feliciano stopped as he heard a whisper in his ear. He turned to his right but saw that no one was there. It must have been the rain, he thought. When he looked up again, he noticed that the buildings around him had changed. How did he get here? And where was here? Feliciano thought it strange, and he started to panic.

"Hello there!"

"AH!" Feliciano shrieked. "W-who are you?"

Arthur gave a polite smile. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And this is my _friend_ Francis Bonnefoy. We couldn't help but notice how upset you looked."

"Um…" Feliciano didn't know what to say to that.

"Do not fear us." Francis extended his hand in greeting. "We're fortune tellers."

Feliciano shook Francis' hand. "F-fortune tellers?"

Arthur gave Francis an annoyed look before turning back to Feliciano. "Yes, fortune tellers. That's what we are. We know all about you."

Amber eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. Your name is Feliciano Vargas. You own a pastry shop. You're on your way there now after visiting your twin brother in the hospital."

He gasped. "H-how did you know all that?" Feliciano was shocked.

Francis smiled. "Fortune tellers."

"Yes, and we'd like to help you." Arthur bowed, removing his hat as he did. "Will you accompany us to our shop? I believe I have a few things that could help you to feel better."

"Really? Okay."

'Wow, that was easy.' Arthur spoke his thoughts to Francis.

'We could have offered him candy and he'd come with us.' Francis said back. 'He's too sweet and innocent. Please Arthur, let's just drop this. He looks like he doesn't have a clue.'

'No. We'll speak more of it later. If he's dumb as a brick it'll only make everything easier.' "Why don't you follow us? We have some cakes and tea at our shop as well. I know how much you like sweets!"

Feliciano smiled softly, blushing a bit. "Well…yes…I do like sweets."

Arthur took his hand. "Then come with us."

Feliciano followed them willingly, missing the obvious fact that the two men were not getting wet in the rain.

The shop was called '_Antique Nightmare_' and it stood alone on the border of a good part of town and a bad part. They had to walk through the 'bad part', which made Feliciano extremely uncomfortable and worried. He stayed close to the two men who didn't seem worried about the rough area around them.

The shop itself was strangely fragranced and the décor was like something out of a horror movie. Feliciano looked all around him. The shelves were covered with glass jars full of liquids and other unrecognizable things inside of them. Odd items hung from ceiling. On the tables were 'Wicca' books of such and other dark themes pertaining to the black arts and magic. Another table stocked various candles and stands, along with some frightening designs for oil burners. One wall of shelves had evil looking figurines, most of them Feliciano couldn't even recognize. The figurines all looked like devils or goblins, maybe gargoyles? Another shelf displayed crystal balls of all sizes and color.

"See anything you like?" Arthur asked him.

"N-no…it's all a bit scary." Feliciano cringed at a particularly frightening painting of naked people dancing around some monstrous form with the head of a goat. Francis dropped a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nothing will harm you in here. This is just a simple shop that caters to the present day witches and warlocks."

Arthur sneered. "A bunch of phonies, if you ask me." He reached out and took Feliciano's hand once again. "Still hungry? Come in to the back with us. I have the tea and cakes back there."

"Um…I…I don't know…" Feliciano started to tremble.

"Don't be silly! Nothing's going to happen to you here." Arthur assured him. "If it will make you feel any better, I may be able to help your twin brother Romano." He smirked when Feliciano seemed intrigued. "

"Really? You could do that?" In the back of his mind, something was telling him to turn back and leave this shop. But the possibility of having his brother return to him overrode any doubts. Yes, these men were strangers but he could not bring himself to say 'no' to their offer. He missed his brother terribly, and he didn't want to be alone any more. "Okay. Thank you."

Francis shook his head but followed the two into the back room where Arthur held his 'séances' and 'told fortunes' to average people. He offered the unsuspecting innocent human a plate with three strawberry tarts and poured a cup of tea. Arthur had been prepared for this so the warlock already had drugged the tea with one of his spells. Such innocence and vulnerability this young human possessed. Francis wanted to cuddle him close and stroke him as if he were a cat. He disapproved of everything Arthur was doing, but could not bring himself to hate the warlock whom he loved. So he watched in silence as the little human sipped the tea and nibbled on the tarts.

"So," Arthur began "Your twin brother was deeply in love with his lover Antonio?"

"Yes." Feliciano answered "Can you tell me if Antonio's spirit is okay? Is he safe? Where is he? Is he in heaven?"

Arthur wet his lips and glanced at Francis, who was glaring at him. 'You tell this man what he wants to hear! Say not one word of the truth!'

'What? That this Antonio is rotting in a box underground and is an empty vessel?'

'You know what I mean! Please, Arthur, just give him this little piece of happiness. Besides, the doors to the upper world have locked you out centuries ago. It remains a mystery to us in the dark realm.'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Fine then.' "Yes. Your friend Antonio's spirit is a part of heaven. He's a bright angel guarding over the sleeping form of your brother." He was slightly uncomfortable with the sudden tears in those big amber eyes. This man was believing every word. "He…sees you every time you visit, and he thanks you every day for taking such good care of the man he loves."

Feliciano wiped at his eyes, giving a little chuckle. "I'm relieved! That makes me feel so much better!" He sniffled. "So tell me…can you help wake Romano from his coma?" He politely asked Francis for more of the delicious tea.

"Well, magic can only do so much. You see, the heart and mind work together when magic is involved." Arthur threaded his fingers together. "It is impossible for me to enter Romano's mind and use my magic if his mind is working in a state of suspended animation." He saw the confused look on Feliciano's face. "In other words, I can't help him while he's in a coma. However, I can help to speed along the healing process."

"You can do that?" Feliciano was hopeful now, sucking down the tea. "Oh please!" He put down the teacup. "Please, I beg of you! Please help my brother! I don't have much money to repay you but…but maybe we can figure something out?"

'Game, set, and match.' Arthur chuckled inwardly. "I don't need any money, but I would like for you to do me a favor, since I'm doing one for you. After you do this for me, I'll give you something to put in his hospital room and that will help him heal faster."

"Yes! Anything!" Why was he beginning to feel so light headed all of a sudden? His vision was becoming blurred and the image of Arthur at the table was rippling like raindrops hitting water. He glanced over at Francis who was glowing, his face a mask of worry and…regret? Even the room was wiggling as if he were submerged in water. Feliciano felt himself slumping against the chair. What was wrong? Whatever it was, he felt extremely relaxed and lethargic.

"Feliciano? Can you hear me?" To him, Arthur's voice was distant and slightly mumbled.

"Y-Yeah?" He was so sleepy…

"Listen carefully," Arthur started "I'm going to give you some paintings. Portrait paintings."

Feliciano narrowed his brows. "Portrait…paintings?"

"Yes. You will have five. You must hang them up on your wall."

"Hang them up? Okay."

Arthur smirked at Francis and said, 'It's working!'

'I still don't like this, Arthur.' Francis responded. 'Just finish the rest.'

'Think of all the power we'll have once this is over!'

Arthur grinned, gave a dark chuckle, and held out his hands in a claw like manner. "Listen well to my words! You will hang the portraits regardless of your doubts." A steady stream of white mist emerged from his fingertips to surround Feliciano's head. "You will welcome the five that enter your home!"

Feliciano was staring wide eyed at Arthur. "I will welcome the five." He said slowly.

"Be their vessel! Keep them strong!"

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Now you will wake up in your home with no memory of this shop or of us! Only the paintings will come with you! Now…" he clapped his hands. "Awaken!"

Feliciano gasped and sat up quickly from his sofa. Panting heavily, he wondered what had happened? Something felt…well…not quite right. Had he been dreaming? Why was he still in his raincoat? He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh.

"I must have been so sleepy coming back…but I don't remember falling asleep." He tapped his lip as he tried to remember what could have happened. "That's really weird. Maybe I should stop eating so much biscotti?" He stood up, removed his jacket, and went to hang it up. He let out a yelp and a squeak when tripping over something large. With a stumble he collided with the carpet face first. Feliciano lay there for a moment, twitching. "Ow… my nose!" He lifted his hand to rub it. "What was that?"

Looking back at what he tripped over, Feliciano's eyes widened to saucers as he noticed a large and strange box in the center of his living room. The box was completely black with gold and red designs, all in the shape of strange creatures. On his hands and knees, Feliciano circled the box, looking carefully at all the engraved pictures colored in gold. They were gruesome pictures. There was a person being ripped apart by others while beside it another burned on a pyre. A warrior of some sort seemed to be toppling over while many arrows protruded from their back. Another side had a person standing away from some others pointing objects at it. An execution maybe? Then the last was of a person impaled on a spike while two other people looked on, one dressed in a warrior's armor and the other simply casual.

'What a strange box.' He thought. 'But I must open it. I know I must.' Feliciano stood on his knees and placed his hands on the top. He found the latch, slid it out of his holder, and opened the lid. Inside were five pictures. 'I have to hang these. I don't know why,' he wondered 'But I just have to.'

After getting some command hooks and strips, he set up one next to the living room doorway leading into the kitchen. He took out the first portrait and looked at it. It was only a headshot, but what a frightening one! This man looked like a monster! He had black oxen horns creeping down his head and curling at the end. He wore a sweet and innocent smile, like that of a child who knows a secret but will not tell. Feliciano shivered and hung it on the first hook. The next painting was even stranger than the first. This monster man had a black blindfold around his eyes. His hair was white and he wore a proud smirk. He, like the first, had horns but resembled that of a rams' and they were white. Feliciano hung it up. The third painting wasn't like the others. This man was young with a bright smile, but his teeth showed a set of fangs. Unlike the others, he did not have horns. Feliciano hung it. The fourth made him blush a bit. It was of another man whom appeared slightly older than the others. He had horns like that of a goat or a gazelle. He was removing the white eye mask from his face with the smile of a '_come hither'_ look. Feliciano cleared his throat and hung it on the wall.

And last but not least, the final painted portrait. Feliciano looked at the man on the canvas and felt himself smiling. This man wore no smile, but presented himself straight faced and dominant. His hair was blonde, his eyes a pale blue, and his shoulders broad. He had the same horns as the man with the blindfold. He traced the face with his fingertip. With another blush, brighter this time, he hung the final portrait on the wall. Now the five paintings were all in a straight line above his sofa. Feliciano still could not understand why he had them, why they were hanging, or what he was supposed to do with them. The paintings were odd, a little bit frightening, but nothing that seemed to bother him too much. So he dismissed it and left to take a shower and wash away the still chill of the rain on his body.

Standing under the cascade of hot water, Feliciano pondered on the paintings once again. Each face was perfectly engraved in his mind, not one of them missing a single detail. They were all strange looking men, as if they were monsters of some kind, or maybe demons? What a strange set of portraits. His mind went back to the blonde, the very handsome blonde. Feliciano blushed prettily under the hot steamy water, letting out a little schoolgirl giggle. How silly of him to find a painting so attractive! How silly it was of him to hang each one. Giving his hair one final rinse, he turned off the shower and stepped out to slip on his blue bathrobe. He let out a little sigh at the feel of being completely cleaned and warm wrapped up in a fluffy robe. With the smaller towel he ruffled his hair and cleaned out the water from his ears. 'Now for a nice hot cup of coca'. He had wanted to get another good long look at those strange paintings first. Humming a little tune, he walked in to the living room and looked up at the wall with the paintings.

He dropped his towel.

Each portrait was missing the person in them! Against the black background there was only a pure white outline where each man should be. Feliciano just stared at the empty paintings. Then, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was hot breath on his neck, as if someone were standing directly behind him. Trembling, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder. The scream he had wanted to let out only lodged in his throat. The man from the first painting with the ox horns and big nose smiled sweetly at him, showing off two rows of sharp teeth. He was dressed all in black.

"Hello!" The demon grinned. "Haha! My name is Ivan! Look at how scared you are!" He covered his eyes with his hands and opened them. "BOO!"

Feliciano wanted to scream, but all he could manage was to turn around and step slowly back. The demon man Ivan waved a clawed hand at him. He only had four fingers on each hand with each one having a sharp claw. They crackled when he twiddled them. From his back sprouted bone wings like that of a bat yet had no skin connecting. The demon continued to stare and smile at him. Feliciano backed up into something solid. This thing was also warm. Biting his bottom lip, he slowly turned around once again to stare up into the face of the older demon. A warm smile greeted him with bright green eyes laughing merrily behind a mask and a perfectly trimmed beard running from his ears to his chin. Like Ivan, he too had wings only these were black and feathered, like an angel. The man made a 'clonking' sound from below. Frightened, yet curious, Feliciano looked down to see hoofed feet and a devil-like tail swishing between the legs. He was also dressed in all black.

"You must be our human host. You may call me Sadiq." He winked.

Feliciano let out a little squeak from between his lips. Instead of backing away, he ran out of the room and into the kitchen where the refrigerator door was open. Something was in his fridge! A figure turned to face him upon hearing his entrance. It was the happy young man from the portraits with smiling eyes and wheat colored hair. The demon closed the fridge door and stood before Feliciano. He had eagle wings and talon feet. This man was also in all black but his arms were exposed. They were dripping blood that splattered on the floor but the red liquid quickly disappeared. He was chewing on a hot dog while holding the open pack his hand.

"Yo, what's up?" Said the demon. "I'm Alfred." He said with his mouth full. "Do you have any more of this guy named Oscar Mayer? He's really tasty! I'm so damn starved!" The demon Alfred shoved another full hotdog in his mouth.

Feliciano ran out of the kitchen and into the tiny hall that lead to three other rooms. He made a dash for his room, opening the door and slamming it shut. He pressed his back up against it, panting in disbelief. What was that he just saw? He must be dreaming! He's dreaming! He's sound asleep on the couch right now! Yes, that's the answer! It has to be! But there was someone on his bed! The form stood up with a smirk. This was the man with the blindfold over his eyes. From his back rose and stretched a pair of white bat or dragon type wings. From his head, curved white ram horns. This man was in all black as well, yet his clothing was tight. His top was a men's halter style showing stitches around his shoulders and biceps. He sauntered over to Feliciano.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here! You're a cute little kitten, aren't you?" The demon chuckled as he moved closer. "The name's Gilbert. Duke Gilbert to you, human! Aww, why are you trembling? Are you that scared?" Gilbert gave an obnoxious laugh. "Don't worry! There's nothing scary about me!" He started to untie the blindfold. "I'm delighted to _see_ you!"

Feliciano finally let out his scream when the eyes of the demon Gilbert were revealed. They weren't eyes, only white lids stitched together. He bolted out of his bedroom and ran into the living room where he came face to face with the other three demons. He let out a frightened cry again as he looked at all four surrounding him. He started to whimper and cry.

"Who are you all?" He asked. "Please, go away!" 'I have to be dreaming! Wake up, Feli! Wake up!' He covered his eyes and curled into a ball on the floor. His body trembled as he whispered over and over that he was dreaming, that he had only eaten something bad and all of this wasn't really happening.

"Do we eat him?" Asked one. Feliciano squeaked.

"Dumb ass! We don't 'eat' him! We feed off him. Completely different from eating." Said another. Feliciano wished he could just poof into smoke and float away to safety.

"Let's play with him!" Said another, which sounded like the one named Ivan. "He's the mouse and I'm the kitty cat!"

"Leave the tiny human alone. Can't you see he's scared?"

"I still want to eat him!"

"You're not eating anyone!" Came a new voice to join the others.

Feliciano opened his eyes and lifted his face from his folded arms. Five demon men surrounded him, all standing side-by-side. The middle one was the blonde from the last portrait. Feliciano looked up into those hard blue eyes that stared down at him with what looked to be distain or annoyance. The large blonde had his strong arms crossed over his chest. He had the same features as the white demon Gilbert.

"You, who is our human host, arise from the floor." Feliciano didn't move. "I said arise! Now!"

Feliciano scrambled to stand up, tripping on his own two feet. He stood perfectly straight, trembling like a leaf in a storm, and looking up at the blonde with teary eyes.

"State your name, human."

Feliciano's vision went black, and he fainted.

* * *

The five demons stared down at the human on the sofa who was still out cold. They didn't know what to say or do about this human, so four pairs of eyes turned to the demon in the middle.

'_Ludwig, what do we do?' _Asked Gilbert.

'_Let him be. This must be a tremendous amount of shock and fear for him.' _Ludwig moved to sit on the arm of the sofa by the human's head. They were speaking in their demon language of Abyssal to each other in case the human could hear them.

'_Can this guy be the one we're looking for?' _Asked Alfred, finishing off the last hotdog.

'_We can't be sure.' _Answered Ludwig. _'Our warlock friend is not here yet. I'm sure he has a great many things to tell us. He can explain everything.' _He looked at the others. _'Remember, this human world is strange to us. We haven't been on the surface in centuries. And you can bet we're not the only ones here right now either.'_

Ivan grinned with his shark teeth. _'I'm looking forward to tearing them apart.'_

'_Don't get excited now.' _Sadiq took a seat on the recliner. _'There is still much to explore and we haven't received any missions yet.'_

'_Yeah,' _Started Gilbert '_And if I know our boss he'll take his sweet time figuring out what he wants us to do.'_

'_Gilbert, he knows what he wants to do.' _Answered Ludwig_. 'We are simply here to do his bidding and nothing more. You mustn't forget that our duty is to serve him. The time for humans ruling the world is coming to an end. All of the High Demon Lords are fighting for supreme control over the New Utopia. We must be triumphant, or else face the dire consequences of failure.' _Ludwig saw the looks of fear cross over the faces of his fellow Dukes_. 'If any of the Three Fiends and their armies gain control of the New Utopia, we will be their slaves. And after the things we've done in recent years to the others…well…you can only guess what kind of eternal tortures they'll bestow upon us.'_

Ivan spoke seriously_. 'But if we are to find the missing Accursed Nation then we will have full control over all of the Dark World, which in turn credits us full reign of the New Utopia.'_

'_But finding the missing Nation won't be a simple task._' Sadiq pointed out_. 'This human is too pure in heart, mind, and body. He can't be the one we're looking for. Arthur is using him as a vessel for our safety while living here.' _

'_And if he is the one?' _Asked Alfred_. 'How will we know? This little guy is terrified of us, and we are looking for the Cowards, aren't we?'_

'_All humans are cowards.' _Ludwig said flatly_. 'We can't count that as a lead.'_

Gilbert walked over to his brother and smiled at him_. 'Don't forget, Ludwig, we were all once human. All of us.'_

A silence fell upon the five of them as they shared a moment of nostalgia for their past human lives.

'_We can't worry about that now. It's time to put the past behind us and start anew.' _Said Ludwig_. "Our first order is to remain here until we hear word from our warlock companion. He is strongly connected to this world and can help us navigate through it.'_

'_Oh look!' _Alfred pointed to the sofa_. 'He's waking up!'_

Feliciano groaned softly, slapping a hand to his forehead. "What a terrible dream." He said out loud to no one. "I can't believe I-" He sat up from the sofa and froze at the sight of the five demon men looking at him. So it wasn't a dream. He screamed loudly and bolted from the sofa, crying as he ran in to his room. "DON'T EAT ME! JUST GO AWAY!" He called from the room. Feliciano looked down at the knob, realizing it was unlocked. He 'eeped' and turned it, hoping that it would somehow keep them out. But from the slight opening at the bottom of door he saw a shadow of two feet, then two more, and then two more. He trembled violently. 'Please hold, door! Please hold!'

The little latch unlocked itself. Feliciano screamed again, bolted, and hid in his closet. Through the silted wooden blinds he could see the door opening and the five demons walking in. He had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from breathing too loudly. 'Go away. Go away. Go away.' He squeezed his eyes shut. All was silent. He peeked open one eye to see a large dark form standing outside the closet door. Feliciano felt the scream rising in his throat as a pair of cat-like red eyes stared through one of the blinds.

"Boo." Said the demon.

Feliciano screamed as the door was yanked open to reveal Ivan grinning down at him. Demon hands reached out to grab him and he was tossed over the large man's shoulder. Feliciano screamed, flailed, and kicked violently as he screamed to be let go. Ivan carried him out of the room and back in to the living area. Feliciano was dumped back on the sofa where the other four joined them. This time they surrounded the sofa, preventing any more means of escape. Feliciano squeaked and brought his knees up to his face, hiding in a tight ball.

"This guy is pathetic! He's shaking like a leaf!" Gilbert said with a laugh.

"He took one look at your face, that's why." Alfred counted.

"Hey!"

"Enough you two." Ludwig raised his voice. "This is no time for your bickering."

"Yes, can't you see the poor thing is scared enough?" Sadiq scolded lightly. "We're not going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?"

Feliciano peeked out from his knees. "W-Why do you want to know? Why are you here? You're scaring me!"

"We're here on official business." Ludwig answered. "Like Sadiq said we are not going to hurt you. We are going to be living here, so you'd best get used to us."

"L-Live here? But…but…you can't! There's not enough room and…and you're…you're…you're…"

"Demons?" Alfred finished for him with a smile. "We're a good bunch, though! We may look a little scary but we're not bad guys."

Ivan giggled happily. "Maybe we should lose our demon parts for now and make ourselves look more human for him. Then he won't be so scared."

Feliciano watched the five demon's bodies twist and turn in strange ways. Their horns, tails, wings, claws, everything disappeared. Now they looked like simple human beings, save for Gilbert, who's eyes were still stitched together. He glanced at Alfred who was still dripping blood on the carpet.

"Let us properly introduce ourselves." Ludwig stood up. "I am Duke Ludwig Beilschmidt of the Amalekites Nation."

"I'm Duke Gilbert Beilschmidt of the Amalekites Nation and Ludwig's older, awesome brother!" Gilbert gave a thumbs up and a grin.

"Duke Ivan Braginski of the Geburim Nation." Ivan twiddled his now normal fingers at Feliciano. "Hiiiii!"

"The Amazing and Stupendous Hero of the Dark World, Duke Alfred F. Jones of the Anakim Nation!" Alfred gave a heroic pose. "The 'F' stands for Freedom and I am the bravest of the brave and freest of the free!"

"And I am Duke Sadiq Adnan of the Nephilim Nation." He gave a bow.

Ludwig looked at the human. "And now, you. What is your name?"

Feliciano swallowed hard before he spoke. "F-Feliciano…Vargas."

"What's your title?" Alfred asked.

"Um…Feliciano Vargas of…Pastries?" What a stupid answer.

Gilbert let out a mighty laugh. "What a loser!"

"He's not that bad!" Alfred smiled and went over to the human to pinch his cheeks. "Look at him! He's like a tiny little kitten!"

Feliciano allowed Duke Alfred to do whatever he wanted.

Ludwig chased Alfred away. "Off with you." He looked down at the trembling human. "I demand that you stop shaking!" Feliciano 'eeped'. "Stand up!" He did so. "And stop crying!"

"I…I…I…" He couldn't help but cry as Ludwig moved closer to him. The demon smelled funny. The strange smell managed to make him stop crying for a moment. He unconsciously sniffed at him. "You smell weird…like fire and smoke."

Ludwig took a step back and cleared his throat. "Ah…well…that is something specific."

Alfred let out a laugh. "That's how he died, you know! Burned to a crisp! That's part of his curse as a demon. He always smells of embers!"

"That's enough, Alfred." Ludwig growled.

"Go ahead Feli, can I call you Feli? Go ahead and touch him! He's really very hot to the touch!"

Feliciano looked at Ludwig as if asking what he should do.

"Bro, let him do it." Gilbert offered. "Maybe he'll stop being such a scared little bitch. If we're going to be living here then he'd best know about our curses."

"Curses?" Feliciano repeated. "Why are you cursed?"

"We were once human like you." Ivan answered. "But some horrible stuff happened and we were given a second chance at life. But as you can see…it's not a life like yours."

Feliciano suddenly felt a sense of sorrow for the five demons around him. When Ivan had spoken those words they all appeared chest fallen and woeful. Without any hesitation, Feliciano reached his hand up and touched Ludwig's cheek. It was as Alfred said, his skin was hot. Not enough to burn, but no real human could live with this sort of body temperature. "Why are you so hot?"

Ludwig silently stared down at him but chose not to answer. He stepped away.

"Even his dick is hot!" Alfred pointed out with a laugh. Ludwig surrounded himself in a black aura, hissing at the American demon. "It's like getting fucked by a- GAH!" Ivan suddenly had the faucet part of his pipe digging in to the skin of Alfred's neck.

"Remember what I said, Alfred. We don't talk about that in my presence." Ivan smiled sweetly and pulled harder. Alfred ducked away from the pipe, rubbing at his neck where a red spot was now forming.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around one of Ivan's. "This is why he likes me better!" Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Alfred.

"As if you haven't slept around!" Alfred countered, pulling on Ivan's other arm. "He likes me better anyway! I have eyes he can see!" Gilbert hissed at him. "And my limbs don't pop off during sex!" Alfred gave his albino competition a smug grin.

Ivan laughed happily. "Now, now, boys, there's no need to fight! Ivan loves both of you so much!" He brought the two demons into a headlock, one in each arm, squeezing the breath out of them. "We're one big happy family here, Feliciano!"

Feliciano looked confused until Sadiq dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind them. They're always like that." He smiled. "You see? We're very much…well…human."

Ludwig spoke next. "So stop your whimpering and get used to us being here."

"Um…w-why do you have to stay here?"

"Reasons." Ludwig answered flatly.

"But I have no room for so many of you."

"We'll manage." Ludwig crossed his arms.

Sadiq tapped Feliciano on the shoulder to get his attention. "You know what always brings people together? Food. Can you cook?" Feliciano nodded. "We haven't eaten in a few days. If you don't mind cooking for us, that is?"

What could he say to that?

* * *

Feliciano eventually found himself in the kitchen, still in his bathrobe, and making a full course dinner or his 'guests'. He had so many questions but was afraid to ask them. The demons had not hurt him yet, but he couldn't help still being frightened by them. It was hard to believe all of this was actually even happening. It was those paintings, which was still a mystery. A familiar mystery. He lifted the glass lid off of the pasta pot to stir the noodles. Everything he cooked with was locally grown and prepared fresh. (Sometimes he would buy premade food) The tomato sauce he was currently seasoning was canned by him. Both he and Romano would always make their own sauce, taking one night out of the week to make, cook, prepare, and jar the tomatoes for later use. Pasta was all he could really make right now to feed a group of six. For so long it's been only him so he didn't need to buy much.

Lowering the heat on the sauce, he set to chopping the lettuce for the salad. What did demons eat? No one told him what to make, they just said make 'whatever'. He could hear them talking about the apartment from the small dining area. They were pointing out things and trying to figure out what each one was. There was a lot they had to learn about this world, Feliciano figured. He heard someone enter the kitchen with him. With a gasp he spun around, using the counter for leverage before his legs gave out from under him in fear. It was only Ludwig.

"Oh, Ludwig! Sorry…you scared me." He felt slightly embarrassed for acting the way he did just now. Ludwig looked nothing like a demon right now. All his features were gone except for that smell.

"It's fine. What are you making?"

"Pasta."

"Pasta? What is that?"

"Um…it's like noodles. Noodles are made from wheat. When you cook it they turn soft and you can put sauces on them to give flavor. Some use butter, some use gravy-" He blushed again when Ludwig moved to stand next to him in front of the stove.

"What is this thing? It is burning blue fire."

"This is a stove. You cook food on it."

Ludwig looked at him with wide eyes. "It cooks for you? The fire just appears?"

Feliciano gave a lopsided smile. He never thought he'd have to explain the functioning of a stove. "No. The fire is from the gas that comes through little pipes, or tubes. You turn these knobs and they start a fire for you. You can make it very hot or keep it on very low heat. It all depends on what you're cooking."

"So no wood is needed?"

"No. No wood is needed. Some people still cook on wood stoves, but that's not what the average household has." He noticed Ludwig staring at the appliance with interest, and then his attention was focused on the sauce. Feliciano felt himself smile. "Would you like to try some of the sauce?" Ludwig just looked at him. "Here." Feliciano took out a spoon from the utensil drawer, scooped up some of the red sauce and blew on it. "It's a little hot, so be careful." He held it to Ludwig's lips.

Ludwig gave it a little sniff before tasting the red substance. He smacked his lips and rolled the 'sauce' on his tongue. What a strange food this was! He'd never tasted anything like it! "This sauce is flavorful. What's in it?"

"Mostly tomatoes with some spices. I'll be adding the meatballs to it soon for more flavor."

"I see…what's this?"

Feliciano found himself explaining every piece of electric appliance to Ludwig. The demon was amazed by the dishwasher in particular, surprised by the fact that one did not have to wash their plates in the river or in buckets of dirty water. Feliciano also had to show him how the pasta maker worked and the can opener. It was really very cute, and Feliciano found himself charmed by the sudden innocence of this strict demon. But Feliciano could still sense something sorrowful and depressing about him. They mentioned something about curses and the demons appeared to be extremely affected by it. Gripping his wooden spoon against his chest, Feliciano found the courage to ask Ludwig about his 'curse'.

"Ludwig…why do you smell like you're burning? Is it because of your curse?" Ludwig turned to look at him for a moment and said nothing. "Does it hurt you?"

"Not anymore." Ludwig finally answered. "I don't even feel it. I'm always burning from the inside. It's my curse."

Feliciano's brows furrowed sadly. "But why? Why are you cursed? Did you do something bad a long time ago?"

Ludwig wasn't sure if he should tell Feliciano the full truth right now, even though the man would find out eventually. Those amber eyes were gazing upon him with what could only be pity. He hated pity most of all. But those eyes… "No. I did nothing wrong. As stated earlier, I was burned. The Romans did it after my tribe lost to them. I was offered a second chance at life by the Dark One and blindly I accepted, for I did not want to die that day." Ludwig glanced down at the floor. "But I would not be allowed to live unless I gave up my mortal soul, which I did. Humans turned demon must carry the burden of eternal suffering with the cause of what killed them. My body is always burning as if the flames of the pyre are still surrounding me.

Gilbert, my brother, tried to save me from the Romans but they brutally murdered him. He was raped, tortured, and torn apart limb by limb. They even took his eyes. The Dark One cannot grant him true limbs, so he is forced to keep the ones he lost by stitching them together. His eyes are a different matter. The stitches eventually break and Gilbert must sew himself back together, eyelids and all."

Feliciano shuddered. "Doesn't that…hurt him?"

"It does…but like me, he's gotten used to it. You haven't seen it yet, but Ivan's back is a set of iron scales melted into his skin. He was betrayed by his secret order and left for death. Every time he moves the iron aches and pains him. And Alfred…well, his story is a bit odd. His body is full of bullet holes from a failed execution by the British during the Revolutionary War. The soldiers tried to save him by bleeding him, which eventually killed him. That is why his arms are always bleeding. It's a constant reminder of his death and suffering. Sadiq was impaled on a spike through the stomach and left for dead. He blames his death on the curse his lover sent him off with before the battle…asking for him to never return. Now he has a gaping hole in his stomach, you can look straight through it. Never mention anything about his lover, either. You will not like the outcome."

"Isn't there…a way to lift these curses?" Feliciano asked innocently.

Ludwig actually smiled at that. "No. We've all made our choices long ago and there is no turning back. The gates to the Light World are forever closed to us. We will never know peace."

"Is that like Heaven?"

"Some call it that. Although it is not what you think. It's not what any human thinks it is. I myself do not know what it is for I will never get the chance to see it."

Feliciano let the tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm sorry you and your friends have to suffer like that for all eternity…but how can being here in this world help you?"

Before Ludwig could answer there was a sudden flash of bright light from the dining area. Someone shouted, 'It's Arthur'. "Ah, that's our answer now." Ludwig said, quickly leaving the kitchen.

Feliciano turned off the heat and followed out after him, joining the others in the dining room. He gasped at the arrival of two more men who were now standing in his dining room as well. They looked extremely familiar to him. The man with blonde hair and green eyes looked at him with a smirk.

"So you followed through with what I told you to do. Well done, Feli."

"You used him to call us here?" Alfred asked the warlock.

"I did. You needed a human pure in mind, body, and spirit to keep your forms solid while in this world. It's his life force keeping you all strong."

Feliciano looked embarrassed when all eyes suddenly turned to him.

"So he is only our vessel then?" Asked Ludwig.

"Yes. As far as we know."

Gilbert spoke next. "So spill it, witchy boy! What's happening around here and what are we supposed to do?"

"Please, do tell!" Ivan said in a chipper tone. "It has been so long since I've tried out my toys on the bad guys." He opened up his black trench coat to expose all the instruments of torture he had hidden along the lining.

"Trust me, you'll get your chance." Arthur answered seriously, his features turning dark. "You five aren't the only ones who have entered this world from the dark abyss. The Three Fiends and their groupies have already broken through the barrier and are beginning to prey on humans. If our side wants full control of this world and its destruction, then we have to destroy the captains of the Three Fiends. If we don't…well then…you know what will happen."

"D-Destruction?" Feliciano repeated the one word that struck full terror in his heart. Everyone turned to look at him. "Do-do you mean that all of you will… will destroy my world and all the people in it?"

The room was silent.

**End Chapter 1 TBC**


	3. Cheesecake

*****Warnings: Language, humor, blood, very mild yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,**_

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu**_

**Chapter 2: Cheesecake**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. These demons were planning to destroy every human being in this world! That would include himself, his parents, relatives, friends, and Romano. All these demon eyes were looking at him as he trembled violently on the verge of tears. He wanted to scream and cry out, beg them to go back to where they came from and leave the world alone. But he was too afraid to speak out, not with a room full of dangerous demons and a witch.

"Some billion years of evolution and we get this guy." Arthur said, referring to Feliciano with an annoyed tsk.

"Shut your trap, witchy boy." Gilbert crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head. "The kid just heard his world is about to go up in flames and be destroyed. Cut him a break."

Ivan skipped over to Feliciano and squeezed the cheeks with his fingers. He laughed happily before speaking. "Don't be afraid, Feli! You're one of the luckiest humans ever! You'll get to escape the tragic death of fire and brimstone that will befall all of your race!" Ivan brought him into a loveable headlock. "When we enslave the humans you won't have to worry! Doesn't that make you happy?"

Feliciano wanted to bolt and hide in his room under the covers until everything went away.

"Ivan, let him go!" Arthur demanded. "We're in the middle of a very important discussion. If the brat doesn't want to hear then let him hide somewhere."

"He really should stay." Ludwig stated firmly.

"Sit him with us!" Alfred waved Feliciano over from his spot on the couch. He, Gilbert, and Sadiq were all on the sofa leaving little room for a fourth person.

The Italian whimpered pathetically as Ivan dragged him over to the sofa, plopping him down between Gilbert and Sadiq. Feliciano sat perfectly still, clenching his entire body tight so as to not touch one inch of the demons. He kept his gaze down at his knees, feeling every pair of eyes still on him. He was too scared to move, and now forced to sit through the meeting about the destruction of earth.

"Moving on." Arthur took the lead again. "We are going to have to be aware of the Fiends and their armies. As of now, the Black Courts have all agreed not to use military force just yet. As we speak, demons both high and low are prowling the earth, feeding off the fear of humans. We can expect a great many things to happen in the upcoming days; events and catastrophes beyond human reasoning."

"Cut to the chase, Arthur." Ludwig said firmly. "What are we supposed to do? What does our leader want from us?"

Arthur tsked at Ludwig. "Shouldn't it be obvious? We are to stop as many human catastrophes as we can from happening. The more the humans fear, the stronger the Fiends and their people become. They feed off of fear, we all know that. Once the humans are weakened by their fears the Fiends will move in with their skills, spreading lies, corruption, and deception. After that, they will consume the humans, making themselves stronger with each one they eat."

Alfred raised his hand. "Me! Pick me! Me Arthur! Me! Me!"

He sighed. "Yes, Alfred?"

"We feed off fear too! Can't we just make sure we eat a lot more humans than they do?" His stomach growled loudly at the thought of stuffing his belly with human fear.

Ivan whispered in Sadiq's ear. "I don't fuck him for his brain." The Turkish demon let out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth when both Arthur and Ludwig glared at him.

"To answer your question, Alfred…NO!" Alfred 'eeped'. "Why you have such a title in the demon world is beyond me! Don't you understand anything? I bet Feliciano understands more than you! And he's an idiot human!"

"Sweet," Francis moved to Arthur and rubbed at his back. "Calm down.

Ludwig chose to answer Alfred properly in Arthur's place. "Alfred, remember this. We can eat humans and gain power through their life force. However, eating the humans only makes the power last for a short time, no matter how many you eat. If we enslave the human race, then their constant fear will give us untold power, enough so that it will rival the Fiends and their side, allowing us full domination of the human world."

Gilbert scoffed. "Can't we just let their side do all the work first? Once they're weakened again with no more humans, we drive in, kill them all, and then take over! Let's give me an applause for my awesome idea." Gilbert was the only one clapping for himself. "Screw all of you!" He bared his fangs.

"That won't work either." Arthur glared at him. "We need humans to keep us strong. If we can find the missing Accursed Nation then the Fiends won't stand a chance against us. We have the Aggressors," he pointed to Ludwig and Gilbert, "The Anarchists" he pointed to Alfred "The Violent ones," he pointed to Ivan "And the Voluptuous ones." He pointed to Sadiq. "We're missing the Cowards."

"So while we're stopping the Fiends and their captains," Sadiq started "We must also look for the missing Accursed Nation?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "I'll be doing my very best to try and find who or what it is, where it is, and how to receive it. So here are your orders from the Dark One. Your first mission is to spread out in the human world, look for the Fiends and their captains, and stop the death of humans. Kill any offspring produced from the union of human and demon. Enslave as many humans as you can…you know what to do with them. And please, try to keep a low profile while wondering this world? Don't do anything stupid. You have a human host for a reason. Use him. We'll be in touch." With that farewell, Arthur and Francis disappeared together.

"Everyone, move out." Ludwig ordered. "We have our orders."

"But wait!" Sadiq called out. "We still haven't eaten!"

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed. "I'm starving for some human food!"

"Come on, bro!" Gilbert laughed. "We just got here! Relax a bit!"

Ludwig frowned.

"Our host must have dinner ready by now?" Ivan looked at Feliciano. "Uh oh, is he okay?"

Feliciano could feel all of their stares upon him. He had his legs pulled up to his chest with his face buried in his knees. The warlock Arthur spoke of such terrible things! Everything he knew and loved was going to be destroyed! The humans would be slaves to demons. This all didn't seem real, or rather, he wanted it to not be real at all. It was like the plot of some gory movie or a fiction book. But all of this was true; it was really happening. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, cry, run, faint, or a combination of all four. A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed, jerking his head up to look in to the blue eyes of Alfred.

"Hey, don't be so glum!" He smiled brightly. "Look at it this way! You'll be the only human in the new world who is not a slave!"

"He will be a slave." Ludwig stated sternly. "We can't make any acceptations for any human, not even our host."

"Oh! Oh!" Ivan clapped his hands. "He can be my slave!"

Feliciano didn't like the grin on Ivan's face.

"So you, Alfred, and Gilbert can torment the poor thing?" Sadiq put his arm around the trembling man. "He's better off with me. I can never have enough servants and slaves waiting on me."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE!" Feliciano suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the room. He jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. There was nowhere he could hide, but he had to get away from those demons! He covered his mouth with his hand and cried over the sink, thinking of the horrible world he would soon be living in. 'Someone…please…save me!'

"Hey." It was Ludwig.

Feliciano looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "Please…please don't do this! I have a brother who is very sick! He's in a coma! I have family and friends! I don't want to see them dead or enslaved! Why are you doing this?"

Ludwig stared at him for a moment, and then went over to the stove where the pasta pot was. "It is our time in this world. Humans have destroyed this world and held control for much too long. They must be dealt with."

"But all the innocent people in the world…so many of them are blameless! How can you allow them to suffer?"

Ludwig scooped up a handful of noodles. "That's just the way things are. The innocent hold the strongest life force so they will be spared a horrible fate. The wicked will suffer the most. Are your friends and family wicked?" Feliciano shook his head. "Then they will only be slaves. Should other demons get a hold of them though…there's nothing we can do." He ate the noodles. "I have work to do. My companions are hungry. Feed us. That is an order."

* * *

Feliciano served them dinner in the living room while he himself ate nothing at all. They were demanding more food, which he went out of his way to prepare for them if only to escape their company. He made everything he had in the kitchen, which left his cabinets bare. He would have to go out and buy more food. His budget for the month did not allow for so much food, but how could he say 'no' to all these demons? He caught sight of the clock on the stove, reading 3:30 am. Was that really the time? Feliciano squeaked. He had to open the bakery tomorrow! How could he happily sell his treats to people who would soon be dead and enslaved by demons? How could he open the shop with five demons living above him? Feliciano didn't know what to do. He was too terrified to go to bed, plus, he doubted he'd be able to sleep anyway. Not with knowing the end of the world was sitting in his living room. What could he do to stop this? The answer was 'nothing'. Nothing at all. And perhaps that is what frightened him the most. It didn't seem fair that only he would live and not his family. He wasn't very close to his parents, but they were still family.

Defeated, scared, and depressed, Feliciano let himself slide down the surface of the refrigerator to slump against it.

"Hey, human." Came the gruff voice of Ludwig. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Feliciano couldn't bear to look at him. "I'm upset…that's all."

The blonde crossed his arms. "Man up. Crying is not going to solve anything. What's happening to your world is inescapable. This is the way things are now. The world will become dark. A black sun will take over the sky and the sky itself will turn red. Everything will change; the trees, plants, animals, water, grass, all of it. A new world will be born. So either change with it or let the sadness consume you."

"Either way…I can't win." He whimpered. "My family will be gone…my brother…what will become of him?" He finally turned crying eyes to Ludwig. "Will demons eat him? He is in a coma, a long sleep in which he may or may not wake up from! What will you do with him and others like him?"

Ludwig briefly wondered if this human did anything else but whimper and cry? It was best to tell the human everything right now and let it all sink in. "He'll simply die. If he is already in an endless sleep then he might as well be dead already. Doesn't seem like much of a life…being alive but in a sleep? How does that help anyone?"

Feliciano sniffled loudly. Maybe Ludwig was right. If the world would be enslaved by demons and Romano will die once the hospitals are gone, then what point was there in keeping him on all those machines?

"Hey, there you are!" Alfred entered the kitchen. "We were wondering where our little human friend went! Hey! Why are you crying?" Alfred went over to him, kneeling in front of the crying man. "You're always crying, little guy! Come on, put on a smile!" Alfred showed him a grin. "See? You do it!"

Feliciano sniffled again, turning away from him. "I'm crying because everything I know and love will be taken from me…and I can't stop any of it! My family and brother will die while I live! I can't smile knowing that!" He cried loudly, leaning in to Alfred's offered embrace.

"Aww…there, there! Don't cry now! Who knows, maybe things will all work out in a different way!"

Ludwig shook his head and spoke in their language of Abyssal. '_Don't give him false hope, Alfred_.'

'_Big deal. What harm could it do? We need him on our side. He's our life force right now! Let me handle this. And get Sadiq in here. Between you, Gilbert, and Ivan you're all a bunch of crazies who can't understand this stuff.'_

The blonde rolled his eyes but called for the Turk. Sadiq came in and like Alfred, hurried over to the crying human.

"What's wrong, Feli?" Sadiq knelt behind him. Alfred told him in Abyssal, and the Turk understood. "Not all humans will die, Feli! Yes, we are going to enslave the human race, but we're not going to kill the humans. Humans can die at any time. When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

Feliciano peeked out from Alfred's chest. "A month ago?"

Sadiq scoffed. "How do you know they're still alive then?"

"I haven't gotten a call from my relatives. Someone would have told me if something happened."

Alfred tried next. "You know what? My family disowned me."

Feliciano looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, they were still loyal to the British crown. I didn't want to be. I wanted to become independent. I wanted to be an American! So they disowned me for it. I ran off to fight…but I was killed." Alfred turned his head to avoid those pitiful amber eyes. "I don't even know if they heard of my death…or if they mourned for me. I don't even know if they cared. I can't even remember what they looked like." He gave a sigh. "At least you know that your parents care about you, right?" Feliciano nodded.

"Look at it this way," Sadiq added "If they're still alive, then bring them with you! You can live with your parents. They don't HAVE to be enslaved."

Ludwig hissed. '_Stop lying to him!'_

Sadiq responded back. '_But it is the truth. It could happen._' He rubbed Feliciano's back. '_This human is a gem, Ludwig. You must see that? We have to be prepared for other demons trying to take him from us. And when all this is said and done, what's to say he won't catch the eye of some Demon Lord? You know how much demons love to own human spouses._'

Ludwig growled at him. '_So says the would-be incubus. Did you ever think that maybe your lover cursed you because-_' Sadiq interrupted him with a roar-like snarl that frightened Feliciano.

'_Do not speak of my lover.' _"Feli, I'm sorry I scared you with that roar. Ludwig just said something that made me angry."

"It's okay." Feliciano said softly. "I guess my biggest concern is my twin brother, Romano. He's in a coma, that means he's asleep for a long time and can't wake up." He looked from both Sadiq and Alfred as he spoke. "There are machines and medicines keeping him alive. I am worried about him…I don't…" he sniffled. "I don't want a demon to eat him! I love my brother so much! I just want him to be okay!"

"Forget about your brother." Ludwig said coldly. "There's no room for weakness here." The second he turned around to leave the scene his face was met with a slap. His eyes widened at his elder brother who looked pissed off. '_What_?'

'_How can you be so cold, Ludwig? You must have forgotten the bond two brothers can have! I sacrificed myself for you; or have you forgotten that? This guy loves his brother. Think about that._' Gilbert removed his blindfold and shirt to remind his baby brother of his death.

Ludwig sighed through his nose, tracing the stitches on the left shoulder blade and then gazing at the eyes that could see yet were not there. He felt ashamed of himself. Gilbert was right, he had almost forgotten about the deadly sacrifice his brother gave to save him. Feliciano was only concerned for the well-being of his own brother, and a twin nonetheless. Then he was reminded of the images from that fateful day… '_I'm sorry, brother. I was being insensitive_.'

Gilbert retied the blindfold. '_We can't help his brother recover, but you can go with him to see the guy at least_.' He smirked. '_You're too uptight, little bro. You need to get laid_.'

Ludwig blushed angrily. '_Brother…the things you say…!_' He growled.

'_It's true, though! Look at me, I'm happy with Ivan! I want my little brother to be happy with someone!'_ He pinched Ludwig's cheeks. '_But you're such a tough nut to crack. You could always help me out and take Alfred so that I can have Ivan?_'

'_I'd rather hang myself than share my life with that fool._'

'_But you need someone sweet…someone like Feli!_'

'_Brother, please, I have enough on my mind. Finding a significant other is a waste of time and out of the question. It's hard enough that we have that…that crying thing in the kitchen to deal with. I see him as our life source and nothing else._'

'_I know he's a crybaby, but he'll get used to us. He'll see that we are a very lovable bunch!_' Gilbert looked around Ludwig to see Sadiq and Alfred coming out of the kitchen. Sadiq was holding a sleeping Feliciano in his arms.

'_He cried himself to sleep_.' Said Alfred. '_We're going to put him to bed_.'

Ludwig nodded. '_Do so. I suggest we all get a little bit of rest before the morning sun. Remember our powers are weaker in the sunlight and we have not been on the surface in so long. Be cautious._'

He watched as the other two demons tucked Feliciano carefully into bed so as to not wake him up. Ludwig chose to stay with him for a little while and silently analyze the human. Since Feliciano was asleep, Ludwig wanted to reserve his power for the morning light and transformed back into his demon form. It felt good to stretch his wings while rubbing the base of his horns. But with his demon features came his demon instincts, which could smell and taste the innocence of this human before him. Ludwig frowned deeply, trying to ignore the demon urges telling him to attack. There were a few ways he could 'attack' the human if he weren't so important to their mission. He could suck the life force from him right now, but that will be saved for a later time when they all need their powers refreshed. Eating him was out of the question, although Ludwig wasn't sure he would want to eat him. Feliciano was small, skinny, and would make his stomach hurt. And then there were the sexual urges, and these were difficult for a demon to control unless one was of high class, such as he. Lesser demons would have ravaged and eaten the human by now, getting themselves off on his innocent spirit and virgin body. Even if Ludwig wanted to ravage the human he would most likely end up killing the frail creature. Humans never lasted long with demons; their weak and fleshy bodies cannot endure the extreme might of a demon. There have been romantic stories of human and demon relationships in the past, but Ludwig believed them to be just that: Stories.

Still, his demon form did hide a curious side and thinking back to what his brother said, he decided to take a little 'peek' of Feliciano's body. Lust was not his specialty power; that was Sadiq's, but he could still undress a human without touching them. Holding out his clawed hand the blanket began to lift and move away from Feliciano's body. Gently placing it above the knees, he concentrated the power to lifting up the shirt and revealing a smooth belly. No muscle at all. Not only was the human a crybaby, but he was lacking physical strength and endurance. Feliciano was clearly a spoiled, lazy human who mustn't like to do any bit of hard work. The fact that he was still asleep for all this was proof enough. But since he wasn't waking up, Ludwig's curiosity took the 'peeking' a bit further. His fingers swirled and the pants slipped low to begin revealing the 'v' shape of the groin. A bit further down and he could see a hint of honey brown, which matched the human's hair. Feliciano gave a little moan and Ludwig quickly dressed him, and then covered him. Fortunately, the human had rolled over and fallen back to sleep.

'_Hmph. Ridiculous human_.' Just as he was about to leave the room, the familiar sound of pleasure and noise reached his demon ears. He frowned knowing what it was. Ivan was either with his brother or Alfred. The two demons had a 'mutual' agreement to share Ivan, but that agreement didn't always follow through depending on the mood of the other. Perhaps it was best he stay in here and rest on the room chair covered in clothing. This room needed to be cleaned, he noted.

~ The Next Rainy Morning ~

Feliciano sat rigid next to Ludwig on the bus. The demon looked perfectly human while dressed all in black. This was a public bus so odd characters getting on board did not faze the usual riders. At first, Ludwig had been frightened of the large vehicle, but once Feliciano explained it to him the demon was willing to go. They were going to see his brother at the hospital. Ludwig had said they would go while the other demons were out exploring the city. Feliciano was grateful for Ludwig coming with him. The demon was company, even though he was a dark creature. He had to close the shop again today, which wasn't so bad because it was another rainy day. People did not like to shop in the rain nor did they want their boxed pastries getting wet. Still, his mind was running wild with the idea that all these people on the bus going about their daily boring lives have no clue about what terrors are going to befall them in the upcoming days. Trying to say anything would make him sound like a madman, get him arrested, and then placed on the eighth floor of Romano's hospital in the insane place.

Taking a glance at Ludwig he could see the demon was in some sort of deep thought. His eyes weren't blinking, his arms were crossed, and he was wearing a hard look. Feliciano tilted his head to gaze up at the blonde, finding himself admiring the larger man. Ludwig was taller, stronger, and more vicious than he was. Feliciano had been afraid to ask, but he wondered if Ludwig was the unofficial leader of the other demons? They seemed to look up to him. Feliciano could see why the others admired him. Ludwig was handsome, very handsome. Feliciano thought the demon could pass as an underwear model for Calvin Klein. The thought of Ludwig's 'human' body naked like that brought a warm blush to his cheeks, and that was when Ludwig's blue eyes glanced at him. He squeaked and sat up straight.

"What?" Ludwig asked softly.

"N-Nothing! Just thinking!"

"You have to look at me to think?"

"No! That's not it! I…I was just…um…well…I was just thinking about you."

Ludwig raised a blonde brow. "About me?"

Feliciano stood up. "This is our stop. I'll tell you when we're out. Come on." He took Ludwig's hand to guide him off of the bus. The hand was hot, just like the rest of him. 'Always burning.' Feliciano repeated to himself. The rain has slowed to a light drizzle, so he tucked the umbrella under his arm and then turned back to Ludwig. "We have a short walk to the hospital. Follow me."

"What were you thinking about?"

Feliciano whimpered. "I don't want you to be mad at me…so I've been afraid to ask." They walked side-by-side.

"Just ask." Ludwig was growing frustrated.

"Um…are you the leader of the other demons?"

"No. They all govern themselves. They have their own nation, army, castle, and lands. We all serve the same master, so we have to work together at times."

"Oh." He stopped Ludwig from stepping into the street, telling him they have to wait for the person figure to come up. Ludwig stared at the flashing sign as they moved through the crosswalk. "Can I ask something else?"

"I suppose."

"Are you all…dead?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. We're not dead. We are very much alive as you are. We can only die by demon hands, and it has to be a demon of high rank or our master. No human can kill us."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "That's amazing! Do you have vampires living in your world? Vampires and werewolves?"

Ludwig found the corner of his lip curling into a smile. "No, we don't. I've heard of these beasts you humans have spoken of and they do not exist."

"Oh, okay." The courtyard for the hospital came into view. "This is where we have to go." Feliciano guided him inside, handed him his visitor's pass, and they headed for Romano's room. Ludwig was looking at anything and everything in the hospital. He was a little concerned about the elevator, but Feliciano coaxed him into taking it. Ludwig glanced in to the other rooms they passed until reaching Romano's. "Okay, this is my brother's room." He noticed Ludwig was lost in a stare again, and he was staring at the door to Romano's room. "Ludwig? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Ludwig looked down at him. "Yes. I'm fine."

There was something in that room with Feliciano's brother. Ludwig could sense it wasn't a demon, but it was something else entirely. It was a strange feeling. He let the human open the door and he followed Feliciano inside. There was the form of Romano on the bed, but something else was standing beside it. Ludwig could see the bright oval shaped light standing next to the bed opposite of Feliciano. Ludwig didn't know what to make of it. It was harmless, whatever it was. He could sense no malicious intent from it. The form must be from something of the Light World. He had never seen such a being before.

"Ludwig? Come over and meet my brother, Romano." Feliciano waved him over.

He kept his eyes on the light form as he approached the bed to stand beside Feliciano. "This is your brother?"

"Yes. He's my older brother by four minutes!" He fluffed Romano's pillow. "I have to water the plants so give me one minute, okay?"

Ludwig was still staring at the glowing form. "Okay." He wished he could see a solid form of the light to know exactly what it was. When Feliciano left the room to get some water, Ludwig chose to speak to it but in Latin. '_What are you?_' The form didn't reply, but instead knocked something off of the end table. Ludwig bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was a framed picture. There were three men in the picture, Feliciano, Romano, and another man. The other man was carrying a wooden box of tomatoes while the brothers had baskets of apples. Ludwig understood then who this glowing form was. '_You must be this man_.'

"Oh," Feliciano came back in with the small watering can. "You like that picture? That's us and Antonio, my brother's boyfriend."

"Really?" Ludwig looked at the glowing form.

"Mmhm." He began to water the plants. "He died in a bad car crash. My brother was badly hurt and that's why he's in a coma. Antonio didn't make it. I'm always worried about having to tell Romano about his death…if he ever wakes up. Romano will be heartbroken." He sighed. "I wish Antonio were here."

"Hm." Ludwig placed the picture back on the table. "I don't think you have anything to worry about with your brother."

"I don't?"

"No. When everything does happen, he'll have someone taking care of him."

Feliciano dropped the watering can. "Someone? D-Do you mean…Antonio?"

"Yeah." He turned away from the light form. "I guess that's who it-" He saw Feliciano on his knees beside the watering can crying. "Now what?"

"That…that just makes me so happy!" He smiled at Ludwig through his tears. "I know you can see other things and…and if you see Antonio, tell him that I miss him."

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "I think he knows. I do want to leave, so finish up what you have to do."

He was glad they came here. If the Light World was able to wonder the earth then they could try to keep the demons from taking over. He would have to report this. But Ludwig had heard tales of the Light World, and for such a 'beautiful' place it was anything but peaceful. The only difference between demons and angels was _suffering_. Demons were born to suffer. Those who are evil when human become demons when they die, having all of their memories and emotions wiped away. They become the lesser demons, the ones he leads. Good humans become angels in heaven where all their sins and sad memories are washed away, leaving them fresh, clean, and new. But like full-blooded demons, there were full-blooded angels, and it has been told to him that they can be just as vicious and as cruel as Dark World dwellers.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano tugged on his coat sleeve. "Before we go…is there any way you can help Romano?"

Ludwig looked at the sleeping man on the bed hooked up to machines. "No, there's nothing I can do." He saw Feliciano's shoulders slump sadly. "But I think keeping him alive with these…beeping things…isn't helping him. What sort of life does he have like this?"

"He might wake up one day."

"And what if he doesn't?"

Feliciano sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I…I just keep hoping he'll wake up."

Ludwig didn't move, but held his breath as the light form glided through the bed to stand beside Feliciano, as if trying to comfort him. "It's time to go. Come on."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead. "I'll be back soon Romano, okay?" Feliciano wiped away the tears as he left the room with Ludwig following behind.

"You need to stop crying. It's a waste of energy and does nothing to help solve any problems."

"But I've always cried easily." They stepped into the elevator. "I can't help it. Everything I know is going to be destroyed! How can I not cry about that?"

"Yes, but you will still be alive. Let that be the hope you need to keep carrying on. You will still be a slave but your life will be different from the other humans. I would suggest allowing either Alfred or Sadiq to be your masters. That should make you feel more…comfortable. Now get over it and except your fate."

Feliciano was never one to fight back or be aggressive. Everything was out of his control and all he could do was just surrender to the new dark world that would be his home. Coming to that realization didn't help the tears to stop.

As they exited the hospital it was beginning to rain heavily. He opened the umbrella and gave it to Ludwig to hold as he guided the demon through the streets. They took shelter inside of a diner where Feliciano decided they should eat while waiting for the rain to slow down. Feliciano taught the demon how to order food and what he should get. Ludwig ordered a steak, cooked rare, with a side of fries and potatoes. Feliciano decided on breakfast, and he ordered an omelet with a hot cup of cappuccino. The demon hungrily ate the meat, ignored the fries, but inhaled the mashed potatoes. Feliciano took his time with his meal, watching the demon man take mental notes as he ate.

"Hey, Ludwig?" The demon looked up at him. Feliciano flushed a bit. "Um…this new world that is coming…what is it going to be like?"

"I told you. The sun will be black and the sky red. We demons like darkness."

"But you were once human. Don't you remember the sun?"

"I do, but we don't need the sun."

"How will plants grow?"

Ludwig put his fork down. "Feliciano, understand this: the Dark World functions as any world does. We have plants and trees. We also have water, lakes, ponds, mountains, and animals. The animals aren't like what you are used to here, but they are animals nonetheless. You may even like the new world. There is a sense of beauty to it."

He looked down sadly at his omelet, choosing to say nothing.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment the other demons had not yet returned, except for one. Feliciano and Ludwig walked in to the living room to see Alfred sitting on the couch watching television. Surrounding the demon on the couch and floor were bags upon bags of McDonalds. Alfred was staring blankly at the television as he inhaled burger after burger. Feliciano noticed that the blood dripping on the couch disappeared the moment it hit the fabric. It was still so bizarre to him.

"Alfred, what are you eating?" Ludwig asked.

"Sh!" Alfred shushed him without taking his eyes off of the screen. "I need to know if Monica is pregnant!"

Ludwig raised a brow. "Who is Monica?"

Feliciano looked at the screen, seeing that Alfred was watching a soap opera show. He gave a little chuckle.

"You see, this girl in the moving box is having an affair with this guy here, the blonde guy." He pointed to the characters on the screen. "But the guy, Frankie, has no clue that Monica was sleeping with Joey, and the baby might not be his! But the curious part is that Monica's best friend Miranda has been seeing Joey as well and she knows that Joey is a gambler, but Monica doesn't know that! Joey's been taking money from her purse and Miranda is trying to expose him for-"

"Shut up, Alfred." Ludwig said with a hiss. "Did you get anything accomplished today?"

Alfred looked at him with his right cheek filled with hamburger. "I found this placed called McDonalds and they have this drink called coke! It tastes great and makes me have to piss all the time!" He sipped the drink through the straw loudly. "But that's not the best part! The bag for kids comes with little tiny toys!" Alfred proudly held up a My Little Pony toy. "It's a tiny pink pony with hair you can brush! I want to collect all eight, but the lady in the paper hat said there's a new toy every week so I have to keep coming back!"

Ludwig frowned and looked at Feliciano, who looked amused. "This demon owns lands and commands a massive army," He looked back at Alfred who was examining the pink pony "And he's playing with a pony."

Alfred grinned. "Not just any pony! THIS is a princess pony!"

"Alfred, did you know that there are other things to watch on the television?" Feliciano asked. They only had basic cable since he and his brother never watched much television.

"Other shows, you mean?"

"Yes. You flip through the stations like this." Feliciano showed him the remote. He watched in amusement as Alfred flipped through the stations, stopping when he caught sight of Baywatch.

"Whoa…"

Feliciano chuckled. "Better than Monica?"

Alfred wiggled his brows. "MUCH better than Monica! Ludwig! Look how small that thing is that she's wearing!"

Ludwig did a double take at the television. "What in the world-?"

Alfred opened another burger. "Fuck Monica and her love life. Keep running slow, baby!"

"I'M BAAAAAAAACK!" Came Gilbert's echoing voice.

"Brother?" Ludwig was finally able to turn his eyes away from the ladies on the screen.

Gilbert came dancing in the room, wearing sunglasses and a strange new outfit. His white hair was slicked back and curled to the side. Feliciano couldn't help but laugh at his attire.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ludwig hissed at his brother.

"Hey! You may address me as, 'The King'. Uh-huh!" He struck a pose and shook his hips. "I met this cool guy on the street! Said his name was Elvis and he played something called a guitar! I danced along with him and he showed me where to get this outfit, so I did! I'm the King of Rock and Roll baby!" He took Feliciano's umbrella and began playing it like a guitar while singing 'Jailhouse Rock' off-key.

"That would be an Elvis impersonator that you met." Feliciano told him. "The real Elvis died a few decades ago, so now people dress up like him for fun."

Ludwig knocked away the empty bags of McDonalds and sat on the sofa. "We're not here to-" he paused a moment to watch Alfred playing with the pony "We're not here to play around in this world. We're all on a mission here! Gilbert, take off that ridiculous outfit and have some dignity!"

Gilbert looked at him and burst out into song. "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog! Cryin' all the time!"

Ludwig seethed and Feliciano laughed loudly. The door was heard closing again, and this time Sadiq entered with a pink plastic bag while sucking on a blue Slurpee.

Ludwig was afraid to ask, but he did. "And what are you doing?"

"It's called a Slurpee. It- AHHH! THAT PAIN AGAIN!" Sadiq held his forehead. "What is that? AH!"

Feliciano giggled. "It's a cold drink! If you drink it too fast you get brain freeze!"

"Oh, it's gone!" Sadiq smiled and went back to drink the Slurpee. "Anyone want any cheesecake?" He held up the pink bag.

"What's that?" Alfred asked. "All I recognized was 'cake'."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it's sweet, moist, and cheesy."

Feliciano smiled. "If you like cheesecake then I can make it for you. I'm a baker, it's what I do."

Sadiq grinned. "Then I want cheesecake ALL the time! With strawberry syrup on top!"

"Where is Ivan?" Ludwig asked, annoyed. "I hope he found something useful?" Everyone else had failed in their missions.

"HEY!" Alfred shouted angrily. "Where'd the girl go? Who's this lady?"

"That's the news, Alfred." Feliciano answered. "It's Breaking News, too. Something must have happened!" He was scared again. Were the demons beginning to destroy the city? Everyone gathered around to watch.

'Well, it has been an extra strange day in the city. Police have reported that a strange young man had walked in to a local McDonalds buying up over fifty bags of their value meals.' Everyone looked to Alfred. 'The man didn't pay a cent for them but the workers didn't ask for him to pay. They just offered him the food. When they called police they said they don't know why they gave the food for free but just wanted to.'

"Demons don't pay!" Gilbert said with a grin.

'If things aren't strange enough today, an entire nunnery has asked to close their convent doors and leave the order. All two hundred of the nuns, ranging from ages sixteen to eighty, said a man dressed in black entered their church. The man did not harm or touch them in any way, but to quote one young nun she said that he made them all feel 'impure things and thoughts'- '

Sadiq bashfully slurped the rest of his Slurpee loudly.

Ludwig just looked at him and calmly said, "I hate you."

'This just in! Local police have just been informed that a large man who speaks only Russian is taking over playground equipment at a local park.' The television changed to the camera filming Ivan pushing a small child off a swing to take it for himself.

"Oh, no." Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Police have tried escorting the man out of the park but he would not come down from the monkey bars. Eventually he popped a little boy's balloon before leaving the park without being arrested or causing any more harm. If anyone sees this man he is considered dangerous and police should be notified of his whereabouts.'

The door opened and closed. Everyone turned to watch Ivan walk in with a stick of blue cotton candy. "Hiii!" He greeted happily.

Ludwig glared at him. "Pushing children off of toys?"

"That kid was on the swing for too long. Most of the children didn't want the swings because they were wet from the rain. I could have taken one of the empty ones, but I wanted the one the little boy was on!" He smiled happily.

Feliciano was going to mention to Ivan that it was 'odd' for a grown man to play on a playground without their child. But Ivan's coat still hid all those scary instruments of torture, so he thought it best to just ignore the issue.

'And now back to our regular scheduling program.'

"Hey! Where's me?" Gilbert shouted in outrage. "Why aren't I talked about in the moving box?"

"It's a television." Alfred corrected him.

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig's voice echoed loudly in the room, making everything shake with its vibration. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves! We have important work to do and all of you are enjoying yourselves instead of doing what is asked of us! Now did ANYONE do ANYTHING constructive today?"

The demons were silent until Gilbert spoke. "I found out where women go to dance naked for money?"

Ludwig stood up. "That's it. I'm done here." He stormed off to Romano's empty bedroom and slammed the door.

Feliciano watched him as he left.

"Feli, don't worry about him." Gilbert pat the human on the shoulder. "He's always been a stick in the mud. Trying to get Ludwig to unwind is like trying to get blood from a rock."

"Let's cut up the cheesecake!" Sadiq held up the pink bag and went into the kitchen with the others following.

Feliciano didn't follow but instead went to Romano's room where Ludwig had shut himself up inside. He hesitated a moment before giving a soft knock. The door opened on its own, making Feli tense up with fear. Some sort of invisible force pulled him in and the door slammed shut behind him.

"They're idiots. All of them!" Ludwig was back in his demon form. "I am the only one who knows what my duty is!" Feliciano didn't know what to say to him. "True demons mock us enough without those four giving more reason to do so!"

"I think…I think they're just enjoying themselves."

"Well now is not the time! Other demons are roaming this world and we all need to be on our guard."

Feliciano's eyes caught something outside the window of the bedroom. The sky was turning black and flashing a slow, dark red. "L-Ludwig!" He shook violently as he pointed to the window.

Ludwig knew immediately what it was. "Now it starts! Damn it all!" He wrapped an arm around Feliciano's waist and hoisted him up on his hip. Darting out of the room, he ran back to the living area where the others were dining happily on cheesecake. "Everyone, to arms!"

"Can't it wait until commercial?" Alfred whined.

Ivan grinned and opened up the left side of his trench coat, taking out a strange looking scythe with dozens of sharp edges. "It's time to play!"

"We greet them on the roof!" Ludwig ordered.

Feliciano waved "I'll just wait in here." He laughed nervously.

"You need to be with us!" Ludwig growled and gripped the human's arm. Feliciano screamed to be let go but Ludwig ignored him, flying out one of the windows with the other demons to meet on the roof.

The sky was flashing red above them, its supernatural force knocking out all of the power in the nearby buildings. Feliciano was on his knees behind Ludwig, clutching at the demon's leg and trembling violently. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was happening he was too scared. Then came a voice, a loud, monstrous voice both deep and baritone. To Feli, it sounded like a large monster, and it probably was. However, the voice was talking in a strange language, one he could not understand.

'_**Fancy meeting you all here!**__' _Said the voice.

Ludwig chose to answer for he knew which Fiend was speaking. '_This is going to be our world, Fiend of Corruption!_' He hollered. '_We five will fight the others and rest of your demon armies should they even try to challenge us!_'

'_**Fake demons will never be allowed to rule this world!**_' Spoke the Fiend. '_**You cannot succeed without the Fifth Nation! We will find them before you, and after that, your punishments will be severe!**_'

Alfred gave a heroic laugh. '_Never underestimate the might of a first American! Our armies will triumph over all and mine will be the first!_'

'_We do not fear your punishments._' Ivan added with a flick of his tongue against the scythe blade. '_It is you who will suffer at my hands! I will use your spines for jump rope!_'

'_So tell that to your little Fiend friends!'_ Gilbert gave the red sky the finger. '_You'll all be bowing to us!_'

'_Our Dark One's shadow will cover the earth as we rise to power and crush you beneath us!_' Sadiq finished.

The voice only laughed darkly and two bright yellow slanted eyes appeared in the center of the sky. '_**You will never succeed! Our kind will devour every human on earth! Heed my warning, fake demons, of your impending doom! Surrender now and you shall be our slaves, and you will live! Deny our terms and continue to fight, then your human deaths will come back tenfold as punishment with no chance of another life! You will all be rotting human corpses! Empty shells with no souls to disappear in to the ground, cold and forgotten! Beings unfit to sit upon the thrones of a new world!**_**'**_'_ The Fiend laughed again. '_**Or maybe we will simply eat your corpses instead! How yummy you would be! A burning man, a ragdoll, a traitor, a rebel, and a loved one's curse! **_They sky slowly began to turn back to gray. **'**_**That is my warning to you.**_**'** The voice began to fade. '_**Make a wise choice!**_'

With that said, it was gone.

Alfred looked to Ludwig with concern. "Our deaths will come back _tenfold_? What does that mean?"

"It means they're trying to scare us." Gilbert answered. "It won't happen."

Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry, Alfie. I'll protect you."

"We can bet on this," Sadiq started "They'll be using our deaths and the causes of them to try and corrupt us."

Ludwig nodded. "Sadiq is right. From now on, you mustn't believe anything you see or hear pertaining to your human demise. What killed us back then can still kill us now."

Gilbert slapped a hand to Ludwig's shoulder. "You can imagine what those Fiends would have in store for us if we were their slaves. Beaten, fucked, and tortured. And not necessarily in that order." He spit on the roof. "I hate being called 'ragdoll'!"

Ivan hissed. "I would kill myself, and then I'd kill you and Alfred to keep you both safe."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh. "That's a little extreme there, buddy!"

"We have to protect Feliciano as well." Sadiq reminded them. "He's our human. They'll come for him."

They all looked down at Feliciano's form whose face was pure white and unmoving. He fainted.

**End Chapter 2 TBC**


	4. Bloodlust

*****Warnings: Mild yaoi, language, humor, violence, blood, mentions of other pairings**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**~*Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary...stay in your daydream,**_

_**And wander into the pleasure garden.*~ -Inmu**_

**Chapter 3: Bloodlust**

When Feliciano came to, he saw that he was in his bedroom and not on the roof. How did he get here? And what happened? Maybe he really was dreaming, but all of it had felt so real. There was only one way to find out. Slowly, he got out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, pressing his ear against the white wood. He listened for the voices of the demons. The television was on, but he could have left it on as well. All was silent outside the door! It really was just a dream! But his hopes were shattered when the sound of Alfred's obnoxiously loud laughter filled the hall. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes knowing it was hopeless. Demons were still living with him and the world was going to be destroyed with everything in it. Slumping back over to the bed he crashed face first into the mattress.

There really was nothing he could do to prevent this apocalypse from happening. Whether he liked it or not, the end was near. The end of the world sat in his living room right now. And who was that voice on the rooftop? Feliciano remembered blacking out when he saw those massive eyes appear in the sky, and then everything else after that is a blur. Whatever it was it had frightened him to faint. Of course, he was also very easy to scare. The demons said earlier that nothing bad would happen to him so long as he continued to take care of them. If there was no means of escape or a chance to save the world, then maybe he should just give in to the notion that his world would soon be dark. He didn't want to be enslaved either. He could only imagine humans walking around in rags with chains around their necks as they were forced to do hard labor and be eaten by demons. That too had frightened him. But he would be safe, they said, from becoming a slave. He felt selfish for taking the demons up on the offer to not be a slave but it would be foolish not too. He wasn't that courageous or strong; he hated pain, he hated hard work, and he hated being frightened all the time.

Now that he had himself taken care of it didn't help his brother at all. The only thing he could hope for would be that Romano can come with him wherever he was to go. Would he go with Ludwig or one of the others? If so, would they let him take Romano? Would they be able to keep up with his medical needs? Would it be free? There were so many questions rattling in his head that he whined miserably.

'Romano, I hope Antonio is with you like Ludwig said. That way, no matter what happens, I know you'll be safe.'

He always was one to quickly surrender without a fight. What was that old saying? If you can't beat them, join them?

After some brooding, Feliciano decided to leave his room and see what the demons were up to. Holding his breath, he stepped into the living room. Only Alfred, Ivan, and Gilbert were present. Alfred was laughing at 'America's Funniest Home Videos' while Ivan and Gilbert were making out on the recliner. Feliciano looked at the two kissing, noticing how Gilbert's tail twirled and twisted around Ivan's leg. If Gilbert didn't have pants on Feliciano would assume they were having sex. Strangely enough, the sight of them making out made his lower regions feel a little funny. He was never one to watch or read pornography because it had always made him uncomfortable. Looking at and chasing girls with his brother was a simple pastime but they never went crazy over it. Regular sex scenes in love movies were acceptable, and those he would prefer. He had to turn his eyes away from the two before something 'embarrassing' happened.

"H-hey." He said with a trembling voice.

"Hey you!" Alfred grinned at him. "This show is so funny! That guy got hit in the groin with a baseball bat! Come watch it with me!"

"Um…well…" Embarrassed and blushing, Feliciano pointed to Gilbert and Ivan.

"What? Those two? Gilbert only has five more minutes before it's my turn." Gilbert gave him the finger.

Feliciano took a seat beside Alfred. He stared at the demon, seeing that he had taken off his coat to reveal a simple white sleeveless undershirt. Feliciano could see a bullet hole, which was bleeding yet not dripping. Alfred must have caught him staring.

"Want to touch it?"

Feliciano gasped. "N-NO! I don't want to!"

"It's okay! It's not like it's going to bite or anything!" He laughed.

"But…but don't they hurt?"

"Not anymore. I'm used to the pain. It just feels natural to me. So, how are you feeling? Better?"

"I guess…just what was that thing on the roof? And where's Ludwig?"

Alfred raised a wheat colored brow at him. "Don't you worry about the thing on the roof. Hey, real quick, are you a virgin?" Feliciano turned red. "So a virgin with girls. How about guys? You a virgin with guys?" The Italian turned beet red. Alfred grinned. "That's cute! You're so small and innocent!" He pulled the human in to a hug.

"He's a loser if he hasn't fucked or been fucked yet!" Gilbert said with a grin before returning to Ivan's lips.

"Ludwig stepped out a little while ago with Sadiq. They'll be back soon." He let Feliciano go.

"Where did they go?"

Alfred poked the Italian's nose. "You don't have to worry about that. But don't be afraid! It's nothing bad that they're doing." He squeezed Feli's cheeks. "Don't want to spoil your innocence!"

Feliciano still didn't understand, so he just smiled and nodded if only to get away from Alfred's grip.

"They're probably out fucking somewhere." Gilbert crudely answered while turning around in Ivan's lap.

Ivan saw the uncomfortable look on Feliciano's face. "It's nothing to worry about, Feli." He smiled sweetly. "The five of us have been together for centuries, stuck underground in a whole other world where we are not allowed to venture out of our section of the realm. Since we were once human and not born demons we don't fit in with the rest of the Underworld."

"Plus, demons have twice the lust and sex appeal of a human!" Gilbert added with a lick of his lips. "We can fuck around without a care!"

"Don't listen to him." Ivan wagged his finger at Feliciano. "We still have our boundaries."

"Yeah, and you get bored living for centuries and try out different things just because you can." Alfred had to add in his own two cents. "There isn't any romance behind it, just mutual lust and scratching an itch, you know?"

Maybe it was the sex appeal Gilbert spoke of making him feel this way. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that he felt…_horny_. He thought only vampires had that power, but since they weren't real then it must just be demons. That would explain the feeling he got when he first saw Gilbert and Ivan together. The image of Ludwig appeared in his mind, and then the demon was on his bed…and then demon was naked. Feliciano felt his skin crawl and he heard himself 'eep'. He quickly grabbed the pillow to hide his face.

"I wonder if I was ever innocent like that?" Gilbert pondered.

"You better not get any ideas." Ivan chuckled. "I like you this way."

"Okay, my turn!" Alfred jumped off the couch to shove the albino demon off of Ivan. Gilbert gave him a glare but quietly walked away to join Feliciano on the couch.

The door to the apartment opened and closed loudly, making Feliciano jump an inch off the couch. All four of them turned to see Ludwig and Sadiq enter, in their demon forms, and covered in blood. Feliciano just stared wide-eyed at them, wondering what had happened. Gilbert jumped to his feet and ran to his brother's side.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Those are demon marks!" Gilbert looked at the torn skin on Ludwig's forearm. "Are you hurt anywhere else, brother?"

"Hm…I'm alright. We ran in to some trouble a couple of miles from here." Ludwig flexed his wings. "A group of demons."

"We don't know which legion they belonged to." Sadiq added. "We made quick work of them, though."

"Most of this blood is from the demons we slaughtered." Ludwig glanced down at his torn arm. "This was me not paying attention."

Gilbert growled. "If they're only a few miles away there could be more! You stay here and rest, baby brother."

Ludwig growled. "Don't call me 'baby'."

Gilbert ignored him and turned to Alfred. "Let's do some adventuring!"

Alfred whined, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. "But it's my turn with Ivan and the final episode rerun of 'The Bachelorette' is on soon!"

Ivan pat the other's thigh. "Go with Gilbert and do your job. I'll stay and keep an eye on things here. No one sniffs out demons like you."

"Well, that is true." Alfred slipped off Ivan's lap and moved to join Gilbert. "You guys sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sadiq answered. "Be careful out there."

"Back in a flash!" Gilbert flashed them the 'peace out' symbol before disappearing in to a large black flame with Alfred.

Ivan got up and went over to the others, gazing at Ludwig's wound. "It hasn't healed yet."

Ludwig held it away from him. Ivan was able to heal wounds caused by demons but the act involved his tongue, and a lot of licking. It always made Ludwig uncomfortable; he wasn't his brother who enjoyed getting a tongue bath from the violent demon. "I'll be fine." He turned to Feliciano, who was trembling on the couch. "You. What do you have for wounds?" Sadiq tried to say something but Ludwig slapped the back of his thigh with his tail.

'_Ow! You dick, what was that for_?'

'_Don't tell him anything! Let me handle this. Go clean yourself up_.' "Feliciano, where are your medicines for this?" He motioned to his wound.

Feliciano was hesitant to answer, or even to help out for that matter. But he remembered how he wanted to avoid becoming a human slave so he would have to prove his worth to Ludwig _somehow. _He gulped, feeling like he needed to pee. "There's a first aid kit in the hallway closet."

"I'll be in the shower." Sadiq took off his bloody coat and made it disappear. "Which one is hot, again?"

"The left one." Feliciano answered. "But let's get that wrapped first." He said to Ludwig and turned to the kitchen, grabbing a dishtowel from under the sink. 'Just try to be brave. Be brave. Ludwig won't hurt you if you just do as he asks.'

Feliciano retrieved the first aid kit and brought Ludwig to his room, motioning for him to sit on the bed. Once he got a full look at Ludwig's arm he had to hold back from vomiting. Ludwig had a large abrasion with most of the skin hanging off like a piece of tissue paper. The dishtowel was soaking up most of the blood and for a second he wondered just how much blood Ludwig brought in with him. So much for choosing white carpets in the main entry hall. But this wound was way beyond a simple first aid kit.

"Ludwig, you need to go to a hospital for that! I can't fix it."

"You can."

"No, I can't! It needs real medical attention!" He whined. "We have to get you to the hospital so a doctor can look at you." Feliciano noticed a strange look in Ludwig's demon blue eyes and saw a smile lift at the left corner of his mouth. What was Ludwig thinking about? It made him uncomfortable. "L-Ludwig?"

"What do you think we meant when we mentioned your 'life force'?"

Swallowing hard, he trembled and shook his head. "I…I don't know. M-My…spirit?"

"That's part of it, but there is one more thing that you can give us that no other human can." He let his upper and bottom fangs show. "You can heal us with your blood."

"Veh? EH?" He yelped. "M-My blood? No! I thought you said there were no such things as vampires!"

Ludwig ran his black demon tongue over his top fangs. "I never said demons didn't drink blood." He shot his clawed hand out to grab Feliciano's wrist making the smaller man cry out. Feliciano struggled to pull away but the human was just too puny and weak. "This is your only worth to us, human." He pushed the sleeve up to reveal a delicate, slightly tanned wrist.

"Let me go! Please! Don't bite me! Don't eat me!" He began his long mantra of wailing, something that usually drove his brother and Antonio to leave the room.

"NOISY HUMAN!"

Ludwig felt his demon bloodlust hit its peak once he smelt the flow of innocent human blood. The first bite would make the pathetic human stop whining and crying. The crying was the worst. Pulling the wrist to his mouth he gave a hard bite, taking Feliciano's full wrist in to his jaws as a dog would. The human screamed and tried to pull away but Ludwig only gripped him harder. The blood was exquisite, the best he had ever tasted. While he had drank human virgin blood in the past none had ever tasted this good. It was sweeter tasting than the usual metallic sting on the tongue, plus, the taste of _fear_ always added a bit of 'kick' to it. As much as he wanted to suck this human dry, Ludwig knew he had to keep this young man alive for the sake of all of them. He forced himself to pull away, panting heavily as he savored every last bit of the pure blood on his tongue. The human, on the other hand, was on the floor bawling while holding his bleeding wrist. So pathetic. The human was so useless it was almost hurt to look at him. Best he starts to calm the blubbering baby.

"Feliciano, get up. I can fix your wound and make it stop bleeding."

Feliciano looked up at him with tearful amber eyes and then let out a shrill scream. "YOUR EYES!"

"What about them?"

"They're red!" Feliciano quickly moved away from him in fear.

Ludwig wasn't sure what the other was speaking of. Thinking for moment, he remembered that when he drank human blood his eyes welled up with his own blood. "It's nothing to be afraid of. It will pass soon. Come, let me heal that wound before you bleed to death."

Feliciano shivered. "W-What are you going to do?" What choice did he have?

"Lick it. I can only heal wounds that I inflict. Now come here before I am forced to drag you without touching you."

"Huh? Without touching me- OH!" Feliciano found himself being pulled along floor by an invisible force straight up to Ludwig.

Before he could say or do anything, Ludwig had his wrist once again. This time, that large black tongue darted out to casually lick at the bite wounds. Feliciano shivered at the touch, but not in fear or disgust; rather in subtle pleasure. Ludwig's tongue strokes were gentle, and for a muscle so black and thick it was extremely soft. To his utter amazement, the bite wounds stopped hurting and the holes closed up as if they were never there. He didn't feel a thing! How could a creature so frightening and dangerous have such a tender side to it? Still, the demon had horns, fangs, bat wings and a tail. Not to mention the tongue currently licking him and those thick claws.

"This is what you must do for us whenever we are wounded." Ludwig told him firmly. "Just your presence around us is enough to keep us strong, but for wounds such as the one I just had, we'd need your blood to help us heal and regain our strength in this world." Ludwig knew Ivan could do it as well but he knew the others, just like himself, would prefer to drink of Feli's blood.

"I…I have to do it for all of you?" He imagined what Gilbert and Ivan would be like, which nearly had him pissing in his pants. "Isn't there…another way?"

"Perhaps. But your life force is the best we have…what are you staring at?"

Feliciano was just staring at him. He gazed at those large black horns and the blood-red eyes. "S-sorry…don't be mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad for you staring at me? I know I look like a monster to you, and I just did something monstrous too. In fact," He stood up. "You should rest for awhile. If you overexert yourself too much after being drank from you could pass out."

Why did Ludwig suddenly care? 'Oh, that's right…I'm important to them.' Feliciano looked down at the floor. "O-okay…" Sleep did sound pretty good right now, plus it would get him away from the demons for a while.

"Now rest."

Feliciano waited until Ludwig was out of the room before taking off his pants and switching to sweats. Settling under the covers, he took a few moments to let his body warm up the sheets. Satisfied with the temperature, he rolled over onto his belly and looked at the wrist that Ludwig had bitten. Feliciano ran his finger along the spot, remembering the pain mixed with a tiny bit of pleasure. The bite felt like the time he had to get that hepatitis B shot; but unlike the shot the pain went away the moment Ludwig licked him.

For a long while Feliciano laid in bed, staring at his wrist and thinking about the demons, Ludwig in particular. What was it about the blonde demon that made him so attractive? Both Alfred and Sadiq were very sweet as demons. Ivan was a little on the violent and 'don't want to meet him in a dark alley' side, while Gilbert was the 'come at me, bro' type. The thought of them also drinking his blood made his stomach turn. Ivan's demon form had rows of sharp teeth like that of a shark, which would mean his bite would be twice as strong and painful. Gilbert's bite would be like Ludwig's, he would imagine. He'd seen Alfred gobble down those burgers, so the happy demon would most likely suck him dry until he was a dried out prune. Sadiq would be the gentlest of the five, or so he thought. Too bad there wasn't a blood pump for demons like there was a breast pump for women. That way he could just bottle his blood and hand it to the demons whenever they needed it. Yet it was Ludwig's image that he kept coming back to, and there was a quivering in his wrist- as if it were aching to be bitten again. How could someone so frightening excite him this much? He felt so ashamed of himself for feeling this way.

'Ludwig…just what type of person are you?'

The other demons looked to Ludwig for guidance and answers. Ludwig may not think he was their leader, but Feliciano could tell that he was. From what he has seen, Ludwig is strong and brave, very stern, and relentless. And scary. He admired Ludwig when he wasn't being terrified of him. Feliciano wondered if it wasn't that 'demon lust' element Gilbert and the others had spoken of. The five of them were very open about sex and seemed to do it with anyone when the right moment struck like a pack of rutting wolves. Did they have demon orgies too? He couldn't see Ludwig joining in with the others, he's too mainstream for that kind of sex. Feliciano felt his face flush hotly at the word 'sex'. He'd never had sex before; he'd never even kissed a girl as often as he had chased them. When he would hear his brother and Antonio doing 'it' across the hall he would hide under his pillows to block out the sounds. He was always too embarrassed to ask them to keep it down.

Would the demons try to have sex with him? Or rape him? If they were 'lusty' as Gilbert had said then what's to stop them from coming on to him? That's where he would want Ludwig to come in. If he had to lay with ANY of the demons he would want it to be Ludwig. But what would sex with a demon be like? It couldn't be gentle or sweet. It would probably hurt. Yet figuring that, Feliciano still felt himself blush at the thought of Ludwig doing '_that_' to him. Whatever effect the blonde demon had on him it was working to ease his nerves. Only slightly, though.

Feliciano knew that he would have to get used to these demons being around him if he were going to escape human slavery.

* * *

Ludwig joined the other two in the living room. Sadiq was gulping down spoonful after spoonful of cheesecake while Ivan was counting the teeth on his amputation saw.

He looked to Sadiq. "Put a shirt on before Feliciano sees that gaping hole. He'll probably faint again."

"Let him get used to it." Sadiq answered between spoonfuls. "He's going to be with us for a long time."

"Hm." Ludwig looked around the room noticing that it was a bit untidy. He should clean it up. The appliances would take some time to figure out, but Ludwig wasn't stupid. He could run that 'vacuum' thing. So heading towards the utility closet he had to past Ivan, who suddenly began following him. "What do you want?" He turned to glare at the Russian demon. Ivan just stared at him, tilting his head to the sides as he drew his face closer to the blonde. "Ivan, what are you doing?"

Ivan started sniffing at Ludwig's mouth. "You drank from him, didn't you?"

"Only to heal my wound." He pushed Ivan's face away. "What have I told you about getting too close to me?"

"Your brother doesn't mind my tongue on him."

"Then he's a better person than I." Ludwig hissed when Ivan sniffed at his mouth again, this time letting his two-prong tongue join in the search for any speckles of leftover blood. "Ivan, I'm warning you. Back away. NOW!"

Ivan did so. "Sorry. But tell me was it yummy? Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out for myself?"

Ludwig narrowed his blue eyes. "You only drink from him if you are wounded. You're the only one of us who doesn't need to drink his blood when injured. So stay away from him. You already have my brother and Alfred, that's more than enough."

Ivan wagged his demon tail. "They are my precious little demon dolls. I love them both." He grinned, showing his shark teeth. "You may have had Alfred once but you won't have him again."

"And you're more than welcomed to him. I couldn't spend an eternity with that loud laugh of his. I'd sooner rip his throat out and eat it."

"Ah, but all the happiness in the underworld is brought on by Alfred's laugh."

Ludwig's brow twitched. Alfred did have the power to put smiles on everyone's faces. He was one of the few demons that could bring light to the dark world with presence alone. Not only that, but he was very popular among demon kind, half breed and real alike. Ludwig himself was no match for Alfred's youthful, cheerful charms. One night had him paying for it for all eternity. Alfred liked to mooch off the other Dukes, and him especially. Ludwig always ended up giving in and helping the young demon with whatever he needed: supplies, money, and so on. It was like having a mistress without being married. At least now Alfred was Ivan's problem and not his. That was a huge relief.

"It's annoying. You're welcomed to him, and to Gilbert. But they won't accept a three-way marriage or relationship, so you'd best make up your mind soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must test out this 'vacuum'."

Going to the narrow closet, Ludwig found the vacuum called 'Hoover'. He took it out, rolling it on its back wheels to examine it in full. He could read the button that said 'on' and 'off'. Simple enough. He pushed the switch up but nothing happened. Ludwig scratched his head as he thought. There was a tail wrapped up behind it with the end having two prongs. He studied it carefully before his eyes caught something on the wall. A pair of circles with two slits in them that seemed to match the prongs. Curious, Ludwig shoved the prongs into the slit and the vacuum screamed to life. He jumped and latched himself onto the ceiling on all fours, frightened, angry, and frustrated.

In the living room, Ivan and Sadiq ran away at the loud sound. Ivan ran to hide under the table while Sadiq took the cheesecake in to the hallway coat closet.

Ludwig jumped back down to the floor and stared at the vacuum for a moment. Feliciano had mentioned something about pushing it along the floor and it picks up dirt. So taking the handle he tried to push the vacuum but it wouldn't move. It shouldn't be upright like this. He thought to himself, scanning the machine for any signs or directions. There was a picture of a foot pushing down a handle of some kind. Ludwig found it and did as the picture said, amazed when the vacuum released.

"Oh, that works."

And so began his obsessive cleaning. He vacuumed everywhere first. After the carpets were cleaned he went to the kitchen, reading the instructions on anything and everything. He cleaned the entire area from top to bottom, taking a special liking to the fresh scent of Mr. Clean with Febreeze. Ludwig knew he should be out in the city looking for other demons, but he just could not stop cleaning and organizing. The Swifter Dusters amazed him as they really did trap in dust like the box said. The other two, having come out from their hiding places, just lazily watched him from their spots on the couch. They knew how clean Ludwig kept his castle back in the Underworld. Ludwig then made his way to the bathroom, checking around for cleaner. There were two cleaners, one for the toilet and one for the rest of the bathroom.

"Hmm…" he examined both spray bottles. "One says with…'ble-ach?' What's ble-ach?" He unscrewed the lid to smell it and his eyes crossed. "Blah!" He opened the lid to smell the other labeled 'ammonia'. He coughed. "Ugh! That's horrible!" He smelled the bleach again, and then the ammonia. He began to feel a little light headed. "Maybe if I mix them together it won't smell so bad."

"NO!"

Ludwig almost dropped the bottle at Feliciano's sudden screech. "YOU?" He hollered.

"Veh! You can't mix ammonia with bleach! You'll kill us all! It gives off toxic fumes that are bad for us!"

Ludwig screwed the lids back on the bottles. "You don't have to yell. What are you doing in here anyway? You should be resting."

"I heard a lot of noise throughout the house."

"I was cleaning. Your residence was a mess." Now that he had tasted Feliciano's blood he could smell the human more clearly. He purred a little in the back of his throat as he remembered the rich sweetness of that precious liquid, and Feliciano's body was flowing with it. His wings trembled a bit, but he quickly folded them flat to his back.

Feliciano gulped, not liking the look in Ludwig's eyes so he took a step back. "Um…I was thinking…I…um…I think I'm going…to…to…to open the bakery tomorrow!" He finished quickly.

Ludwig raised a brow. "Bakery? You mean that store beneath us?"

"Yes. I have bills to pay and the store has been closed for so long."

"I'd rather not have strangers wandering around here. I want you to keep the store closed."

"Veh? But…but I need to make money or I can't afford to live here!" He whined. "I have to keep the store open!"

Ludwig found himself smirking. "You still know so little about us. Soon you will not have to worry about such things as human money. You will be living among the demon aristocracy, unlike the rest of the humans. You do not have to fear money."

Feliciano bit his lip. "But…but if I don't pay my bills…the companies will shut off my lights…my water…throw me out of the building-"

"No one will do that to you. This is our home at the moment as well. We demons can easily work this out with your 'companies'."

Feliciano was going to protest, but then recalled Gilbert saying 'demons don't pay' and remembered Alfred walking away with bags of McDonalds for free. The thought of no longer having to worry about money excited him. How could anyone argue with _that_? He smiled happily at Ludwig and took the demon's clawed hand in his own. "Can you make it so my brother always has the best of care?"

Ludwig frowned deeply, giving a massive shudder as the human touched his hand. Feliciano was smiling at him in the way an idiot would, yet in that smile there was a feeling of joy and peace. For a moment, Ludwig felt _happy_. Just like Alfred's laugh and friendly face, Feliciano's smile warmed him all over. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'll send Sadiq to manage everything with your brother. Right now we are waiting for orders from the Dark One. I hope Gilbert and Alfred will be back soon with information. While I don't mind taking a short break from work, we have been idle longer than I would have liked."

"But you just got into a fight with other demons not too long ago."

Ludwig shrugged. "Yearling demons. Barely an issue for one of my strength and status. That wound was me not paying attention, and it won't happen again." He gave a snort. "I am aching for a good battle." Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who was staring at him as if he wanted to ask something. "What is on your mind, human?"

Feliciano folded his hands in front of him and lowered his head. He couldn't bear to look at Ludwig as he asked a question that was on his mind. "W-When all of you take over this world…where will I be? Who will I go with?"

"Go with? Oh, you mean which demon house you will be in?"

"Yes."

"Whichever house you like. You have four houses to choose from. I would suggest going with Alfred. He is young and playful, much like you, and the both of you would get along well. If not him then Sadiq. That demon can talk to anyone and is overly friendly."

Feliciano gulped and blushed as he asked his next question. "W-what about your house? Can I come and live at your demon house?"

Ludwig frowned. "My demon house is shared with my elder brother."

"But if Gilbert goes with Ivan…"

The blonde hissed softly. "Human, you will not want to live in my demon house. It is no place for you. While my brother is more carefree he still upholds my strict rules. We are very structured at my house, while you are a lazy slug with no ability to keep things clean and tidy." He saw the sadness sweep over Feliciano's face and in those crying amber eyes he felt his heart flutter. 'Damn it all!' "It will be your choice. If you chose to live with me and my brother then so be it."

Feliciano nodded. "Thank you, Ludwig."

"Hm. What happened to your previous attitude of being frightened and saddened over the destruction of your world? Have you come to accept its fate?"

"Mmhm." He swallowed hard. "There's nothing I can do to stop it and…and I'm not one to fight back. I'm Italian, and I surrender quickly." He told Ludwig with a small smile. "I'm not very brave and I cry a lot. I don't have any magic powers like you do so I can't stop the demons. I have no choice but to just surrender and give in, right?"

Ludwig stared at him for a moment. "Yes. That is all you can do. We high ranking demons will not harm you, so you'd best learn to not fear us."

"Mm. But you all look so scary in your demon forms."

"It takes too much of our power and strength to maintain human forms for a length of time. While we are home like this, it is better to remain in our demon forms and save strength. Perhaps you should go and look at Ivan and Sadiq. See what makes them demons."

Feliciano trembled. "But…I'm scared."

Ludwig bared his fangs. "You have to stop being scared of us!" He raised his voice and the human cowered. "You are so hopeless." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, having to force himself to not look at those fearful amber eyes. "Why don't you look at me first?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Touch my wings, hands, and horns. Do whatever you must to ease your fear of my physical looks. Come." He tugged Feliciano out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He removed his shirt first before taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "Come here."

Feliciano was afraid to. His limbs trembled while he stared at the large demon sitting on his bed. Those large black bat wings were spread wide along the width of the bed while the lizard like tail hung over the side. This was the first time he was seeing Ludwig without a shirt on. The demon was well ripped with each muscle perfectly defined and toned. Feliciano could count each one individually. Ludwig could be one of those male models on those men's workout magazines. He was always attracted to muscular men because they made him feel safe, and Ludwig was big enough for him to hide behind. But now that he was looking at Ludwig like this it gave him the courage to approach the bed. Ludwig didn't move.

The first things he touched were those curved ram horns. They felt like actual animal horns, rough and rippled. He placed a hand on both horns to stroke the length of each one. Ludwig didn't seem to be annoyed so Feliciano moved on, reaching behind to poke at the skin of the wings. He heard Ludwig mumble something as the wing was brought closer to him. Feliciano pet the top and the flaps of skin beneath the bone. They weren't paper thin as he thought but rather thick and bumpy. The feel of them was rough. As he moved his hands closer to the center of Ludwig's back where the wings met, he could feel the body heat radiating off the demon. Ludwig said he is always burning from the inside, and when Feliciano saw the wound from earlier, he noticed that the muscle beneath was black and not pink. Charred muscle. Burnt muscle.

'Because he was burned to death.' Feliciano said sadly, suddenly feeling remorse for the suffering of this demon. The fear subsided, and he placed his small hand over Ludwig's heart, feeling the organ beating beneath his palm. So his heart was beating; Ludwig wasn't dead like he had previously thought. The demon had a beating heart. Feliciano felt himself smiling as the heart started to beat faster, and that was when the demon's skin grew hot to the touch. Gasping, he pulled his hand away before it could get burned.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"You…your body almost burned me."

Ludwig was unsure of how to answer this. The fire in his body grew heated whenever he was excited, aroused, or consumed with bloodlust. He bit his lip, trying to think of the easiest way to say this. "I'm not…used to others touching me. When I get angry, sad, or excited my body burns hotter. It will not burn you, though. It will just feel really hot."

'Even his dick is hot!' Alfred's words echoed in his head, making Feliciano turn bright red and pull away. "I'm done now."

Ludwig raised a brow. "That's it? So…am I scary now?" Feliciano shook his head, still blushing. "Why do you blush?"

It was a stupid question; Ludwig knew the answer already but he felt inclined to ask anyway, curious of Feliciano's answer. Despite his cool composure and strict code of conduct, Ludwig could fuck like any other healthy demon if the opportunity was presented to him. He could smell Feliciano's arousal but sensed the fear and confusion that came with it. The scent of that virgin life blood was slowly becoming unbearable. Ludwig felt his own arousal grow as the rest of his body ached to feast upon the human while taking his pleasure. But he couldn't; not with this human. He wouldn't be able to take advantage of Feliciano with those terrified expressions and constant weeping from the young man. It would be like defiling an angel. A human angel.

"We're done here." Ludwig said quickly. "Alfred and Gilbert should be back soon so why don't you start dinner for us? They will be hungry."

Feliciano, still blushing, bit his lip and nodded. He felt ashamed, and dirty. In all his life he had never REALLY had a crush before. There was only that one time in middle school when he was just discovering his sexuality and was attracted to another boy in cooking class. But he was ashamed and embarrassed to have feelings for another boy when it was 'wrong'. He was bullied enough for being a lazy crybaby who was always picked last for the sports teams. Yet he hid it all very well by constantly flirting with girls. He liked girls too. And then when he found his brother was gay it helped him to open up as well and become more comfortable in his sexuality. They had both been very lucky to have Antonio with them who was their true moral support. Now that all these demons were in the house his body was starting to have feelings, especially towards Ludwig. But the part that scared him the most was that he thinks Ludwig knows of his attraction. He rubbed his wrist where Ludwig had previously bitten, remembering the pleasurable pain that came with it.

'I need to get cooking! Yes! Cooking! Cooking will help me to forget! Gotta cook! Cook, cook, cook!' He hurried to the kitchen to begin.

* * *

_In the next city over…_

Gilbert ground the heel of his black boot in to the shattered skull of a red demon, crushing it further. He cursed the corpse for getting bits of brain on his expensive (but free) leather. They had run in to another group of yearling demons, pawns really. The true demon generals and captains have yet to unleash their armies. When those demons were let loose then they would have a decent fight on their hands.

Gilbert's eye caught a legless demon crawling along the ground. He cocked his gun, aimed, and shot it. "These demons are no more than children. The Underworld should be ashamed of itself." He fixed his sunglasses. "Alfred?"

Alfred was eating the flesh of a yearling demon, sucking up the liver when he turned at the sound of his name. "Hm?" His cheeks were full of raw liver.

"Ugh. Can't you eat like a civilized demon?" He walked over to the younger duke. "Does it taste good?"

Alfred, his mouth smeared with blood, finished chewing and swallowed. "Delicious!" He reached inside and took out the heart next, biting out a large chunk. "You know food fuels my powers!"

"Yeah. Next time you're being fucked by Ivan I'll throw ribs at you and watch you chase them. Then I'll have Ivan." He grinned.

Alfred wasn't bothered by Gilbert's comment, picking out the kidneys next to munch on. "You're just mad because I fucked your brother and now I'm fucking Ivan."

The albino demon let out a growl, bearing his fangs. "You're still young and fresh in demon years! That's all you have going for you. My brother already grew bored of you, and so will Ivan. One night with Ludwig doesn't entitle you to anything." He was speaking of Ludwig's willingness to give Alfred anything he asked for within reason.

Alfred just bent his head back to look at Gilbert and laughed. "Shows how much you know! Oh, did I mention they both LOVE looking into these baby-blue eyes of mine?"

Gilbert's brows furrowed. "Why you little piece of shit! You said that on purpose!" Alfred bat his lashes. "That's it!" Gilbert aimed his gun at the American demon. "If we all do get caught and made into demon slaves, I hope you get raped and fucked until your asshole falls out! Then all you'd be good for is sucking cock and we won't have to hear your goddamn mouth!"

"You want to resort to childish insults?" Alfred crossed his arms. "Okay then. I hope that they use your empty eye sockets as fuck holes. That is, of course, if they'd want to fuck a torso in the first place! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I would like to punch your teeth in, but we gotta jet." Gilbert jutted his thumb to the dark red cloud creeping along the ground. It was the Red Mist that came to suck up the bodies of dead demons and bring them to the underworld. Insulting Alfred further was going to have to wait.

"Gah! Let's go!"

They took off into the air.

* * *

Feliciano was just about ready to serve dinner, penne aioli, to his hungry demon roommates. However, there was trouble brewing in the apartment and only Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, and Sadiq were currently present. Gilbert had taken a seat quickly after having a private 'talk' with Ludwig. Alfred should be done in the shower because Feliciano heard the water turn off. He saw Ludwig suddenly storm out of the living room from his spot on the sofa, seeming to be thinking about something before getting up. Gilbert smirked. Feliciano looked worried. He placed the pasta bowl in the center of the table and told the others to help themselves while he went after Ludwig.

Alfred was just crossing from the bathroom, dressed in Antonio's robe, when he saw Ludwig coming towards him. He quickly bolted into Romano's room with Ludwig following. He knew that look.

Feliciano hurried after them. He peeked around the doorframe and yelped when Ludwig suddenly slammed Alfred up against the wall, his clawed hand around the demon's throat. Feliciano bit his nails, trembling, as he saw how frightened Alfred looked as he struggled against Ludwig's hold. What was going on? Weren't they all friends?

"Insult my brother like that again and I'll see to it that I eat your tongue and eyes!" He slammed Alfred against the wall again.

"I said I was sorry!" Alfred choked out. "Let go of me! Ludwig!"

"You are still a young demon! Just because you have the title of 'Duke' does not put you on the same status level as the rest of us! We are still your ELDERS!"

That comment made Alfred growl darkly at him. "I'm just as strong, if not stronger, than the rest of you! GAHHHHH!" He screamed out when Ludwig suddenly shoved a finger inside one of his bullet holes, pressing deep and hard. Alfred saw stars, paralyzed by the extreme pain and it brought him to tears.

"STOP IT!" Feliciano screamed. "You're hurting him!" He couldn't help but run to Alfred when Ludwig quickly dropped him to the floor. He knelt beside the other demon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

Alfred was holding his bullet wound. "Y-Yeah…I'm okay…" He leaned in to Feliciano.

Ludwig saw the look of fear and hurt in both sets of eyes, like two puppies cowering in a corner. Feliciano was easy to frighten, but Alfred only ever showed fear to him. Alfred could play the guilt card yet he was unsure about Feliciano. He sneered, now feeling guilty for attacking Alfred so viciously as he did. Still, he had to please Gilbert for the demon was his elder brother who gave himself up to the Romans so that he could be safe. Blood was thicker than water. He could read Feliciano's confused expression asking 'what is going on?'. Ludwig didn't answer. Instead, he turned to leave only to bump into a furious Ivan.

"Ivan." Ludwig stated the demon's name flatly.

Ivan held out a small hook that rested against Ludwig's chest. "Keep your hands off of my Alfred."

Ludwig, unafraid of Ivan's 'torture toys', just narrowed his blue eyes at burning red ones. Ivan was angry, but Ludwig didn't care. "Tell him to stop insulting my brother. Make your choice so this foolishness will stop. You can't have them both." He hissed in pain as the tip of the hook pressed through his shirt and into his flesh.

Ivan brought the hook to his mouth and smiled with those shark teeth while licking the blood off the tip. "Don't dictate to me what I should or should not do with my demon dolls. Because if you do…you will get hurt." He said sweetly. "And I don't want to see that happen."

Still not phased, Ludwig bowed his head to Ivan and left the room.

Feliciano stood up from Alfred when Ivan came over to hug the young demon. He looked to the door where Ludwig had just stood, wondering what exactly had happened to make the blonde act out so viciously like that. Feliciano thought they were all friends, but seeing how quickly they fought with one another unnerved him. Now he had to watch for fighting and bloodshed among these demons too? He surrendered easily, but making peace was something he was always good at.

Suddenly fearless, he went after Ludwig.

**End Chapter 3 TBC**


	5. Blood and Screams

*****Thanks for the support everyone! Here's chapter four! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! The subplots for the other characters are starting to show in this chapter, but fear not, GerIta is the MAIN PAIRING. Please, give it a chance! I'm building up a plot! ^_^**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, minor horror scenes**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

_**~Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary.**_

_**Stay in your daydream. And wonder into the pleasure garden.~ -Imnu**_

**Chapter 4: Blood and Screams**

Feliciano followed the demon into the room, closing the door behind him. Ludwig was standing in the center of the room with arms crossed and wings twitching. He swallowed hard before taking a few steps towards Ludwig and whispered the demons name. Ludwig turned around to glare at him, and Feliciano could see that the demon was agitated.

"What do you want?"

Feliciano folded his hands nervously in front of him. "I just came to see if you were okay."

"What for?"

He looked back at the door. "Well, you seemed really mad at Alfred."

Ludwig turned to fully face him, arms still crossed. "Alfred is very young compared to the rest of us and tends to think he is above everyone else. But if you must know, he rudely insulted my brother, which was unnecessary. Normally I wouldn't care but you've never seen anything like a nagging Gilbert."

Feliciano actually giggled at that. He could just imagine Gilbert talking Ludwig's ear off until the blonde gave in.

"Between Alfred's laugh and Gilbert's nagging I want to rip my horns off. And don't let Alfred pull the wool over your eyes. He can be just as dangerous as Ivan." He unconsciously rubbed the wound from Ivan's weapon.

Feliciano saw blood dripping from the open wound. He glanced at Ludwig's eyes to see if the demon would want him to offer up his blood for healing. But Ludwig never said a word about it.

"Is that all you wanted? I'm not going to apologize to Alfred if that is what you're going to ask me to do."

He shook his head. "N-No. It's your choice to do what you want. The other demons appear to respect you, except for this." He tapped his own chest where Ludwig's wound was.

Ludwig noticed the wound, giving a little shrug of his shoulders. "It's nothing. Ivan is a bit difficult to understand if you haven't known him for as long as I have. He can be unstable when provoked, so you would do well to always keep him on your good side. Understand?"

Feliciano turned pale. "W-What would he do if he were…were mad at me?"

"That's not something I wish to share with you. Ivan has already been warned about his…techniques when it comes to interrogating other demons. For one, he will not do it here in your home. And second, he is not allowed to share with us the ways in which he- never mind. I have spoken enough."

There was a knock at the door and Feliciano was grateful for the interruption. He opened the door to see Alfred standing there still in the bathrobe.

Alfred acknowledged Feliciano but spoke to Ludwig. "Hey."

Ludwig swished his tail angrily. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for insulting your brother. It was rude of me."

"Hmph. Don't do it again. Our mission here is not who gets Ivan but rather who rules this world. Do not forget our target goal, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And you should be apologizing to Gilbert, not me." Ludwig sneered at him. "But I know your pride won't let you do that. Neither would Gilbert's. Just knock off this childish nonsense."

"Yeah. Got it."

When Alfred left Feliciano shut the door again with a smile. "They do respect you."

Ludwig sighed heavily and slapped a clawed hand to face. "It never seems that way." He took a seat on the bed. "I always have to do everything. If I don't set everything up then no one knows what they're doing. They all wait for me. I view it more as laziness than respect. You seem nervous again. Is there a time when you're not shaking?"

"Veh~ when I'm sleeping or having fun."

"I'm surrounded." He said in defeat. "I can't stand by idle for much longer. Tomorrow I will go and speak with Arthur. There are many things I still need to know, and the Dark One isn't getting back to us."

"Um, Ludwig? W-Who is the…the…Dark One? Is he a monster?"

Ludwig scratched behind his ram horn. " 'He' isn't really anything. We've always seen it as a black beam of fire and lightening. It is our Lord and Master, the one who gave us a second chance at life. We do its bidding, and in return it grants us power. Once we find the missing fifth Accursed Nation we will be unstoppable!" He grinned evilly, reminding Feliciano of a villain. "The world shall be ours for all eternity!"

There was a change in Ludwig, one that Feliciano was surprised he could notice so quickly. Usually the demon was calm, cool, and collective and on occasion extremely irritable. For a little while, Feliciano thought that Ludwig was a nice demon, but seeing the reaction now to the hope of world domination, well, it frightened him all over again. The look in Ludwig's eyes was hard, full of determination and excitement. Even his demon tail was wagging at the thought. So it really was happening. His world was going to be destroyed, ruled by demons that will enslave humans. Feliciano didn't know he had begun to whimper.

"Now what's your problem?" Ludwig sneered a bit. "Your curl is faltering. I noticed it does that whenever you're sad."

"Huh? My curl?" Feliciano rubbed the curl between his fingers. "I've always had this curl and my brother has one too." He clenched his eyes shut as he thought about Romano. "Brother…!"

Ludwig frowned at the whispered word 'brother', for it was one he'd whispered many times that day upon his death. It had been centuries since he had connected with another over emotional matters such as 'family'. Only pureblooded demons had actual families and blood relatives, but Ludwig counted his brother as family. Gilbert had been promised the same as he that day, and together they met once again in the Abyss. He was overjoyed to see his brother once again. So Ludwig could understand Feliciano's pain and sorrow over losing a brother, especially one you are close too. He is the only one in the Abyss to have a brother living for an eternity with him. Alfred had a younger brother and Ivan had two sisters, all of which have perished centuries ago. He considered himself fortunate to have his brother with him. Alfred said he could barely remember what his brother looked like, yet Ivan could describe his sisters as if they were right next to him. Sadiq had no siblings but was the only one out of the five of them to have had a lover.

Feliciano's tiny sobs and whimpering were growing more pathetic with each passing moment. Ludwig figured it wouldn't hurt to give the puny human a bit of comfort. "Your brother is lucky he has someone like you taking care of him." He said with a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "You can't do much," Ludwig started "You can't fight, you're not strong, you're a crier, a pansy, and your cleaning needs works. But you take very good care of your brother whereas most humans, I'm certain, wouldn't do half as much for someone who doesn't know they're there."

Feliciano's eyes welled with tears. "T-thank you. But…do you…really think Romano doesn't know I'm with him?"

"…I don't know that. You can ask Arthur tomorrow. He may have a better answer for you."

"Arthur? I'm coming with you?"

"You are."

"Veh? But…why? He's a scary witch!"

"Warlock. And you're coming with me because I don't trust the others with you. You're so annoying and helpless that you'd invite any demon inside this home and offer them food if they came to your door with a smile. If the other demons get a hold of you it will mean bad things for us." He looked at Feliciano seriously. "And for you."

"Other demons will really be after me?" He shrieked out. "Ludwig! Ludwig! I'm scared!" He began to whine. "I don't want other demons after meeeEEEEeeeeEEEEE!"

Ludwig was forced to cover his ears. "STOP THAT WAILING! IT'S UNBEARABLE!" The human suddenly latched himself onto his waist. "What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"

Feliciano cried loudly into Ludwig's shirt, moaning and wailing about not wanting to get eaten or murdered. Ludwig shuddered at the touch of the human, whose weak little arms suddenly felt like vices. Gently as he could, Ludwig attempted to push Feliciano away, careful not to accidently break any bones. Feliciano was strong! Yet he was only strong when he was scared, it seemed. This had Ludwig pausing a moment to ponder over the human's sudden serge in strength. Once his anger had calmed down, so did Feli's crying and the grip loosened. Now the human was simply holding him, resting a cheek against his chest near the wound and arms still wrapped tight. Feliciano's head came to the center of his chest, and Ludwig found himself looking down upon the soft brown hair. The human was still trembling but the constant loud wailing had ceased. Now Feliciano was just holding him. Ludwig found it strange for his body began reacting to Feliciano's in a way other than sexual. It had been centuries since he felt this feeling of ones' arms around him, not counting any flings. The first was always his brother, the second his mother, and the third a young girl he was courting in the tribe. This was a very, very old feeling.

"You're so warm…" Feliciano whispered, feeling the urge to cuddle the demon further. Ludwig wasn't lashing out at him, nor was he yelling. The demon was perfectly still.

"I'm burning from the inside." Ludwig answered softly. "You know that."

Feliciano closed his eyes. "Mm…but it's nice. It's a different kind of warm."

He didn't want to let Ludwig go. He had to resist the urge to let his hands travel along Ludwig's back to feel the muscles. It was strange, a moment ago he was terrified of this creature, and now he was delighted to be holding him. The thought of other demons trying to eat him had sent his sanity over the edge and he couldn't help but burst into tears. In Ludwig's arms he felt warm and safe, like no demon could harm him. Ludwig wanted them to be together so he could protect him. He loved that. He had been alone for so long since Antonio and Romano were taken from him but now with Ludwig watching over him he felt secure once again. Knowing this, it was almost a little easier to take in the destruction of his world. Almost.

"You can let me go now." Ludwig said with uneasiness in his voice. "We should get back to…to dinner! Yes, to dinner with the others!" 'Please stop touching me!' When he saw Feliciano pulling away he felt the need to reach out and grab the human again, but he controlled himself. Feliciano was looking at him with those sad amber eyes as if asking for another hug.

"Will you…really protect me from other demons?"

Ludwig waited a moment before answering. "It is my duty to protect you from other demons. You are our life source here in this world. We need you to help us grow stronger."

"Oh," Feliciano's shoulder's slumped slightly. 'So that's the only reason why…'

"Is something wrong?"

"No." What did he expect? What was he hoping for? The sound of the others' laughter reminded him about dinner, which would be a good distraction right now. "Let's join them…before all the food is gone."

* * *

Feliciano had excused himself early after dinner and cheesecake to go to bed. The demons were still awake, laughing amongst themselves (most of them) while dining on cheesecake after cheesecake. Feliciano himself could only eat three pieces before his stomach threatened to burst. Or it could be that he was seated next to a shirtless Sadiq, who had the gaping hole in his stomach. Feliciano would stare at it the few times Sadiq stood, wondering where all the cheesecake was going. He was too frightened and embarrassed to ask the demon where his stomach was. Was it tucked somewhere around the hole? Was it invisible? But the moment that led to his excused absence was when Gilbert flicked a cherry through Sadiq's stomach hole. The exchange of insults and curses that were past were the warning signs that it was time to dismiss himself. Not only that, but there was the presence of Ludwig and his 'hard stare'.

Settling into bed, Feliciano put on the alarm clock radio to help drown out the noises from the dining area. He sniffled into his pillow while thinking about Ludwig watching him all throughout dinner. He wasn't sure what the demon was thinking, or what he could be trying to accomplish. It looked as if Ludwig was suspicious about something, and that suspicion had to do with him. Feliciano could only assume it was from earlier when they shared in that…awkward embrace. Feliciano wished Ludwig had embraced him back for he suddenly craved the need to feel that strong embrace. An embrace like Antonio's, which would squeeze you, so hard you'd think your back would break. Then he started to wonder if Ludwig had been mad at him? But then again, the demon was nearly impossible to read.

Thinking about the demon's warmth and wishing Ludwig was here with him, Feliciano closed his eyes, losing himself in late night talk radio.

Something woke him up. The telephone. Who could be calling so late? Feliciano lifted his head from the pillow in the direction of the ringing. It was times like this when he hated having only one phone. He got up and shuffled to the kitchen where the phone was, not noticing his apartment was empty. Picking up the receiver, Feliciano gave a tiny yawn and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Feliciano Vargas?"

Feliciano's brows furrowed slightly. "Speaking."

"This is Willingboro Hospital calling. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, Mr. Vargas. Your brother, Romano, was just in a terrible car accident."

Shocked, Feliciano shook his head in disbelief. "M-My brother?" That made no sense. Romano had been in that car crash months ago! "I'm sorry, miss, there must be some mistake. I already got this call some time ago. My brother is already in the hospital."

"Well, yes sir, he is. He just came in this evening. He was struck by a drunk driver-"

"Months ago!"

"…Mr. Vargas, I know this is difficult to handle, but we need you to come in and sign a couple of things. You are his only next of kin and-"

He hung up. Biting his nails, Feliciano stared at the phone, waiting for it to ring again. Nothing happened. What was that all about? That was the same phone call he had received that terrible night, but he answered differently. He was startled when the phone burst to life with a shrill ring. With a shaky hand he picked up the receiver. "H-Hello?"

A voice spoke, yet the language was strange. Feliciano found that he could understand it, and it was telling him the address of the accident. He knew that already, didn't he? Still, he dropped the phone and left the apartment, not knowing why.

He appeared at the scene of the accident. None of the police or ambulance had shown up yet. Feliciano couldn't understand what he was seeing. When he received that phone call it was from the hospital where Romano was already emitted and Antonio was pronounced dead. He had never seen the accident up close like this, only in police pictures. Regardless of logic, he cried out Romano's name as he came up to the passenger side. His brother lay lifelessly in the seat, his head bloody and swelling.

"Romano! Romano!" His brother didn't respond, but Antonio did. "Tony?" He reached over his bother to shake Antonio's shoulder. "Tonio!" Antonio wasn't answering him yet he was speaking in a whisper. Antonio's face was a mask of blood while his left arm dangled backwards on his lap, snapped at the elbow. "Antonio! Can you hear me?" Feliciano leaned in through the broken window as far as he could, hoping to get Antonio's attention. Instead, he heard the words the other was moaning.

'Don't let him die…don't let him die…' And then he began a weak stream of prayers in Spanish, some Feliciano recognized.

"Tonio?" His eyes welled with tears as he watched Antonio slowly die before him. "Antonio…" he slid out the window to look upon Romano again. "Big brother?" Feliciano stroked the bloody cheek but there was no response. "Something's not right." He finally began to reason with himself. "I must be dreaming." He shrieked when the driver door of the SUV opened. Feliciano waited for the drunk driver to come out.

What stepped out wasn't a person like he thought. Instead, it was a demon-like being. It had all the parts of a human save for the demon features, which were wings and bird-like feet. The form was all black, like a person wearing a black body suit. The eyes were a stunning shade of gray, almost like silver with a hint of sparkle. It slammed the door shut and stood in full sight. Feliciano could make out, clearly, that the demon was a woman. She spoke not a word; she didn't have to. Feliciano took a step back, his legs trembling and threatening to freeze up on him. She pointed to the car. Feliciano turned.

The bodies were gone.

"Romano? Antonio?" He turned back to the demon, but she was gone as well. "HELLO?" He shouted. He tried again, but no one heard him. Apartment buildings weren't too far away from this spot, so someone from there should hear him. Where was everybody? This wasn't a fully rural area with nothing around.

'Feli!' He recognized his brother calling him.

"ROMANO? WHERE ARE YOU?"

'Feli! Feli!' He continued to call out his name in the dark.

"ROMANO!"

'I'm alive, brother! I'm alive! I'm here! Over here! Hurry!'

Feliciano ran towards the voice. "Romano! I'm coming!" He shrieked when something grabbed his ankle to make him trip. The moment he hit the ground, Feliciano looked back to see what he had tripped on. The scream was locked in his throat. It was Antonio's bloodied and haggard form holding his ankle with the good arm.

'That's not Romano.' The bloody Antonio whispered. 'Run. Run away from here!' He said through grit teeth. 'Never go to him if he calls you!' Antonio's eyes looked forward, staring at something before them.

Feliciano was met with the female demon the second he turned back. She opened her jaws to a monstrous size and engulfed him.

He shot up from the bed with a vicious, ear-shattering scream, and didn't stop until he had the demons hurrying in. He continued to scream, cry, and whimper; all of which were his only defense. Alfred and Sadiq came to him first, both asking what was wrong. Ludwig and Gilbert joined the other two, but Ivan was looking around the room instead.

"Feliciano, what happened?" Ludwig asked firmly.

It took Feli a couple of sobbing breaths before he could finally speak. "It wasn't…just a dream!"

"What did you dream?" Alfred asked. "Tell us about it."

"Who was in it?" Gilbert was drilling him now.

Feliciano had to catch his breath first. "M-my brother was there!" He proceeded to tell them about the phone call, the accident, and the demon woman he had seen.

Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest. "Merkova."

"She's here already?" Sadiq asked, surprised.

"All three must be here." Gilbert sucked his teeth. "And they know of Feliciano. She moves fast."

"Who?" Feliciano asked, still trembling in Sadiq's arms. "Who's Merkova?"

Ludwig answered. "The Fiend of Deception. She creates illusions to lead you astray. You must never listen to her."

"What else was said?" Alfred asked. "Did anyone say anything in your dream?"

Feliciano nodded. "A-Antonio said for me to never go after Romano's voice if I hear it. He said it wasn't Romano." The five demons exchanged curious glances. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Ludwig cleared his throat. "We'll mention this to Arthur as well."

"Ah hah!" Ivan's cry startled them. "Look what I found!" He held up a small black creature wiggling in his fist. He grinned with those shark teeth. "Griot's little sniffer."

Feliciano squeaked in alarm. "Wha! What is that thing?" He was practically climbing on Sadiq at the sight of the creature. It looked like a mix between a rabbit and a salamander.

"I'll check the place for more." Alfred offered and left the room.

"They all know that we're here." Ludwig stated flatly, looking at Feliciano. "We can't waste time. I have to take him to see Arthur."

"What about us?" Gilbert asked. "What should we do?"

"Keep an eye on the place until I come back. Hopefully Arthur will have some sort of earthbound spell that can keep those Fiends away from here."

"What about the sniffer?" Sadiq jutted his head towards the creature.

Ivan smiled sweetly. "I'll take care of it."

Feliciano found his face shoved in the crook of Sadiq's neck, held there by the clawed hand. He was able to peek a bit, however, and watched in stunned horror as Ivan prepared to eat the creature. Ivan lowered the squirming creature into his mouth and chomped, not chewed, on the squealing thing. Feliciano trembled as he watched those razor sharp shark teeth easily tearing at the creature, making quick work of it. He could have sworn he saw Ivan's throat expand when the demon swallowed, even tilting his head back to make sure it went down? Feliciano couldn't even imagine what those jaws and pointed teeth could do to him if Ivan ever decided to eat him.

"Human! Let's go." Ludwig snapped his fingers in earnest.

"Yes!" Feliciano was released from Sadiq's grasp and quickly began to dress. He wasn't keen on seeing Arthur, but he wasn't going to stay here if those creatures were running around. It was better to let the other demons make sure the apartment was safe. Plus, he wanted to get his mind off of that dream. Maybe the witch Arthur would have some answers for him.

"Are you ready yet?" Ludwig was growing impatient. The human kept his pajamas on, only putting on socks and shoes.

"Buses don't run this late. We'll have to walk." Feliciano said when he noticed the clock was flashing 4 a.m.

Ludwig spread his wings. "Stupid human. We'll fly there."

"Eh? Fly?"

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry, Ludwig won't let you fall! But you'd best hold on tight! He's a VERY fast flyer! Almost as fast as me." He boasted. "I'm the fastest demon here, by the way."

Ivan smiled, still licking his lips. "Alfred is very fast too."

Gilbert sneered. "Young wings don't equal speed! Unlike you two-" He pointed to Sadiq and Ivan "We awesome demons know how to fly."

Sadiq stuck his nose in the air. "I pace myself."

Ivan pouted. "You know my iron plates weigh me down."

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the wrist. "Continue your conversation while you're checking the apartment for more creatures." He dragged Feliciano to the window, opened it, and crouched down. "Get on."

"On your back?"

"Yes!"

Feliciano gulped and slowly, cautiously, positioned himself in the piggyback style. Before he knew it, Ludwig took off through the bay window and soared up to the sky. Feliciano screamed, tightening his hold around Ludwig's neck and hid his face in the shoulder nook. He wondered if anyone could see them, and then had a quick image of Batman flying over the city. It was obvious that he was shaking but Ludwig didn't yell or scold him. The flapping of Ludwig's wings was loud over the sounds of the city. Never in his life did he think he'd be flying on a demon, much less flying on anything that was breathing. When Ludwig picked up speed he heard himself whine. Nausea quickly accompanied his fear of flying due to the speed added with the constant bumping up and down of Ludwig's body. It was like being on a boat while jumping waves. He could feel the aioli starting to repeat on him and mentally saw his face turning green. All he needed to do was puke on Ludwig, and then he would be skinned alive. He hoped they arrived at Arthur's place soon.

* * *

Francis dutifully made his lover's tea, paying close attention, as always, to Arthur's specific requirements. As always, Arthur needed his imported loose leaf English Breakfast Tea seeped just right in a specific teacup for the morning hours. Francis hated the morning tea set more than any of the others Arthur owned. It was an old Royal Doulton bone china set with gold edging along with faded pink and white. It was tastefully elegant but downright dull. His Arthur adored this set and pattern for some reason, having bought it back in 1903. Today, it's considered antique. To Francis, he wanted to use it for target practice. Still, he placed the teacup and matching teapot on the silver tray (taken from Versailles) to bring for Arthur.

His lover wasn't in the sitting area of the shop, which meant only one thing; he was talking to the Dark One. Francis stiffened for a moment while thinking about the Dark One. He had never seen the 'Dark One' Arthur speaks of but he knows it's there. Arthur had a peculiar way of speaking to the Dark One, too. Francis made his way to the area in the back of the shop where he could hear Arthur's voice. He had assumed right. In the corner of the room, seated on a small stool, was Arthur; having a full-fledged conversation with the Dark One. Francis held the tray quietly while watching Arthur's calm composure as the warlock spoke to something that wasn't there. If one didn't know any better, they would assume that Arthur was a crazy person talking to a wall. But Francis knew the truth. Arthur noticed him then and smiled.

"Ah, tea is here." He turned back to the wall. "We'll speak later."

"Arthur? Is everything alright?" Francis asked. The warlock stood up from the stool with a smirk.

"All is well. I appreciate you getting up with me this early, my love." He took a seat on the sofa and motioned for his teat to be served. "Our visitors should be here shortly."

Francis poured the tea. "Do you know what they are coming for?"

Arthur took the teacup from him. "Yes, I do. Our human friend was visited by Merkova and Griot."

Francis almost dropped the teapot. "Already? How could they have found him so quickly?"

"The human has a very strong life force, Francis. I know you can sense it too, so don't act stupid." He sipped the tea.

"I'm not acting stupid, Arthur. I feel for the human. He is so helpless and innocent that I hate to see him swept up into all this."

"He is the human that our demon dukes need. We have no choice." He muttered something around the rim of his teacup. "They're here. See them in, Francis."

Francis left the tray and went to the shop door, checking to see exactly who it was. There stood Ludwig and Feliciano. He opened the shop door. "Good morning to you both." He said elegantly. "Trouble sleeping?"

Feliciano nodded but Ludwig ignored the golem. "We need to see Arthur. It is urgent."

"He's been expecting you. Please, come in."

Feliciano looked nervously at Ludwig who only shoved him inside. Francis took them to the back room where Arthur was still nursing on his tea. The warlock smiled at them in greeting.

"Welcome back to my shop, Feli."

"Huh? I've never been here before." He answered, but that was not entirely true. While walking through the spooky shop he felt as if he had seen it all before but couldn't figure out where. It wasn't a shop he would frequent, nor would he found in this area.

"It's alright; I know you don't remember me or my shop, but that is how I set it up." He smirked. "I made you forget, but you were here a couple of days ago."

Feliciano just looked to Ludwig before stepping a few inches closer to him.

Arthur chuckled. "You're so shy. I bet Ludwig just eats you up!" He teased, but Ludwig wasn't amused.

"He's afraid of his own shadow. It's very annoying." Feliciano looked down at the floor. "But we are here on urgent business."

"Merkova and Griot were tormenting him." Arthur finished for him. "I know. I've already spoken to the Dark One. It's concerned as well." Ludwig looked intrigued and Feliciano looked confused.

"W-Who is Griot?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig answered. "He's one of the Three Fiends. There's Merkova the Fiend of Deception, Griot the Fiend of Corruption, and Nerissa the Fiend of Lies. We need to keep you away from them."

"Fear not, I already have a solution to our problem. The Dark One told me what to do. But first," he smiled at the human "You have to tell me everything that happened in your dream. As much as you can."

"W-Well…" he gulped, finding it hard to speak about his horrific dream. But Ludwig was staring at him, and so were the others too. There's no way he was getting out of this until he told them everything. "The only way I can explain it is…is that it was a repeat of the actual night of the car accident. But in the dream…it made me act differently. It changed everything."

Arthur took another sip of tea. "Changed how?"

"I was at the accident. I saw my brother and Antonio in the car, hurt and bleeding."

"What were they doing?"

Feliciano looked to Ludwig who silently urged him to continue. "I was told, on the real night, that Antonio was killed on impact. But in the dream, he was still alive begging for Romano to live…and then he died."

Arthur narrowed his green eyes. "And? Please, continue. I may already know where this heading but I rather hear it from your lips."

Feliciano closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's muscular one, cradling it to the length of his body. The demon didn't push him away. "T-Then a demon woman came out of the car…she pointed to their car and they were gone. Then I heard Romano's voice calling for me."

Arthur nodded. "Did you follow?"

He shook his head. "Well, actually, I tried too, but…" he whined "But it was Antonio's bleeding body that stopped me."

"Tell Arthur what he said." Ludwig motioned for him to continue.

"Antonio said that it wasn't Romano…that from now on I must never follow Romano's voice if I hear it. He said…" he swallowed hard. "He also said that 'this' wasn't my Hell and to run away."

Arthur handed his empty teacup to Francis. "That's wrong. This Antonio couldn't have said that to you. Not in Merkova's illusions."

"But it's true!" Feliciano whined. "It's what he said before this Merkova ate me! And that's when I woke up."

Arthur shook his head. "You must be mistaken, Feli. Antonio has no power in Merkova's world. You must have heard wrong."

"I know what I heard!"

"Calm yourself." Ludwig said in a slow, soothing voice. "Arthur knows what he's talking about."

"Why don't you believe me?" Feliciano looked up at him. "It was my dream! I'm the one who was in it!"

Arthur snapped his fingers to get Feliciano's attention. "You simply heard wrong."

Ludwig cleared his throat and started to speak in Latin so only Arthur could understand. '_He may be speaking the truth about Antonio._' He ignored Feliciano's confused questioning.

'_How do you know this?_' Arthur answered back.

'_I believe I saw this Antonio in the hospital room with the brother. He is of the Light World._'

Green eyes widened. '_Impossible. If he were of the Light World your skin would be scorched from the sheer brightness of him!_'

'_That is where I am confused as well. If this glowing being is Antonio, as I'm sure he is, then that would mean the Light World has a pathway between heaven and earth_.'

Francis chimed in. '_Perhaps Antonio is grounded here to earth…like a ghost_.'

Arthur looked at this lover. '_Then how could he be warning Feliciano of Merkova's tricks if he is of the Light World?_'

Ludwig snorted. '_That's what I'm asking you._'

"Feliciano." Arthur turned to the human. "Regardless of what you heard in your dream you must not believe it to be true. Any of it. However, you would do well to ignore the sound of your brother's voice if you can. I'm sure that was your subconscious telling you that it's all an illusion."

"But why is this happening?" He felt his eyes welling with tears. "Why are these…fiends…using my brother and Antonio?"

"To hurt you." Arthur stated calmly. "Your brother is your biggest weakness, and the Fiends know that so they will use it against you. But you're heart and soul are weak; they are easily corrupted, which will end in your death." He saw the look of fear pass over Feliciano's paling features. He smirked. "Fear not. I have a way to protect you from all that. It will hurt a bit, but it is necessary if you are to stay safe from the Three Fiends."

"What do you intend to do?" Ludwig asked.

"I need to draw a spell on him. Think of it as a temporary tattoo." He smiled at Feliciano's uneasy face. "I will have to write it on your back where demons can't see it but they can sense it."

Feliciano hugged the length of Ludwig's arm. "I don't want it." He whined. "I won't let the Fiends get me! I can be strong!"

Arthur gave a mocking laugh. "When I say 'weak', what I mean is 'stupid'."

Feliciano pouted, resting his cheek against Ludwig's arm. "I'm not stupid."

"Stupid sweet." Arthur corrected himself. "The Fiends know you are a very caring and loving spirit by nature. They see you care deeply for your brother and would help him without question." He walked over to the human and brushed away the soft bangs. "You're too sweet for your own good, Little Feli. It's easy for you to love and cherish those you care about. But those feelings will get you killed in these dark times. I can't have you fucking up everything we've worked centuries to fulfill."

"Arthur, stop it." Francis said with a warning tone. "He didn't ask to be in all this."

"Just do whatever needs to be done." Ludwig told the warlock.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano whined, "I don't like pain!"

"You will have to bear it." Ludwig's eyebrow twitched at that damn puppy face Feliciano was making. "I'll hold your hand." He sighed in defeat.

Feliciano's lips held the hint of a smile. "Okay…so long as you're with me."

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat.

Arthur took them to the 'crystal ball' room where he prepared the spell and mixture for the spiritual tattoo. Feliciano watched in awe as Arthur mixed the formula, all the while holding on tightly to Ludwig's hand. However, when he saw the strange long needle appear in Arthur's hand he began to panic. Arthur demanded to see his back, but he was hesitant to take off his shirt. An annoyed scolding from Ludwig forced him to take it off, and like always, he started to cry in fear of the pain.

Ludwig couldn't stand to see Feliciano cry; not because he cared but for the extreme annoying strain it put on his nerves. Feliciano liked to hug and to be touched, that much Ludwig knew. So before Arthur could proceed, he straddled Feliciano in his lap so they were facing each other. He saw the bright blush spread along Feliciano's cheeks and nose; even noticed the bashful expression of having their bodies so close together.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked him.

Feliciano gasped and looked to Ludwig for support.

"Hold on to me and squeeze whenever it hurts." Ludwig told him. "If you don't want demons to eat you then you need Arthur's magic. Bear it for me right now, okay?"

"Okay Ludwig." He answered with a sniffle and held on tight to Ludwig's broad shoulders.

It was painful. Feliciano tried hard not to cry out and please Ludwig, but there was no escaping the intense pain of that hot needle. He let out a pained cry, squeezing Ludwig's shoulders and tightening his body. Arthur scolded him while pricking the needle through his skin. Feliciano cried when the pain intensified, so much so that he was begging Arthur to stop. But there was a sweet surprise that helped to calm his fear of the pain. Ludwig's arm wrapped around his waist to pull him close. Feliciano then focused on the heat of the demon's body, as well as the soft embrace, to soothe the pain. It was enough to get him through the rest of it and before he knew it, Arthur had finished the spell.

"It's done." Arthur gave the needle to Francis. "The Fiends should not be able to enter his mind so long as he bears that spell on his back." He tossed the human his shirt.

"You did as well as can be expected." Ludwig told the human on his lap.

Feliciano finished putting on his shirt with a pout. "I tried really hard, Ludwig. And it still hurts!"

"It's better than being eaten."

Arthur interrupted them. "Ludwig, may I see you a moment? In private?"

The demon lifted Feliciano from his lap. "I will be back shortly. Stay with Francis, and don't touch anything."

Feliciano watched Ludwig leave with Arthur and then looked to Francis, who smiled adoringly at him. Feliciano smiled back.

Arthur ushered Ludwig into the back room, making sure to lock the door behind them. "What the hell do you know about the Light Angels?" He hissed. "Are you certain you saw this being in the hospital room?"

Ludwig's growl rumbled deep in his throat. "I did. The glowing creature is this Antonio they speak of. If what Feliciano says is true about what he heard in the dream, then we can assume a Light Angel is here on earth."

Arthur paced nervously in the room. "I don't like it. Those angels have the power to destroy us if we don't obtain full control of the world. The fact that one is here…" He sucked his teeth and spun to meet Ludwig's gaze once again. "Are you certain it was an Angel and not something else?"

He shook his head. "When I first saw it, I asked who and what it was. It answered me by knocking down a picture of Feliciano, his brother, and this Antonio. I figured it could only be him. What other explanation is there?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Feliciano said Antonio spoke to him in the dream. There is no way this Antonio could be in Merkova's illusions."

"Unless…" Ludwig chewed at his thumb claw as he pondered over the retelling of Feliciano's dream. "It is the power of that 'self-sacrifice' nonsense the Light World is big on?"

Green eyes widened in realization. "You're right! Feliciano said Antonio was begging for Romano to live before he died. He might have sacrificed himself to save Romano, and it is by Antonio's life force that the brother remains in a coma. If he had no actual form you could see then he must be half complete."

"Stuck between worlds, like Francis had mentioned." Ludwig gave a nod, confirming this knowledge. "So where do we go from here? What does the Dark One want us to do?"

"I'm continuing to search for the fifth missing nation. Your orders are to destroy any demon fiend official you can find and all who associate with them. We can't do anything unless we have the Fiends out of our way."

"Tell the Dark One that we will do as it bids of us."

"And one more thing before I send you both on your way." He moved closer to Ludwig, looking up at him in all seriousness. "Keep an eye on your fellow dukes. The Fiends know about their dark pasts, and may even know their weaknesses. Particularly watch out for Alfred and Sadiq. They are still human in their hearts when it comes to those they care about."

Ludwig narrowed his brows. "Alfred never speaks of his family, nor does Sadiq mention his lover. I have known them both for a long time, and Sadiq even longer, but I do not know a thing about his lover other than it was betrayal between them. How do I know what to look for?"

Arthur smirked. "Alfred doesn't remember much, but mark my words, Merkova and Griot will unleash those memories _really_ fast. Alfred has not been away from this world for very long and his body is more rooted to this earth than you. Sadiq's case will be harder to figure out. Watch out for Ivan as well, since he is in love with both Alfred and your brother. Those two are his weaknesses. Gilbert's weakness is Ivan and you, but mainly you."

"And he is my weakness." Ludwig said softly. He couldn't lie, he would do anything for his brother.

"Oh, you'll have another weakness soon; one that you will care for more than your big brother."

Ludwig hissed at the smug smirk gracing the blonde's face. What did he mean by that?

* * *

Alfred had left the apartment early in the morning to catch the breakfast menu at McDonalds. Like before, everything was free of charge. He took a seat at the outside tables and gobbled it all down, even the two large colas. Leaving the apartment wasn't the best thing to do, but he was getting hungry waiting for Feliciano to return from Arthur's place with Ludwig. Also, Ivan and Gilbert had been fucking like rabbits all morning, leaving him out of all the fun. He would have to wait for his turn with Ivan, as if the violent demon was a child's toy.

"This blows." He threw away the garbage. "Tomorrow I get full custody of Ivan."

There was a whisper in his ear. Alfred spun around, looking for the person whom the whisper belonged. There was no one there. He heard it again, only this time it was further away. Curious, he followed the sound. The further he went through the city streets the louder the voice became. Now it wasn't whispering, but rather whimpering. Or crying. Alfred followed the voice out of New York City all the way to Concord, Massachusetts. He recognized this place at once. This was his home…but it had changed! It was modernized, and much, much bigger.

Still, it was the cries and constant sobbing that kept his attention. It must be a trick of the Fiends, he thought, as he continued to follow the sobs. They seemed familiar as well…very familiar. Alfred sniffed the area of the city as he walked, not sensing any demonic or fiendish presence at all. But what was it about this wailing that had him on edge? The further he walked into the city, the more intense and sorrowful it became. It made his heart ache and his spirit hurt, like he knew who this was but could not put a face to the voice. And still, he followed it.

The voice led him to an old graveyard behind a small church in the rural area of the city, which still held the familiar aspects of his home. Some of the houses even looked the same. If it weren't for the echoing sobs in his head he would enjoy looking at his old home town. He walked through the graveyard fence to enter the grounds where the crying brought him to a grave. It was an old grave with the words slightly faded and hard to read. This is where the crying was coming from; this grave.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked the stone. "Your crying is driving me crazy, so stop it!"

It never ceased. The sobbing was so full of sorrow and heartbreak that it even had Alfred near tears. The flow of the voice was like a sad song that ripped at your very soul, sucking away all happiness and hope. If only he could read the name-

"M…A…" He began tracing the faded engraved letters with his finger. "T…" Alfred pulled his hand back as if burned, finally making the connection between the crying and the grave. Thousands of memories, lost memories, came flooding back all at once, accompanied by that woeful crying. Alfred gripped his head and rocked on his haunches. "Stop crying!" He said through grit teeth. "Stop crying…stop it! Stop it! Please, stop it, Mattie! I'll be back! I promise! STOP CRYING, DAMN IT!"

The wailing never ceased.

Feliciano jerked his head behind him, feeling something deep within soul that cried out to him. It almost felt like someone needed him; like someone was in trouble.

"Feliciano? What is it?" Ludwig paused in their walking, looking back at him.

"I don't know. I suddenly feel so…so helpless."

Ludwig raised a brow. "You are helpless."

"No! Not like that!" He could feel the sorrow in his heart and covered the spot on his chest with his hands. He looked mournfully at Ludwig. "Someone is very sad somewhere."

"Sad?" Ludwig looked around. "There are thousands of people on these streets, Feli. It could be anyone."

Feliciano shook his head. "No…it feels different. I can't explain it." He looked up at the gray sky. "I just get the feeling that someone needs us…and they are sad. Sad, confused, and scared."

Ludwig gave the human a quick sniff. "You appear normal. Do you feel anything else?" Feliciano shook his head. "It may be a side effect to Arthur's spell, or something. Pay it no mind. Let's get you home to rest."

Feliciano followed alongside Ludwig, staying very close to the demon as the feelings of hopelessness and sorrow continued to take root in his heart.

Someone needed them. Was it his brother crying out for him or someone else entirely? Whatever it was, Feliciano hoped he wouldn't have to feel this way for very long. He thought to himself he'd rather be dead than live with this kind of empty sorrow.

End Chapter 4 TBC


	6. Hell On Earth

*****Fast update! Woot! This one is self-edited. Thanks for all the support everyone! ^^**

*****Warnings: Scary/horro scenes, minor violence, language, soft yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**~***_**Fallen angels who cannot become the Virgin Mary**_

_**Stay in your daydream. And wander into the pleasure garden*~ -Imnu**_

* * *

**~*_We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down, so turn the volume loud Cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m!_*~**

_**-Berzerk (Eminem)**_

**Chapter 5: Hell On Earth**

The tub was his only means of escape from the harsh reality of life.

Feliciano lounged in the hot water, surrounded by pink bubbles and Romano's 'Italian' rubber duckie with the Guido hair bobbing around. He lazily squeezed the washcloth in his hands, relishing in the dribbles of water accompanied by the sweet sounds of a panpipe on the stereo. The feeling from earlier unnerved him. The feelings of sorrow, sadness, and regret were so overwhelming that the moment he got home, he had to retreat to the bathroom. He did not want Ludwig to see him being weak once again. Although he locked the bathroom door he could sense the presence of a demon outside of it. Feliciano quickly slid the curtain closed, sealing himself behind its plastic shadow of grapes and wine bottles. Wine. Damn it! He had forgotten to get himself a glass of wine. If there was ever a time to drink, now would be the right moment. Feliciano contemplated on buying cases of merlot to help him get through the freak-show that was these demons living in his house.

The lock clicked open. Feliciano froze, slowly lowering himself in to the bubbles. Someone could be heard entering. He saw the outlined form of a demon, and knew immediately that it was Ludwig. "Who's there?" He asked anyway.

"It's me." Ludwig answered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "You seemed very distracted by whatever you were feeling earlier. We are concerned for you, that's all. Are you sure you're alright?"

Feliciano followed the rubber Italian duckie bobbing in the water with his eyes. "I'm fine. I don't know what to think about what I felt. All I know is that I never want to feel it again."

"…Alfred is missing. We can't find him, nor can we sense him. Ivan is frantic with worry, and even Gilbert looked a little upset over Alfred's disappearance."

'Alfred is missing?' Feliciano wondered briefly about his feelings from earlier. "Maybe it was him I was feeling."

"Are you certain?"

"No…" Feliciano popped a pink bubble. "Whomever it was…they are sad. So very sad."

Ludwig flexed his wings. "You keep talking about 'sadness'…why?"

"It's what I felt earlier. Sadness. Hopelessness. Sorrow. All rolled in to one. Ludwig…it's a terrible feeling to have. I only hope that Alfred is well."

"Hmm. Maybe it is Alfred then?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before." He shrieked when the shower curtain was slid open and Ludwig stood staring down at him in all his demon form.

"It is strange that you can sense the demons even though you are human. Perhaps Arthur and the Dark One are right. You are an interesting commodity."

Feliciano buried himself further in the bubbles. "Maybe it's my own sorrow and regret that I am feeling."

"What makes you say that?" Amber eyes glanced up at him.

"My world is going to be destroyed. I will become a human slave to one of you dukes. My family and friends will be enslaved. The sky will be red, the sun black. Darkness everywhere…" He picked up the duckie and stared at its happy painted eyes. "I'm afraid of the dark, Ludwig. I like the light."

Ludwig frowned. "The dark is all you will receive, so learn to like it." He saw the defeated look on Feliciano's face. "You give in so easily. It's shameful."

"What choice do I have?"

"You could fight."

Feliciano smiled sadly. "Fight? How can I fight an army of demons? I'm only a simple human who likes to nap and bake sweet treats. I like chasing girls, I like eating food, drinking wine, and I like going out to the countryside and dancing in the fields of flowers. You are going to take all of that away from me and I in no way or form can stop you. I am only food to you and the others."

Ludwig was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "While what you say holds some truth…I will tell you that you are worth more than that. The fact that we are here, in full form, strong and powerful, is because of your life force."

Feliciano chuckled weakly. "I will never be anything to anyone. I'm not strong…I'm not cunning…I'm not daring. I'm frightened, cautious, and scared."

"Oh, you're a true coward, no doubt about it." He crossed his arms. "At least you have some uses."

'Gee, thanks Ludwig.' "Could you…leave now? I am in the middle of a bath."

"Very well. Be careful not to drown."

Ludwig left the bathroom with a sour taste in his mouth from Feliciano's calm dismissal of him. He understood that the human was troubled by his feelings, but so was he. For Feliciano to feel something like Alfred's sorrow was beyond demon comprehension. If he was feeling Alfred's sorrow, then it could mean one of the Fiends have targeted the young demon. Like Arthur said, Alfred was still rooted to the earth more than he was. Alfred had only been a demon for two hundred years or so, and he and the others were centuries older. The young demon would be the easiest to manipulate. Frowning, he left the room to find the others in the living area.

"Ivan, have you sensed Alfred yet?" Ludwig asked.

"No, not at all. I can't find his scent anywhere!"

"Feliciano thinks he was feeling Alfred's pain and sorrow."

Ivan's eyes widened. "Then I have to find him!"

"But we don't know if Feliciano's intuition is true." Sadiq added.

"What other explanation is there?" Gilbert removed his sunglasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "Alfred just wandered off and we can't find him. We know the Fiends are out and about…so they could very well have him in their grasp."

"Isn't Alfred from this country?" Sadiq asked. "Didn't he live here? I remember him saying something about this place."

"Wait!" Ludwig had an idea and he raced inside the bathroom once again, startling the human. "Feli! Where is Massachusetts?" He remembered decades ago Alfred rambling on and on about his hometown in 'America'. If anyone would know where it was, the human would.

Feliciano was startled by the invasion of his privacy. "Wh-what? Massachusetts? It's next to this state. Why?"

"We think Alfred may be there! That is his home."

"But Massachusetts is very big." Feliciano answered with a nervous smile. "What town did he live in?"

Ludwig's face fell. He had no idea. "I don't know."

"You need to know that or else you won't be able to find him."

"He's back!" Gilbert shouted from the living room.

Ludwig gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Get out of the tub. We might need you."

Feliciano waited for Ludwig to leave before draining the tub. That same feeling was back from earlier now that Alfred has returned. His intuition had been right, something was troubling Alfred. Once dressed, he joined the five demons in the living room where they were swarming around Alfred, who looked disheveled and depressed while covered in dirt.

"Alfred, what happened?" Ivan asked frantically. "Where were you?"

Alfred lifted his eyes to his lover. "In my hometown…in Concord."

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"My brother led me there." He said sadly. "He is still crying for me right now…he won't get out of my head."

Ludwig raised a stern brow. "What do you mean? You can hear him? Isn't he dead?"

Alfred glanced at the blonde. "He is dead. He died not too long after I left to join the Revolution…that's the year on his grave." He held his head. "Make him stop crying! It's unbearable!"

"I don't hear anything." Gilbert said. "Are you sure it's not one of the Fiends doing this to you?"

"It's coming from his grave." Everyone was silent. "I tried to dig him up…to scream at him to stop…that it's okay and I'm here."

"Did you find him?" Sadiq asked, brushing away some dirt from Alfred's cheek.

Alfred shook his head. "I kept digging and digging, more than six feet…but there was nothing there. What does that even mean?"

"It could be a number of things." Ludwig turned from the group to think. "Ivan, take Alfred to see Arthur. He'll be the one who can shed any light on these strange happenings. But Alfred," He turned to the young demon. "Pull yourself together. There is no room for weakness here." It was true. There was no time for Alfred to be moping around about his brother, which was probably all an illusion in the first place. But Ludwig wouldn't tell him that. It would sound better coming from Arthur.

Alfred glared at Ludwig but chose to keep silent and follow Ivan out of the apartment. Feliciano watched the two demons leave, worried for Alfred.

"Sadiq," Ludwig turned to the tall demon. "Accompany me to Concord. There may be something loitering around the area."

"Hey! What about me?" Gilbert sneered. "Why don't me and Sadiq go and you stay here with Feliciano?"

Ludwig narrowed his gaze at Gilbert. "Why are you so desperate to help Alfred?"

Gilbert smirked. "Who says I'm trying to help him?"

Sadiq rolled his eyes. "Keep your little love triangle out of our demon affairs. But let me go with Gilbert. It's best you stay here."

"Why?"

"Reasons." Sadiq grinned. "Let's roll."

'I hate them all.' Ludwig turned to see Feliciano peeking around the living room door. Now they were both alone and for the first time Ludwig was uncomfortable being with the human. He tried not to notice that Feliciano was dressed only in a button down shirt that barely covered his lower regions. Ludwig wondered if it was intentional, but only for a moment. The human was too bashful, shy, and timid to know anything of wanton desire. It was the virgin allure that Feliciano gave off. Maybe not so much to average humans, but to a demon like him, it _could_ make him lose control. He blames these feelings on the human's blood that he digested. For a taste so rich, thick, and sweet, it could cloud his thoughts. It was nothing more than bloodlust for a virgin human, but the urge was still strong. Now that the other demons were gone, he could freely drink Feliciano's blood just to satisfy his craving. If he wanted to. Doing so would prove disastrous. Feliciano was a _human, _and Ludwig doubted he could be gentle with the frail being. The human cried when he had stubbed his little toe on the corner of the table. If such small, insignificant pain could bring tears to those innocent amber eyes, then Ludwig himself would accidently kill the thing.

"Stop peeking around the corner." Ludwig said firmly. "Go put some pants on."

Feliciano rest a hand along the doorframe. "Is Alfred going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Arthur will find a way to take care of it, the same as he did for you." Ludwig swished his tail around. "How does the spell feel on your skin? Better?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah…I barely feel it now."

That moment had been hard for him when Feliciano was seated so erotically in his lap. Feliciano had been too frightened of the needle to notice that their groins were pressed together. There was a brief moment where he pictured the frail human bouncing on his cock, but a scream into his ear shattered the image immediately. And that image would have to stay as just that, an image. Feliciano wouldn't be strong enough to endure demon sex, not even if he were in his human form. Feliciano was their vessel on earth, their life source, and as someone had mentioned, a sweet little treasure. He had to be protected and handled with care. So Ludwig would have to either control his urges or take it out on someone else. He could try Alfred, but couldn't risk angering Ivan. During times of extreme bloodlust and desire, in the demon realm, even a demon like Ivan could be attractive. Yet there was no trusting that demon with all his little instruments of torture and those rows of sharp teeth. Sadiq was a valid option, but the last time he tried anything with that demon it had ended in a vicious chase. Ludwig had won, eventually, but it was a battle he would never engage himself in again. So someone like Feliciano would be an angel compared to the other three.

'Yet it is not meant to be.' He turned away from the human to enter the kitchen, searching for a snack.

Feliciano went back to his room to change, slipping on a pair of flannel lounge pants. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to put on pants! Ludwig had rushed him out of the room and he too wanted to see if Alfred was all right. Before the demons came he would often walk around in just a shirt for he preferred to sleep naked. It had always been that way. When one was alone as often as he was you stop caring about little things such a pants. It was his house and his world to do with what he wanted. His feet were cold now. He slipped on some wool socks first before digging out the slippers from under the bed. These special 'Dream Foam' blue slippers were given to him by Antonio last Christmas. He didn't always like to wear them now because they reminded him of Antonio and his brother.

'This is not your Hell.' Antonio's words echoed in his mind. What did he mean by that? Arthur said it never happened, but Feliciano knew that it did. He had hoped for an answer, instead he got criticism.

Feliciano never really thought of a Heaven and a Hell. Growing up his parents had sent them both to Catholic Sunday school but he often would zone out or doze off. He figured that if he were always a good person and did the right thing he would end up in Heaven. Yet Antonio's words did not mention 'Heaven', he mentioned 'Hell'. On the way back, Ludwig had said something about him and the others always being in their own personal Hell, which referred to the physical results of their violent deaths. Giving up their souls meant that they had to live in the darkness forever. Is that what Antonio was trying to tell him? That he would end up like the five demons? Die a violent death and then become a demon like them? No, that couldn't be. He was just thinking 'stupid', like how Romano always said he did.

'_Stupid little brother!_' Romano would shout at him. '_Think with your goddamn head for once! A five year old is smarter than you!_ _Stupido_!'

'Oh Romano…how I miss you.'

He glanced to the small window in his room at the next building beside this one. Sometimes he wished he could move to the countryside. The city was always so full of people yet he was always alone. At that moment, something large crawled across the window. Feliciano's heart stopped. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again at the window. Had he imagined it? The large form came back again, only this time it latched itself on to the window. Feliciano's scream caught in his throat, his eyes widened in terror and his body trembled like a leaf in a thunderstorm. It wasn't a demon, but a monster! The color of the body was hard to make out, but there was no way of mistaking the face. This monster had the look of a demon one would see in a monster movie; only Feliciano knew this one to be real. It had two large, white glowing saucer eyes, curved claws, and it was unmistakably _male_. The monster wore no clothes as it continued to press its form against the glass, as if trying to break it.

Feliciano finally let out a scream and ran out of the room, crying loudly for Ludwig.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIG! HELP ME! HELLLLPPP! THERE'S A MONSTER!"

Ludwig came out of the kitchen just as Feliciano jumped in to his arms. "GAH! FELI!?" He held him. "What monster?"

"OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM WINDOW! IT'S A MONSTER!"

Ludwig could sense the presence of the creature now. "Stand behind me." He called forth his broadsword from a cloud of smoke. It would be a monster to Feliciano, but to him, he knew it as one of the Fiends' high captains. The smell was evident.

Feliciano stood behind Ludwig, being small enough to completely disappear behind him. He trembled, whimpering in fear as he clutched Ludwig's shirt. The demon now held a large black sword in his hand. Were they going to fight in his house? Then there was a bright, blinding flash accompanied by a red flame, which roared to life in the center of the room. Feliciano watched the flames slowly disappear to reveal the monster from his window. He could see its full naked form now. The flesh was bright red, almost like muscle if all the skin was removed. The beast slowly began to smile, his grin widening far past his ears and to his brown horns, revealing thousands of needle sharp teeth resembling that of broom bristles. Those eyes were still glowing bright as a pair of fiery red wings sprouted from its back. Slowly, it lifted itself a few inches off of the floor, leaving behind twin bloody dinosaur-like footprints. Feliciano could only shake and cling to Ludwig.

"Captain Botis." Ludwig said the demon's name with a hiss. "Isn't it a bit early for you to have left your dogs?"

The demon captain gave a wink in Ludwig's direction. "The Fiends have seen fit to allow my legion first raid of the human world." His words were spoke with multiple voices all merged together. "It was so easy to find you and your filthy companions. Your pseudo demon stench stung my nose." His saucer eyes focused on Feliciano. "But the smell is tolerably now that there is a fresh human in my presence." He chuckled as Feliciano hid behind Ludwig. "Where's the rest of your little demon whores?"

"Out destroying your legions. What business have you here, Botis?"

"I just came by for a little visit." He levitated in the air, slowly pacing the width of the room. "Seeing your handsome human features reminds me of just how much I adore the tender, supple flesh a mortal." He licked his lips. "I can't wait for the moment when we rule over this world! How I will relish in the delight of seeing you and your pseudo demons chained, fucked, and tortured to our pleasure!"

Ludwig wasn't threatened by Botis' words. "Once we find the fifth nation I will chase all of you back to the Abyss where you belong, if we don't kill you first."

Botis let out a villainous laugh. "You think you can find the Fifth Accursed Nation? The Raphaim will be impossible for you to find! But mark my words, our side will find the missing nation first, and when we do-" he snickered. "Well, you can only imagine the horrors that will befall the coward!" He paused a moment, and then flashed another toothy grin. "I do believe we have company."

Ludwig saw his five demon companions suddenly appear in the room from their own elements of transportation. They must have sensed the dark force here. Each one was fully armed and ready to fight, which allowed Ludwig to give a tiny sigh of relief. Alfred held his replica Revolutionary rifle whose barrel was made of demon elements and weighed enough to easily smash through steel and rock. The long, sharp knife on the edge of the barrel was forged from poison demon steel and could kill a lesser demon instantly. But for a demon of Botis' status and power, it would merely stun him. Ivan held some sort of contraption that resembled a large bear trap, one of his demon instruments of torture. His brother wielded an identical sword to his; only it was white with black veins traveling up the blade. Gilbert's sword was a living creature of the Abyss, and only the bearer knew of its secret origins. The sword creature always knew the right spot to strike. Sadiq bore two weapons, one being a kilij sword and the other a bow, along his trademark warrior white eye-mask, three of his favorite choice of weapons from his human period. The kilij sword was a beautiful weapon when the demon danced with it, but when used in battle it could mince a body into a thousand pieces, bones and all.

With the five of them together, they stood a chance of defeating this demon captain.

"Well, well, well, the whole gang is here! It's so nice when your friends show up to help." Botis wasn't fazed by their presence. "You are all here, just as it was said." He looked to Ivan first. "The Geburim." He looked to Alfred. "The Anakim." Next was Sadiq. "The Nephilim." And last, he looked at both Gilbert and Ludwig. "And who could forget the Dynamic Duo of German brothers, but the Amalekites. But, oh my!" He mocked. "Where is your precious fifth nation? Where is the Raphaim?"

"Shut your mouth!" Gilbert insulted. "Don't you have some sewer demons to fuck?"

"Silence, little ragdoll." Botis snapped his fingers and Gilbert's mouth was immediately stitched shut, the magic needle piercing his flesh.

Feliciano let out a cry and hid his face in Ludwig's back.

Gilbert sliced open the stitches with his sword tip and gave a mighty roar, baring his fangs. Botis just laughed.

"Save your strength for the major battle, little boys! You're going to need it! We will rip the flesh from your warriors and build a castle from their bones! The Fiends will see you all in chains while you relive your death over and over again! That will be your punishment if you choose not to surrender."

Ludwig stood firm. "We will not surrender. This human world will be ours. The Dark One will lead us to victory, and it is our region that will be feasting upon the bones of your armies."

"Hmm…maybe we can make a little deal, you and I." He glanced at Feliciano. "Give me your precious little treasure; this adorable little human, who belongs right here on my dick-" He smirked at the enraged expression on Ludwig's face. "And I will give you all a chance to return to the Abyss, where you belong, in one piece."

"Go. Now." Ludwig warned. "Or we'll kill you."

Botis laughed manically again. "I love a good fight!" He burst in to flames. "THE NIGHT OF BLOODY RAIN IS UPON US! THE FIENDS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" And with that, the demon monster was gone.

Everyone lowered their weapons. Ludwig turned to Feliciano.

"Feli, are you alright?"

Feliciano shook his head, trembling, and trying to curl into himself. Ludwig gave a silent nod to the others and lifted the small body in his arms, as if he were carrying a child. "I'll calm him down." He told the others. "Report this to the Dark One if you can. Someone tell Arthur too."

"But Ludwig-" Gilbert tried to call him back but his brother was already gone.

He carried the whimpering human into the bedroom, checking quickly to make sure no other evil spirits were present. Closing the door, he laid Feliciano on the bed. The human was curling up again, as if trying to disappear. Ludwig sat down beside him and stroked the chestnut hair. Botis was a terrifying demon if one was not used to looking at him, so he could not scold Feliciano for being so frightened.

"We're going to protect you, Feli." Tearful eyes turned to him.

"Ludwig, the things that monster said-"

"I know. It was very frightening for you. But you don't have to worry for the five of us will protect you."

"But he said such horrible things to you and others! If you lose-"

"We won't lose!" Ludwig growled. "We need to find the fifth nation. Once we find them, we'll be in full control."

Feliciano let the tears fall. "But what if you don't find them? What if those demons find it first?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "We will find it the missing nation first. We have Arthur on our side, so we have a massive advantage over them. Do you understand?"

He nodded, wiping at his eyes. "W-why did that demon look different from you and the others?"

"Botis is a full blooded demon and one of the most respected demon captains in the Abyss. The demon breed he rules over…well, you can't pronounce it, but the type he rules over are, shall we say, incredibly vulgar and perverted? They wear no clothing, and raping and pillaging human, and sometimes demon, cities is just what they live for. Be grateful you are not a human woman and have no womb. I'll spare the details."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "You're going to let them do that?"

"We need the humans alive if we are to grow strong. What demons do with human slaves, male or female, is out of our control. The humans will be slaves to use as we see fit." He saw Feliciano's eyes lower. "But that is not how myself and the others conduct our nations." He lifted Feli's chin with his finger. "Demons are going to come after you, I will not lie about that."

"I thought that spell on my back would help protect me?"

"That is only to keep the Fiends from trying to manipulate your mind. But demons are a different matter. You have everything they crave."

He swallowed hard. "Do you…crave these 'things' too?"

There was a mix of fear and hope in those moist amber eyes. Ludwig couldn't bear to tell Feliciano of what will happen to him if other demons obtained him for themselves. He'd be tortured, raped, and then eaten. It was actions like these that Ludwig and his companions were grateful to not be a part of due to their human pasts. They still held human morals and values, but to an extent. Botis would have had his way with Feliciano right there if Ludwig had given him up. The thought of another demon tasting this human blood and fragile body brought out the dominant and territorial demon in him. He crawled further on the bed to face the confused human. As gentle as he could, he forced Feliciano back onto the bed. Amber eyes widened in fear and realization, but no words of protest escaped those trembling lips.

Ludwig thought about changing in to his human form but the urges he was feeling right now hindered that power. He loomed his demon body over the frail mortal one, letting his eyes rake over the clothed form. Feliciano's body was shivering beneath him, yet still no words of protest. Without touching him, Ludwig used his powers to slowly unbutton each button on the shirt. He heard Feliciano gasp and grab at the shirt, trying to hold it closed as it opened itself. It was comical to see the look of blushing fear on the human's face as he tried to understand what was happening. Once the lithe chest and flat belly were bare, Ludwig moved lower to the flannel pants. Feliciano was aware this time and gripped at the hem, squeezing the tie tight. But it was no use. Ludwig forced those tearing amber eyes to gaze in to his as the tie sensually came loose and pushed the pants down. It was at that moment the human began to protest.

"Ludwig, no! Please…please don't!" Feliciano begged with tears in his eyes, grabbing at Ludwig's shoulders to try and push the demon off of him. But pushing Ludwig was like pushing against a brick wall, he wasn't moving. "Please stop this!" Ludwig was not listening. Feliciano started to panic, frantically squirming under the demon to try and slip away. He let out a shriek when something forced his legs open, tearing the flannel pants in half. He grabbed on to Ludwig's biceps as the demon thrust his groin against his own. Feliciano's eyes flew wide at the extreme fiery heat he felt radiating from Ludwig's groin. This was going too far! "Ludwig! Stop!" A choked gasp escaped his throat when Ludwig's strong, clawed hands gripped his bottom jaw.

"Forgive my demon urges, Feli." His voice was dark and husky. "It is your life force…your blood…it knows how to drive me mad!" He brought his face closer to the human's, sensing the fear and confusion within him. He could feel Feliciano's blood racing beneath the skin, heavy with fear. The feel of Feli's groin against his own was sweet, yet the human was not aroused due to the panic. Why wouldn't he be afraid? Ludwig had him stripped naked on the bed, completely helpless to his advances and power. He wanted to take the human right here, brand the frail body as his, dine on that sweet blood, and lick away the virgin essence. Being the first to claim the timid human beauty excited him, and with a flick of his black tongue, licked at the quivering lips.

"No…please-" Feliciano turned his head away. "Please don't do this, Ludwig. I like you…but…as a…friend. Not like this. Please don't." He pleaded with the demon, his eyes heavy with tears. "I am not a demon. I'm human!"

Ludwig's blue eyes widened when he heard those words spoken. He removed himself from the bed, unable to look at the human. He slapped a hand to his face. What had he done? He was no better than Botis! But he couldn't resist the urge to want to claim the human. He had lost control…something he always prided himself in having. He let his urges think for him. Now he may have completely destroyed Feliciano's trust and faith in him. Damn his demon urges! And damn Feliciano for making him feel this way.

"Ludwig? Thank you…for stopping."

"It was your eyes." Ludwig answered. "Those eyes of yours…they're like…mirrors to another world. A world of hidden mystery. I…apologize for doing what I did. I couldn't help myself. But I promise it will not happen again. I'll send another in here to watch you."

"Ludwig, wait-" Feliciano tried to call him back but the demon was already out of the room.

What was that just now? He thought to himself while buttoning up his shirt. Ludwig had tried to have sex with him, claiming it was 'demon urges'. It seemed Ludwig had gone from being completely annoyed with him to _lusting _after him. Feliciano glanced down at his thighs, still able to feel the heat from Ludwig's groin. It was so warm that he feared it would have scorched him if Ludwig hadn't moved away. Ludwig had said that he couldn't burn him, but from what he felt earlier, Feliciano wasn't sure if that were true. But his lower region did tingle pleasantly and he slipped a hand between his thighs to remember the hard feel of Ludwig's erection. He blushed, squeezing his legs together and hiding his face in his hands.

This was bad. It was just like before. He had always been jealous of Romano and Antonio's relationship, wishing that he could have one of his own. Sometimes he was insanely jealous of his brother, especially the times when Romano was blatantly cruel to Antonio. The Spanish man would serenade him in song, buy him gifts, treat him to romantic dinners, and all Romano would do was insult him. He would call Antonio a jerk, bastard, or jackass. Feliciano couldn't believe that Antonio would happily take that abuse and still shower his brother with love. The times when they were making love were particularly hard to handle, not only because he was embarrassed but also because he was jealous. Regardless of all these jealous feelings, he still loved his brother. It was an unconditional love. Antonio treated him like family, and he took care of Romano. Feliciano only wished he had someone to take care of him like that. Ludwig was very handsome, brave, and strong…but he was a _demon. _Ludwig could never love him like Antonio did Romano. Ludwig even said it was because of 'demon urges', and the fact that he craved virginity. _His_ virginity. Feliciano wrapped his arms around himself. He was a virgin yet he could not understand what the allure was. It must mean something different in the demon realm.

Yet now he just realized something. The world was going to be destroyed, ruled by demons, and he would never get the chance to fall in love. He wouldn't have a lover to hold him in a protective embrace at night. They won't go on lavish vacations or buy a home together. He didn't even have a family. His parents barely talk to him and will be enslaved soon. His brother was in a coma and Antonio was dead. Soon he would always be alone, the same as he was now but _alone_ in chains in some dark castle of a demon. Just knowing those few things sent a wave of depression over him and he slipped under the covers. Maybe he feared being alone and scared over the terror of knowing his world is going to be destroyed. He knew Ludwig would protect him from other demons, but who would protect him from Ludwig?

The door opened and the familiar sound of hooves echoed in the room. Feliciano pulled the covers up over him.

"It's all right now." Said Sadiq in a soothing voice. "You can rest easily. I'll watch over you."

Feliciano felt the weight of the demon sit on the bed beside him while long fingers stroked his hair. "Where's Ludwig?"

"He's…taking a little break. I know what happened just now, and there's nothing to worry about. Ludwig is a demon of his word. Unless…you didn't want him to stop?"

"No!" He blushed. "I did. I wanted him to stop. I was scared."

"Of course you were scared. Your whole world is upside down with demons running amuck. The one you trusted the most just tried to have his way with you. I assure you, he wouldn't force you in to anything. It may have seemed that way but…we demons are different. They present themselves differently when it comes to wanting sex. It's clear to see why Ludwig sought you out." Feliciano listened carefully. "You're very warm and caring, something we demons do not always get in the Abyss. And your life force is pure and innocent, along with your heart and body. Ludwig just…wants to claim all of it."

"But…he doesn't know me that well. He hates me because I'm useless, weak, and cry all the time."

"Ah," Sadiq played with the brown curl "But that is also something that intrigues him. It is why he wants to protect you, because you can't protect yourself. Some demon and human men find that very attractive."

"He would hurt me."

"It wouldn't be easy, but it can be done. You keep forgetting one thing, Feli: We were all once _human_. We are not full-fledged demons, so you could be taken by Ludwig and not-" He tried to think of another word, but he couldn't. "die during it."

Feliciano 'eeped'. "Do you think he'll try it again?"

"Probably not." Sadiq stroked the thin shoulder. "He was very distressed coming out of the room, and Ludwig is the noblest demon among us. He will treat you like a priest from now on."

Feliciano wasn't sure if he was pleased at that or offended.

* * *

Ivan was licking Gilbert's lips to heal them from the stitches. Alfred was unable to get to Arthur in time before they sensed Botis' presence, so Matthew's wailing was still echoing in his head. He sat on the couch beside Ludwig with his head in his hands, and the other demon was in the same position. It was Gilbert who spoke first.

"So what do we do?"

"We must be ready to summon our armies." Ludwig answered. "If we can…let's begin looking for vast areas of land to fight on. I'd rather not destroy the humans and their cities before we can conquer them."

"But we need a basic battle plan." Ivan suggested. "As usual, my army will lead the front with whomever wants to attack first. I suggest we choose one or two armies to fight first."

Ludwig stood up, pleased to get his mind off of Feliciano. "I agree with Ivan. We should use only as much force as we need. We'll need our armies in the days to come. Alfred?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh, yeah. Sounds good."

Ludwig frowned. "Repeat what I just said."

Alfred glared at him. "Screw you."

"We didn't make it to Arthur's place." Ivan answered for him.

"Then go now." Gilbert said. "I'm here with Ludwig and Sadiq, we'll be fine."

Ivan nodded. "Alright. Alfred, let's go." He held out his hand to his young lover and smiled with Alfred took it.

Gilbert, annoyed, watched the two leave with arms crossed over his chest. Ludwig sighed.

"I can see the annoyance radiating from you. Get it together."

Gilbert gave him a raspberry. "You don't understand how I feel because you don't have someone you love."

Ludwig raised a brow. "How can you claim to love Ivan when he is still courting Alfred?"

The albino removed his sunglasses as he was always comfortable bearing himself to his brother. "It's simple. Alfred is young and new while Ivan and myself are much older. Alfred will grow bored of Ivan soon and then I'll have him all to myself. This way, Alfred and I don't have to fight and we maintain a positive political relationship."

"You have this all figured out then. But brother, what if Alfred does not get bored of Ivan?"

Gilbert smirked. "He got bored of you."

"_That_ was different." Ludwig sneered. "It was one of the biggest mistakes of my demon career." His brother chuckled. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I do. I just find it all funny." He snickered. "Never mind. How is our little human?" Gilbert saw the uneasy look on Ludwig's face. "Not good?"

"No…he's fine." Ludwig turned away.

Gilbert grinned. "Uh oh…someone's got a seeeecret!" He sang the last part in that taunting older sibling way.

Ludwig's skin started to crawl. His brother could always see right through him. It was a power that only his brother seemed to have, and it wasn't even magic.

"Come on, tell big brother what happened! You're blushing!"

"I DO NOT BLUSH!" Ludwig growled loudly, but couldn't turn around for he was, indeed, blushing. Not the blush of embarrassment, but rather the blush of _shame_. His brother knew he was blushing. It was amazing.

"Someone's ears are getting red!" Gilbert taunted, skipping over to his brother. "Come on, tell me what happened! Don't be shy now!"

Ludwig sat back on the couch. "Go away, brother."

"Nope! Not until you tell me!" He sat down beside him.

"I said: GO. AWAY." Gilbert started to poke at his cheek. Ludwig remained calm.

"Tell big brother! Tell big brother! I won't stop annoying you until you telllllll meeeee! Remember when I used to sit on your face and fart because you wouldn't tell me a secret? I can still do that, you know! I have no shame!"

Ludwig's anger was steadily rising.

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's wrist and made the other demon start hitting himself. "Why you punchin' yourself Ludwig? Huh? Stop punching yourself!" He grinned happily as he taunted. Ludwig was so easy to pester. Back in the days when he had eyes, he would hold Ludwig down and touch the white of his own eye. It would make Ludwig squirm and whine in disgust.

"I'm warning you, brother." Ludwig growled.

As if Gilbert would fear anything from Ludwig. His brother had never raised a hand to him in all their time together, no matter how taunting and annoying he was. Gilbert set to stretching Ludwig's cheeks now. "Come on, put on a happy face! A frown is just a smile turned upside down!"

"Gilbert…please? Leave me be." Gilbert let go of his cheeks. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Gilbert gave him a pout, but ended his pestering ways with his trademark move. He licked his claw and pressed it inside Ludwig's ear, twisting it around gently.

"GAHHH! GILBERT!" Ludwig pulled away to rub at his ear. "I HATE THAT!"

"That's why I did it!" He reached out and brought Ludwig in to a tight hug, squeezing him mercilessly. "Don't stop sharing things with me, Wiggy. Okay? I'm the only one here who would never judge you."

Ludwig let out a sigh of defeat. "I won't stop sharing with you…just not at this moment, all right? Now could you let go of me?" Gilbert released him. "I actually have something to speak with you about. It has to do with the conversation I had with Arthur."

Gilbert sat back on the sofa and laid his legs across Ludwig's lap. "I'm listening." He toed off his boots. "Rub my feet, will ya? They hurt."

Ludwig did so. "We've seen it already with Feliciano and Alfred." He glanced at his brother. "The Fiends trying to manipulate them." Gilbert nodded. "Arthur fears it will happen to all of us. He thinks the Fiends will use Ivan against you, and visa versa."

Gilbert snorted. "I'm well aware of that, Wiggy. And I'm sure Ivan's weakness is myself and Alfred, correct?"

"Yes. That only leaves me and Sadiq."

"They'll do something with his old lover." Gilbert answered. "Make sure to warn him about that."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I'm not too worried about Sadiq's lover. He's been dead for centuries. There's no real way the Fiends can conjure him back to earth."

Gilbert let his head fall back. "That's assuming his lover is dead."

Blonde brows furrowed. "If his lover was indeed alive, or the same as us, we would know it."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Ludwig. The Fiends have their own world of power that is unknown to us. They make their own deals. The Light World wouldn't have taken him because he cursed Sadiq and prayed for his death. Hardly noble enough to become an '_angel_'."

"Still, no matter what happens, always consult with me first. It could be an illusion. Two heads are better than one."

"And the same for you, little brother." Gilbert reached over and pulled Ludwig down to lie on top of him. "If anyone hurts you I will destroy everything they love and hold dear to avenge you." He stroked Ludwig's blonde hair just as he did when they were little. "Would you do the same for me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" The comfort of his brother was very much welcomed right now.

"You've gotta learn to cut back on your stress and tension. You need to get laid."

"Sex, fucking, and mating isn't always the answer." Ludwig frowned heavily.

"Ha! The Hell it ain't! This world is swarming with naked dancing ladies and dance clubs of all kind! We all have to go out and party it up soon! No use sittin' around all the time waiting for the worst to happen!"

Ludwig's eyes crossed at the thought of 'going out' with his brother to a modern brothel. He saw some of what modern human people do on the television and he was appalled. "You do that with Alfred and Sadiq. Leave me out of it."

"Party pooper."

* * *

Ivan and Alfred, in their human forms, sat in the corner of a McDonalds after having seen Arthur. Alfred was munching heavily on a hamburger while Ivan tried to figure out how they could cram a chicken into a 'nugget'. But Arthur was able to silence Matthew's crying, which was a relief to Alfred, yet the demon still appeared troubled by it. Ivan figured enough time and silence had passed between them that he could ask his young lover about this Matthew.

"You ready to talk?"

Alfred glanced at him. "About what?"

"Your brother, Matthew."

"Oh…that." Alfred used a napkin to wipe away the mustard on his lip. "He was my little brother. I didn't remember him at all until he started crying from his grave." His brows furrowed sadly. "I remembered a lot in that time as I was digging in the grave. The day I left to join the army, he had been sick. My mother was dying and Matthew, we feared, caught what she had. He was never strong or healthy to begin with. He…cried for me, and begged me not to leave. But I couldn't stay there with my father, who hated me at the time."

"Why did he hate you?"

"Isn't it obvious? They were Loyalists to the British crown. I wanted to be free. Independent. I was a Patriot! Matthew had no choice. He had to stay with father and our dying mother as I left." He rests his head in his hand. "I feel terribly guilty about leaving. I shouldn't have. Mother died, and then I'm certain Matthew died…and he was probably crying for me…hoping I'd come back. So many things are coming back to me…"

Ivan chewed on some ice. "You said the grave was empty?"

"It was. Which bothers me, because I fear he's in a mass grave somewhere with others who died from sickness. I can see my father putting a grave up anyway without my brother's body being there." Alfred covered his eyes, trying not to show Ivan his tears. "Mattie must have been so scared…I should have been there to keep him safe…to comfort him…"

Ivan reached over and squeezed Alfred's other hand. "You didn't know. Try to stop thinking about it. This is what the Fiends are using to destroy you. They smell your guilt, and plan to use it to their full advantage. Your brother is dead. He's resting peacefully. Arthur has silenced his wailing. You can get back to normal now. We need you, Alfred. I need you."

Alfred smiled through his tears. "That's nice, Ivan. Thanks. I just…have to stop feeling guilty for something I had no control over." He shoved the rest of the fries in his mouth. "Let's go back. The others are probably wondering what's happened." Something still didn't feel right, but Alfred tried to ignore it and strolled happily alongside Ivan.

* * *

_Somewhere in present day Turkey_

A dark cloud crept along the sky, its red bolts clashing loudly as it gathered over a hilltop of rocks. Among the rocks was a peculiar one in the shape of a cat sitting proudly. A large red bolt shout out from the cloud and split the rock, shattering it in to millions of pieces. From the rock stood a living, breathing form of a white and gray cat. It gave a soft, lazy meow before slowly leaping off of the rock pile and walking away. It followed the dark cloud.

* * *

Feliciano had finally fallen asleep after Sadiq's soothing words and hair stroking. So when he woke up, he was surprised to find himself alone. He glanced at the window, seeing that the sun was shining bright. The sun! He must have slept through the night! Feliciano sat up in the bed, and for the first time in a while, he felt truly happy. No matter what, he was opening up the shop today and going for a nice, long walk in the park! It was just the thrill he needed to get his mind off of Ludwig and the demons. But his happiness was about to change. Behind him, he heard something rattling, the jingling of chains. He sat straight and still, wondering if he should turn around. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was behind him. If he turned around now, they would be standing right there. Did this stuff ever end?

'Try to be brave…try to be brave…and get ready to scream.'

Slowly, he turned around to look at what was behind him. Amber eyes widened. It looked like Alfred, but was slightly different in some features. Feliciano could see right through the young man. This man was a ghost. Feliciano felt the scream creeping up his throat. The young man who looked like Alfred was wearing heavy chains that seemed to weigh him down. He wore a sad, woeful expression as ghostly eyes stared at him. Feliciano suddenly recognized the feeling as what he felt yesterday, for he was feeling it again with this ghosts' presence. Knowing that, his fear suddenly subsided and pity took over.

"Who are you?" Feli asked.

'_Matthew. Where is my brother?_' The ghost whispered. '_Find him for me! Please I need him to help me!_'

"But what is wrong?"

'_I'm in Hell._'

**End Chapter 5 TBC**

**~*_Say fuck it, before we kick the bucket_**

**_Life's too short to not go for broke_**

**_So everybody, everybody (go berserk) Grab your vial, yeah_*~ -Berzerk (Eminem)**


	7. Darkness Rising

*****Sorry for the long update. The holidays and work slowed everything down. Anyway, here's chapter six! Special thanks to my beta for her quick work! This chapter jumps around a bit only because there is so much to cover. **

*****Now this chapter is by far the funniest, but only because things are going to start getting _bad_ and I wanted to add in a little bit of humor before that. ^^ Also, I own no songs, places, or people mentioned in the humor part of this chapter!**

*****Warnings: Scary scenes, soft-core yaoi, minor violence, humor, language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**~*_Say fuck it, before we kick the bucket_**

**_Life's too short to not go for broke_**

**_So everybody, everybody (go berserk) Grab your vial, yeah_*~ -Berzerk (Eminem)**

**Chapter 6: Darkness Rising**

"In Hell?"

'_Yes! Please, help me find my brother!'_

"Is your brother named Alfred?" He was hesitant to ask.

'_Alfred! Yes! He's my big brother! Do you know where he is?'_

Feliciano nodded. "He's here in my home."

'_Please, could you take me to him?_' Matthew asked with his hands folded in prayer and hopeful eyes.

"Wait here. I'll go and get him for you. Just stay here." Feliciano put on his robe and left the room. It surprised him how unafraid of Matthew he was. He figured after seeing so many horrible looking demons a see-through ghost was nothing. He checked in Romano's room first, but saw only Ivan and Gilbert asleep in the bed. The others must be out or in the living area. Feliciano checked the living room to find Alfred asleep on the couch, Ludwig reading a book, and Sadiq looking through what appeared to be his family photo album. He blushed softly when Ludwig acknowledged him. "We have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Ludwig repeated. Sadiq looked up. "Who is it?"

Feliciano gulped. "It's…it's Alfred's brother, Matthew. He's a…ghost." Both demons shut the books and got up immediately. "No! Stop right there! He's looking for Alfred, not you guys!"

"A ghost shouldn't be here, Feliciano!" Ludwig hissed at him. "He must be a spy for the fiends!"

"But he looks almost exactly the same as Alfred! Let me wake him up so he can come with us. Please?"

Ludwig was ready to say 'no' but Sadiq's hand on his shoulder changed his mind. "Alright. Wake up Alfred. I never sensed anything, so with luck he won't be wicked."

Feliciano gently shook Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred? Alfred, wake up now." He spoke softly. "Alfred?"

"Mmm…go- 'way."

"You need to get up. Someone is here to see you." Feliciano shook him again. "It's your brother, Matthew."

Alfred's eyes flew up and he shot up from the couch. "Matthew? Matthew is here? Where?"

"In my bedroom. You three go. I'll wait here and- YIPE!" Ludwig pulled him along with them.

Alfred was the first to reach the bedroom and entered quickly, his eyes settling straight on Matthew's ghostly form. It had been over two hundred years since he had last seen his brother, but now that he was before him, there was no mistaking it. Matthew's ghost slowly lifted his head to look back at him with eyes widening when they landed on Alfred.

'_Alfie?_'

"Mattie?" Alfred took a step towards his brother's ghost when he was suddenly jerked back by Ludwig.

"Stop." Ludwig said softly. "We don't know if he is real or not." He turned to Matthew. "He may be an illusion."

Matthew looked fearful. '_No sir! You have it all wrong! I don't know how I got here!'_

Feliciano peeked around Sadiq to see Alfred break away from Ludwig and run towards his brother with arms open wide. However, Alfred passed straight through Matthew. Feliciano saw the look of confusion and sorrow on Alfred's face as the young demon desperately tried to embrace his brother. He understood Alfred's frustration and sadness for he could feel it within him. Unlike Alfred, he could actually embrace his brother, Romano, even if the man was not coherent. Alfred could not touch his brother at all. Feliciano hurt for the two.

"This isn't fair!" Alfred whined.

'_Big brother, I have missed you so!_' Matthew's chains jingled as he reached for his brother yet knowing he could not embrace him.

Alfred's normally happy features turned dark as his eyes traveled along the linked chains adoring his brother's body. "Why are you in chains? Who the hell put you in chains?"

Matthew looked away. '_I've always worn them…ever since I died.'_

"How did you die?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms. "In fact, answer us these few questions. Why are you here, where have you been, and who sent you?"

"Ludwig!" Alfred bared his fangs. "You're being a dick!"

"Let Matthew answer, Alfred." Sadiq stepped on Ludwig's foot before the demon could retaliate to Alfred's sneer. "We are trying to be safe while we're here."

Alfred grumbled under this breath but turned to his brother with a woeful expression. "I would like to know what's happened to you. I remember much more now, and you are by far the sweetest person I know…and you don't belong in chains."

Matthew glanced at the four before he lowered his eyes to begin his tale. '_I don't know how I got here. I've been in Hell for as long as I can remember.'_

"What part?" Ludwig asked. "We all reside in 'Hell', so speak more clearly."

Matthew shook his head. '_I don't know where I was. All I knew was that I was in Hell and I have to suffer for all of eternity.'_

"WHY?" Alfred hollered. "Why would YOU have to suffer? I'm the one who is suffering, and I should suffer because THAT is the choice I made upon my death!"

Matthew folded his hands in prayer once again, bringing them to rest against his chin. '_Let me start from the beginning. That night you left, Alfred, do you remember what I said to you?_' Alfred sadly shook his head. '_I ran out after you. You mounted our father's horse, Sable, and I begged you to come back to us. You said 'no', because you hated father's loyalty to the British crown. Then I asked for you to come back for me, and you promised you would._'

Alfred looked away from his brother. "I didn't think I would die. Forgive me, Mattie, but I was young, fearless, and thought myself indestructible. I left our house knowing that I was destined for great things! That I would become an American hero! I would have been a part of what made our country independent!"

Matthew began to weep silent tears. '_You said those same words that night. I grew depressed after you left. Mother died two days later. Father was in constant mourning, and then my sickness took a turn for the worst. I fell deathly ill. Father had lost a wife and son to disease, and then another son to war. He blamed you for my illness and mother's death! He said it was a curse from God and that you had sent the plague upon our house! He cursed you that night as I lay dying. My last wish was for him to forgive you…but I fear he did not listen._'

Alfred clutched his head. "STOP IT! STOP SAYING THOSE THIGNS!" He screamed. "I DID NOTHING WRONG! I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT! I WANTED ONLY THE BEST FOR MY FAMILY! I MADE A HUGE SACRAFICE, BUT I DID IT FOR YOU, FOR MOTHER AND FATHER, FOR MY _COUNTRY_! I can't take this another minute!" Alfred ran out of the room with Sadiq quick on his heels, shouting for him to come back.

Feliciano walked over to Ludwig and stood beside him, looking up at the tall blonde demon with tearful eyes. "Matthew is not evil, Ludwig. He's not."

"How do you claim to know this?" Ludwig tried to ignore Matthew's ghostly form on the floor as he cried over his brother's outburst.

Feliciano took Ludwig's warm hand in his own. "There are some things we just can't explain…but what I feel…I know it's true." He glanced up at Ludwig through his brown lashes. "I was right about Alfred's sorrow."

Ludwig knew that Feliciano was right. While he did not fear Matthew being evil, he worried about who it was that sent the ghost here. He didn't deny the fact that Matthew probably has no clue who sent him here, yet he could not let the situation slip by without proper investigation. "What would you have me do?"

"Let me talk to Matthew for a bit."

"You?" Ludwig smirked. "YOU wish to speak to a ghost?"

"I'm not afraid of him." Feliciano said. "Honestly, I'm not. You're more terrifying than he is." He 'eeped' at Ludwig's glare. "Please? Let me talk to him?" He wanted to prove to Ludwig that he could be helpful, and speaking with a ghost he was not afraid of was the best 'first step' he could take.

"Very well." Ludwig turned away from him. "I will be in the living room if you need me. Just call." Ludwig had no fear of Feliciano with Matthew, which is what made him feel secure about leaving the two together. What he would do, however, is get in touch with Arthur and let him know what is going on.

Once Ludwig had left, Feliciano coaxed the ghost to his feet and had them sit on the bed together. He smiled at Matthew. "I want you to understand that I know how you feel. My brother, Romano, was badly injured and he is in a long term sleep that he may or may not wake from. I know what it's like to mourn for your brother."

Matthew gave a small smile but slowly shook his head. '_While I am sorry for your troubles with your brother, I fear we have very different stories. This is something I did not want to tell Alfred because I know it would hurt him…so I will tell you instead.'_

Feliciano gulped. "I hope you…don't expect me to tell him. Do you?"

'_No. I just want someone else to know. My story is dark and cruel…but it has to be told. Someone has to know.'_ Feliciano nodded and Matthew began. '_I died a week after Alfred left. Father cursed Alfred, just like I said. But one night, by my bedside, he offered Alfred's life and soul to the Devil. He prayed for Alfred's death to restore my life._' Matthew continued to speak, all the while crying. _'I remember dying on that bed. I could see and hear my father, yet he was crying over and over that I was dead. I heard his curses, I heard his sadness, and I had felt his despair. Yet I could not comfort him._

_Soon, my vision went white. All I could see was white. I was always told that when you die, you see black, as if you closed your eyes and went to sleep. But I saw white. White for as long as I can remember. Until that fateful day-'_ Matthew started to shiver.

"Fateful day? What happened, Matthew?"

'_I woke up. I woke up from my death. But I was not in my bed…nor was I in my house. I was in a mass open grave.'_

Feliciano's eyes widened. "You woke up…in a mass grave? Then…you weren't really dead!"

'_I was very much alive. I don't know what happened or why, even to this day it is still a mystery. I woke up amongst hundreds of dead bodies wrapped in cloth. I too was wrapped. Screaming, I struggled to break free of the wrap. I cried for help; I cried for anyone, man or God, that would help me at that moment. I rolled and squirmed against dead bodies until I was finally free. I remember looking up in to the gray sky, heard the sound of distant thunder, and felt the rain beginning to hit my face. I climbed out of the mound of corpses, yet when I reached the walls of the ditch, the dirt was damp with rain. Desperately I clawed at the dirt, trying to climb up and out of that Godforsaken Hellhole! I kept slipping. The rain fell harder, the dirt turned to mud, and my hope of escape became grim. _

_Exhausted, I fell against the cold pile of bodies as the rain beat down upon me. I heard the whinnying of horses and the shouts of men. I remember calling up to them, but by then my mouth was filled with mud and water…they didn't, and couldn't, hear my pleas for help. One by one…the bodies were tossed. One by one they landed atop of me, burying me under their dead weight. I remember lying there for hours, unable to cry for help as the grave filled up with muddy water. And then I…I…'_ Matthew found he could not finish the last part of his tale.

Feliciano finished for him. "You died buried under bodies and water."

Matthew nodded. '_Please, do not tell Alfred of this tale. He will be devastated._'

Feliciano wiped the tears from his own eyes. "That's a horrible death to experience. But Matthew, Ludwig has many questions for you. He will want to know this."

'_I know. What I am about to tell you…well…you must promise me not to tell anyone but Ludwig._'

"Okay Mattie."

Taking a deep breath, Matthew spoke. '_I'm in Hell because…because of Alfred's will_ to live an eternal life.'

"W-What? Alfred never told me anything like that!"

'_He doesn't know._' Matthew whispered. '_I wear these chains because of him. I suffer in Hell because of him. I am paying for his eternal life.'_

"But, that doesn't make any sense! Alfred and the other five demons all say they sacrificed their souls with the constant pains of their deaths. They say that is their punishment."

Matthew shook his head. '_Maybe to some. But to Alfred and me? I am a part of his sin_.'

"That's not fair."

'_It can't be changed. This is my Hell. I am meant to suffer this way because of the choices my brother made.'_

Feliciano looked at him with wide eyes. "So why are you here? Are you here to hurt Alfred? Or are you working for people who want to hurt Alfred?"

'_Honestly, I don't know. One minute I'm in Hell, the next I am here on earth_.'

"Were you…crying from the grave?"

'_The grave?_' Matthew raised a brow. '_What do you mean_?'

"Alfred said he heard you crying and screaming from your grave. He went to your headstone and begged for you to stop. He did mention something about a mass grave, and that your father put a headstone up because it was necessary."

'_Oh?_' Matthew smiled sweetly then. '_Father did that? For me? He gave me a real tomb?'_

"Alfred was there. Your name was written on it."

'_I want to be at rest, my friend_.' Matthew smiled at him. _'I want to be in that grave…resting…peaceful…and free to walk among the skies with the angels._'

"If that is what you want, then I hope you can get it." Feliciano smiled. "But we have to do something about you. I think Ludwig will make you go to Arthur. Arthur is a warlock and he may be able to help you. Will you be alright waiting here while I go and talk to Ludwig?"

'_No, please do. And if you see Alfie…tell him to come back here. I want to see him_.'

Feliciano played with his curl. "May I ask you something? If you are suffering like this because of Alfred, how is it possible that you still love him? I'm just curious."

Matthew looked away from him. '_Alfred didn't know anything. When he made his choice he did not know about the consequences on my end. To be honest, I don't know the real reasoning behind my suffering. I was part of Alfred's sacrifice…but I do not know the full reason why._'

"Who told you this?"

'_The person who keeps me in these chains. I don't know his name.'_

Feliciano left the room to find Ludwig, who was seated in the living area. It was only the two of them so Feliciano took a seat on the couch beside the demon. Ludwig calmly acknowledged him. "So what did the ghost have to say?"

"He doesn't know who sent him or why he is here. But he did tell me something that worries me."

"What is it?"

Feliciano twiddled his fingers. "Matthew said that he is suffering in Hell because of Alfred's choice at eternal life."

Ludwig frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

He nodded. "That's what I thought too. But Matthew said that is what was told to him by the person who keeps him in chains. Matthew doesn't know his name or who he is. I told him to go see Arthur." Feliciano chose to keep the story of Matthew's tragic death to himself.

Ludwig was impressed. Feliciano had handled himself well in this situation and appeared to be catching on. "Good choice." He smiled and rubbed the top of Feliciano's head. The human laughed a little and smiled happily at him, making Ludwig's heart skip a beat. Feliciano's smile and cheerful exterior was much like Alfred's; it could light up a room and spread the warm feelings of happiness. The human reminded him on his Hell Hounds back home in the Abyss; always eager to please and are ecstatic when they do so. Briefly he wondered if Feliciano liked animals, and if he would like his three dogs. That thought, however, indicated to him that he wanted the human with him. The idea of Feliciano, a lazy coward afraid of his own shadow, living with him and destroying his home sent a shiver up his spine.

'I did something right! Ludwig is pleased with me!' Feliciano was thrilled at the positive reinforcement. "So are you going to take Matthew to see Arthur?"

"I think we all will go to see Arthur. Too many peculiar things have been happening recently and I think it's time we take action."

Feliciano, with a face of pure determination nodded his head. "I'll be right here waiting for all of you to get back!"

"Human!" Ludwig hollered and hissed at him. "You're coming with us!"

"Vehhhhh!" He whined.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned." Arthur circled the ghostly form of Matthew.

Matthew looked worriedly at his brother who spoke for him. "Can you get him out of these chains?" Alfred asked.

"Depends on who put them on him." Arthur stroked his chin. "This will take some time for me to figure out."

Ludwig tapped his foot impatiently. "Do you know where he could have come from? This ghost doesn't know who he is or who did this to him."

"I would think he's from an area between the worlds. This world and the Abyss. But he hasn't caused any harm?"

"None at all." Alfred answered. "Can you help him?"

Arthur used his power to pull a book off the shelf. "I have an idea on how to help him. He may end up like Francis, though."

'_Like Francis?_' Matthew looked at Alfred.

"He has a solid form." Alfred answered. "And with any luck, you will too!" He smiled at his brother.

"But where did he come from?" Ludwig asked again. "Who is letting these ghosts free?"

Arthur flipped through the book as he spoke. "There may be a portal opened somewhere near. I've sensed something strange in the spiritual aura of this world recently. With the rising of demons so comes the rising of ghosts, especially if they are ones who are not at rest." He glanced at Matthew. "But there is one spot that you should check. Go to the home of the Leed's Devil in New Jersey. In the Pine Barrens. That area has been heavy recently with orbs and spirits."

Ludwig nodded. "We will leave for it now."

"Wait!" Arthur stopped him. "Keep Matthew here with me while I try to figure out the situation. You'll have to use your energy to find the exact spot of the portal. If you do find it and it is open, then you and the others must close it."

"Where are these Pine Barrens?" Alfred asked.

"You'll need a map to find it. It's a bit of a ways from here. But Feliciano should know the most inconspicuous way to get there."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Inconspicuous? You mean you would want us to be in our human forms?"

"Yes. If Matthew was sent by any one of the Fiends, they have others out looking for all of you. Do your best to look entirely human. Travel to the Pine Barrens by car, buy new clothes, and act as humanly as possible. The lesser demons searching the lands are too stupid to recognize your powers while in disguise."

Ludwig's brow twitched. He didn't want to have to rely on Feliciano for anything, but the modern human world was still a mystery to all of them. Hopefully the human would prove useful on this mission.

'_What about me?_' Matthew asked softly.

"You will stay with me and Francis." Arthur assured him.

"Yeah Mattie! They'll find out how to help you, and then we can be together as brothers!" Alfred smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Right?"

Matthew nodded happily. '_Yes! Alright brother!_'

"Let's get started then!" Ludwig demanded. "We have much to do." He left Alfred to say goodbye to his brother while he joined the others out in the shop. He rolled his eyes when Gilbert put on some sort of mask to leap out and scare Feliciano with. The human yelped, cried, and trembled at the scary sounds his brother was making. Sadiq appeared to be getting high off of the incense and Ivan was staring at the sacrificial weapons in the glass display case. "Everyone, listen up!" They were ignoring him. "Hey!" He shouted again, but he was still ignored. Out of frustration, he let his body burst into angry flames to get their attention. "PAY ATTENTION!"

The others finally took notice of him, with Feliciano near fainting. "Geez bro," Gilbert removed the mask. "Have an aneurysm why don't you?"

Ludwig allowed the flames to dissipate around him. "We have a mission." He explained to them the situation, and then turned his attention to Feliciano. "We will need from you new clothes, a car, and a map. Provide us with these things."

Feliciano looked at all four of them. "Those things cost money! I can't afford all that!"

"Demons don't pay, remember?" Ivan ruffled the brown hair.

"But if you're going to look like humans then you have to act like them!" Feliciano wasn't sure how they were going to pull this off. His question was answered by Alfred who came into the room holding a small stack of cards.

"Hey guys, Arthur said for us to use these to buy what we need." Alfred handed each one a card. "He said it's like money but will make someone else pay it."

Feliciano saw that they were major credit cards. He didn't know how or why Arthur had them, but sometimes it was better not to ask. Nervously, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Now that we have money the human way, take us to buy what we need." Ludwig demanded.

Gilbert smirked and said, "No clothing touches this body but silk and fur!"

"I want to look awesome!" Alfred said with a pose.

"Take me to the tailor, if you will." Sadiq gave his request. "I need all my clothes to be specifically tailored to fit my taste."

Ivan clapped his hands. "I want a very nice hat!"

"I don't care what I wear." Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Just take us somewhere to buy these clothes."

"Alright boys, you heard the man!" Gilbert shouted. "To our human forms!"

Feliciano wanted nothing more than to have Arthur make him disappear. Shopping with these five demons, human form or not, would end up as a disaster. There was only one place nearby they could go to suit everyone's tastes.

* * *

**_Somewhere in Macy's…_**

Ivan and Gilbert were browsing the lingerie section, never having seen such interesting women's apparel all in one spot. Ivan held up a frilly pink one piece to his body.

"It's a shame they don't make these in men's sizes. You would look stunning in this!" He showed it to Gilbert who stuck his tongue out.

"To Hell with that! I don't do lace! I'm more of a leather guy." He straightened out his sunglasses.

"Excuse me, sirs?" Said the mall security guard. "This is the ladies section of the store."

Gilbert smirked. "Obviously!"

"Well, men are not supposed to be here. You may browse the men's section."

Ivan smiled at the man. "We are looking at things for our girlfriends. Gifts."

"You are making the other women shoppers uncomfortable by being here. So please, do your shopping online instead."

Gilbert was ready to scold the man for dismissing them but Ivan just guided him out of the section. "Remember Gilbert, we are to act like humans, and humans don't bite each other's tongues out when they're angry."

"They should! I bet it would stop a lot of people from sprouting bullshit!"

In the men's department, Feliciano shadowed Ludwig as the man browsed the clearance racks for shirts. The demon settled on a simple white button down shirt, and Feliciano wasn't the least bit surprised. For a being that lived during the Roman Empire and survived as a demon under ground in a whole other world, he could pick out an outfit. Feliciano stopped breathing when he saw Ludwig exit the fitting room in his whole new attire; white shirt, tan pants, loafers, and a belt. Ludwig looked like a normal human being! He looked well educated, well adjusted, and reeked of 'white collar' businessman. Feliciano found himself blushing.

"You look nice, Ludwig."

Ludwig looked himself over in the pillar mirror. "I don't disapprove of this outfit." He flattened the collar. "Have you seen the others?"

Feliciano glanced around the area. "No recently. Alfred was trying on some American flag ball cap and Sadiq was browsing the Estee Lauder kiosk, or the girl behind it. Ivan and Gilbert? I don't know where they ran off to."

"I'll change back into my regular clothes first, and then we'll find the others and purchase our products. We must be moving on."

Feliciano was not prepared for the shocking mental chaos he was about to encounter at the checkout. As usual, the people ringing them up took no notice of anything out of the usual, not even when they were charging the credit cards. Ludwig purchased his products first.

"Enjoy your day Mr. Pitt." Said the male cashier.

Feliciano slapped a hand to his face.

Gilbert was next. He bought a long black trench coat with a high collar of leopard print faux fur. While wearing it, Gilbert appeared to have a massive halo of spots behind his head. Feliciano didn't have the heart to tell him it was not real fur but rather artificial. Sometimes playing 'dumb' had its advantages. "Have a nice day, Mr. Reeves."

Feliciano sighed. Sadiq was next. He went for the same style as Ludwig but added a purple, green, and blue argyle sweater vest. He also purchased a brown tweed flat cap. The cashier woman handed him back the card along with her number written on the corner of her employee business card. "Enjoy your weekend, Mr. Burt Reynolds."

'What was Arthur thinking?' Feliciano asked himself. These were all, technically, stolen credit cards of major celebrities and none of it made sense. These demons didn't match with the celebrities at all!

Alfred followed right behind. The young demon bought a pair of baggy blue jeans, neon blue sneakers, and a long sleeved blue Nike shirt. To add, he had a poofy navy blue windbreaker vest and proudly adorned his American flag ball cap. "Mr. Efron, please enjoy the rest of your day here at our mall." Said the young man.

'This is ridiculous.' Feliciano found himself rubbing his temples like Ludwig often did. Finally, Ivan came up to the counter with his purchases. Feliciano wanted to vomit at the sight of the hideously ugly Bill Cosby style sweater Ivan was buying. Not only that, but he chose a white turtleneck to go under the ugly sweater. Ivan was minus a hat. And Feliciano hated the sound of corduroy pants rubbing together, yet Ivan was purchasing a black pair. "Have a wonderful day, Mr. Clooney."

Feliciano shook his head. Ivan was handsome in his own way, but the demon certainly was not a George Clooney look alike. Was he the only one noticing all this? The answer was 'yes'. Arthur was probably getting a huge kick out of this back at his shop when he should be trying to help Matthew. He waited patiently as the demons dressed into their new outfits to wear out. And then, it was on to mental chaos part two.

* * *

He didn't have a driver's license, only a photo i.d., yet here he was driving a Honda minivan full of demons. Feliciano knew how to drive but there was no reason for him to own a car in the city. The car salesman handed them this car without questions and they only had to sign one paper. No credit check, no major credit card, no nothing. Feliciano felt as if they had stolen the car and the temporary paper license plate would get them pulled over. Not that he had anything to fear from a simple police officer. He was in a car full of vicious demons that could tear the cop apart if they wanted to.

"Are we there yet?" Alfred whined from the very back seat where he sat with Ivan. Sadiq and Gilbert were in the middle with Ludwig at the passenger side. Ludwig was in charge of reading the map, which he had caught on to quickly. Feliciano wished they had a GPS and debated pulling over to a Best Buy to purchase one. They had been on the highway for far too long it seemed to him.

"Say that one more time and we're leaving you on the bend of the road!" Gilbert hissed.

"But I'm tired! I'm hungry and thirsty! I'm thirsty and hungry, thirsty and hungry, thirsty and hungry!" He rambled on until Ivan pulled the young demon into his lap.

"We must be patient, my love." Ivan cooed. "This car goes much faster than horses! We'll be there soon."

Feliciano turned to Ludwig. "Which exit should we get off at?"

"Hmm…I'm not certain. Pull over for a moment. These new age roads are rather complicated." Feliciano pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway and shared the map with him. "We want to follow this red line."

"Yes. I agree." Feliciano's stomach was bouncing up and down with anxiety. He had missed (or rather zoned out) during that lesson in school about how to properly read a map. He always relied on the GPS in his cell phone, until it had to be given up due to Romano's hospital bills.

"You haven't a clue." Ludwig could see the lies in Feliciano's eyes. The human was too transparent. "Step out of the car. I'm driving from here on out."

"Veh? But you don't know how to drive!"

"I've been watching you. It's not difficult. Now move." They switched sides, and it took Ludwig a minute or two to properly adjust the seat and wheel settings.

"Are we moving yet?" Gilbert pinched his brother's earlobe. "I want to get to this place before all the ghosts are free."

Ludwig turned on his blinker and merged back onto the highway. "Sit down and put your seatbelt on. The man at the dealership said that these seatbelts are important. Alfred! Don't you throw that gum wrapper on the floor of this car!"

Alfred lazily snapped his gum and blew a pink bubble in Ludwig's direction. Ivan just sighed and rolled his eyes.

The party of six continued on in their inconspicuous minivan. Feliciano was fumbling with the radio, trying to find a song that would tune out the insulting ramblings of Gilbert and Alfred. He recognized the tune for 'Kokomo' and cranked up the volume, which got everyone's attention.

"What is that song?" Sadiq asked, snapping his fingers to the tune.

"Kokomo, by the Beach Boys." Feliciano answered while rocking out in his seat.

Ivan let out a playful laugh. "I can harmonize too!" His attempt had all of them covering their ears.

Gilbert snickered. "If you want the car to clear out, that is! You harmonize like this!" Gilbert's attempt was even worse than Ivan's, enough so to make Ludwig swerve on the road.

"I think we just ran over a cat!" Alfred joked, referring to Gilbert's singing. Gilbert stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Ludwig grumbled as he changed lanes. "I don't know a place like Kokomo. Where can I find one?" He said with flat sarcasm. "I need it."

"It's not a real place." Feliciano answered him. "It's…ah, what's the word? Symbolic?"

Ludwig hissed. "Yes, I get that!"

"What happened to the song?" Alfred shrieked when it finished and changed to another.

"It's the radio. It plays different songs all the time." Feliciano answered.

"I want the last one back!" Sadiq demanded and Ivan agreed. It was Gilbert who used his magic to make the radio replay the song. Feliciano was startled for only a moment. Slowly, he was getting used to the strange happenings that are occurring in his life.

However, Feli wanted to open the car door and jump out onto the street to escape the song. Three times was bearable, but ten times in a row on a busy highway trapped inside an enclosed space could drive one mad. Luckily, he managed to get them to change stations with the help of Ludwig's constant yelling to change songs. Their second curse was the sudden blaring of 'What Is Love'. Gilbert forbade him to even touch the dial. Feliciano could only turn to watch everybody jamming in the back. In an amusing but shocking way, Alfred, Gilbert, and Sadiq were dancing in the classic 'Night At the Roxbury' mode to the song. There was no way they could have known, so it must have just come naturally. Ivan now appeared lost and confused while the vein in Ludwig's temple grew larger with each passing beat.

Feliciano had never been happier to pass by the '_Welcome to New Jersey_' sign.

**_An hour later…_**

"I refuse to pull over again!" Ludwig's eyes met with Ivan's in the rearview mirror.

"But Ludwig! I have to go again!" It was now known to the others that Ivan had a weak bladder when it came to long car rides. "I'll pee in the seat!"

Blue eyes widened. "Don't you dare! I swear I'll make you lick it up!"

"Come on, guys, don't fight." Sadiq said between sips of his green Slurpee while flipping through a New Jersey state book they had 'bought' at a Wawa. "Listen to what it says about the Pine Barrens and the Leed's Devil."

"Let's just be surprised." Gilbert had grown bored of the radio and took to staring out the window. He was trying to block out Alfred's heavy snoring in the back.

"Ludwiiiiiig! I have to go!" Ivan whined and whimpered, wiggling in his seat. "Just pull over!"

"I don't want to get out of the flow of traffic!" Ludwig hissed, but a pitiful look from both Ivan AND Feliciano had him defeated. Sighing, he pulled over onto the side of the road. "Be quick! No more drinks for you on the way back!"

Gilbert was forced to move from his seat so Ivan could climb over a sleeping Alfred and exit through the door.

Putting the car in neutral, Ludwig turned slightly in his seat to face Sadiq. "What were you saying about the demon?"

"Oh, right. Well, people here call it the Jersey Devil and it's a 260 year old folktale about some 'demon' that haunts the Pinelands. There are many people who have claimed to see it." He started to snicker. "Get this, sightings of it show that it has the head of a horse or goat, hoofed feet, a forked tail, a kangaroo like body, bat wings, and lets out a high pitched scream."

Gilbert laughed as well. "I think I saw something like that the last time I was drunk!"

Feliciano looked a little embarrassed. "I thought it was just a hockey team…"

"It's not real." Ludwig assured him. "If it was, we would know about it. This is just common folklore and nothing more. Which leads me to believe that Arthur doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sadiq held up his finger as he continued reading. "Now hold on a second. The area we are heading to is where the Leed's house stood, where the monster was born. It may be one of the portals to the Abyss if this story holds any truth to it."

"Portals?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"There are always portals here in this world." Ludwig answered. "This story probably comes from some spiritual happenings there and the tales carried on throughout the years. Sometimes they are open and other times they are not. Where the hell is Ivan?"

"Probably eating some squirrels." Gilbert answered. "Are we close yet? I'm itchin' for some killin'!"

"We should be getting close." Ludwig answered. "If Ivan ever gets back!" He growled.

Feliciano saw Ivan coming back from the woods. "There he is!"

"Finally!"

Ivan got back into the van and took his seat with a smile. "I'm all emptied out!"

"We didn't need to know that." Sadiq frowned.

Ludwig ignored everyone and pulled back onto the highway. There was nothing more in the world he wanted right now than to be out of this van and away from his companions.

* * *

Upon entering the area of the Pine Barrens, each demon became alert of the high level of spiritual energy around them. Ludwig pulled over to an empty clearing along the side of the road and everyone exited the van. Feliciano quickly hurried over to Ludwig's side. It was up to Alfred to find the portal since he was most sensitive to this type of energy. Feliciano himself felt something odd in the same way he had felt Matthew but this feeling was much stronger. It held no sorrow or regret, only _anger_. He was afraid as they began following Alfred into the forest of towering pine trees yet chose to remain silent. There was no reason to be afraid so long as Ludwig was with him. The demon didn't scold, glare, or push him away when he got close. In fact, Ludwig was holding his hand!

Feliciano was happy, at least for a moment. His fear returned when the sun suddenly disappeared behind a wall of dark clouds. They looked nothing like rain clouds nor storm clouds. Looking around at the forest, he could sense something watching them. With a squeak he moved closer to Ludwig.

"Stop." Ivan suddenly spoke to Alfred. "Do you feel that?"

Alfred's eyes shifted slowly from left to right. "We're getting close. Whatever it is, it's not tiny."

Gilbert removed his sunglasses. "I say we lose our human forms. Something wicked this way comes." They all changed back into demons and prepared their weapons.

"We need to find the portal first." Ludwig said. "Alfred, lead the way."

"Ludwig," Feliciano whispered as he was pulled along. "I'm scared."

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

Feliciano looked worried yet continued on with the demons. The further they walked, the stranger his eerie feelings became. The trees were shifting, or swaying, in his vision. He felt as if he were drunk, but that was not the case. Every tree around them was moving on its own. The green branches started to sway in an invisible wind that they could not feel. That dark cloud grew blacker with each patch of blue sky it covered, shadowing the area and limiting their vision. There was a distant moaning from around them that slowly grew louder until it turned in to a horrific symphony. Feliciano felt a cold draft on his leg like a wind was blowing up under the hem. With a glance down, he saw the swirling and transparent torso of a skeleton like ghost clutching at his leg.

"A GHOST!" He screamed and jumped onto Ludwig's back. They were surrounded by swarms of ghostly figures moaning in agony.

"The portal should be close by!" Alfred shouted, swinging away at the ghosts encircling him. "We have to close it!"

"Which way is it?" Ludwig shouted back.

"THIS WAY! HURRY!" The others followed after Alfred but Ludwig was stuck with Feliciano on his back.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-! GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'M SCARED!" Feliciano looked back in time to see a skeletal face coming towards him. With an ear-shattering scream he leapt off of Ludwig's back and took off in a run behind the others.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ludwig wanted to take his sword and run Feliciano through with the blade! How dare he know how to run that fast and kept it a secret! "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! FELI-!"

He had lost sight of the others but couldn't stop running now. Feliciano ran through the pine trees, jumping over fallen branches and batting away lose laying ones. He cried for help, for the others, for Ludwig, but no one heard him. 'I'm lost! I'm lost and I'm alone!' Feliciano stopped for a second and looked around the area. Nothing looked familiar to him! All the trees looked alike! "LUDWIG!" He screamed out but only heard the echo of his voice. "LUDWIG! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Something gripped his ankles from behind and pulled his feet out from under him. He landed on his belly with a cry of pain that only intensified when he was dragged along the ground. Panicking, Feliciano screamed for help and tried to grab at anything he could. The dry forest floor and brambles were tearing at his clothes and skin, turning his fearful cries into wails of pain. He screamed and cried for Ludwig, for anyone, to save him. His screams died when the earth disappeared from under him to give way to open air. The force around his ankles was released, dropping him down a shallow ravine of leaves and sticks. He gasped and grunted with each painful roll before tumbling to the bottom. He lay face down in the cold hard dirt, his heart racing and his breath rapid. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to stay awake and alert. But the last thing he saw before passing out was a dark form looming above him with white orbs circling it. Unable to fight through the pain, he gave in to the darkness.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ludwig hissed through his fangs. "Where has he gone?" The others could handle the portal but he needed to find Feliciano before some other demons did. He had sensed the human for a short while but the life force was quickly gone, as if he had just disappeared. "Damn it all! That stupid human! I swear I will put him in chains the next time I see him! FELI!"

Ludwig was forced to come to a halt when he heard the familiar sound of Feliciano's cries. Quietly he listened for the direction of the sound. He was to preoccupied with the wailing of the human to notice the red mist surrounding him. Ludwig called out to him but there was no verbal answer, only crying. Crying that soon became wails of another kind; the lustful groans and sounds of sexual pleasure. Ludwig readied his sword. He knew those sounds were not coming from the real thing but from whatever demon ruled his area.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Ludwig called all around, hoping the demon would step forth and challenge him. Instead, he was approached by another form entirely, a form that he could not take his demon eyes off of. In his wanton lust his eyes turned snake-like as they raked over the naked supple body of his human. Feliciano's form was solid with the human blushing prettily and appearing shy as he was presented in this way. Those doe-like amber eyes gazed upon him with confusion but clouded with desire. "Feli?" Ludwig whispered the name.

"Ludwig? I don't know what's wrong with me, but my body feels so strange."

'This can't be him.' Ludwig reasoned. 'Feliciano would never do this.' Yet it was his demon instincts that were proving to be superior. Real or not, the image of his human naked and wanton threatened to make him lose control.

'_Isn't he just charming?_' Whispered a voice in his ear but he did not stir. '_An innocent little human dying to burst through his shell._'

Ludwig's sword trembled in his hand. "He is an innocent…I cannot take away that purity…"

'_Ah, but you can._' Ghostly hands covered his eyes. '_Hear his moans? Those are the moans of a sheltered virgin craving to become a demon's whore._' Ludwig could hear the moans and the image behind his eyes were of the human writhing on a pearl colored bed. '_See how he secretly aches for you.' His breath quickened at the sight of Feliciano touching himself. 'Imagine biting every square inch of that pure body, dragging your powerful claws along the supple flesh, constantly marking him as your own. How pretty his blood will look adorning those sheets.' _Ludwig shuddered, licking his lips and the tips of his fangs. '_Wouldn't you like to claim that virgin body for your own? To take him back to your dark castle? Wouldn't you love to taste the blood of fear, love, and power as you drink and fuck your fill?_ _All that life force can be yours! With the blood, love, and trust of this human you could burn with such power! You could rule over your companions when the new Utopia appears! All that power can be yours, if only you will let go of your reserve and control.'_

Those two words were enough to break him out of the trance. With a roar of anger, he burst into flames and cleared away the red mist along with the wanton image of Feliciano. Ludwig was burning slowly with small streams of flames along his arms and shoulders. "SHOW YOURSELF, FIEND! I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR PARLOR TRICKS!" He twirled his sword in his hand.

A manly laugh bounced off the trees around him. '**Such fine work, as always!'**

"Griot! Fiend of Corruption! I should have known it was you!"

A red mist appeared in the air above him like a small tornado. Yellow slanted eyes peered at him from above. '**Yes, tis I! Nothing pleases me more than toying with your extreme sense of control and noble spirit. It's such a shame for one so strong and as talented as you to be burdened with the still human moral sense and values.'**

"Knowing both sides of the races would give me an advantage, wouldn't you say?"

'**Indeed! But you and your friends have made a grave error by coming here! This is my territory! It is I whom is letting the tortured earthbound souls run free in this world!'**

"What for? What is the meaning behind these ghosts?"

'**Fool! Isn't it obvious? Human beings are weak and stupid creatures! The ghosts will haunt their homes and minds, leaving them frightened right down to their very core! My lady Fiends and I will feast off of their fear, growing ever stronger with each fearful soul!'**

"We will close your portal and seal it. Do not forget that Ivan can swallow souls as well!" He followed the red cloud with his eyes. "Where is Feliciano? Answer me now!"

'**Turn off those flames, little boy. You don't want to cook yourself again, now do you?' **Griot laughed. **'I don't think your human would like to be fucked by a charred demon! He is in my grasp! I have him right now as we speak!'**

Ludwig's flames grew larger and brighter. "Return him to me! NOW!"

'**I don't have to do shit, Ludwig! I already know how I'm going to strike fear into the heart of that pure hearted human! I will corrupt his innocent little body and mind by letting my demons have their way with him! They will send him to the moon and back before they tear him apart limb by limb and consume his flesh!'**

Ludwig couldn't bear to hear any more so he flew up to Griot and swung his sword through the mist. His blade did nothing to harm the Fiend, as was to be expected. "You will leave him be! He is _my_ human!"

Griot bounced out of range. **'Your human? Then it's just as we thought! With your demon body the human wouldn't stand a chance. You'd kill him. How wonderful that would be for us!'**

"I have more control than that!"

'**Do you? I saw the look of wanton lust in your eyes as your body ached for the virgin pleasures of that human! Love makes you weak and lust will surely kill you. Try to find him if you can! That is, of course, if he hasn't been fucked raw by my demons!'**

"I will destroy all of you! By myself if I have to!"

'**Ha! That's adorable! It has been centuries since I've had this much fun! Please, continue to entertain me further, Ludwig! Humor me, find your precious little human! Find him before my boys do!' **With an echoing laugh the red mist disappeared and the area became normal once again.

"I have to find him! I must hurry!" Ludwig stood on one of the branches as he focused his mind on channeling Feliciano's spiritual energy. 'Fight them, Feli. Fight them with all your might!'

Why wasn't he sensing anything?

* * *

The remaining four demons had found the portal, circled it, and were using their combined powers to seal up the hole. With hands stuck out, palm up and out, various coils of demon magic slowly built a barrier to cover the portal. It had worked, and continued to work until one of them became distracted.

Sadiq turned his head at the familiar, haunting sound of a young man's voice.

"HEY! FUCKING CONCENTRATE!" Gilbert shouted over to him.

Sadiq couldn't tell what it was but knew that it was important to him. Without a word he left the circle, leaving the others to work in his place. That sound. Now he knew that sound! That was the sound of a small harp! If the harp song was coming from the being he thought then there would be another fight on his hands. It was that tune he and his lover shared so many centuries ago, one of the very few things they agreed on. Even if this song was an illusion, even if the one playing it was an illusion, Sadiq felt the urgent need to set eyes upon his Grecian lover once again. True, the man had cursed him upon his departure that led him to this Hell, but it did not change the deep feelings he still held for the man who hated him. Even now he could picture those sour green eyes glaring at him, sprouting words of insults and curses. His lover was full of hatred for him yet when it came to the bedroom, that hate turned in to something beautiful, something magical. It was a feeling he could not find with other man or woman in his harem.

Finally, he came to a clearing in the woods where a set of boulders sat; and in between those rocks sat none other than his lover, Heracles. The Grecian male was dressed in traditional style Greek clothing worthy of that time and still played the harp with expert talent. He was still playing _their_ song. It was a song consisting only of a tune and no lyrics, but Sadiq remembered it well. He stood and gazed upon the flawless form of his beloved Grecian sitting so beautifully between those rocks. And like always, Heracles was surrounded by cats.

Sadiq remained in the same spot hoping the image of his lover would notice him. Eventually, they took notice of him. With a flat and bored expression, Heracles stared right back at him. Sadiq could remember seeing his face reflected in those emerald green eyes. He could remember watching the man sleep beside him while playing with the hanging tuffs of hair that fell in front of the ears. He loved this man, it was true. But Sadiq knew that this was not his lover but an illusion, so he drew his weapon.

Green eyes flashed brightly before the harp turned in to a sword of his very own.

**End Chapter 6 TBC**


	8. Bloodbath

*****Ah, an update! Woot! This is one of the more…barbaric and bloody chapters thus far. Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! Things are starting to get creepy, folks!**

*****Warnings: Soft yaoi, language, violence, blood and gore (battle), dark themes**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**"_We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down_**

_**So turn the volume loud cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.!" -Berzerk (Eminem)**_

**Chapter 7: Bloodbath**

Feliciano stirred awake with a moan, rolling over onto his back and blinking up at the canopy of pine trees towering above him. The sky was still dark and gray, leaving an eerie feeling in the air. Remembering what had happened he sat up with a start and his head darting all around, looking for any signs of ghosts or demons. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary save for the color of the sky. But where was that being he had seen before he passed out? There was no one or anything here with him right now, only the eerie breeze whistling through the treetops. The chill in the air had him on his feet with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

'I should try and find the others, but where am I?' He looked up the ravine. 'How will I ever climb that?'

There came a shrill laugh from around him like the bark of a dog or a hyena. Feliciano spun around to see what it could be making the noise. It started out as just one and then turned in to more. Were they ghosts? The clouds darkened as they rolled through the sky, slowly shadowing the trunks of the trees. He could barely see the trees now yet the laughter was still there. Biting his lower lip, he took a trembling step back until he was pressed up against the ravine. Some movement on the tall trunk before him caught his eye, and to his fear, it was a sinister demon like creature.

Its body was serpentine in form except for the torso, arms and head, all of which were blood red. The head was shaped like a birds' with a large beak and strap teeth. It laughed at him as it crawled down the tree, using its clawed hands and serpent body to push itself along. A second demon joined the first, but this one was completely black with shining blue human eyes. Unlike the first, this one stood upright on crooked skinny legs with its knees bent inward. There was a third to join the others, and its features had Feliciano's face turning white. Its dark green body could pass for a giant lizard with long webbed feet and fingers. Its eyes were set to the sides of its head, huge and bulbous like a fish. But what had Feliciano running away was when the lizard-man removed its head.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed as he ran. The demons followed him, one up above and the other two snapping at his back. He could feel their hot breath on the back of his neck. "HELP ME! LUDWIG!" He was tackled to the ground and held down by the heated weight of a demon. Screaming, he clawed at the ground as he tried to pull out from under it. The demons continued to laugh and bark as they surrounded him. "Please, leave me alone!" Feliciano whined, turning his face away from the red demon inching closer to it. "Please…go away! I'll do anything! Anything! Just don't hurt me!"

'Time to erase you from this world, human!' Who was that voice? 'Allow my demons to feast upon your flesh and I promise it will pleasurable for you.'

"No! Let me go! Please!"

'Ugh. Stop begging! It's the worst sound in the world. Screams are the sound I love to hear best! His whining is pissing me off. Eat him.'

"NO! LUDWIG! HELP ME!" He opened his eyes to see the red demon's mouth ready to bite his face when it stopped. The demon lowered its pointed ears and backed away slowly. Even the weight above him disappeared! Terrified but curious, Feliciano lifted his head to see what was happening. All around him was misty, sparkling white. Within the mist he could see the sparkling orbs moving around, each one circling him completely. The more he looked at the sparkles the clearer its image became. The sparkle was inside the form of a person, or rather, a ghost. 'Are they protecting me?'

The demons backed away, looking fearful and whimpering like dogs. Feliciano wasn't frightened any longer, not with these ghosts surrounding him in a protective wall of energy. Just like Matthew, these ghosts did not frighten him for whatever reason. He felt safe around them.

'Enough! I've had enough!' There was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning crashing onto the ground before Feliciano. Its force scattered all the spirits away and once again he was left vulnerable to whatever being was speaking. 'You need to die, human! I'll devour you myself!'

Feliciano could not see the form of the creature speaking but it appeared to him in a large cloud of red smoke. The yellow eyes were the same from that time on the rooftop. A mouth appeared in the center and a strong wind threatened to suck him in. Feliciano was on his hands and knees trying to anchor himself to the ground but his hold was weakening fast. This was going to be the end for him! No one was here to save him. He was scared to die. This monster would eat him, tear apart his soul and drop him into Hell with all the others. But there was a strange burning in his chest that traveled up his throat and to his brain to trigger something he had never felt before.

Opening his mouth, he let out an earsplitting scream that sent a sonic echo throughout the whole area. The Fiend Griot was forced to stop and exploded in to dust. The three demons covered their ears and shrieked their pain to the sky as their bodies' combusted. Feliciano continued the mantra of powerful screams and cries until its echo reached the others that had just closed the portal.

Ivan, Alfred, and Gilbert covered their ears and screamed in pain as the sound threatened to drive them mad.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Alfred hollered, falling to his knees. "MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Gilbert felt as if his stitches would burst. "MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"

Ivan didn't know what it was but he could feel the blood leaking from his ears. It was not just a painful sound but a strange one. Something not of this world but not of the Abyss either. At least, not to his knowledge.

Ludwig could feel Feliciano's energy and was on his way when the screaming stunned him dumb. "MY EARS!" He covered them and crouched on the ground, rocking on his heels. "That scream…it's coming from him! From Feli!" Ludwig forced himself onto his feet and ran towards the screaming aura. The closer he got the louder it became but still he pressed on. "FELIIIIIII!" He shouted the name as loud as he could before toppling over the ravine's edge. He rolled the rest of the way down.

Hearing the familiar shout of Ludwig's voice, Feliciano finally stopped screaming. The woods around him returned to normal with the sky opening up to bright blue. Feliciano panted heavily, rubbing at his throat to ease the soreness there. What had just happened? What did he do? Was that even him? He gasped. "Ludwig?" On his feet, Feliciano searched the grounds for signs of his demon friend. "LUDWIG!" He called his name, and received an answer.

"FELI!"

He turned to see Ludwig running over to him. "LUDWIG!" Running towards the demon he threw himself into Ludwig's embrace. "Ludwig! You came!"

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" Ludwig pulled away to look him over for signs of harm or rape.

"Ludwig, it was so weird! And scary! I was dragged through the woods and ended up here surrounded by three ugly demons that tried to eat me! Then a bunch of ghosts surrounded me to shield me from harm! The three demons ran away and I was safe! Until another big demon in a red mist tried to suck me up! And that's when I-" He blushed.

"…And that is when you screamed?" Ludwig studied him closely. "Just what kind of human are you?"

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders and reached up to cup Ludwig's cheek. "I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore. This could all be a dream for all I know. But I'm glad you finally came for me!" he smiled with a few tears in his eyes. "You don't know how happy I am that you came after me. The only thing I could think about when being sucked up was you…and how I did not want to leave you."

Ludwig stared at the small, mysterious human looking up at him with such sincere hope and mindless stupidity. Whatever strange powers Feliciano possessed they intrigued him, making him wish that he could know more of these secrets. Unable to stop himself, Ludwig pulled the human tightly against him. "Did anyone touch you?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Touch me? They grabbed me a lot- OH!" When he realized what Ludwig had meant he blushed. "No…they didn't do anything like that."

"Good. I never want anyone to touch you." His hand gripped the thin neck. "But don't you ever, ever! Run off like that again! Do you hear me?"

With a choked gasp Feliciano answered 'yes', and then their lips met. It was hard to breathe with Ludwig's hand on his throat and those burning lips on his own. He pressed his palms on Ludwig's chest to push away, trying to signal for air. The pressure was let off of his neck, enabling him to break away from Ludwig's mouth. He only had time for a gulp of air before his mouth was devoured again, this time with a thick tongue. Gagging slightly, Ludwig had quickly pulled his tongue out and breathed 'I'm sorry' against kiss-swollen lips. With a small whimper, Feli pressed his lips back against Ludwig's.

It was a pleasurable mistake. Feliciano found himself up against a tree with Ludwig kissing him passionately back. The demon's hot body burned against his own with a strength threatening to drive him mad. He threw his arms around the strong shoulders and neck while the lower half of his body was lifted off the ground. It felt as if Ludwig had multiple hands, each one stroking and gripping at the flesh beneath his clothing. His body felt hot with his groin slowly growing to arousal.

"Ludwig!" Called his brother. "Ludwig, where are you, bro?"

He turned towards the sound and gave a low roar while lowering the human back to the ground. 'Damn them all!'

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered his name.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Clearly still annoyed, Ludwig let out a specific demon call that only his brother could hear. He searched the top of the ravine for signs of the white demon, knowing that soon Gilbert would show up. Gilbert finally appeared with Ivan and Alfred beside him but Sadiq was missing. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the three as they leapt off the ravine to land in front of him. "Where's the other one?" He felt Feliciano stand behind him, pressing up against his side.

"He ran off somewhere." Ivan answered. "While we were still closing the portal."

"Is it shut then?"

"It is. We were able to do it without all of Sadiq's power."

Gilbert removed his sunglasses to clean them. "What was that scream earlier? I'm sure you heard it too, bro."

Ludwig gave a nod. "We'll speak of that later on the way back. Right now, we should find where Sadiq has gone."

"I haven't even had a sniff of him anywhere." Alfred said, giving the air another sniff. "It's like he vanished."

"He didn't vanish." Ludwig assured the young demon. "He's hiding. Or rather, he doesn't want us to find him."

"Let's head back then." Gilbert offered. "He'll find his way back."

Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and motioned him over to Alfred. "I rather find him. Alfred, you and Gilbert take Feliciano back to the car and wait for us there. Ivan and I will find our wanderer." Feliciano gave him a worried look. "I'll be fine. Tell the others of what happened. I promise we'll be back soon."

Alfred grinned and pulled Feliciano behind him. "Come on, little dude! I'll give you a fly back!"

Ludwig motioned for Ivan to follow him, not even bothering to see the human off. He could feel Feliciano's eyes looking at him yet did not want to risk the chance of losing control. So he and Ivan took to the air in search of their companion. The dark sky was gone along with all the ghosts and evil auras. Their only issue was not being able to sense Sadiq anywhere, nor could they sense any sort of demon aura. Ludwig turned to Ivan as they flew.

"How was he acting when you saw him leave?"

"He looked to be extremely focused, like he was hearing something the rest of us couldn't."

"Stop!" They stopped together in midair. "Do you hear that?"

Ivan listened carefully. "I hear nothing."

"No, there is something out there…not beast or human. It is a sweet sound." He looked at Ivan. "You really can't hear it?"

Ivan tried again. "You mean that melody sound?"

"Yes. What is that sound? It is unlike any music I've ever heard. Let's see where it leads." Ludwig waved Ivan on as they flew towards the sound with the melody growing louder as they approached. The sound took them to the ground floor and threw some trees where they both encountered a very strange phenomenon. "Cats?" Ludwig landed when he saw the huge multitude of various domestic felines wandering the woods. The cats, while domestic in body, had one small oddity; they all had wings.

Ivan watched the herd of cats closely. "You are better with animals than I, but I am certain cats do not have wings?"

Ludwig gently batted one away. "Whatever they are there is no harm being done." He looked up at the cats lounging in the trees. "They are acting normally. What I would like to know is where are they all coming from? Hm."

"The sea of cats goes on for quite a ways." Ivan pointed ahead. "Let's continue forward."

Stepping around the cats the two demons followed in the direction of the herd. It was Ludwig who first caught the scent of a demonic aura that was not Sadiq's. He quickly drew his weapon with Ivan following suit. The music was clearer now and once they entered the clearing they could see Sadiq. The tall demon stood perfectly still in the center of the clearing; he didn't even know anyone was there. Ludwig and Ivan cautiously approached him.

"Sadiq?" Ludwig spoke his name and looked at the demon's face. "He's in a trance. Look at his eyes."

Ivan saw the solid black that coated the green eyes. "Someone is here right now- but why can't we sense them?"

"It's that melody." Ludwig looked around for the source. "It's the cause of this trance. We must awaken him from it." He tried snapping his fingers and shaking the other but Sadiq was still as stone. "Let's see if he'll move." Ludwig attempted to pick him up but the body was dead weight. "He's not budging."

"Let me try." Ivan took Sadiq's arm, brought it up to his mouth, and bit down in to the flesh.

"YEOWWWWW!" That had broken the trance. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Ludwig grabbed his uninjured arm. "You were under a spell! We need to get you away from this place."

Sadiq pulled away from him. "I don't want to leave! I'm staying right here!"

Ludwig glared. "The Hell you are! You're coming back with us now!" Sadiq hissed at him and Ludwig did the same right back.

"I'm not leaving this place! Heracles is here and for once in his life he's happy!"

Ivan raised his brows in Ludwig's direction.

"He's an illusion and you should know that."

"But he's not an illusion! He was just here with me! You two frightened him away!"

Ludwig could tell that Sadiq believed what he said and recognized the growing anger in the demon. They had to get him away from this place where hopefully the spell won't be strong. "Come with us, Sadiq."

Sadiq took a step back and spread his wings. "I'm not leaving!"

"I have enough on my shoulders without you losing your mind!" Ludwig hissed at his comrade. "Do not make me force you because you know I will." He may not have wanted to lose control on Feliciano but he would have no issue taking it out on Sadiq.

"I'm fine right here! Let me stay, Ludwig." Sadiq pleaded softly. "I don't want to go back."

"You're speaking nonsense."

"But he's not angry with me anymore! He's happy!" Sadiq smiled and removed his trench coat. "You can even smell him on my coat! It's the same jasmine smell as back then! Smell it!"

Ludwig looked a bit skeptical. "I'll take your word for it. We need to be getting back so- IVAN!" He panicked when the other demon used a small club to smack Sadiq in the back of the head. Sadiq fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Ivan put away the club and looked at Ludwig. "I had to do it. He wasn't going to budge and you know that. It was the only way."

"A little extreme, but it worked. Carry him back to the car. We need to stop at Arthur's place first before we go home."

Ivan threw the other across his shoulders. "Did you notice all the cats are gone?" He smirked. "Whatever was here must have left."

"Indeed." Ludwig picked up Sadiq's trench coat and just out of sheer curiosity held it up to his nose. He gave it a sniff and smelt the sweet aroma of jasmine, just as Sadiq had said. He gave the coat a weary glance before slinging it over his arm and flying after Ivan.

* * *

"So that scream was really you?" Gilbert's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, you are the biggest oddity among us!"

"I don't know how it happened." Feliciano said from the passenger seat. "All I knew was that I was more scared than I ever have been before and then, that happened."

Alfred was munching on a Slim Jim. "No wonder Mattie talks to you. There must be some sort of ghost aura you have that attracts them."

Feliciano nodded. "And they protected me from the demon."

"Now THAT is amazing." Gilbert snatched a Slim Jim from Alfred's snack bag stash. "Ghosts don't even care about demons. Our kinds are on two totally different wave lengths. They rather- Oh! The boys are back!"

Feliciano lit up when he saw Ludwig coming back but then frowned when he saw Sadiq slung over Ivan's shoulder. Ivan sat in the far back with Sadiq while Ludwig returned to the drivers' seat. Both of them had to change immediately into their human forms in order to fit properly in the van. "What's wrong with Sadiq?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Right now we have to return to Arthur's. And for the love of the darkness, no Beach Boys!"

* * *

Francis buttoned the top of his jeans and slipped on a white t-shirt. His hair was a tangled mess from Arthur's constant gripping and clinging so with a few fingers through the strands he pulled it back in a loose ponytail. Behind him on the fainting bench, Arthur was still sighing in afterglow. While he loved Arthur, he couldn't lie to himself that there was a strain on their relationship. Ever since the last hundred years or so. Arthur had always been too preoccupied with the destruction of the human world to really care or notice how this was making him feel.

"Francis, what's the matter?"

"Hm? Nothing, Arthur." He threaded his belt through the loops.

Arthur sat up to begin the dressing process. "You aren't worn out, are you? I know we haven't done it in a long while but I would think you have more stamina than that." He smirked at first, but then it faltered when he did not get a response from his lover. "Francis? You want to tell me what is bothering you?"

The Frenchman sighed, slumping his shoulders lazily. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"But I am concerned! You were very distracted during sex, like you just wanted to get it over with and we've never been like that!" He stood up and put on his silk purple shirt. "Tell me what's wrong. Right now! I command it of you! Servant!"

Francis flinched at the term 'servant', which was the term Arthur often used when he was angry with him. It was his duty to obey _his_ master. "Arthur…I'm unhappy with what I am. I'm unhappy with what you've made me. A-" He wanted to say 'phantom' but that was the wrong word.

"A golem." Arthur finished for him, strolling up to stand in front of the taller blonde. "I gave you back your life when it was vicious taken from you. It was a different time and place back then. I did not have the full power to give you a solid human form. I saved your spirit, molded a golem form in your exact image, and released your soul in to it. You wanted to live, Francis." He poked Francis' chest. "You would have done anything to escape death and I helped you achieve it."

"I'm not doubting or denying what you've done for me based on my wishes." He gave another sigh. "I guess…I was reminded of the truth when you started forming a body for Matthew."

"Francis," he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I've given you so much more than that young boy in the back room. I have used everything from dark to advanced magic to make you as human as possible. Matthew will not need to eat, drink, sleep, or do all of the normal human beings' natural functions. He is a living and breathing doll made out of earth and magic. You have much more than that." He smiled. "That should make you happy." Heavy brows furrowed. "So why do you still frown?"

Blue eyes glanced down. "Perhaps it has been too many centuries but…I fear I have long since forgotten my real feelings for you." He saw the wide-eyed, opened mouth shocked look on his lover's face. "Please, do not get upset. I still have feelings for you, but I don't know if they are really mine. Are they part of your magic? Is it all part of the golem's duty to love its master? Are these feelings really mine? That's what I want to know!" Arthur used magic to send him flying across the room and slamming him into the wall. He was lifted higher by the force of the power and it was useless to struggle. In Arthur's furious green eyes he could see the hurt and sadness there.

"I gave you life!" Arthur hissed. "I gave you life and I can easily take it away! Is that what you want, Francis? Do you want to be in an endless sleep, unable to enjoy life?" He was trying not to cry.

"Sometimes…I just think death is better." Arthur let him fall to the floor and he caught himself. "Arthur, please don't be upset. Just try to understand my feelings!"

Arthur's fists were clenched at his sides. "You are the only thing in my life that is good…the only thing I ever did well. If you ever fall out of love with me-" His eyes welled with tears. "I might-"

"ARTIEEEEEE!"

"Oh god!" Arthur quickly wiped at his eyes. "What perfect fucking timing!" He took a breath. "ONE MOMENT!"

Francis walked over to him. "Arthur, would you like me to send them away?"

He wouldn't look at him. "No. I have important work to do and I need these stupid demons to get it done for me." Throwing on his warlock cloak he left the room to meet with the others. "Back already I see. How did it go?"

"A lot happened there." Ludwig answered. "We have more mysteries, I'm afraid."

Arthur sighed. "Pull up a seat. I'm listening."

The demons told of what they saw, heard, did, and experienced. Feliciano shared his strange happenings but Sadiq refused to speak of his, much to Ludwig's frustration. They were coming here for answers! It was Feliciano who noticed that Arthur appeared distracted, or rather upset, as the demons spoke. He wanted to ask how the man was feeling if not only to satisfy his own curiosity.

"But before you start explaining everything," Alfred interrupted. "How's my brother?"

"He's still sleeping and won't be ready until tomorrow. I'm making him a golem form, the same as Francis. Your brother will be a living and breathing human."

"WHOO HOO!" Alfred shouted in victory. "This is totally awesome! You rock, Artie! Thanks a bunch!"

Ignoring Alfred, Arthur turned to Sadiq. "What are you moping about?" When Sadiq wouldn't answer, Arthur turned to Ludwig instead.

"He said he saw his lover and that his Heracles was different from the last one he knew. Does that make sense?"

"Different how?" Arthur turned back to Sadiq, who was glaring at Ludwig.

"He was happy." Sadiq answered. "Just, happy."

Arthur licked his lips in boredom. "So he wasn't happy when you were with him back in whatever year it was. Is that it?" Sadiq nodded but refused to speak further. "It's an illusion. Most likely the Fiend of Lies. She is showing you what you want to see. You wanted him to love you but he didn't. He hated you. You're here right now because of his extreme hatred for you. Why would that suddenly all change? Hm? She's using the whole, "everything is sunshine and rainbows" to lead you astray. Get it together!" He pointed to Feliciano. "I expect this bullshit from him, not from you!"

"Hey!" Gilbert's white brows furrowed angrily. "Lighten up, Arthur! When you're in his situation, or ANY of our situations, then you can talk!" He pat Sadiq on the shoulder. "It's alright, buddy."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Feliciano. "The Dark One chose you for a reason. I always questioned its choice, but from what I just heard the Dark One knows what it's doing. You have a purpose here, and you are more than just a vessel for the demons."

'More than just a vessel?' Feliciano held his fist to his lips while glancing at all the demon eyes focused upon him. For years he was told that he would never amount to anything, that he was stupid, useless, weak, and pitiful. Someone in school told him he was a waste of air and did nothing but 'take up space'. Maybe he was meant to help the humans! Maybe he could be the hero of the human world! This may be his chance to do something right for once!

"He wouldn't be the fifth nation, would he?" Ivan offered up.

"No. Never." Arthur shook his head. "He doesn't have the willpower for that sacrifice. Let me do a little more research and I'll get back to you when I know more. For the time being, lay low. Feliciano's surprising power probably has them on the run. Keep scouting for signs of trouble." He stood up.

"Can I come back for Matthew tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. He'll be ready by the afternoon. See you later." He quickly left, leaving everyone else confused.

* * *

Feliciano was thrilled to finally be back home and in the sanctity of his room. He had had enough of demons and spiritual magic talk for one day. He really wanted to clear his mind with some peace and quiet, but his thoughts were on Ludwig and nothing else. Feliciano blushed at his reflection in the master bathroom mirror, remembering how wanton he had been when Ludwig attempted sex. He didn't know what caused it but he was prepared to let Ludwig take him right there in the Pine Barrens. It made him blush even brighter. That was the way whores acted, not him. No, that wasn't it. Feliciano knew he was growing attached to Ludwig. The human thing to say is that he had a 'crush' on Ludwig, but a simple 'crush' doesn't have one thinking _dirty_ thoughts, does it?

'Sex with a demon could kill me. Ludwig and the others had said so. So then, why doesn't that scare me in to being chaste? Why am I still turned on?' He turned away from his reflection. "I should be ashamed of myself." But he wasn't. A quick cold shower would help to ease the stimulation. He tolerated the cold water for half a second before switching it to hot, which did nothing to help.

He caught himself staring at his reflection again after the shower. To get his mind off of Ludwig he began thinking about his strange new power and the notion of possibly being the missing nation. If it really were the nation of Cowards then he would fit the role one hundred percent. Yet Arthur had said no to that. Still, he was something special, even Ludwig had said it! He would have never known this about himself if he didn't meet the five demons. The question he asked himself was if he _wanted _to become a demon like all the others. When Arthur had said 'no' he felt a little disappointed. Maybe it was his fear of the world ending making him think this way. If he were to be a demon and not a human then his life could be spared as a slave. The demons already promised him freedom, but Feliciano wasn't sure if they could keep that promise. He knew they wanted to, but only time will tell. Things could take a change for the worst.

'What would I look like as a demon?' He silently asked his reflection. Thinking for a moment, he went to the shower and took a bar of soap. Returning to the mirror, he used the soap to draw horns, pointed ears, slanted 'evil' eyes, and a few sharp teeth. Maneuvering his head just right, he fit his face in the demon design. He didn't look too bad. Something seemed different about his face, though. It wasn't the soap design but something else. Looking closer, he saw that it was not his face staring back at him but another's. It looked like his face but it was distorted. 'Keep calm.' He told himself. 'Just walk away.' And he did. With one last peek at the mirror, he could only see the soap on the mirror and nothing else.

'I must be brave.' He told himself, taking a deep breath. 'If you can't beat'em, join'em.'

* * *

"Coffee's ready." Ivan said with a cheerful expression as he delivered the mugs on a tray. "Sadiq, would you like a cup?"

"No." He answered flatly, staring out the window.

"I'm bringing out the cheesecake!" Ivan tried to cheer him up but even the cheesecake wasn't working. He sighed and turned back to the others. "He's worse than Alfred is."

Gilbert tossed a peanut in the air and caught it in his mouth. "We all need some good solid action. That's what we need. Right Luddy?" His brother was lost in thought. "Hey, Luddy! I'm talking to you!"

"Hm?"

"Geez! You're zoning out too! Why don't you and Sadiq join a support group? And while you're at it recruit Feli too. All this moping about is bringing everyone down. Where is Alfred?"

Ivan answered. "He went to take a nap. All of this with his brother has him stressed out a little. He's not sure what he's going to say or do with Matthew when we pick him up tomorrow."

Ludwig leaned his head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling only to notice the growing dark spot in the center. It began to drip dark red blood, and the first drop landed on Ivan's head. Ivan looked up as another drop landed on his cheek. As it stretched along the ceiling the blood droplets came down like rain. This was a sign of a demon legion nearby.

"Wake Alfred and get Feli." Ludwig demanded. "We have a fight on our hands." Gilbert went to do so.

Ivan grinned, tilting his head back to lap at the blood dripping down. "Ah, the sweet taste of anger and despair."

"But our legions aren't ready yet." Sadiq moved to stand beside Ludwig.

"Then we'll just have to fight them ourselves." Ivan clapped his hands. "I'm so excited!"

"Let's hope the gathering is small." Ludwig called forth his sword. 'The true battles are beginning now.' He turned to see Feliciano hurrying into the room and running over to him. 'Feli…' he stroked the brown hair. 'Perhaps after seeing me fight this eve you will be disgusted and no longer wish to be with me.' The small arms were hugging him and the body was trembling. 'I can't leave you here by yourself.' Slipping his arm under Feliciano's rump, he lifted him as if the human were a mere child. "Hold on tight." He whispered.

"Ludwig, I'm scared! What's going to happen?"

He looked in to those amber eyes and strange enough, he kissed the human's forehead. None of the others saw, of course. He made sure of that. "There is going to be a fight." The blood was dripping on Feliciano too, but the human didn't seem concerned. "Hide your face for now." The human did so in his neck. 'This is what the future of your human world will look like.'

They flew off.

* * *

Feliciano was left sitting in a tree overlooking a field, a safe place to hide from the battle. The sky was blood red above him and the moon, despite being black, lit up the night. He didn't know if this was supposed to be daytime or nighttime. Even the grass in the field had turned black, and in the center stood his five demon friends, weapons in hand, prepared for battle. He couldn't see much from up here and curiosity got the best of him. He knew he shouldn't, but climbing down the tree he snuck closer to the battlefield. Still hidden behind the trees he now had a much closer view of the demons. Was he frightened? More than ever. Was he excited? Strangely, yes. Mostly his sight was set on Ludwig, thinking about the gentle kiss he had received earlier.

'Go get'em, Luddy! Beat up those bad guys!'

Nothing prepared him for what was to come.

* * *

"They're here." Ludwig took a step out in front of the other four as the horde of demons came out of the trees and entered onto the field. They were led by Botis, which Ludwig had figured they would be. Botis' was a challenge for all of them but his legion was easy to kill. "It's every demon for himself. Kill as many as you can. Leave all bodies headless. Leave no wing not torn." He turned to Ivan. "Catch one alive and work your magic on it. We want information."

Ivan licked his shark teeth. "Gladly, Ludwig. Your wish is my command."

"Let's make a game of it!" Alfred rubbed his hands together. "Whoever kills the most wins! So keep track!"

Gilbert tossed away his sunglasses. "I'll be the winner!"

Alfred rolled his eyes but looked to Sadiq. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. Killing things is just what I need to feel better."

"Watch out, guys!" Alfred grinned. "We got competition for our game here!" he jutted his thumb at Sadiq.

Ludwig ignored their talk and glanced towards the wooden area were Feliciano was hidden. Good, the human wasn't to be seen. Feliciano would be safe here and they may need his healing skills after this fight. His thoughts were brought back to the battle when the demon cries filled the air. They each went their separate ways to kill.

Ludwig's sword sliced through the lesser demons, landing most of them in half. There were thousands of them, but they were weak and easily killed. Still, he would have to up his power to keep from any sneak attacks. These creatures may be weak, but in massive numbers they could be strong. Using his power, Ludwig ignited his body into a burst of flames that would engulf any demon that touched him. Already he sent dozens of demons running and screaming encased in his never ending fire. He was not so brutal as warrior as the others were. Ludwig would slice off heads and torsos, but he never used his fangs or claws if he could help it. A demon grabbed his ankle where the flames could not reach, threatening to bite him. Ludwig called forth an orb of black fire and shot it at the demon whose body first melted completely and then exploded in a shower of bones. Again and again they came at him, claws raised and teeth bared. Each time he killed them. If only he could get to Botis then he may have a chance of ending this battle early. So he fought his way through the sea of creatures.

Alfred had gone in to full demon mode with his blue eyes blaring bright, which helped to blind most of the demons. His gun never ran out of bullets, each one perfectly aimed at a head, heart, or stomach. But soon he grew bored of his range weapon and put it away, ready to use his primitive demon skills. The smell of blood and burning flesh made his stomach grumble viciously. He was hungry. The boner he got when he first bit in to a demon's shoulder intensified his powers and he wanted more. He was the only demon would could fight and eat together at the same time. Munching on a heart he clawed off the face of one demon attacking. Chewing on an arm he ripped out the throat of another. Some demon tried to grab his perfect eagle wing, a symbol of freedom. HIS symbol of freedom. Alfred let out a roar and regurgitated the demons he had devoured on to the other, temporarily stunning the beast. These soft feathers could be sharp as blades if he willed it, and he did. With a few spins he had the demon in multiple slices of flesh. He let out a victorious laugh.

"You're so sexy when you kill!" Ivan appeared next to him while ripping the arms off of a small demon.

Alfred grinned. "Well you fuck the best when you're high off blood and power!"

Ivan laughed before popping the demons' eyes in to his mouth to swallow. "Stay alive then, because I'll fuck you battered or not." He pulled Alfred in to a deep kiss before flying back into battle.

When Ivan landed the demons screeched and ran in fear of their lives. Ivan loved the sound of screams, but his absolute favorite were those of pain. He had to capture only one, maybe two, which he could torture for information. Even if they blabbed everything, the torture would continue. That was who he was. It was his past life and rolled over in to this life. There was a brave little demon who jumped on his back and tried to bite him, only to break all of its teeth on his iron scales. Ivan laughed, spinning around to look down at the demon holding its bleeding, toothless mouth. Ivan wasn't the biggest demon of the five for nothing. With one stomp of his foot he crushed the demon's skull. When fighting, Ivan's body was solid as a rock and heavy as iron yet he moved with perfect grace. Another brave demon came flying at him, but with one punch he shattered the monsters' face. They all ran from him, and Ivan enjoyed the thrill of a chase. But all these demons were so easy to catch! It was almost boring. So he upped the entertainment level. Leaping into the sky, he dropped his body down to stomp loudly on the ground, causing a mini earthquake and the ground to open up in a long crack. As the ground spread open the retreating demons, the wingless ones anyway, all fell to their deaths. The squeaking of a demon trying to climb out of the crack caught his attention. He walked over to it, grinning at its stare of fear.

"That's not fear!" he giggled. "I'll show you fear!" Being one of the few demons that could morph, his mouth stretched open wide enough to fully engulf the demon's head. He could hear its screams echoing in his head; he loved it. Slowly he bit down, relishing in the delightful sound of the skull crushing beneath his jaw. With the blood easing the bones, Ivan swallowed the crumbled skull and kicked the headless body into the earth. Returning his face to normal, he let out a little burp. Blushing, he covered his mouth with his fingers tips. "Excuse me."

Further away, Gilbert had lost an arm due to a sneak attack. The said arm was tucked in his belt, which took a few minutes to do so. Without an arm, he was slightly limited to battle. That didn't stop him though. Gilbert was flexible, more so than Sadiq or Alfred. He prided his fighting ability on his fancy moves, consisting of bone crushing techniques. If those failed, then he always had his trusty sword that always struck true. Whenever the blade struck, the creature on the end would explode into white light. The brightness was so strong that it would burn or melt the flesh of any demons nearby. Gilbert had to step over numerous melted bodies with bubbling skin clinging to bones like tattered rags. He saw his brother fighting up ahead and flew to join him.

"Luddy!" He landed next to his brother. "I always love it when you're 'flaming'!" He laughed happily and struck a demon in the chest with his blade.

"WHY DOESN'T THAT JOKE EVER GET OLD?" Ludwig hollered. Part of the reason why he hid his power was to escape that 'gay' joke.

"Hey! We gotta laugh or else we'll cry, right? Come on, lose the flaming and lets fight side-by-side! Two awesome brothers!"

"You're missing an arm." Ludwig called away the flames and joined his sword with Gilbert's.

"Yeah, but I got another!" He pressed his back against Ludwig's. "What do you say, brother? Shall we blow them all away with our combined strength? It would certainly make Botis shit himself!" Their bond as brothers granted them a special power to use together. It took centuries to perfect and it was rare when they used it.

"We have not used that power in so long, brother. Are you up for it?" Their shared power, while strong, often left Gilbert weak and sick. The illness didn't last long yet it always had Ludwig frantic with worry. Gilbert always took the brunt of the power, just another way he used to protect him. Gilbert would always give himself first so Ludwig wouldn't have to.

"Come on, what do we have to worry about? This fight will be over in a flash!" He took Ludwig's hand. "Join with me, brother! You and I will be rulers of this world soon enough! Why not let the higher demons know what to expect?"

Ludwig nodded. "Very well, brother. Let us prepare."

At the far edge of the battlefield, Sadiq was using his powers of desire to stun and weaken the demons around him before killing them. This battle was too simple, it was a waste of his time and there was no need to get bloodied for nothing. He hoped this battle would help to ease his thoughts about Heracles but it didn't. The image of his lover smiling tiredly at him with waiting, open arms was still clear in his mind. He slashed another demon, then another, and then another, slowly making his way through the bodies. His thoughts were only of Heracles and how he wished to see the young man again. And his wish was granted! Amongst the battle he saw the form of his lover, easily walking through the demons to approach him. Sadiq just stood and stared, his mouth in a lopsided smile as Heracles came up to him. The man was still beautiful like Sadiq remembered him. And Heracles was still a human! He held a human form despite being a ghost, phantom, or whatever he was. His lover was happy to see him!

"You shouldn't be here." He said to his lover. "You could get hurt."

"I'm not afraid." Heracles answered in his usual soft, even tone.

Sadiq didn't notice the claws growing on Heracles' hands or the wings slowly growing from his back.

Feliciano stared at the violent carnage with his hands over his mouth and eyes wide in horror. These were not the five demons he knew! They were fighting like monsters! Like violent creatures! Even Ludwig was viciously tearing apart victim after victim. Was this his future? Was this what the new world was going to consist of? Violence and bloodshed? He could end up like those demons being torn apart! What if his demon friends went mad and chose to eat him? He couldn't take it! His mind was panicking and he felt like going insane. All he could do was stare at the bloody horror with a mad smile on his face and a trembling body. The sudden idea of committing suicide to escape the 'new world' was favorable. He had a lot of pills back in his apartment. A bunch of those with some wine and lounging in the bathtub should be a peaceful way to go. He grinned. Yes, that would work well.

But then, his mind was clear of that horrible thought. Like it was stolen. There was a warm glow around him, bringing him a sense of peace. He was still scared, but the thought of death was vacant now. In front of him he saw a shadow, and what a strange shadow it was. The shadow was of a person in shape; only it had pointed ears atop its head and what looked to be numerous tails behind it. Tails? The tail shadows resembled that of a fox, or a skunk. Feliciano was afraid to turn around as the form crouched behind him, its shadow disappearing. Two soft, gentle hands rest on his shoulders.

'_Turn your face away. Cover your eyes and ears from this scene or fear losing your sanity_.'

The screams from the battle grew louder. Not caring who or what it was, Feliciano turned around to hide his face in the creatures' chest. The being wrapped its arms around his head, shielding his ears from the sounds. Feliciano clenched his eyes shut and tried to forget about the violence he had witnessed.

End Chapter 7 TBC

***I could have gone further with the gore but we'll leave it at this.***

_**"Say 'fuck it' before we kick the bucket**_

_**Life's too short to not go for broke!**_

_**So everybody, everybody! Go berzerk!"- Berzerk (Eminem)**_


	9. Friend Or Foe

*****Wishing everyone a very happy new year! ^_^ Special thanks to my beta for all her hard work!**

*****Warnings: Language, humor, minor violence, angst, character death, slight yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****EXTRA! EXTRA! Gilbert and Ludwig's mini backstory will be featured at the end of this chapter! In the next chapter will be Heracles and Sadiq's mini story, followed by Francis and Arthur's. Just some extra little background knowledge for your reading enjoyment!**

* * *

**'We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down**  
**So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m**  
**So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go**  
**Say fuck it before we kick the bucket**  
**Life's too short to not go for broke**  
**So everybody, everybody (Go berzerk!)' -Berzerk- Eminem**

**Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?**

In the demon language of Abyssal, Ludwig and Gilbert touched their swords together, holding the blades high above them as the power was conjured. Ludwig's body burned bright with flames while Gilbert's form adorned a layer of silky white mist. Swirling together flame and mist, the brothers brought forth a terrify burst of power in a fiery ring to race along the ground taking out hordes of demons. Only the dukes were able to avoid the power surge and they were not at all thrilled with the result. Alfred lost all of his meals, Ivan had to cease his playful torture, and Sadiq lost the image of his lover. The force of the blast sent the remaining demons running back to the Abyss while the corpses turned to dust and disappeared. When the aura dissipated, Gilbert and Ludwig returned to their normal forms.

"Once again, brother, we vanquish evil!" Gilbert said with a laugh.

"Only for now." He looked up at the sky as it quickly returned to its regular dark purple hue. "All evil here is gone now, which means Botis got away."

"Or he had left long ago." Gilbert put away his sword. "Let's gather up the others and find Feliciano." Ludwig nodded, putting away his own weapon and looking for the other dukes.

"Ludwig, you jerk!" Alfred landed beside them. "I wasn't finished eating!"

Ludwig snorted. "By the amount of blood smeared all over your mouth I would say you have had enough."

Ivan appeared beside Gilbert. "I did not get the chance to capture a demon. Someone banished them all too soon."

Ludwig crossed his arms. "They were never ending. We had to push them back somehow." He had to turn away when Ivan began to rub the bloodied spot where Gilbert's arm should be.

"Gilbie, you lost your arm." Ivan cupped his face. "Does it hurt?" Alfred clicked his tongue.

"Nah, you know I barely feel it. But I wouldn't mind you sew it back on for me."

Ludwig looked around. "We're missing one. Where's Sadiq?"

"I barely saw him in battle." Alfred answered.

"Go find him." Ludwig ordered. "I need to get back to Feliciano." Leaving the other demons he flew to the wooded spot where he had hid the human.

He found Feliciano, safe from harm, but not by himself as he was left. A strange being was holding Feliciano to its chest as if shielding him. The human was sobbing in to the creature holding him yet it was doing him no harm. Ludwig had never seen a being like this but there was no evil radiating from it. Instead, the aura around it was one of peace, enlightenment and serenity. To Ludwig, the feeling was almost refreshing. It appeared human in form with the characteristics of an animal. He was unable to tell if it was a male or a female. Dark eyes met his with a pale face decorated in red lines. What baffled him the most were the pointed ears and numerous tails, which seemed impossible to count. Even the clothing it wore, long decorated robes, was unfamiliar to him. Although he felt no malicious intent from the being, he still had to find out who and what it was.

"Are you friend or foe?" Ludwig asked.

"Friend."

Feliciano heard Ludwig's voice and looked behind him to see the demon standing there, unharmed. "Ludwig!" He broke away from the other to run and latch on to the demon's waist, continuing his whimpering sobs. "Ludwig! You're okay! I was so scared!"

Ludwig could only stroke the top of the brown hair while keeping his eyes focused on the being. "I'm very well. You have no reason to be afraid now. Everyone is safe. Now who are you, stranger?" He asked the creature. "You say you're a friend?"

The being gave a polite bow. "I came to help our human friend." Although the voice was even and soft it held the tone of a male. "I was summoned by the ancient gods to come here and aid in your conquest. However, my real duty is to our human friend, and to you, Mr. Ludwig." Before Ludwig could reply, the other demons had joined them.

"Heeeeeeey bro! How's our little buddy do-" Gilbert stopped when he saw the stranger. "Whoa! Who's this guy?"

Ivan smiled brightly, clapping his hands and answered "Youkai!" (1)

The being gave a frown. "I do not approve of that term. I am a _kitsune, _one of the oldest enlightened spirits of the west."

"Ah, from the 'mysterious orient'." Sadiq added. "I've been in your parts centuries ago when I was human."

"Me too!" Ivan nodded.

Alfred floated over to the kitsune, grabbing its ears. "Are you a cat or something? What's with the ears?"

"Ouch!" He bats Alfred away. "I'm a fox. My name is Kiku and this is my human form. As I was telling Mr. Ludwig, I am here to help in your conquest to regain control of the earth. Humans and spirits have drifted far apart and it is time for us to be together again. The humans have grown numerous and greedy. Almost all have lost their way."

"But aren't you on the 'nicer' side for humans?" Sadiq asked. "We're enslaving them, not helping them find enlightenment."

Kiku folded his hands in front of him. "That is for the Gods to decide when the time is right. But I'm afraid we can't rest right now. This battle was a decoy to keep all of you here while the demon captains gathered to attack another place."

"What?" Ludwig growled. "We've been tricked?"

"Where do we need to go?" Alfred asked. "Where's the real battle?"

"I fear the calamity has already happened." Kiku looked to Feliciano. "Human, look at me." Feliciano turned his face from Ludwig's chest. "The hospital where your brother resides has been attacked and destroyed. They were searching for something there, and your brother was their target."

Feliciano's eyes filled with fresh, fearful tears as he turned his face away to look up at Ludwig. "What is he saying, Ludwig? What's happened to my brother? We have to get to the hospital!" He pulled on Ludwig's clothes. "Please Ludwig, please!" He sobbed. "You have to take me to him! Please!"

Gilbert placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "It's not safe to go there now."

"NO!" Feliciano screamed at him. "I need to go! Please Ludwig! Romano is all I have!"

Alfred growled at Kiku and took out his weapon, aiming the point at the kitsune's neck. "How do you know of this? Who told you?"

Kiku remained calm, slowly lowering the blade with his hand. "I saw it on my way here to protect the human. There is nothing left of the hospital. I'm sorry." Feliciano cried frantically against Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig looked at Kiku for a moment and then back to Feliciano. "We'll all go together. But Feli, if what Kiku says is true then you must prepare for the worst. Are you sure?"

"YES!" He sobbed "Please! I need to know if he is still there! He might be alive!"

"We'll search for clues while we're there." Ivan suggested.

Ludwig scooped the sobbing man in his arms. "Let's go. Everyone be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

Feliciano could only hold on to Ludwig and pray for Romano's safety as they flew through the air. He hoped the kitsune, Kiku, was wrong about the hospital. He prayed that when they arrived the hospital would be fine, and so would Romano. But all this led to one question: why his brother? What did the demons want with Romano? He was too afraid to ask. Right now he just wanted to see that Romano was okay. When Ludwig came to a stop, Feliciano moved from his chest to look around. He saw the entrance to the hospital, destroyed. The right side of the building was completely destroyed: Romano's room was in the middle. There were sirens all around with rescue officials racing in to the building. Feliciano stood in a frozen daze, his eyes wide with disbelief as he gazed upon the rubble.

"Feli, let's return to the apartment." Ludwig offered. "There is nothing left here. I'm sorry."

"He might still be alive!" Feliciano turned tearful eyes to the demon. "Please, fly me up to his room? I don't ask for much, Ludwig, but please do this for me? I need to know. If I don't find out…I think I might just go mad."

Despite his feelings on the situation, Ludwig did as Feliciano asked by flying him up to the floor. He placed the human down and Feliciano shot off to Romano's room. He followed swiftly behind, hoping the human wouldn't hurt himself on the debris. A shrill scream from Feliciano told Ludwig that Romano's room must have been destroyed, and when he happened upon the destroyed door frame he had been right. With pity, he watched Feliciano frantically try to climb over the rubble, pulling at the rocks in hope of reaching his brother. Ludwig did not have the heart to tell him that Romano was most likely dead. Another high pitched scream was a sign that Feliciano had found some trace of his dead brother. Ludwig turned just as Feliciano slipped on the rubble and tumbled down to the floor, sobbing. The demon climbed the rubble himself to see a pool of blood on the green tiled floor near Romano's bed. His wings drooped. He understood the devastation and heartbreak of losing a dear brother. Floating back down, he brought Feliciano into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The small human only clung to him and wept. Ludwig could sense every emotion within the human and it made him want to protect this man more than ever. So much had happened in the last few days and poor Feli had to endure all of it alone; the only human among demons. Now his brother was gone and his world was about to be conquered by demons. "Cry all you want now." The memory of the Romans tearing his brother apart limb by limb took form, bringing an almost tear to his demon eyes. He knew crying solved nothing yet he did not have the heart to tell Feliciano that. Not right now. The human was too vulnerable.

"Mr. Ludwig." It was Kiku. "Let me take our human friend."

Ludwig was reluctant to do so, but when Feliciano asked him to find the body of his brother, he handed him over to the kitsune. Kiku held the human tenderly, whispering words to him while trying to calm the hiccups and sobbing. Ludwig climbed over the rubble once again, landed in the room, and began to move the large boulders of debris. He started where the pool of blood was and worked his way to the bed only to find something unexpected. There, on the bed, unharmed, lie Romano, still asleep in a coma. Thrown over his body was that of an angel. Ludwig recognized the white wings as belonging to one of the Light beings. Perhaps it was the one he had seen before? This blood was not of Romano but of the angel whom protected him. The angel had a broken, bloodied wing and both legs were smashed under some rubble. All of the blood pooled out from under him. Ludwig removed the debris and looked at the shattered legs of the angel.

This angel was none other than Romano's lover, Antonio. Ludwig recognized him from the bedside picture, which was now smashed somewhere on the floor. The first time he had seen the angel was during his first visit here but he did not get to see all the features. Now he could tell it was Antonio and once again, he had saved Romano's life. To Ludwig, it would seem the angel used the last bit of his strength to keep the rubble from crushing Romano. Surprised by the loyalty of a Light being, Ludwig couldn't help but place his hand on the angel's head.

"Feliciano thanks you for protecting his brother." An angel eye shot open, the green orb looking up at him.

'_Protect Romano_.' Whispered the angel.

Ludwig crouched down beside him. "What happened here? Have you the strength to tell me?"

Antonio took a deep, pained breath. '_They came for him…because he is like Feli. The demons want to possess and own him…like you own Feli._' He spat up a stream of sticky blood. '_Don't let them! If they get a hold of him…all of you will fail!_'

Ludwig grabbed the angel by the shoulders. "What do you mean? You mean to say that Romano holds the same power as Feliciano?"

'_Yes_.' Antonio shook in his hold. '_I can't protect him…not anymore…the Light God will not allow me…to protect him a third time_.' He hissed in pain. '_Protect him for me? I beg you…protect them both. They are your salvation-'_

Ludwig frowned as he watched the light from Antonio's green eyes start to fade. "Where will you go now? You have sacrificed your one chance at entering the Light World! What will happen to you?"

'_Nothing. I will be…nothing._'

The Light God was worse than the Dark One. To ignore and forsaken a spirit hell-bent on protecting his lover was a disgusting crime. The Dark One would not allow this. "What can I do for you?" Ludwig asked. "Can I ease your suffering?"

Antonio flashed him a bloody smirk. '_I want to die looking like a human_.'

Ludwig knew what he meant. Standing up, he conjured a blade and gripped the base of the white wing. Trying to make it fast and painless, he sawed through the bone of each wing, tearing them from Antonio's back in a stream of blood. This caused the angel intense pain and he screamed. Ludwig gripped the brown hair, bent the head back, and slid the blade across Antonio's throat. Only other spiritual beings could kill one another, and this was the most painless way. He let the angel drop the floor, watching the last of the life blood leak out from him. Something about Antonio's death didn't settle right with him. It didn't seem fair. Ludwig was offered a second chance at life for selfish reasons. Antonio gave up his eternal life to save that of another. He couldn't let such a noble deed just waste away, so he took matters in to his own hands. Taking the same blade, he made sure the angel was dead before carving out the heart. Ludwig looked at the still beating organ in his palm; just as he thought. There was still a chance that Antonio's spirit could live on.

Now, there was the matter of Romano. Turning to the bed, he looked down at the sleeping, almost death like form of Feliciano's brother. Ludwig's eyes widened suddenly as he realized just how identical the Italian twins were. It looked to him as if it were Feliciano himself lying here and not Romano. This is what Feliciano would look like if he were dead. He was _gazing _upon Feliciano's dead body. The image unnerved him. He wondered how Feliciano could even stand to be in the same room with someone who looked exactly like him, lying there in a death-like state? How did he not notice it before? Still, he had a mission, and a duty, to these Italian brothers. Removing all the I.V.s from Romano, he took the unconscious man in his arms along with the still beating heart of Antonio.

Emerging from the room, Ludwig followed the wails of Feliciano's voice until he reached all of them. All eyes were on him as he held the organ and Romano in his arms. Feliciano still cried against Kiku until the kitsune motioned for him to look in Ludwig's direction. Red-rimmed eyes widened when he saw Romano, unharmed, in Ludwig's arms.

"Romano?" Feliciano gasped out.

"He is unharmed." Ludwig stated. "We are to watch over him, by orders of Antonio."

Breaking from Kiku's embrace, Feliciano ran to them both. "Romano! You're okay!" He laughed through his tears of joy. "Big brother! You're okay! Oh, thank you, Ludwig! Thank you!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "You should thank Antonio, it was he who protected your brother from the demon captains at the cost of his own life and soul." Feliciano looked confused, and then Ludwig showed him the beating heart. "This is all that is left of Antonio. I spoke with him myself. We are to watch over your brother for the demon captains are after him."

"Why?" Feliciano whispered. "Why do they want Romano?"

"For the same purpose you serve us." Ludwig saw the look of fear on Feliciano's innocent face. "Fear not. We will keep him with us."

Gilbert stepped forward, taking Antonio's heart in his one good hand. "I think we need to find a bigger place. Our little group is growing."

Feliciano looked up through his light lashes at Ludwig. "Thank you, Ludwig, for offering to care for my brother."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "It's the least I could do." Embarrassed, he turned to the others. "One of you! Find us a bigger place to live before the authorities find us! We don't want too much of this leaking out."

Alfred came up and pointed to Antonio's beating heart. "Let me have that. I'll take it to Arthur while I'm picking up Matthew. I'm sure Arthur knows what to do with it." Gilbert nodded and handed the organ to Alfred.

"The rest of you, let us leave this place before something else happens."

Sadiq stepped forward, looking tired and forlorn. "I know of a place for all of us. Follow me."

"Is it far?" Gilbert asked.

"It's further in the center of the city, but the place is huge and spacious. It's where the rich people of the city live."

"Awesome!" Gilbert grinned. "Let's live the high life of the human world!"

Ludwig looked at the human hugging his brother's head with a frown. Things were going to get complicated.

* * *

By morning they had all moved into a condominium in the heart of New York City. Feliciano didn't ask how they got it or who they pushed out to live here, but he wasn't complaining. The place was more like a small house, going up as high as three stories. The furniture was high end, mostly white leather, mahogany, and stainless steel appliances. It was straight out of Miami Vice, or something like that. But at the moment he didn't really care about the condo. His biggest concern was Romano and the best way to make his brother comfortable. He had chosen the very last bedroom on the third floor. It was a small bedroom; just enough for a single man who would be doing nothing but laying on the bed. He did not want to associate with the others at the moment. His major concern was Romano's well being. Feliciano was left alone with him, and like usual, as if Romano were in the hospital, he began to care for him.

First he brushed Romano's hair with a comb he found, making sure it lay perfectly on his head. Next he filed the nails, followed by a full rubdown with Vaseline Intense Moisture cream. The nurses failed to keep Romano's skin moist, just one of the many things Feliciano did himself. Like before, he continued to speak to Romano as he cared for him.

"I think we can say 'goodbye' to the bakery, Romie. When the demons take over the world there will be no room for baked goods and cakes." He smiled at Romano. "But that's okay! You can come live with me and Ludwig! I'm sure he won't mind! Ludwig is really very nice! You would probably hate him at first but once you get to know him, you'll love him!" Feliciano smiled softly. "He's so very nice for a demon. I wouldn't mind being his…human slave…if it comes down to that."

Romano lay motionless.

"It's good to have you back, Romano." Feliciano sat next to him on the bed. "I don't know if you can really hear me…but now would be the best time to tell you." He closed his eyes, feeling the tears welling up in them. "Antonio is dead. He gave his life in return for yours. He would not let you die. If not for him, it would have been you who died in that car crash. I know you were always mean to him…I'll never understand why. But he loved you so much that he gave up his own life to let you have a chance at living. If that isn't love…then I don't know what is." Glancing at his brother, he gasped at the tear rolling down Romano's cheek. "Romano?" He whimpered. "Don't cry, Romano! Please don't cry!" 'I guess he really can hear me!' Feliciano wiped away the tears with a tissue. "Oh Romano…I wish you would wake up?" No answer, only another tear. Feliciano was crying too. "We're going to protect you, Romano. I won't let anyone hurt you. One day you'll wake up, and then we can all be together!"

"Feli?"

Feliciano jumped at the sound of Sadiq's voice. "Oh, it's you. Sorry. I've been a little jumpy."

Sadiq smiled softly. "It's okay. I was just coming to check on you and your brother. You must forgive Ludwig." He walked over to the other side of the bed. "He is not…well versed, shall we say, in the categories of emotions."

Feliciano nodded. "I understand. Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing. Ludwig sent me in here to make sure you were getting along well." He looked at Romano. "He's crying."

"I told him about Antonio, his lover, who gave his life to ensure the safety of his own." Feliciano wiped away his own tear. He gasped. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be speaking this way after your…complicated relationship."

Sadiq gave a breathy chuckle. "It's alright. The fact that your brother cries for his lost lover is refreshing to me. I wish my own lover would have mourned for me as Romano does for Antonio."

Feliciano squeezed his brother's hand. "I'm sorry you did not have a happy relationship with your lover. What went wrong? Do you know?"

Sadiq looked to the far wall. "He was too stubborn and full of pride to submit to me. I was used to having everything and anything I wanted. I was an Ottoman general. I had the world by the balls…except for him. Heracles was a force I have never met. Stubborn, prideful, strong, willful, disobedient, and so full of hate… I tried to give him everything he could want. Anything to make him like me." He smiled sadly at Feliciano. "That was my own fault. I should have gifted him his freedom first, and then wait for him to come back to me. There was no life for him outside that of a farmer, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"He cursed you, didn't he?"

Sadiq nodded. "He did. He sent me off to battle with the kiss of death. I know, up until this day, that he spent all his time summoning a spell from the gods that would see me to my death. He wanted me dead." He looked at Romano's silent tears. "Your brother loves his Antonio. I wonder what that feels like? To have your lover pining for you."

Feliciano looked away. "I wouldn't know."

Sadiq smiled. "Ah, but you have Ludwig who has struck your fancy." He saw Feliciano blush. "Don't deny it. Ludwig is a fine choice of a demon mate for any human. He would never hurt you on purpose. Listen, my demon house is that of the Voluptuous Ones. Out of the five demon dukes you know, my region reeks of sex and desire. I sense the sexual tension between you and Ludwig, and it is very strong."

Feliciano blushed brightly. "He is a demon and I am only a human."

"Demons have had humans in the past. Do not let Ludwig's past hinder you from courting him. Yes, he has had me and Alfred, but that was very long ago. Take it from an old man who has long since past his chance at love: tell Ludwig of your feelings for him."

"I can't." Feliciano blushed bright red. "I don't even…do well with sexual things. Romano has always been the 'naughty' one. I have been the good one."

Sadiq smirked. "You're cute. If I were not seeking my old lover and Ludwig had nothing to do with you, I would have had you myself. I'm irresistible when I want to be. I one time courted Gilbert but was chased away by Ludwig."

Feliciano smiled. "I hope you come to find peace with your lover Heracles."

"He's here on earth. I've seen him. For once in his life…he is happy. He wants to be with me. That is my biggest wish…that he wants to be with me on his own free will. None of the others believe this."

"I don't know what to say, Sadiq. I cannot speak for demons."

"I know." He smiled. "I feel confident in speaking to you openly like this. I know you can care for Ludwig in ways the rest of us cannot. He and I share a past, but it is nothing more than that. You can heal him, Feli. You can be his light."

Feliciano looked away. "I can never be his light. I have never been worth anything. All I would do is make him angry."

"Well, that is stupid human talk." Sadiq moved away from the bed. "The sooner you learn to love yourself, the sooner you can learn to love another. Go to Ludwig's room this night with an open heart, and I promise you, all your dreams will come true."

"Sadiq? Do you think that…your lover…ever really loved you?"

He looked away. "To be honest with you, Feli, I don't think he ever did. Perhaps I am in love with the illusion that he loves me. I know the truth despite what Ludwig thinks." He closed his eyes. "I just want-" He opened the door. "I just want to know what it feels like to be really loved." He left before Feliciano could respond.

* * *

_At Arthur's Place…_

"Come on, now. You're almost there." Francis held Matthew's hands while helping the newly born golem to walk. Matthew was shaking on two feet, whimpering in fear. "I won't let you fall. They feel heavy now, but once you continue to walk they will feel natural."

"Will Alfred…be upset over me?" He stumbled. "Looking like this?"

"I doubt it. He'll just be happy to have his brother back. Okay, ready to stand on your own?" Matthew nodded and Francis let go, ready to catch.

Matthew wobbled back and forth a few times until he got used to the feeling of his new legs. "I can stand on my own! I'm not a ghost anymore!"

Francis chuckled. "Don't get too excited now. You don't want to fall and hurt yourself before Alfred can see you."

"Alfred. My big brother." Matthew smiled at the thought of him. "I can't wait for him to see me like this!" There was the ring of a bell from the front of the shop. "Is that him?"

"Wait here, let me find out." Francis entered the shop to see that it was Alfred who entered and he was talking to Arthur. "Greetings."

"Hey, Francis!" Alfred waved to him. "So where's my brother? Is he ready? You didn't give him two heads or anything, did you?"

Arthur scoffed. "I rarely mess up making a golem." He looked to Francis. "Fetch Matthew."

Alfred waited for his brother to enter, eager to see him in solid form. Francis returned holding Matthew's hand, and Alfred's eyes widened at the sight of him. Matthew looked just as he remembered him! There were no traces of 'ghost' at all upon his person. "Hi big brother." Matthew said to him. Alfred grinned and rushed over to him. "Mattie!"

"Go ahead and embrace him." Francis offered. "It's as if he is truly real."

Alfred did so, squeezing his brother's smaller form. Matthew's body was cold against his but that didn't stop him from hugging. He was so thrilled to have his brother back in a form that he could see and touch. Now he could start making up for lost time. He could be the big brother Matthew had needed all those years ago.

"Matthew, you look great!" Alfred pat the man's shoulders. "Are you ready to come back with me?"

Matthew looked coy. "Will the others allow me to live with them?"

"Of course they would!" Alfred gasped out. "And even if they tried to say anything I'd beat them up! I am the hero after all!"

Arthur could hear the sound of a heartbeat in the room, knowing that it was not one of theirs. Concerned, split the brothers apart. "Alfred? Is that a heartbeat I hear on you?"

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot! Sorry about that!" He took out a plastic bag puddle with blood at the bottom. "This is the heart of an angel."

Arthur's eyes widened. "How did you obtain that?"

"Um…if I remember correctly, this is from the angel who protected Feliciano's brother in the hospital when the demon captains attacked."

"Bring it here." Arthur urged them all to follow him into the back room where he conducted his magic. "I have never held the heart of an actual angel. Let me see it." Alfred handed him the bag and he took the heart out. Arthur stared at it in awe, cupping the still beating organ in two hands. "Strange…"

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Um, it's nothing." He cleared his throat. "Why did you bring this here?"

"Ludwig and Gilbert thought you would know what to do with it. We don't want the spirit of Romano's lover to go away forever, so we thought you could help bring him back. I don't know what you do, but you know what I'm saying, right?" Did he explain himself well enough?

Arthur's lips slowly drew into a dark smirk. The heart began to beat faster, startling them all. "I would have to do some research before I can give you an answer. I have never held an _angel's _heart before."

Matthew stared at the organ. "W-why is it beating so fast?"

"I'll have to find out later." He took the heart and opened a large jar. Carelessly, he dropped the organ inside and sealed it shut, leaving it to beat rapidly behind glass. "Is there anything else?" He asked, tapping the top of the jar with his fingers. Francis frowned at him, knowing he was up to something.

"Yeah, one more thing." Alfred held up his finger. "There is a kitsune in our group now. He said he was summoned by old gods to watch over Feliciano. Dude's got nine tails!"

"Now the Asians are involved?" Arthur gave a deep sigh. "Just what we need. Keep the spirit close to you, though. And the more tails it has proves the level of enlightenment and wisdom it has. In other words, to make it easy for you, since you're staring at me like I have two heads, he's very old and smart."

"Oh, I get it! Well, Kiku is harmless either way. I was half paying attention when the guy was talking."

Matthew frowned slightly. "Some things never change."

"But the funny part is, Kiku said that the demon captains are after Romano because he holds the same powers as a vessel like Feliciano does. Right now we have Romano with us to protect him. What do you think we should do?"

"Hmm." Arthur crossed his arms. "I didn't think the brother would hold the power being unconscious. This is something new even to me. Well, all I can do right now is this: Protect Romano over Feliciano. Romano is in a coma and unable to mentally fight back against possession. Feliciano is stupid and easily fooled, but he still has his wits about him and you can reason with him. If the demon captains get a hold of the brother and use him," Arthur shuddered. "It'll be a whole new game with different rules. Give me a little time to conjure up a spell that will help protect the brother. I'll find you all soon."

"Am I free to go, then?" Alfred asked. "Can I take Matthew too?"

"Not yet. I want him to stay a bit longer and learn what he is. Francis can teach him everything he needs to know. I rather not send a new golem out in to the world with little knowledge of how to perform." He glanced at Francis. "Francis will care for him, so have no fear of that."

Alfred gave a long annoyed sigh. "Fine then! I'll come back tomorrow and check up on things!"

"You promise?" Matthew asked.

"Of course! I came back today, didn't I? I promise I will be back tomorrow."

After Alfred had left, Arthur busied himself staring at the beating heart in the jar. "Francis, take Matthew somewhere and teach him what he needs to know. I have work to do." He tapped the glass with a smirk. Francis led the young golem out of the room, leaving Arthur all alone. His green eyes lit up as he continued to leer at the heart, which was still beating quickly. "Well, well, well." He said in a low, even tone. "Once again I win, old foe."

* * *

Ludwig was the only one trying to do any amount of work. Ivan was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and his brother was fumbling with a machine called a 'computer'. He wondered how Feliciano was getting along with his brother upstairs? He had sent Sadiq up there instead of him, for he was not well versed in extreme emotions. Glancing at his brother, he could remember the feelings of that dreadful day but he didn't know what to do about it. No one would have been around to help him either. A familiar smell filled his nostrils and he turned to see the human joining them in the living area. Ludwig stood up to greet him.

"Feliciano, are you feeling better?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, a little." He smiled. "I'm glad Romano is back here with me. I just know you can help keep him safe."

"We will all do our best. By the way, have you seen Kiku? Was he with you?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I think he said something about mediation. Why?"

"He knows why the demons were after your brother and I would like to ask him more questions. And the sooner Alfred gets back the sooner we can proceed with what to do next."

"Hot chocolate is ready!" Ivan came out from the kitchen wearing a lacy pink apron that was too small for his stocky weight. "I made sure to use the good china mugs, and there is enough for everyone."

Feliciano couldn't believe that this was the same demon from just a short time ago. Ivan was wearing such an innocent expression in that apron, blushing when Gilbert complimented on how delicious the hot drink was. Only hours ago the large demon was tearing bodies apart in the cruelest of ways, now he was handing out cocoa and acting like a 1950's housewife? It was so bizarre. Ivan, by far, was the most frightening of all the demons here…even in an apron.

"Sadiq, where are you going?" Ivan asked the other as he was heading to the door. "Don't you want some nice hot cocoa? I made it with milk from a free ranged cow!"

"Not right now. I'm going out for a bit." He put on his trench coat, quickly turning into a human.

"No you're not." Ludwig stated firmly. "You're staying right here."

Sadiq narrowed his gaze. "I'll do what I want."

"I don't trust your mental state right now." Ludwig walked up to him. "It's best that you remain here with the rest of us."

"Bro, let him go." Gilbert wiped away the chocolate mustache. "He can take care of himself."

Ludwig shook his head. "You're staying. Try to leave and I'll make Ivan sit on you." Ivan grinned, and with a growl, Sadiq hung up his jacket.

"What pisses me off the most is that I'm actually listening to you." Sadiq said and roughly pushed passed Ludwig, bumping his shoulder.

"Cocoa?" Ivan asked the passing demon.

"Fuck your cocoa." Sadiq stormed off into one of the downstairs bedrooms and slammed the door.

Ivan pouted. "But...I added little things called marshmallows to it. It looks like pretty snowflakes on dirt."

Gilbert laughed and pat Ivan's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. I love your hot cocoa! Now why don't you take a mug for yourself and we'll go to your room?" Ivan grinned with his shark teeth. "I couldn't help but admire your ass as you cracked skulls in that fight."

Ivan blushed. "Oh Gilbie, you're such a flatterer!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes with his lip up in a sneer as his brother left with Ivan, heading up to the second floor. He returned to the couch, deciding to pick up one of Ivan's hot chocolates along the way. Now it was only him and the human. Feliciano joined him on the couch with a cup as well. They sat far apart with the human trying to make himself look as small as possible. Ludwig glanced at him, feeling the awkwardness in the air around them. The human always reeked of sweet virgin blood, and now that they were alone Ludwig was able to pick up on it once again. If Feliciano had been anywhere near him during or after that battle, he would have forced his way with the human. His energy level and sex drive always intensified when he was at the height of his blood high during a fight. Fucking a sweet little human after a victorious battle was a right of passage for a demon, but that's not how he was. Ludwig would always pride himself in his ability to control his urges. That was until Feliciano came in to his life. A sweet little human, useless for anything considered necessary but rich in love, devotion, joy, appreciation, and life. It was that power keeping them all here.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said his name with a blush.

"Yes?"

"Um…I'm a little scared to sleep alone tonight." He took a deep breath through his nose. "So could I…sleep in your room tonight? With…you?"

Blue eyes slowly widened and he turned to look at the blushing human. "Just to sleep, correct?"

"Mm-hm!"

"I have never slept in my human form before."

Feliciano's eyes shifted. "You don't…have to sleep like that?"

"You'd rather me be like this?" He was surprised to see the human nod. 'I would lose it should he be that close to me.' "Perhaps another night. I will be…up late plotting some military strategies. I'm sure Kiku will spend the night with you whenever he comes back. He said he is here to help protect you as well." Ludwig was surprised at how disappointed Feliciano looked.

"Oh…okay. M-Maybe I'll sleep in Romano's room then."

"Hm. Be sure to tell one of the others to stay with you as well." He looked towards the direction of Sadiq's door. "He can pout with you all night. Forget Ivan and Gilbert, they will be lost in each other for the rest of the day. Let Alfred pout with you as well."

Sipping his cocoa, Feliciano got up and left the room without another word to head to Romano's room. Ludwig had been so very cold to him. Maybe Sadiq was wrong about Ludwig wanting to be with him. He shouldn't be with a demon anyway! It was unnatural! Wasn't it? And there was still the issue of the world destruction and the enslaving of the human race, something he wanted to avoid if he could. But could he really be lying to himself about liking a demon just to be safe from the apocalypse? The only demon he wanted was Ludwig. Ludwig had mentioned going with Alfred or Sadiq but that's not who Feliciano wanted. He wanted to be with Ludwig above all others. Sharing the same bed with him was enticing. He pictured what it would feel like to rest against such a powerful body covered in heat and hard muscles. It made his lower regions tingle.

Later that evening, Alfred had insisted they all order out to some pizza place for dinner. It was a fine idea, since Feliciano was too depressed to care for cooking. If he wasn't feeling happy or excited while he cooked then the food would come out terrible. He was content with his own personal pizza and garlic breadsticks. Now they were taking advantage of the enclosed hot tub on the patio balcony. He, Alfred, Kiku, and Sadiq were currently occupying the Jacuzzi with hot sake Kiku had treated them too. The kitsune wouldn't have any himself but he wanted to gift something to the demons for allowing him to reside in their dwelling. Feliciano had never had sake before and the bitter rice wine had him feeling a little tipsy. Red wine was his specialty. No matter how often he saw these demons he was still amazed by their ever present wounds. The blood from Alfred's bullet wounds never touched or mixed with the water. No 'bits and pieces' of Sadiq's gaping stomach hole bobbed around in the water. Feliciano was actually relieved to have someone more normal looking like Kiku with him. At least the kitsune looked like a cosplayer in costume going to a convention. It was a little easier to take.

"Hey, Feli, what's wrong dude?" Alfred splashed some water at him. "You've hardly said a word since we've been in here. What's eatin' ya?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing.

"It's Ludwig." Sadiq answered for him. "He's being his usual 'I'm so noble and boring' self."

Alfred scoffed. "Please, I know that attitude! Don't worry, Feli. He'll come around! Believe it or not, Ludwig can be very shy when he feels uncomfortable."

"Alfred's right." Sadiq took another sip of sake and silently motioned for Kiku to pour him some more. "Don't feel bad that he say 'no' to sharing a bed."

"Everything happens for a reason." Kiku spoke softly, refilling Feliciano's sake cup. "You should never push an issue. Let it unfold naturally." Alfred snickered behind his hand. "Do you have another option, Mr. Alfred?"

"In all of your 'spiritual enlightenment' searches, haven't you ever heard the expression 'nice guys finish last'?"

Sadiq moved along the water to sit beside Feliciano. "Listen, if you want something, then go after it." Kiku frowned. "There is nothing wrong with Kiku's words of wisdom. It works for many people. However, you've lived your life up until now looking at the backs of everyone else."

"Yeah! You gotta push your way forward sometimes!" Alfred added in. "Or you'll never get ahead."

Feliciano, slightly overwhelmed, glanced at Kiku.

"They speak true." He added. "But not everything can be obtained with force. Force an issue and things may turn out badly. Be patient; keeping your mind and heart open at all times will help lead you on the right path and aid in your quest for what you seek. Wonderful things come to those who wait."

Alfred smirked. "I just kissed him and grabbed his cock." Kiku spit out his sake. "That worked too."

Kiku growled. Sadiq stuck out his tongue. Feliciano blushed hotly, sinking further into the water.

"I will take my leave now." Kiku said calmly, exiting the tub.

"Wait!" Feliciano hurried out of the water. "I'm coming too!" Anything to get away from the mixed advice those two were giving him.

With only Sadiq and Alfred left in the tub, the two fell silent as they relaxed. The scent of jasmine filled the air, but only Sadiq appeared to smell it. He glanced at Alfred, whose eyes were closed. The other hadn't smelt it. He could sense that Heracles was nearby! His lover had sought him out! Now to get rid of Alfred.

"I pissed in the water."

Alfred gasped and flapped his way out. "Ew! Gross! You're such an old man! Learn to control your damn bladder!"

"Sorry, I was getting comfortable and it just slipped out."

"I'll just continue my bath somewhere else inside! That's so gross, dude!"

As if he cared what Alfred thought about it. Now he just had to wait for Heracles to appear. The smell of him was drawing nearer, and soon a form slipped inside. He turned on the demon allure charms, motioning for his lover to join him in the tub. Heracles' cat-like form climbed over the ridge and he settled in the water.

"I've finally found you." Heracles spoke.

"Yes. Now that you are here we can begin to patch things up between us."

"Hm. I would like nothing more."

* * *

'If you want something, go after it. If you want something, go after it.'

Feliciano repeated those words over and over again in his mind while standing outside of Ludwig's bedroom door. Gilbert had told him, in passing, that Ludwig had gone to bed and was asleep. This was the perfect chance to go and get 'what he wanted'. He wanted to sleep next to Ludwig. He wanted to spend his nights lying beside someone, wrapped tenderly in their embrace and help him chase away the nightmares. He wanted to be with Ludwig. Gathering up the courage, he opened the door and tiptoed inside, closing it softly. Light snoring came from the bump in the bed. Sticking out from under the top sheet was Ludwig's tail, swaying back and forth lazily. Feliciano felt himself smile.

He removed his robe, leaving on only his tank top and shorts. Sleeping next to someone with a higher than average body temperature would guarantee him waking up in a hot sweat. Being naked was the first logical answer, but he wasn't prepared to tempt Ludwig with his body just yet. Not that that's what he wanted! It was best just to avoid an invitation to _that_ until he was ready. All he wanted was to feel wanted; to feel safe and secure in the arms of another, just like his brother had with Antonio. Slowly, he slipped under the sheets and laid on his belly to face Ludwig.

Ludwig looked peaceful when he was asleep. Despite the horns and a fang peeking out between his lips, he was incredibility handsome. Ludwig slept without a shirt on, showing off his strong collar bones, pecks, chest and shoulders. Feliciano flushed as he imagined tracing each muscle with his finger. Taking it a step further, Feliciano lifted the sheet to peek underneath at Ludwig's waist. The demon wore nothing underneath! There was a dark patch of hair with his 'man parts' nestled inside. Feliciano couldn't bring himself to even _think_ of the word! He pushed the sheet back down with embarrassment, clenching his eyes. Even though it was small and not erect, the tip of it that showed was big. He couldn't imagine what it would look like engorged. He took another peek again, using only one eye to look, and then both eyes when he saw it had grown just slightly. Pushing the sheet back down, he lifted his eyes to see icy blue staring back at him.

**End Chapter 8 TBC**

***** (1) I'm using Youkai to mean 'demon'. It's how the name is spoken in Saiyuki when referring to demons. It is actually spelled yokai, but I don't have the appropriate symbol needed for the 'o'. It doesn't always mean 'demon', but that's how I'm using it: the Saiyuki way! Weee! So before I'm attacked in a review or email on the issue, there you have it! Peace out!*****

* * *

**EXTRA MINI STORY!**

**Gilbert and Ludwig**

_Young Gilbert sat on the floor of his hut, playing with a small wooden horse while trying to ignore the sounds of his mother's labor pain. Being no older than four, he didn't understand in full why his mother was hurting so much to give him a little brother or sister. He was being ignored in the hut despite the people in there with him. There was his father, two women who help his mother, and a midwife. Gilbert had to keep his back to the whole scene for he was not excited or happy in the least to have a little sibling. One of the boys told him that mother and father would forget about him and spend all their time on the new baby. Hearing that had upset him. His parents were always hugging and kissing him. He didn't want that to stop! Gilbert knocked over the wooden figure of a warrior with a grumble._

_Finally the labor was over and Gilbert heard his father cheering at the birth of another son. Gilbert turned to look at his father from his spot on the floor, feeling the tears threatening to fall. His father was holding the screaming bundle of cloth, voicing how proud his was to have a strong healthy son. But, HE was the son! Father was always proud of him! Was he really going to be replaced by that tiny bloody bundle in a blanket? Dishearten and angry, Gilbert stomped to his hay bed and lay down upon it. He was so angry! His little fists were clenched tightly in his crossed arms. Why would they all be proud of that tiny thing? The elders had said he was born with a great gift being he had white hair and pink eyes. They said he was touched by the spirits, but now they would all ignore him. He didn't want to see his father or his mother._

_By the next day, his mother called him over to meet his new brother, Ludwig. With a frown he climbed on the bed beside her to look at the baby suckling. There was nothing special about it. Yellow hair like his father and mother, chubby pink face- reminded him of a piglet. His mother tried to make him feel better but the truth was that he was jealous. Gilbert tried his very best to hide it but the others knew how he felt. Some months had passed and he still felt nothing for the baby. Soon an entire year went by and he had learned to accept Ludwig, but he still didn't like him. Until one night when he was alone to watch his brother._

_Ludwig was squirming in the blankets, making whining noises and gurgling. Gilbert ignored him, playing with his wooden figures on the floor. There was a snapping sound, and then a small 'boom'. Ludwig burst in to high pitched screams. Gilbert turned to see that the leg of his cradle had broken and the Ludwig tumbled out of it. Frowning, he went over to the baby and shouted at him to 'shut up'. When Ludwig didn't stop, Gilbert was forced to pick the heavy brat up. The baby was heavy and he had to bend all the way back to support Ludwig's weight. That made the baby stop crying. Ludwig murmured and cooed, touching Gilbert's face and nose._

_"Don't touch me, you little piglet! You're heavy!" He placed Ludwig on his parent's bed to leave him there, but the baby began to cry again. "Stop it! Just be quiet!" He watched the little chubby limbs wiggling in the air. "Ugh! You're SO annoying!" Gilbert climbed on the bed and sat down beside the baby. "There! Happy?" The baby stopped and looked at him. Gilbert frowned. Ludwig smiled, and then laughed._

_"Baaaaboooo!"_

_Gilbert found himself smiling. "Hey…I guess you're a little cute." He covered the tiny naked body with a blanket. "Warmer now?" Ludwig laughed again, and so did Gilbert. The baby lifted his hand to stroke Gilbert's cheek. With that little touch, along with a baby's giggle, he had forgotten all his anger and jealously. He began making silly faces and noises to hear more of Ludwig's laugh. But Ludwig had grown tired quickly and fell asleep. Gilbert just stared at the tiny baby with the blanket, sleeping soundly. Ludwig was completely helpless, Gilbert realized. The baby couldn't walk, run, talk, stand, or anything! He remembered the stories about animals, monsters, and spirits eating babies. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, Luddy! Big brother will keep you safe!"_

_And he did._

_Gilbert carried Ludwig all around with him until he was old enough to walk. Gilbert would always walk behind him, ready to catch Ludwig if he fell. As Ludwig grew, Gilbert found himself becoming more attached to him. He saw Ludwig not only as a little brother but as a friend, and sometimes even as a son. Gilbert spent more time with Ludwig than his parents did. He vowed to always protect Ludwig, no matter how old they got. Gilbert saved him once from a snake by clubbing it. The time Ludwig fell ill he stayed up with him all night until he was better. Whenever Ludwig couldn't sleep Gilbert would allow him in his bed. They would play games, and he'd always let Ludwig win. If any of the other boys bothered him, Gilbert would chase them away. If Ludwig was still hungry after a meal, Gilbert would always share his food. Gilbert couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful little brother whom he loved unconditionally._

_Yet the saddest day had to come sometime. To Gilbert, it was the day when Ludwig grew too big to be carried around and refused to sit on his lap anymore. Gilbert could understand it, Ludwig was growing up and would be a man soon. As Ludwig grew, the boy became strong, dedicated, disciplined, educated, and all around independent. Ludwig didn't need him anymore._

_Depressed, he sat by the riverbank tossing stones in the water. Someone came up behind him. He could sense who it was._

_"Brother, is something bothering you?" Ludwig asked._

_"No Ludwig, I'm okay."_

_"You won't look at me. Did I do something to upset you?"_

_Gilbert gave a snort. "Nothing you do could upset me." He turned and smiled at him. Although they were still young men, not nearly old enough to fight in battles, Ludwig was slightly taller than him. Once the man reached his adult years, Gilbert could foresee him growing even bigger. "Why aren't you at your birthday celebration?" He pat the spot next to him and Ludwig sat down. They always celebrated Ludwig's birthday when the leaves turned brown. They celebrated his in the winter._

_"I saw you weren't there and wondered where you went. You know I do not care about my birthday."_

_"Ah, but that's the special day you were brought into this world! And I became a very proud big brother!"_

_Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Yes, brother. You tell me all the time." He saw Gilbert's smile fade away. "Brother? Did I say something to hurt you?"_

_Gilbert snorted out a laugh. "I guess…I'm a little sad that you're growing up and you don't…seem to need me anymore."_

_Blue eyes widened. "That's not true, brother!"_

_"Well, I can't do all the things I used to do with you. Like carry you around and tell stories, make shadow puppets, that stuff. I miss it." He gave Ludwig a sad smile. "But you're growing up. Next year I'll be of a warrior's age and so busy with hunting and training that I won't have much time for you. I guess this is all working out, huh?"_

_Ludwig picked up a stone in his hand. "Would it make you feel better if I tell you that I worry about you becoming a warrior?" Gilbert titled his head. "Next year you will ride off with father and the other men to fight the Romans. I won't be allowed to go with you. I worry for your safe return. I won't be there to help you if you need me."_

_Gilbert wrapped his arm around Ludwig's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, bro. The day you go off to battle is the day I get all gray hairs. I'll be so worried about keeping you safe that I'll forget about the battle. You are NEVER allowed to ride off to battle without me beside you, got it? Promise me."_

_Ludwig nodded. "I promise. But brother, you have to let me grow up sometime. I'm going to be chief of our tribe after father dies and no one will respect me if I have my brother following me around." Even though Gilbert was the first born, he was considered a spiritual figure in the tribe. He would become not only a warrior, but a priest as well. This got Ludwig to thinking. "Brother? May I ask a request of you?"_

_"Sure, Luddy! What is it?"_

_"Would you ever…consider not becoming a warrior and just take up the job as the tribal priest?"_

_Gilbert frowned. "Why would I do that? I'm a healthy and strong young man! I want to help my tribe beat the Romans!"_

_"Yes, but-" he looked out to the water. "I am the one who is expected to lead our tribe to victory in battle. You are my brother; for all these years you have watched over me, keeping me safe from any and all harm. Now that I am growing up I want to return the favor. If you stay as just the tribal priest…then that will make me happy since I know you'll be safe here. Let me protect you for once."_

_"Bah! Like I would let you ride off to die without me! Sorry bro, but that's a promise I can't keep. I'm doing both." Ludwig sighed but nodded._

_"I understand."_

_"Come on, let's get back to the celebration! Everyone will wonder where you are!"_

_So came the day when Ludwig was old enough to become a warrior. Being next in line for chiefdom, he had to go through a special ceremony. Gilbert was very proud of his little brother. Ludwig had grown up big and strong, even bigger than him! Gilbert had blamed his slighter figure on his white features and training as a priest. When it came for his day to take over as head priest, Gilbert insisted that Ludwig be beside him. As he adorned the white fur cloak, colored beads, elder staff, and painted symbols on his skin, his first mission was to bless Ludwig. Gilbert had taken his study of the magical arts to heart, the same as he did his warrior training. He had his mentor, the past priest, help him perfect a protection spell. Gilbert was proud to use it on his brother, asking the spirits to always protect him._

_It was the night before the big battle with the Romans and Ludwig had left the tribal camp to stand upon a hill overlooking the land. He was worried about this fight; he felt it all the way down to his core that something bad was going to happen. In his mind he heard screams, a man's cries. He gripped the hilt of his sword on his belt, praying that it was only before-battle nerves._

_"Stargazing alone?" Came Gilbert's voice._

_Ludwig turned to see his brother in his priestly garb, almost glowing in the light of the moon. Gilbert always appeared to glow when the moon was out. "No. I'm just thinking about the fight tomorrow."_

_Gilbert stood beside him. "Nervous?"_

_"I have a bad feeling, that is all. Can you read the stars, brother? Do the spirits tell of something wicked?"_

_The stars did, but Gilbert couldn't tell Ludwig that he sensed disaster tomorrow. He smiled at him. "No, the stars speak of victory."_

_Ludwig glanced at him. "Will you stay home tomorrow?"_

_Gilbert shook his head. "And leave you alone? Never."_

_"I want you safe."_

_"And I you." Gilbert stood in front of him, making sure they kept eye contact. "You don't remember being a baby, do you?" Ludwig shook his head. "Well, I remember. I remember how much I hated you at first. Mother and father went on and on about you, the 'normal' son. You were born fatter, healthier, and stronger than me. I hated you for it. I used to look at you in your cradle as you slept, wishing you were never born. I couldn't have hated anything more." He saw how confused and upset Ludwig looked. "But one day, you smiled and laughed at me. You reached out for me, needing my care and love. I couldn't hate you after that. Mother and father didn't just fall in love with you, I did as well. It was my duty as a big brother to always protect you and keep you safe. I'm not going to change all that now. We ride into battle together tomorrow."_

_"Will you not reconsider? This feeling I have-"_

_"Means nothing." Gilbert brought his brother in to a hug. "You don't have to be scared when big brother is here. I will always keep you safe. What kind of big brother would I be if I let harm come to you?"_

_"You promise everything will be alright?"_

_"I promise." He wouldn't let Ludwig see his tears._

**End Extra 1**


	10. Bleeding Hearts

*****Thanks for all the support everyone! And special thanks to my beta for her quick work! ^^ Reviews are always welcomed!**

*****Warnings: Language, humor, political talk, some fluff**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

*****Extra! Extra! The extra short story following this chapter will be Francis and Arthur's tale. In the next chapter, it will be Heracles and Sadiq's story. Please enjoy!*****

* * *

_**We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down**__  
__**So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m**__  
__**So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go**__  
__**Say fuck it before we kick the bucket**__  
__**Life's too short to not go for broke**__  
__**So everybody, everybody (Go berzerk!)' -Berzerk- Eminem**_

**Chapter 9: Bleeding Hearts**

Time stood still for a moment. Neither one moved or broke their gaze. Feliciano was blushing, wishing that he had made a better choice. How was he going to explain himself now? He was caught peeking at Ludwig, and after that time in the woods, what was the demon going to think? He knew that he wanted to be with Ludwig but was no where near prepared for anything of a sexual nature. He was simply curious a moment ago. But curiosity killed the cat, as they say. All Feliciano wanted was someone to sleep with, to cuddle up to and feel cherished. Even if Ludwig was unfamiliar with emotions, the demon was capable of simply holding him.

"Why are you in my bed?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, but I didn't mean to do that!" He whimpered.

"Is there something that you wish of me?"

Feliciano gulped, pulling the covers up to his nose. What harm would there be in telling Ludwig the truth? If Ludwig was a person who needed everything explained in full to understand, then it wouldn't hurt to let the demon know how he feels. "I...I really like you, Ludwig. I like you more than a friend or a...demon roommate. I don't want...that...yet but I know I just want to be with you."

"Be with me? You are with me."

"No, I mean...be with you...like a boyfriend."

"Oh!" He blushed himself. "I understand what you mean."

"But I want a relationship like my brother had with Antonio. I was always jealous of them because they had a wonderful relationship. Romano always had Antonio to sleep next to at night. To hold and to cuddle...to keep one another safe." He sat up and Ludwig did the same. "I feel that connection with you, Ludwig. I want to be with you like that."

Ludwig was speechless. He really didn't know what to say. Feliciano was honest, he could see it in those innocent, frightful eyes. There was a connection between them, but Ludwig figured it was simply bloodlust and the need to dominate a human virgin. Feliciano was a sweet individual who was capable of becoming a human lover to a demon, if only he could get over his constant laziness and lack of motivation. And that whining! But what was it about Feliciano that made him different from the rest of the humans? He held that strange power displayed in the woods, that mysterious magic of controlling ghosts and screaming. Feliciano was an important piece of the puzzle, and if they were going to take over the world then perhaps keeping Feliciano close by was a wise move. If the human was indeed different from the rest, Ludwig would like to have control over him. Yet what Feliciano was asking for is a foreign policy to him. He mostly slept alone, avoided relationships, and sure as Hell didn't cuddle.

"Ludwig? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, I was just thinking about what you said. I have never been in a relationship before. I have been with other demons but that was only in the mating sense. But may I ask one thing?" He nodded. "Are you doing this to secure a place in the uprising?"

"No! Not like that! I want to be with you because I like you. The demons taking over the world scares me, and I don't want to be captured and used by another demon! I just want to be with you, Ludwig." He gave a shy smile. "Do you want to be with me?"

'I want to claim you, yes.' He said to himself. "Feli, it is not safe for us to be together." He saw the hurt look on Feliciano's face. "Perhaps if you were a demon then things may be different. However, you are only a simple human whose duty it is to keep us safe on earth. Allowing ourselves a relationship, like Gilbert or Alfred have with Ivan, is not, in my opinion, a wise idea. I hope you are not too upset?" Ludwig figured it wasn't the best time to tell Feliciano that he wanted his body and nothing else. Those were his demon instincts telling him what to do. Getting together with Feliciano would only pose as a new threat to the Fiends. They may want to use Feliciano against him some time soon, so it was best they remained as they were.

"Oh...um...no, I'm not upset." He wasn't upset, he was devastated. Ludwig didn't want to be with him. The demon only wanted sex and nothing more. He felt so stupid and embarrassed. So much for having a relationship like Romano did with Antonio. Ludwig was no Antonio! "Sorry to have bothered you. I'll just go." He got out of bed, hiding his face as he rushed from the room.

Ludwig sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Damn it all."

Feliciano stood outside the door for a moment, his chest heaving with the promise of tears. How stupid he was to think Ludwig would want him! Never again would he take Sadiq or Alfred's advice again! He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Kiku standing before him. The kitsune seemed to know and sense what had happened and opened his arms. Feliciano walked into the embrace, slumping against the fox.

"I made a fool of myself."

"It is a lesson learned. Come, let's go back to your brothers room."

"I just wanted a chance to have something special." He wiped at his eyes as he followed Kiku. "Like my brother had with Antonio."

"But you are not your brother, you are Feliciano. Twins or not, you are still your own person, and your destiny may be far greater than his."

"Being a slave for demons? I don't think that's destiny." He gasped softly. "I'm sorry. You're only trying to help me I didn't mean to-"

"It's not a problem." He held the door open. "Do not worry yourself."

"Kiku, do you think it's okay what the demons are doing to humans? Making them slaves?"

"I do not completely agree with their methods but I would like to see humans spiritual again. The human race will have an easier time if the Five Nations take over. There will still be a chance for humans to live their everyday lives."

"But with demon duke overlords." He sat next to Romano. "Maybe Romano is the real lucky one in all this. He can sleep through everything."

"Why don't you get some rest? Everything will look better in the morning. Tomorrow is another day."

Feliciano got into bed next to his brother, staring at the expressionless face and wondering just how much Romano could hear. He wanted to tell him about Ludwig and the overthrow of the human race. But why worry him in his sleep? He turned around to see Kiku seated on the floor, appearing to be meditating. "Will you stay with me through the night?" He asked.

"I will. You may rest easy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Gilbert was the first one awake and hobbled lazily into the living room. The air was vacant of breakfast. No pancakes, no waffles, no coffee, and no meats. Where was the human and why wasn't he cooking? Stepping into the kitchen, he flipped on the light and startled said human, who was drinking from the milk carton. Gilbert quickly caught the carton before it could fall out of the human's hand. "Little trouble there?" He smirked, but Feliciano just shook his head and kept staring. "What?"

"N-nothing."

Gilbert wondered if there was something on his face, then realized he had removed his sunglasses. "Oh, now I see why you're scared. There's no reason to be, you know. These stitches don't hurt me. Here, touch them." Feliciano shook his head rapidly. "They won't bite, I promise." He took Feliciano's hand and brought it up to his face. "Go ahead. They won't bother you as much once you are used to seeing them."

Feliciano wanted nothing less than to touch the stitches holding Gilberts eyes together, but the demon gave him no choice. He grew tense when his fingertips touched the left eye and the row of stitches. Nothing happened when he touched them. The thread was thick but smooth. "Do you miss having eyes?"

"Yes. My eyes were an awesome shade of pink- probably one of the reasons why the enemy gouged them out. Souvenirs, you know?" He chuckled. "I've gotten over it, though. I don't think about it any more really. Ivan likes me just the way I am. Any coffee up?"

"I'll make some right now." Even Gilbert had a good relationship! Maybe this was just his luck and if he's not enslaved by demons he might as well start collecting cats.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Gilbert asked. "You seem tense, and sad. Put on a smile for me! Don't frown like my brother does." He saw how the human became tensed at that. "Did something happen with my brother? Want me to kick his ass?"

"No!" he spun around. "I'm sorry, but it's nothing your brother did."

"You're full of it. Come on, what happened? No one knows Ludwig like I do. I wiped his ass as a baby and carried him around on my back. Nothing you say will upset me. And I'm certain it was him who did wrong."

Turning on the coffee, Feliciano took a seat at the white table opposite of him. Should he really tell Gilbert what happened? Gilbert was fairly protective of his brother, and he didn't want to insult him. The albino demon was waiting patiently, staring at him with those stitched up eyes. It was a little unnerving, knowing that although the lids were closed Gilbert could still see as if he had eyes.

"Come on, then! Speak up! I'm gonna grow a beard by the time you tell me."

"I feel a little embarrassed telling you."

"Nah, don't be! I'm here to help." He put his feet on the table. "Talk to me." He leaned back in the chair.

Beginning, Feliciano blushed softly. "Well...I like your brother...a lot...and I went to his room to...just sleep beside him because I'm scared of all that's happening."

Gilbert smirked. "He didn't yell at you, did he? Ludwig doesn't always like to be bothered for silly things when he's sleeping."

"What I wanted was to feel...um..." He wanted to slam his head on the table. "To feel like I had a boyfriend, just like my brother. I wanted that same thing with Ludwig. Sadiq and Alfred told me to just go ahead and do it, but now..." he looked down sadly. "Now Ludwig is mad at me, I think. He doesn't want to be close like that with me."

Gilbert nodded. "I can see him saying that. My brother has never been too comfortable with relationships of any kind. Don't listen to what Alfred and Sadiq say when it comes to Ludwig. You have any questions, you come to ME first. I know Ludwig better than he knows himself. But I can't blame him for saying no to you trying to have a relationship with him."

"Why? Is it because I'm a liability?"

"You are very important to us. If the Fiends knew you and Ludwig had a relationship, don't you think they would try and use you to get to him? If anything, Ludwig is looking out for you. He's keeping you safe."

"But then why did he kiss me in the woods? You weren't there, but we made out."

"That's demon urges, kid." He smirked. "We all have them. You're a cute little virgin human flowing with scrumptious life blood. To us, that's like an aphrodisiac. Like all lust, it shouldn't be mistaken for love or general attraction."

"Oh." Feliciano looked down at his lap, feeling more like a fool than he had ever felt. "Thanks. I'll make that coffee for you now. How do you like it?" He had to get his mind off of Ludwig and his own stupidity before he burst in to tears. Gilbert told him how he wanted the coffee prepared and Feliciano made it for him. He placed it in front of Gilbert but the demon grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.

"Don't hate Ludwig for this. I'm sure he feels bad enough already for telling you the truth. I don't want Ludwig losing focus, okay?" Feliciano nodded. "Good. Thanks for the coffee."

The moment Feliciano left the kitchen he went straight to Romano's room, passing by Ivan on the way but not saying a word. He glanced at Ludwig's room as he passed it, not sure if he was feeling sad or angry. What's more, he didn't know if he was more angry at himself for being stupid. How was he going to face Ludwig now? For the time being he could hide with Romano, but they would ask where he is eventually. The room was empty when he entered save for Romano on the bed. He pulled up a spare chair to the bed and watched the idle form. He was really going to end up with nothing once the demons take over. Ludwig won't want him as a boyfriend and none of the other demons are appealing to him. Would he end up being Ludwig's human slave to live with him? Would he have to do slave like things? Hard labor, clean dishes, wash floors? While all that was better than being eaten, Feliciano hated hard work. Especially physical labor. Cleaning he never really minded, but if he could avoid doing it then he would.

"Oh Romano, what's going to become of us? I don't want to leave you behind when the time comes...but if I should get taken away as a slave-" He imagined Ludwig putting him in chains. "I might not be able to take you with me." Then, a thought occurred to him. If Ludwig only lusted at him, then what was to stop the large demon from making him into a sex slave? He would have no choice! Ludwig would have the power and authority to do just as he wishes. If they hadn't had stopped in the woods that day he would have given himself to Ludwig. Probably. 'Me a sex slave? I cant even watch pornography!' Ludwig would end up killing him.

That settles it. He was not going to leave this room and the only one he would talk to is Kiku. He didn't want to face any of the demons right now.

* * *

"Ludwig, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes brother?" He followed Gilbert out onto the balcony. "What is it?"

Gilbert rests his arms on the railing. "I spoke to Feliciano this morning. He was very upset about something. About something you said to him last night."

Ludwig frowned. "He did? What did he say?"

"That he wants a relationship with you and you only want to fuck him."

He growled. "I said nothing in such a vulgar way, and neither did he! Those are your words, brother."

"Regardless, they're true." Gilbert smiled at his frowning brother. "I know it upset you to have to say no to him, but I also understand why you did it." He turned to lean back against the railing now. "You did let a tasty little morsel slip through your meaty hands. Right now, a relationship with Feliciano wouldn't be the wisest…but afterwards, when all this is over…" He wiggled his brows.

"What would I do with a human?" Ludwig asked him seriously. "I am _demon_. He is _human_."

"He's not fully human, Ludwig. With those new powers popping up from him, there may be something more there than we think there is. Sure, he's a scatterbrain numbskull who probably can't tie his shoes, but he would make for a very dear friend, and lover."

Ludwig looked out at the sunrise over the city. "I have no time for relationships. I desire him, yes. I wish to claim him as my own but not in the same sense of you and Ivan. No other demon is allowed to have him."

Gilbert smirked. "That sounds like-"

"It sounds like nothing." Ludwig growled. "I know I have to protect him. Demon, human, ghost, whatever he is, I have to keep him safe from harm. He is a very sweet little man, but he is still _only_ a man. I don't think I'm his type anyway. He only wants the security of having someone next to him. Feliciano is jealous of his brother's relationship with that angel, and he wants the same. He can't get that kind of emotion from me."

Gilbert tapped his finger on the railing. "So you're saying…that it's okay to plow his brains out and break his back, but not to cuddle?"

He snarled, baring his fangs. "You speak as if I am some sort of monster. I know you go on and on about wanting me to find someone to spend eternity with, but Gilbert, I've never been that kind of person. As human or demon. I couldn't give Feliciano what he really wants."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "There's an old, old saying for times like these, little bro. Why don't you give it a _**try**_?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You won't know until you try. Remember when we were young during one of our walks in the woods and you got hungry? The only things to eat were mushrooms and you didn't want to eat one because they looked 'dirty'. Once I made you try them, you liked them! So you won't know unless you try!" He grinned.

"If I recall correctly-" he mockingly tapped his chin. "Those were mushrooms not fit for human consumption and we both got terrible belly aches that night and threw up until the following evening. Yes, you guided me so well, big brother. You almost poisoned me with your guidance."

"Oh, ONE mistake! ONE! My entire life, and I never hear the end of it. Nag, nag, nag." He moved his hand like a mouth.

Ludwig made a grunt of annoyance. "What is the point of all this, Gilbert?"

"My point is, just give a relationship a try. Look, what else could go wrong in your life? You were burned to death, turned into a demon, and lived your life these past thousand years in total Abyssal darkness. What's a little bit of kissy-kissy cuddle?"

"I know you want only the best for me, brother. But I would like us to make decisions about me together. Understand? Right now we are on different wave lengths."

Gilbert sighed. "Whatever. He would be a perfect match for you. Don't think about it for too long because once we nations take over, our kingdoms will emerge and another demon will snatch Feli right up." He leapt back when Ludwig threw out his wings.

"No other demon can have him!"

The white demon laughed out loud. "I knew it! You have little sibling syndrome!" Ludwig flared. "I always let you win, and it still shows to this day! While we're on the subject, how come you never defended my honor when Ivan was courting me?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Ludwig raised a brow. "What honor? You were a full grown adult male. You can make your own choices, regardless of my feelings. If Ivan were to ever harm you in any way, then that would cause a very big problem. Don't make me have to mess with the Russians, Gilbert."

"I went after Alfred when he dumped you!"

"I wasn't the least bit upset! I was glad to get rid of him! That laugh and stupid smile and…all the LOUD." Ludwig had to cover his ears in memory. "I'd rather have a nagging wife. That was YOU who decided to defend my honor that wasn't even scarred."

Gilbert gave a 'hmph'. "Fine then! Be that way!" He couldn't help but grin and tweaked his brother's nose. "I just love you, ya, you little fungus!" He gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by a slap before going back inside.

Ludwig leaned over the balcony at the awakening city, watching the sun light up the skyscrapers. At least it was a sunny day; the human would approve. The human: Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig dragged a hand down his face. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He admitted to feeling a connection with the whiner, but it wasn't enough to start a relationship. Would Feliciano make a good lover? Of course he would. The human could cook, clean (when he wanted too), and had a lot of love to give. Ludwig feared it would be too much love, which could be dangerous. Gilbert's intense brotherly love for him made the brother give up his own life in return for his. Gilbert had let the Romans mutilate, rape, and dismember him just so he could have the chance to run. What kind of guilt would an intimate relationship bring? He still harbored guilt for Gilbert's death, but it was his brother's choice in the end. If something ever happened to Feliciano…Ludwig knew he could never forgive himself. Should any other demons get their hands on the precious treasure that Feliciano's everything, the weak human would be used in multiple ways before being devoured. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to that stupidly innocent little crybaby.

'Which is why I should keep myself from getting too close. Too much fondness for someone complicates things…and love is the worst.' He didn't want to go back inside just yet.

* * *

"That kid looks just like him." Gilbert said while digging his fork into the cheesecake he was sharing with Sadiq and Ivan. All three were on the sofa watching another rerun of 'Maury'.

"It's not his kid." Sadiq answered between chews. "She knows who the father is. The mother always has a stronger instinct."

Ivan just sat between them, sucking the bits of cake off the prongs of the fork. This show was very entertaining.

Gilbert scoffed. "Then why would she tell all these people if she knows already?"

Sadiq clonked his hoof on the floor. "Do you know how many women 'claimed' to have my baby? I was a top star general with wealth and fame. Those women would have the easy life if they bore my child, but they would have to prove it."

Ivan pointed to the screen with his fork. "But they have a special test that you guys didn't have. It is really amazing the things they can do now!"

"I can tell you right now he's not the father." Sadiq said and shushed them when the results were read, and he was right. "Ha!"

"Booo!" Gilbert hissed at him.

"Sadiq wins again." Ivan finished off the last of the cheesecake. They all looked up when Ludwig walked in.

"Hey bro!" Gilbert waved him over. "Wanna watch people make assholes of themselves?"

Ludwig frowned. "Why? I live with them." Ivan pouted and whimpered. Sadiq gave him the finger and Gilbert told him to shove it. But their taunting didn't stop there.

"Hey bro, we got a new job for ya!" Gilbert grinned. "Tell him, Ivan."

Ivan twirled the tips of his horns. "You can be a 'Sexy Decoy' for the Maury show!"

Ludwig didn't get the joke when the three burst out laughing at his expense. He couldn't find it in himself to care any less. "Hilarious." He tried to leave again, but Gilbert's voice stopped him.

"You free tonight?"

"Why?" Ludwig glared at him.

"Me, Alfred, and Sadiq are going 'clubbing' and then 'shootin' up a strip joint! We figured we try to enjoy what this world has to offer before we destroy it. And you need to have some fun!"

"If not," Sadiq smirked. "You get to stay home with Ivan."

Ivan smiled and held up a knitting bag he had found in the house. "We can make matching socks!"

Ludwig wasn't sure which was worse: going out on the town with those three jokers or staying home with a semi-domestic Ivan. Suddenly, the thought of throwing himself into a volcano sounded better. "I have plans of my own. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ivan gave another whimper and his wings drooped. "Why doesn't anyone ever want to knit with me?"

"Because it's what women do." Gilbert answered but kissed his cheek.

"But I am very manly! A man can know how to rip off another's head and still make socks to keep his feet warm in the cold!"

Gilbert looked over Ivan at Sadiq. "Can you imagine the shit he would knit if he were pregnant or something?"

"I would be the best mommy in the world!" Ivan squealed happily and went off in a dream-like state.

"Isn't he awesome?" Gilbert gave Ivan a noogie.

Sadiq got up and walked away.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Feliciano finally pulled himself out of bed. He was still exhausted even after getting extra hours of sleep, though they were fitful hours. Romano hadn't changed and he tucked his brother in before gathering fresh clothes for the day. Each bedroom had a drawer or wardrobe of clothes to 'borrow', but the ones he was using were a bit too big. Maybe a nice hot shower would help to perk him up a bit. This was the third time he had ever been so depressed. The first was the car accident, and the second was Antonio's death. Now this depression involved someone he liked not wanting to be with him. It just wasn't fair. Romano was nothing but cruel to Antonio and he was loved anyway. He was always referred to as 'the sweeter twin', but apparently when dealing with Ludwig that didn't matter. Maybe he should try being mean to Ludwig to gain his respect? Romano denied Antonio's invitation for a first date about four times before finally saying 'yes', but he couldn't do that with Ludwig. Ludwig wasn't as kind or easy-going like Antonio was.

As he headed for the shower, Ludwig was coming up the opposite way and their gazes met. Feliciano blushed and hid his face behind the pile of clothes, too embarrassed to face him. He shuffled along towards the bathroom, praying that Ludwig didn't stop to talk to him.

"Feli?"

'He said my nickname!' Feliciano took a deep breath and then peeked out from the clothes. "Y-Yes?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "About last night…I don't want to make any real promises yet, but-"

"It's fine, Ludwig. Don't worry about it."

"No, listen to me. When the time comes for us to conquer the human world, I will take you to live with me and my brother. You won't be a human slave, but we will find something for you to do. This way, you don't have to be scared of the future, or worry about trying to be in a relationship with me to keep you from being a slave. This is what I can offer you."

It was better than nothing, yet it still wasn't the answer he wanted. "Okay, Ludwig. Thank you."

"Does that make you feel better?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, it does. Thanks." 'I have to run!' He darted for the bathroom, rushed in, and locked the door behind him. Not that a lock could keep any of the demons out, but it helped him to feel secure. If Ludwig had any respect he would not force the door open. 'I won't be a slave, but they will find work for me? Like what? Cleaning? Washing dishes? Polishing shoes?' He placed the clothes on the counter and turn on the hot water, letting it scold him. 'I wish I knew what my real destiny is. Kiku speaks of it…but I haven't seen anything yet…other than my strange powers.' Arthur was supposed to find answers for him but the warlock has been silent.

Feliciano sat on the shower floor letting the hot spray beat down on him as he wondered what his life would be like if he were an important demon like the others. If he were a demon like them then he could try and protect the humans they wanted to enslave. He could be the savior of the humans. Even he knew such a thought was a joke. It was wishful thinking. In truth, he would just be a servant to Ludwig and nothing else. He couldn't be a hero! All he could be, and ever will be, is a coward. A coward at heart. He couldn't even bear to look at Gilbert's stitches! How would he stand up for the human race against a bunch of demons that frightened him? That demon Botis was just one of hundreds of other demon captains! Some may be even worse than him!

'Why do I have to be so scared and useless all the time?' He silently cursed himself for being forever helpless.

After he was finished, he was surprised to see Kiku waiting for him, dressed normally and having the appearance of a human. Feliciano was happy to see him instead of Ludwig. "Good afternoon, Kiku. How was your meditation?"

"It went well. I thought since it is such a beautiful day we would take a walk in the park nearby. I hear the flowering trees there are wonderful to look at."

"I would love it! Then we could go for a nice cappuccino and gelato!"

Kiku looked nervous. "I…think just a friendly walk in the park would suffice."

Feliciano took his hand. "Don't be silly! Come on, let's go!" He pulled Kiku along and stopped by the living room where the demons were. "Kiku and I are going for a walk! Keep an eye on Romano for me, okay?"

Ludwig stood up from the recliner. "I'd rather you not leave without one of us. I will come as well."

Feliciano wanted to say 'no' but Kiku invited him along. Soon they were walking in awkward silence down the clean city street to the local park. Feliciano had never been in this part of the city and it was free of trash and crime. They passed a few specialty shops and bakeries, where he promised to bring Kiku to later. He was uncomfortable with Ludwig walking beside him, and the demon appeared to be anxious as well. Kiku broke the silence by pointing out the iron sign of the park.

"We are here."

"Oh wow! It's a big park!" Feliciano said as he hurried in.

"Feli! Don't run ahead of us!" Ludwig softly scolded.

"But look at that fountain over there!" he smiled and pointed. "I want to go!" Ignoring Ludwig's call to come back, he ended up tripping and falling.

Ludwig sighed. "He'll destroy himself before we take over the world." He watched as Feliciano whined and cried, rubbing his elbow.

"But you have to agree that his temperament and personality is very refreshing." Kiku smiled at the demon. "Where you come from such brightness in an individual is hard to come by."

"Hmph." He saw how quickly Feliciano stopped crying when two girls walked by, saying that he only had something in his eyes. Ludwig rubbed his temples. "He is hopeless."

"Perhaps. But look at how happy he is right now. This morning he was very depressed and sad. The fact that he is able to switch between moods so easily is fascinating."

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feliciano came running over to him. "There's a strange man looking at us funny! He's over there! I think he's a bum or something! But don't look or he'll know you're looking!"

"Then how am I suppose to tell if he is evil or not?" Ludwig grumbled and looked around for anyone suspicious. His demon sense told him that someone was nearby, and it wasn't one of them. The aura was that of a lesser demon but one belonging to the Fiends. "Stay behind me." He pushed the human behind and looked to Kiku. "Do you sense it too?"

Kiku nodded. "Something is in this park, yet I do not sense a lot of power. We may have only one demon to deal with."

Feliciano squeaked from behind Ludwig. "Does it seem dangerous?" So much for a nice walk in the park. He gasped. "That's the man! He's coming this way!"

Ludwig noticed the person Feliciano was speaking of and he stood tall. This was the aura he was sensing. The man was a demon but one that had possessed a human. The human's eyes were a solid yellow as it stood before them. '_I come with a message from the Three Fiends. They offer terms of peace and promise to grant you all a place in their court so long as you surrender and hand over the Fifth Accursed Nation_.'

Kiku moved closer to Ludwig to further shield Feliciano from the demons gaze. "The Fifth Nation has not yet been discovered."

"Even if we did have the Fifth Nation, why would we hand them over to the Fiends?" Ludwig questioned. "That seems a rather ridiculous request, seeing as the Fiends fear the power of the five nations combined. We will be the supreme rulers of this new Utopia. We do not need positions from them."

The demon let out a laugh. '_You know so very little, Duke of the Amalekites_.' Ludwig narrowed his gaze. '_General Seere wishes an audience with you. Look for his beam of light this eve after midnight! He will be very angry if you do not show.'_

"I will be there." Ludwig promised.

The messenger demon looked at Feliciano. '_So very sweet._'

Ludwig growled, prepared to attack, when Kiku put an arm out to stop him. He watched as the kitsune stood in front of them, faced the demon, and began to glow with a bright light surrounding his form. The messenger demon in the human body could only stare at his glow in awe until the whole body turned solid white like a statue. Kiku's glow faded away, and with a simple wave of his hand, the demon's spirit left the human's body and disappeared into the air. The human man woke up with no idea what had happened and just walked away from them. Both Ludwig and Feliciano stared at Kiku.

"What did you do?" Ludwig asked.

Kiku folded his hands behind his back. "It was a spiritual cleansing. I removed the demon from the man's body and sent its spirit back to its own body. It is not something I can do often, but it is the least violent way I can think of."

Feliciano clapped his hands. "That was amazing, Kiku! To think you can help somebody so easily like that by glowing!"

Kiku, a little annoyed at Feliciano's ignorance (but also can't blame him) answered plainly. "It is a little more complicated than that." He turned to Ludwig. "Are you truly going to go alone tonight?"

"I will bring Ivan with me but that is all. Everyone else is to remain at the house, that goes for the both of you as well. Feli, there is something they want from you, and I believe it is for something more than we have previously thought. I would like you to stay with Kiku tonight in your brother's room. In fact, I want all of you in that room until Ivan and I come back. I may be able to get answers out of Seere."

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered his name. "You will keep protecting me, right?"

"I will." He answered. "I will protect you and your brother from the Fiends."

"We all will." Kiku laid a reassuring hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

Feliciano smiled a bit, playing with his curl. Suddenly, being the center of attention wasn't such a good thing. He took Kiku's hand in one and Ludwig's hand in the other. "Then let's just try to enjoy the day together!"

* * *

_2:00 a.m._

In their demon forms, Ludwig and Ivan stood atop a building looking for Seere's beam of light. They had been standing there for more than an hour waiting for the sign to appear. Ivan was bored and yawning. Ludwig invited this particular demon because Ivan could be very threatening and many of the Fiend followers were cautious of him. But he also had another use for Ivan, and that was to hopefully catch either Seere's himself or someone with him. The demon general would not likely come by himself. If they catch one demon Ivan will get every bit of information out of it. The large demon had never failed in that before. At the moment, Ludwig saw himself as the brain and Ivan as the muscle.

"There it is!" Ivan pointed to the green beam near a body of water.

Ludwig spread his wings. "Let's go."

The beam was coming from the docks, which were dark and currently deserted. There was a lineup of yachts at the dock and the green beam was coming from the largest one at the end. The two demons approached it without fear, hopped onto the boat, and entered into the house. Seated on the couch was the smirking form of general Seere with two naked female demons on either side of him. Seere had planned that in some way; Ludwig had no doubt he brought the females just in case Ivan came, since Ivan wouldn't torture women. He never had and never would. Seere didn't appear surprised that Ivan was with him, either. The elder demon sat cross legged with his arms around the females. All three were bright red in skin color with their small horns being the same shade as well. Seere had a long black beard but his hair was white, much like Gilbert's. He was not dressed in full battle armor, but rather his under clothes with a sash of metals. Seere was the top general of the Three Fiends' army, yet in Ludwig's opinion he was the least troublesome one. General Seere, given his age, expressed a noble side that other generals and captains did not have. Seere was known to accept defeat and respond to reason or logic, a good reason as to why HE was summoned by the Fiends.

Seere spoke in Abyssal. "_Duke Ludwig, and Duke Ivan. It's always an honor to see you. Please, help yourself to one of my women._"

Ivan raised an amused brow and looked to Ludwig to answer. "_We appreciate the offer but will decline. As requested, I am here."_

"_I knew you would come. Please, sit_." He brought over a bottle of wine through the air and some glasses, letting the wine pour itself. "_I never start talking business without a good drink_."

Ludwig grew suspicious. "_Since when do you drink human wine_?"

Seere smiled. "_Who said it was human wine?"_

Now Ludwig could smell it, and it was not wine but blood. "_What kind is it?_" He took the glass that floated over to him, as did Ivan.

"_Young virgins. I know you and your fellow dukes do not approve of babies blood so I brought the next best thing. Fear not, it's not poisoned. If I had wanted to kill you you'd all be dead eons ago_."

Ludwig had no doubt in Seere's words and sipped the blood, licking his lips. Damn his demon instincts! Ivan had downed his already with Seere offering him more.

"_Now then, if you'll have a seat we will discuss business. I am not here to fight, nor am I here to kill you. We have a few, well, concerns._"

"_Who is we_?" Ludwig asked.

"_The Three Fiends, of course. Now then, I will be completely honest with you. I have no care who takes over the world, be it the nations or the Fiends. Humans mean nothing to me. I don't care to own them and I don't care to eat them. This is why the Fiends chose me to speak for them."_

"_You will understand if my fellow dukes and I have some skepticism about that?"_

Seere nodded. "_Of course. I would be cautious as well. But we are here to discuss the Fifth Nation, and you currently have him."_

Ivan looked to Ludwig. "_We do?"_

Ludwig shook his head. "_We do not have the Fifth Nation._"

Seere smiled. "_You do. He just hasn't been reborn yet. Your little human vessel is much more than a food and power source for you. I'm sure you have witnessed him do…strange things, correct?"_

"_Are you saying that Feliciano is the Fifth Nation?"_ Ludwig had had some inkling but he didn't want to believe it. Feliciano as a demon duke? He'd bring down the entire Abyss!

"_I am. However, our resources show that he, unlike you, will have two choices when he dies. Two choices at eternal life._"

"_Two? And these are?" _This was news to Ludwig.

Seere stroked the cheek of the one of the females. "_The angels of the Light World, of course."_

Ivan gave a snort. "_Since when does the Light World wish to get involved with earth?"_

"_Ever since we began fighting for it. They want a piece of the pie now. As we all know, those 'angels' are anything but holy and innocent. They will enslave the human race the same as we would, however, they would conduct things a little bit differently. If they get control of the earth, then our demon kind will be banished forever in the Abyss. We will never get a second chance at world domination."_

"_Are you suggesting the Dark One team up with the Fiends?_" Ludwig asked. "_The Dark One will not do that_."

Seere nodded. "_I know. My masters do not want to do it either. However, if the Light World gets a hold of your human, Feliciano, his name is? If they get a hold of him then they will use his life force as a vessel to let the 'Blessed Light' shine down on the world, releasing every fucking angel warrior into the mortal world. Those angels shine so brightly that we will be no match for them, and your human would glow the brightest_."

Ludwig looked down into his glass of blood, seeing Feliciano's smiling and stupid face in it. So he was the Fifth Nation: The Raphaim. _The Cowards_. But if what Seere says is true, then everything they knew up until now was a lie. If Feliciano had the choice to choose between Light and Dark, he'd choose Light. Feliciano owed them nothing. If he joined the Light World, he would not have to fear being enslaved and he would actually HELP the humans. Why would the simple minded human, who loved everything bright and happy, want to spend the rest of his life in the dark Abyss with them? There was no sunlight, no flowers, and nothing 'pretty' like he was used to in this world. The Light World would see to the earth staying the way it is. Also, the Light World had more opportunities than the Dark World did.

"_But, there is one little issue. SOMEONE from the Light World is present in this world right now and keeping Feliciano safe from the Darkness._" Seere stated. "_If his twin brother were awake we could have had a better chance snatching one of them to use to our advantage. Both twins hold equal power. But that SOMEONE has protected the brother by putting him in a deep sleep so we can't use his power. Self sacrifice, and whatnot."_ He rolled his eyes with amusement. "_I guess there are good angel warriors out there. Without that SOMEONE, we cannot wake him. So the other twin, Feliciano, is the next best thing. In short, we need him on the demon side. Once he is reborn as the Fifth Nation, the Light World will have no chance at domination; and then the dukes and the Fiends will continue the battle for ultimate control. You may think once the Five Nations are together you will reign supreme, but there are many ways to get around it_." He smirked. "_However, if the Light World gets him first, well, you know the results. Think on it, would you? No one will make any further moves until you come to a decision. You have three nights. Enjoy the blood._" He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Ivan looked to Ludwig. "Feli is the Fifth Accursed Nation. We must awaken him." Ludwig was silent, but his body was trembling. "He has to make the choice to be with us. It must be you who persuades him because of his feelings for you." Ludwig still would not answer. Ivan looked down at his boots. "We know who that angel '_someone_' is, and Feli would go towards the Light World in a heartbeat. He has to be a demon. We need him on our side." He stood up. "You have to make him love you all the more. Gain his trust and heart; mate with him, and then you will have to kill him."

Ludwig gave a dark roar, burst into flames, and broke the glass in his hand.

End Chapter 9 TBC

* * *

**Extra 2: Arthur and Francis' Story**

**Francis and Arthur (****Told from Francis' point of view)**

I never cared for the English courts.

My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I was visiting England along with my king while he attended some royal business. While I didn't mind accompanying my king, I did mind the bland company, not to mention the food, of the English court. Their wine was terrible, and their women were far more foul. Too boring for my tastes: too…bland. I shared my company with them, of course, but I much rather have my own countrywomen. They all dressed boring and plain, even their men were blandly clothed! No style. No design. No beauty. Just…_bland_.

One night during a royal feast there was a wild thunderstorm raging outside. Many of the English people were concerned and panicked. For some reason, I always found the English to be stupidly superstitious when it came to acts of nature. I couldn't tell you how many English nobles I've met who went on and on about 'ghosts'. Silly little people.

While I rest against a pillar sipping my wine, I notice the crowd has gone silent and began to part. Who could be coming? The English king and queen, along with my own, were already present. I stood taller than most here, and standing up on my toes I could see the man who entered the hall. This man I had never seen before. He must be new at court. His attire was equal to that of English nobility. Perhaps some newly made lord? As the man walked to join the English king on the dais, I took notice of people's reaction to him. They all whispered, looked even fearful, or shook their heads in distaste. Just who was this man?

I kept my sights on him as he whispered to the king, either making him laugh or nod his head. I didn't know what it was, but something about this man had peeked my curiosity. Aside from those bushy brows above his eyes, the blonde man was _beautiful_. Perhaps it was those green eyes or that prideful, cynical look about him. He was the type of man you wanted to take down a few pegs. Unable to stand the mystery any further, I turned to the nearest nobleman.

"Excuse me, sir." I ask, in my best English. "But who is that man with the king?"

"That is Sir Arthur Kirkland, the king's royal astronomer. But don't let that man fool you, sir. He is naught but evil."

"Evil?" I repeat. "He doesn't appear evil."

"Oh, he is. We all think he has the king under some sort of spell. He dwells in the Dark Arts and witchcraft!"

I smile. "What proof do you have?"

"Uh…well…" The man fumbled over his words. "It's…just known!"

I laugh. "I see. Well, thank you."

Dark Arts? Witchcraft? Nonsense. Still, I was very attracted to this man and was unsure of why. It wasn't lust, or was it? I haven't even spoken to the man yet. I waited for a chance to get him alone when he was mingling with the crowd. "Excuse me?" I got his attention. "I don't believe we've met." I gave my very best bow. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, a dear and trustworthy friend of my king and a lover of all things beautiful. Whom might you be?"

The man named Arthur looked amused as he returned the bow. "Welcome to our court, Sir Francis. I am Arthur Kirkland, chief astronomer to our majesty, the king."

I wanted to know more about this man. I felt myself drawn to him in a way like I've never felt before. "I am not familiar with much astronomy. My talents lie in the arts and fine wines, and beautiful women of course."

"You are indeed a Frenchman, no doubt." Arthur smirked. "Walk with me then, Frenchman. I will tell you some basic points of modern astronomy."

My 'lesson' had turned from astronomy to fucking in an empty room. It was dark save for the flashes of blue lightening. Something had come over me, a savage need of want for the mysterious blonde haired beauty. He did not fight me, rather, he was an active participant. There was not a spot in that room we hadn't been on before the last of our energy had left. It was the best sex of my life!

"When can I see you again?" I ask as we dress.

"This is our one and only time." Arthur looked at me. "I hope I didn't lead you on?"

I was surprised and shocked by his sudden cold exterior, as if what we just did never happened. "You would just forget about what we did?"

Arthur shrugged. "I enjoyed it, but I don't like commitments. View me as a whore if you must. Whatever helps you to sleep at night. Good day to you, Sir Francis."

Alone I stood, baffled, in that cold dark room. How dare Arthur walk out on me like that! The man was evil, all right. Evil and greedy! For the first time ever, I felt used. Arthur just wanted a good tumble and I gave it to him, numerous times. I was amazed he could even walk straight! What a cruel, cold hearted man. And yet, I wanted him. I wanted him all the more. I would not take this dismissal lightly! No one dismissed Francis Bonnefoy!

I found myself following him after the storm had ended. The party was over and everyone had headed home. I'm sure my king is wondering where I am, but I mustn't let Arthur get away. The man was going somewhere, secret, I would think, judging by how sneaky he was being. I followed his cloaked figure to the stables where he mounted a horse and rode off. Quickly, a grab a horse myself and ride after him. Although the storm had stopped the rain still fell, helping to mask the sounds of my horses' hooves. I could only follow the little lantern on Arthur's horses' saddle as we entered the woods. It was harder to see, but I would not give up! Then, I had lost sight of the lantern. Now I did not know where I was! I was lost! All the woods seemed the same. It was dark, rainy, and cold. I hated being wet!

'Damn it!' I swear. 'How the hell am I going to get home now?'

Then, a strange sound in the distance caught in my ear. A violin? All the way out here? Was it Arthur? Curious, I follow the sound with my horse. As it grew louder I recognized the tune as 'Greensleeves', written by King Henry VIII himself. The king of England wouldn't be all the way out here? My horse stops, rears in fright, and nearly throws me off. I steady the large beast but it will not move any further. I tie the reigns to a tree and follow after the sound. The rain had slowed, and the night sounds of the forest began their own song. This was an eerie place. A dark place, I could feel it. So why wasn't I turning back? Why did I still seek out Arthur?

"Because I want him." I whisper to myself.

I soon come upon a large clearing. This place was holy, but not in the same way as a church. It was entirely different. Entering further, I see that it is some sort of ancient graveyard given the cracked and crumbled state of the tombs. There was a mist along the ground, probably from the rain? The song was close now. Up ahead I see the faint warm glow of a light. I hurry after it and come upon the object of my adventure. _Arthur_. He sat atop a statue of a dark stone figure, a gargoyle, as he played that violin. Still cloaked, the man took no notice of me. I walk closer, waiting for Arthur to notice my presence. I gaze at him lounging upon that statue. I look at that long leg resting on a stone wing, only hours before those limbs were wrapped around my waist. What was Arthur doing out here in this place all by himself? Was Arthur really in to the Dark Arts?

"Who are you?" Arthur stopped playing and glared at me. "YOU! Who are you? How dare you come to this sacred place!"

"Arthur! It's me, Francis!" I lower my hood so he can see me. His eyes widen.

"Francis? What are you doing out here? Did you follow me?"

"I did. I wanted to see you again, and this is where I followed you to." Arthur didn't appear happy to see me.

"You stupid fool! Now I must kill you!" I watched him draw a dagger from his belt and I back away, putting my hands up.

"Stop it, Arthur! I mean you no harm!"

"I can't have you telling the king of this!"

"I swear I will not tell!" Arthur didn't believe me. "I swear it! Please, lower your dagger."

Arthur did so and I let out a sigh. "What do you really want, Francis?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see you again."

"Well, I don't want to see you."

"Arthur, you really hurt me back there. I was…I'm very attracted to you. Strangely attracted. I couldn't bear the fact that you left me after we had done so much together."

Arthur laughed at me. "Foolish frog! Tis only lust."

"No." I say firmly. "I believe it is more than that. I've never felt this way about anyone, least of all a man. I adore women, and I share their bed whenever I wish. But you, you are different. I was told that you are a witch, or tamper in the Dark Arts. Is this true?" Arthur's lips slowly inched in to a smile.

"What do you think?" Before I could answer, Arthur had disappeared and I found him standing behind me.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." My eyes widen. So it was true? "Being an astronomer is only my daytime cover."

Arthur moved away from me, sauntering over to a tall tomb and disappearing behind it. I glance around to the other side, but he is gone! I whip my head around, searching for him. I hear a mocking laugh- it's him! So this is what I'm feeling! Witchcraft! He has bewitched me!

"Francis-" He voice calls to me. I follow. "Francis…come to me." I see a lantern swinging up ahead and a figure moving slowly. I follow it, and the sound of Arthur's voice. I glance down at the mist beneath my feet- in it I see faces. Ghostly images, yet I do not fear them. "Francis…" That sweet voice again!

My boots catch on something. I look down to see a pile of clothing- Arthur's clothing. I grin. Was he naked now? I continue to follow that swinging lantern, but stop when I hear his laughter. The lantern light disappears. I hear footsteps to my right. I turn- only darkness. A flash of pale flesh moves to my left. Again, darkness. Was Arthur playing with me?

"Francis." I turn around to see him standing beside a broken tomb, naked, save for some strange body art and jewelry. Strange, I did not notice the body art when we were in that room. He beckons to me- and I follow.

Arthur leads me to a large tomb engraved with demonic pictures and symbols. I paid them little mind. I wanted the naked form climbing those stairs the most. He enters through the iron gate and I am close behind. It is dark, but only for a moment. Arthur takes my hand and hundreds of candles burst to life, lighting up the tomb. I look all around. Skeletal bodies litter the floor, some full and others broken. Skulls lined the base of a large stone table. Just like outside, the table was engraved with demonic dancing figures. Suddenly, I felt nervous. I was no true man of God, but this was too much to bare. As I try to leave, Arthur grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going, Francis? Don't you want me?"

"I do…but not here." Arthur laughed, pulling me over to the table with him.

"If you want me to be yours then you have to claim me here amongst the eyes of the Dark One. Claim me before _**He **_does."

"The…Dark One?" I question. "Who is that? You speak of the Devil! WITCH!" I try to turn away but I'm pulled back by Arthur, and he crushes his lips to mine. Instantly, I am transfixed by his kiss and touch. He throws that taught, naked body against my clothed one, fumbling with the front of pants. Unable to resist this sexual need, I give in and take Arthur on the stone table. Inside him I feel complete, like we belong together. He cries my name so sweetly, his face twists in pleasure and those long nails claw at my back. I thought I could hear the sound of whispers: perhaps singing or chanting. The sounds only urged me on, fucking him in the earnest now.

I had made a deal with the Devil that night. I claimed _**His**_ messenger of evil, forever binding me to Arthur's soul and magic. But I didn't care. I possessed the most beautiful and bad tempered man on this earth. Arthur was mine and I was his. We spent every day together- not caring who sees. King Henry did not care, and would silence anyone who questioned our 'relationship'. I never went back with my king. I was to remain here, in my lover's homeland, together with him. I was very careful about leaving the castle with Arthur. I would go with him to his Dark rituals where he would meet up with others. Arthur would dance naked around a large bonfire with others, all the while keeping those green eyes focused on me. I would watch them do their strange spells and sacrifice animals. They would join hands and chant in ancient tongues- they would call for demons and ghosts to wrong those who have done them harm.

One night, I had to defend my lover against another. A warlock wanted to sleep with my Arthur in order to feel closer to the Dark One. I would not allow it, and challenged the man to a duel. I had won with little trouble, not even one strand of my beautiful hair fell from its tie. After that moment I felt empowered, and I wondered if this was the Dark One accepting me. I had, after all, taken the one whom _**He**_ desired. Such a forgiving being _**He**_ was. In front of everyone I took Arthur with no shame. I wanted everyone to know that we belonged together, in this world or the next.

But our happiness was cut short due to the cruelties of this human world. I was accused of being a Lutheran. How foolish! I never dabbled in religious affairs of any kind. King Henry did not believe these accusations, but the Catholic church and the English council did. Behind the king's back, I was dragged from my bed and tied to a pyre. The people threw bundles of sticks at my feet. Panicking, I called out to Arthur, to the Dark One, to anyone who would help me. I saw the flames coming closer. The sticks were lit. The smoke clogged my nose and throat. And then, I heard Arthur's voice in my head.

'I will free you from your earthly body! You must let yourself go. I will take you away before the flames can cause you any pain. Come with me, my love. We shall be together even in death.'

I did as Arthur commanded. I felt my soul leaving my body. I looked back at myself, the shell of my body, hanging limp against the pyre as the flames consumed it. I knew I was crying. I was now a ghost, a phantom, a spirit floating over the crowd and through the city, only to land in the waiting arms of my Arthur. Arthur cradled my ghostly form close, whispering soft words in that dark tongue of his.

"Fear not, my love. They will pay for what they have done to you. Stupid humans and their idiotic beliefs in false gods and saints! All of them will pay!"

And so I travel with my lover to the court of King Henry VIII where he reveals himself as a follower of the Devil. The king is shocked and outraged. He sentences Arthur to death by burning, the punishment for a witch or warlock. My lover was brave being brought to the pyre. I watched from a distance as he smirked, and laughed, as the pyre was lit. I scream in silence as the flames engulf him. But Arthur was not dead yet. He suddenly burst through the flames, flew high in the air, and attacked the crowd with lightening from his fingers. The people screamed and ran. He sent fire to their houses, and to them. He shouted to the sky that the people were forever cursed and that they were being punished for killing me, an innocent man. I had to turn away from the brutal sight.

Once everything had quieted down, I met Arthur again in the old graveyard. He too, was a ghost, the same as I. Immediately we embraced. 'What is going to become of us now?' I ask.

'We rest for now, my love.' Arthur answered. 'The Dark One will call for us every time He needs us. We will awaken in different times and different worlds to do his bidding. Together we will remain for all eternity.'

I smile at him and bring my soul mate in to a kiss. I don't know what the future holds for us, but so long as I am with my beloved, I know I will always find my way. So together we enter that old tomb where I had claimed him and lie down together on the table. That is the last thing I remember- until I woke up in the year 1588, watching as the ships of the Spanish Armada came sailing to the English shores. Arthur and I were to face a mystical being riding upon those ships. A Spanish man by the name of Antonio.

And so began our long history of battles throughout the ages.

**End Extra 2**


	11. Ebony and Ivory

*****Okay, this is the last chapter in Part 1! The story will continue in Part 2: The Abyss.**

*****Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*********EXTRA! EXTRA! Sadiq and Heracles' story is at the end of this chapter!*****

'_**We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down**__  
__**So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m**__  
__**So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go**__  
__**Say fuck it before we kick the bucket**__  
__**Life's too short to not go for broke**__  
__**So everybody, everybody (Go berzerk!)' -Berzerk- Eminem**_

**Chapter 10: Ebony and Ivory**

'Feliciano as a demon…living in the darkness of the Abyss for all eternity.' Ludwig sat at a dank bar, gulping down shit beer after shit beer. Ivan was next to him, having bought himself a bottle of vodka. 'Mate him…and then kill him. I have to make him want to be a demon.'

How could he do that to Feliciano? How could he make that stupid little human into a monster such as he? Feliciano couldn't run a demon nation! But that wasn't the worst part of it all. The worst part was having to actually kill Feliciano- he would have to make the choice to live as a demon. That led his mind in another direction. What would Feliciano look like as a demon? Would he have horns? Claws? A tail and wings? Would he have sex appeal? Just what were the Cowards like? They couldn't be like Sadiq's group. And just the thought of Feliciano as a demon made him rock hard. He closed his eyes and envisioned a demon Feli baring his fangs and running clawed hands all over his body, begging to be mated and fucked. Ludwig licked his lips, letting his tail sway viciously in excitement. Ivan must have smelt his arousal, for the other demon was soon purring.

Ludwig hissed at him. "This is not for you!"

"Ah, for our little Feli then?" Ludwig glared at him. "As if you needed an excuse to fuck him."

"I have control, unlike some demons. Feliciano is…too sweet to become a demon."

"But he has to be. If he doesn't, then we lose."

Ludwig hissed again. "I know that! I just wish there were some other way."

"Speak to Sadiq, and Kiku. I think they will have the best answers for you."

"Hmph. Sadiq is out with my brother and Kiku is hard to find when the kitsune is meditating."

"Hm. What are you so afraid of, Ludwig? Fucking Feli to death? Or fearing falling in love with him?"

"How would you like to have that vodka bottle shoved down your throat?"

Ivan chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry. I spoke too soon. But in my opinion, I think Feliciano will choose to be a demon because he loves you. He is a hopeless romantic. He will choose to follow you."

"As if you would know about love? You can't even choose between my brother and Alfred."

Ivan pouted. "I would love to have them both but they will not cooperate."

"You can't have both. It's one or the other." He stood up from the stool. "I'm done here. I want to go home."

In demon form, the two walked along the dark city streets, coming in to a sleazy part of town. Neither one of them cared. Ludwig was lost in thought and Ivan was whistling a tune. The sound of loud laughter and cursing brought their attention to a stoop full of men, about seven or eight. The men took notice of them.

"Hey fags! Is it Halloween already?" Shouted one.

Ludwig frowned. Ivan smiled.

"Hey, big nose!" Called another. "You some kinda retard or somethin'?"

"I guess they going to a…ah, what the fuck that thing called? Oh yeah! Theys going to a Twilight convention!" Everyone laughed. Ludwig was not amused. Ivan didn't get it.

"Yo, dragon gays!" Said another man, who looked to be the leader. "You got any liquor on ya? Cigs? If not, I'll just take all ya money!" He flipped out a knife. "No money, then me and my boys here will have ta get rough with ya!" The other men joined with him, holding blunt objects as weapons.

"We don't want any trouble." Ludwig said smoothly. "Now step aside so we can be on our way."

"Hey buddy! Don't go talkin' all fancy like! You talk like that, that means you got money! You wanna lose an eye? Hand it over!"

Ivan stepped in front of Ludwig. "My friend here said we would like to be on our way. So please, step aside, before I am forced to rip your face off and wear it as a mask." Ivan smiled sweetly.

Ludwig crossed his arms. "Ivan, you can do as you want with them. Entertain me. I'm angry."

"And beating up the bad guys will make you feel better?" Ivan hopped happily from one foot to the other.

"Yeah? Dat so?" The others circled them. "You think ya can take us all on?"

One of the men aimed his fist at Ivan's back and gave a punch, only to have his wrist shatter and his bone to puncture out through the elbow. He screamed in pain. The others panicked and began to attack. Ivan welcomed it. He let his mouth spread wide, showing the leader all of his many rows of shark teeth. The leader was frozen with fear. Ivan clapped his hands on the man's head, squeezed tightly, and watched with glee as it exploded. The others tried to run, but Ivan caught up with them. Calling forth one of his instruments of torture, he taunted the men with the large pendulum on a chain. Everywhere they turned, Ivan was there.

"You want to pick on innocent night travelers? Well, we of the night will feast upon the flesh of your corpses!" He let loose the flying pendulum, letting its sharp blade slice three of the men in four pieces each. The remaining few ran, screaming in terror. Ivan ripped out the spine of one and a ribcage of another. For each one, he used his powers to impale their bodies on the streetlights, letting them all hang in a straight row; four on the left and four on the right. One was still alive, paralyzed with shock and fear, his body twitching and bleeding. Ivan flew up to him, smiling. "Aren't you the one who made fun of my pretty smile? I like my smile a lot. I'm a very handsome demon, and I'm hungry. So very hungry." Ivan began to pull out the man's inners, watching the last bit of life in him slowly die. Ivan instead let the guts fall to the street. "As if I'd eat trash." He flew back down to meet Ludwig. "We should go."

Ludwig had his arms crossed and tapped his foot. "Was all this really necessary? I meant rough them up a bit. Now we've drawn attention to ourselves."

"Yes, it was." Ivan smiled. "I never cared for bullies." He tilted his head to the side. "Never. I hate bullies."

"Whatever." He wasn't in the mood to care enough. "Let's get out of here."

They left just in time as the screams were starting and sirens were blaring.

* * *

Feliciano sat alone in the living room with the news on, staring in terror at the pixiled images of dead bodies hanging from streetlights. The treatment of humans from demons were unspeakable, and to think he would have to live in a world where they were enslaved. He would be fine, though. He would be living safely with Ludwig…but what about his parents? They were overseas now and there was no word, so far, of anything happening there. People were starting to get in a panic after this horrendous event occurred. Would that mean the Fiends will get stronger because everyone is getting scared? He looked up at the ceiling, wishing he could be at that meeting with the other demons. Even Kiku was up there with them. Feliciano was told to stay inside until they came back in. Just what were they talking about up there?

He turned off the television, unable to see anymore, and went up to Romano's room. Before he went insane with curiosity he had to busy himself, and Romano was due for a bath. He filled up a bowl with water and got some towels from the bathroom along with shampoo and soap. An older man must have lived here with his family, because there was nothing but Old Spice everything in the shower. Removing the top sheets, he slipped some towels under Romano's limbs and head to catch any water. Wetting a washcloth, he squirted on a tiny amount of the Old Spice bodywash, proceeding first with Romano's right arm.

"Romano…if I have to leave you behind…will you hate me forever?"

No reaction.

He washed off the soap. "I will do everything I can to make sure you stay with me. If only I could wake you up." Next he washed the entire right side of him, and then moved to the left. "I was a fool…more so than ever. I tried to tell my feelings to Ludwig and I was rejected." No response. "I think of all the times you rejected Antonio-" there was a tear in the corner of Romano's left eye. "And I get jealous." He gently rubbed the washcloth along Romano's chest. "I know you loved him…you just had a cruel and rotten way of showing it." Now he moved on to the hair, which was always the hardest part. He would have to pick up some dry shampoo. "I want a relationship the same way you had with Antonio. I want that too…and for some reason, I really, really want Ludwig. I don't know what it is…there's just something that pulls me to him." He rubbed the shampoo into a light lather. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

"See, I had been right all along!" Alfred declared proudly. "Feli IS the Fifth Nation, and you all snuffed me!"

Gilbert waved him off with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, sit down and shut up. This is important, you know. We have to kill our precious little human. Or rather, Ludwig does."

Ludwig frowned deeply. "Why does this keep coming back to me?"

Sadiq answered, "He trusts you the most."

"It is his feelings towards you." Kiku added on. "He looks to you as a friend and protector."

"I think," Ivan started. "Ludwig is just concerned for Feliciano's mental state when becoming a demon. As I'm sure we all remember, very clearly, becoming demons ourselves was no cakewalk. It was painful. Excruciating. Feli can't even stub his toe without crying."

Gilbert snickered. "He's a big baby is what he is! But let's move away from the human right now. Explain again, little bro, just what Seere said."

"We need to put our conflict on hold to make sure the Light World does not take over." Ludwig stood up from the roof floor. "Once we get the Light World out of the way, we can continue battling for dominance of this world."

Sadiq shook his head. "That makes no sense to me. I thought the Fiends are afraid of having the Five Nations come together. We will come together and get rid of the Light World, but then wouldn't we just destroy the Fiends? Surely they know that already, unless they have a secret plan we don't know about?"

"We have to talk to Arthur." Kiku offered. "He can speak to the Dark One about this and maybe He can advise us what to do."

Ivan spoke up next. "Speaking of Arthur, we need that angel heart he has. Antonio is the angel Seere spoke of, and that angel knows something that we don't."

Alfred stood next to him. "Are you saying that Romano's coma was no accident?"

"We believe that to be so." Ludwig answered. "That is what Seere said. The car accident was a setup, targeting Antonio rather than Romano. There is one thing we demons have over angels, we cannot be killed in demon or human form by another human. Angels, in human form, can be killed; and Antonio was in his human form. Seere mentioned self-sacrafice, which could be why, when I met Antonio in the hospital, he asked to die looking like a human. But he's not dead."

"Then maybe the Light World has abandoned him." Gilbert offered. "Maybe we can snag him on our side, then we'll have inside info on the Light World."

"We won't know anything until we speak to him." Ludwig snorted. "I only hope Arthur hasn't done something to the heart."

"This is all so confusing!" Alfred rubbed his temples.

"Let's get Feliciano on our side and then we can proceed from there." Sadiq offered. "Ludwig, put on your charms."

Ludwig glared. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"I bet he's horny!" Alfred laughed. "Just grab him and kiss him! It's always the innocent and shy ones you have to watch out for!"

Ivan shook his head. "Not everyone is horny like you, my dark rose."

"Everyone, please, be silent." Kiku's body was glowing. "Force is not always the answer. Ludwig, you should speak to Feliciano about all of this. Take your time to explain it all very carefully to him. Tell him of your fears, concerns, and worries. Tell him of the good things that can come of this. Offer him a chance to let your relationship build. You will be greatly rewarded in the end." His glow slowly faded.

"I agree with Kiku." Sadiq bowed. "And take it from me who-"

"Yada, yada, yada!" Gilbert interrupted. "Just because you reign over the Whore Nation doesn't mean you have to rub it in to the rest of us."

Sadiq growled at him. "It is NOT the Whore Nation! I hate it when you say that! Ludwig! Control your bloodline!"

"Everyone, shut up!" Ludwig roared. "Here is what we'll do. From now on, I'm taking control of this whole mission! Ivan and Gilbert, you two go to Arthur's place and let him know what is happening. Sadiq and Alfred, spread out over the city and look for any activity of any kind, light or dark. I will remain here with Feliciano and Kiku. Move out!"

"Why can't I go and see Arthur?" Alfred protested. "My brother is still there, you know."

"Because I need demons who will focus on the task at hand! You'd end up coming back with magic beans!"

Alfred hissed. "I resent that! I can be just as good, no, BETTER than the rest of you! Stop belittling me because I'm younger than all of you!"

"You said it, we didn't." Gilbert smirked.

"You're still immature, Alfred." Ludwig pointed out. "This is a very important matter and there is no room for screw ups."

"Who said I'd screw anything up?" Alfred hollered.

"Alfred, settle down." Ivan went over to him. "Just let it go, love. Let it go. He's under a lot of stress."

"So that's an excuse to belittle me?" He pushed Ivan away. "Bite me, Ludwig!"

"He already has." Sadiq said with a snicker, which made Gilbert burst out laughing.

Ivan glared at them as Alfred flew away. "Now you've done it."

"So what? Alfred will get over it." Gilbert removed his sunglasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "My little brother can't help it if he likes his 'meat' young and fresh." Gilbert smirked at his brother's flame engulfed body. He had made Ludwig angry, and Ivan as well. Speaking of Alfred's demon innocence being taken by Ludwig and not Ivan always set some heavy tension in the air.

"And what's Sadiq's excuse?" Ivan jutted his thumb to the other demon. "He's an old man."

"Do you want me to kick you like I did him?" Sadiq hissed at Ivan while pointing to Ludwig. "These hooves can shatter stone if they want!"

"Let him go." Ludwig said, bored of this conversation. "The rest of you, move out. We've got work to do. Kiku, come with me."

* * *

Now that Romano was cleaned and changed, Feliciano helped himself to some cheesecake in the fridge. He currently didn't have any demons to contend with for the cheesy piece of Heaven, so cutting himself a generous slice, he gobbled it up.

"Feli?" It was Ludwig.

Feliciano nearly choked on the cheesecake. "Ludwig? Oh, and Kiku. Are you guys done with the meeting?"

Kiku nodded. "We are. Feli, Ludwig here would like to speak with you. There is a lot to discuss."

"Oh…okay." He put the cheesecake away. "Let's go to Romano's room."

"No." Ludwig said softly. "We'll go to mine."

Feliciano blushed a bit. "O-okay. Do you want me to make you a cappuccino?"

"That won't be necessary." Ludwig said and then turned to Kiku. "We'll call you if we need anything."

"Very well. I will be here." His brown eyes silently reminded Ludwig to behave himself and remember what they had spoken about.

Feliciano followed Ludwig to his room, remaining a few steps behind the demon. What did Ludwig want to talk with him about? He hoped he didn't do anything wrong? Ludwig opened the door and allowed him to enter first. Feliciano glanced behind to see him closing the door, but didn't lock it.

"You may have a seat on the bed." Ludwig offered. "There is much we need to discuss."

Feliciano sat criss-cross on the bed, looking nervous. "Is it…bad?"

He cleared his throat. "That is for you to decide." Ludwig stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at Feliciano. He could read the fear and uncertainty in those amber eyes. "We received some interesting news…about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Feliciano Vargas, you are the Fifth Accursed Nation. The Raphaim. The Cowards. You are our missing link. We know this for certain now."

Amber eyes widened in disbelief. He was the nation they were looking for? "But…but that can't be. I'm no duke! I don't know how to rule a kingdom!"

"You will learn. Listen to me, Feli. You are one of us. You are a demon duke. There is power within you, great power, and it is inside your brother as well." He saw Feliciano's look of surprise. "You and Romano are one in the same. If he were awake, you both could probably rule together."

"If…if I become a demon like you…will I be able to…to awaken Romano?" His eyes were hopeful of Ludwig's answer.

"You might." He answered. "Once you become a demon you have to discover all of your powers. That power may very well give you the option to wake up Romano. But we need you to be with us, Feli. We can't do this without you. Doesn't it feel…wonderful to be so important?" Kiku had told Ludwig to use Feliciano's insecurities to help influence his decision. "You can help to make a difference in the lives of the humans we enslave. And you can live forever; be forever young and strong. No one will ever pick on you again. Think about it. You will have a castle, a kingdom, a large legion of loyal demons, and anything you could want."

"I…I don't know. It sounds too scary, Ludwig." He whimpered.

"But it won't be, because I will be there to help you." He was supposed to tell Feliciano about the angels and the Light World, but something told him to keep that part silent until he had gained more of Feliciano's feelings for him.

"You would help me?" He looked hopeful then. "Could I live with you and you can help run my kingdom?"

"I…y-yes. Yes, I suppose I could. But do you want to live with me?" Feliciano blushed. Maybe now he could let his passion be known. It would help to nudge Feliciano to their side. "If you choose to become one of us, then we have a chance of being together." He got onto the bed, moving over to Feliciano.

Feliciano turned red. "Y-You said you…you didn't want to…to be in a relationship!"

"If you are demon, then things can be different. You will be stronger as a demon…strong enough to take me." He stroked Feliciano's cheek with the back of his hand. "I crave you now, just as you are, but I restrain my lust to keep from hurting you." He could feel the increase in Feliciano's heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping faster through his veins. The bloodlust inside of him was slowly coming to the surface. "You don't know how hard it is for me to restrain myself from just taking you."

Feliciano trembled, feeling his lower belly flutter with arousal at Ludwig being so close to him. He could feel the intense heat from Ludwig's demon body. But he didn't want to just listen to what his body wanted. His heart was reminding him that Ludwig was only speaking out of lust for him; for his special blood and virgin body. Ludwig did not want a relationship. Should he tell him that? Should he remind Ludwig of what was said between them? As much as he wanted to give himself to Ludwig, he didn't want to do it out of curiosity and lust. When Ludwig leaned in closer to his face, Feliciano turned away.

"I will not be with you if you don't want a relationship. You…you cannot have me until that decision is made." Would Ludwig be angry with him? He was afraid to look at the demon's face.

"A relationship cannot just happen. We may not be compatible for each other."

"Then we…can't be together like this. I don't want it to be this way." Why was this so hard? His heart was beating in his ears. Ludwig looked to be upset with him.

"If you become a demon, then we have a chance of being together. I know that I do not want any other demon getting their claws on you. I want you to belong to me, but in this human form of yours…I might kill you. It is a risk I cannot take. So will you become one of us? Will you take up your role as the Fifth Accursed Nation?"

Feliciano shuddered. "I…I don't know, Ludwig! I don't know! I'm scared!" He covered his face. "I'm just scared!"

"You won't have to be scared if you become your real self. This human body of yours is just a shell."

"But…but you and the others were all near death when you were granted immortal life. Doesn't that mean that I will…will have to die too?"

Ludwig moved away from him. He had forgotten about that little matter of 'death'. "I'm not sure about that, Feli. That is something we will have to ask Arthur. He will know the answer. I sent Ivan and Gilbert there already. I'm sure they can find out for us." Feliciano began to whimper, and then started to cry softly. Ludwig reached out and pulled him close, holding the small form tightly to his chest. Feliciano gripped the back of his shirt in small fists, crying opening now. Ludwig closed his eyes, concentrating hard on not letting the smell of Feliciano's fear, sadness, and blood drive him to the brink of sexual insanity.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

He whispered into the strong chest. "If…if I let you…now…will…will you…will you promise to…to be with- "

Ludwig pulled him away, took the small wrist in his grip, and brought the other's hand down to his groin. "This is what you do to me."

Feliciano felt the large, hard cock in his hand, the inner flames burning his palm slightly. He blushed darkly and began to pant, looking up at Ludwig with uncertainty.

"Let me claim you. A relationship can build after that."

Feliciano didn't know what to do, but his body was yearning for Ludwig's. Touching the demon's most intimate part only furthered his desire to feel it buried inside of him. Thinking such a 'dirty' thought only heightened his arousal more. Ludwig wanted to claim him so that no other demons could. Wasn't that kind of like a relationship? But he shouldn't confuse possessiveness with love. But how could he really know? Maybe this was the only way Ludwig could express his feelings; after all, Ludwig _was_ a demon. There was much he still had to learn about these demons, and if he were to become one himself…he swallowed hard. Lifting his head up, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Ludwig's.

Ludwig deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Feliciano's head and cradle it as he explored the moist heat. The human moaned against him, throwing thin arms around his neck. Ludwig could sense Feliciano's arousal mixed with virgin life blood that started to burn hot just for him. He wanted that blood right now more than Feliciano's body. Pulling his mouth away, he gave the swollen lips a lick with his tongue before latching on to the pulsating neck rich with life blood. With each moan from Feliciano's throat the blood vibrated under his lips, forcing his fangs to grow. He couldn't resist the blood flow any longer; he needed to taste it, needed to savor that taste and keep it for his own. "Forgive me." He growled against the pale throat and sank his fangs deep inside the vein, the skin making a slight popping noise.

The pain was intense, but it only lasted for a moment. When the fangs bit through his skin, Feliciano's eyes widened and filled with tears. However, with the first gulp of blood came a newfound feeling of euphoria. His eyes rolled back in his head as his head lulled back while Ludwig continued to drink from him. A whine escaped his lips when the teeth were removed, and now he could feel the pain of the deep bite. Letting out a cry, he fell back on the bed holding the spot, feeling the blood gushing between his fingers. He started to panic then, his racing and pumping the blood faster.

"Move your hand!" Ludwig commanded but ripped Feliciano's hand away himself. Using his tongue, he gently lapped at the wound, only closing it a bit to slow the bleeding. The smell of the human's blood in the room was intoxicating, and he wanted to taste more of it.

He gazed down at the panting form beneath him, flushed with lust yet slightly pale from blood loss, yet the passion was still there. Feliciano may be frightened, but that fear was mixed with a wanton need to be with him. The idea of Feliciano wanting him brought forth a growl like purr. His claws elongated while he gently stroked the human's face and down to his throat, resting a claw at the jugular. The human tensed beneath him, the blood flowing quickly. Ludwig made sure Feliciano's eyes were focused on his before moving on. With quick ease, his claws ripped apart the shirt Feliciano was wearing. The human's eyes flew open and he let out a gasp.

Feliciano thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. Ludwig was looming above him, his normally blue eyes filled with dark blood; his blood. And that smile…the fangs were stained with blood; his blood. Now his chest was bare to Ludwig's traveling eyes, which looked upon him with a ravenous hunger. Feliciano turned his head to the side, embarrassed that his member was already hard and remaining that way despite his fears. It was painful inside the pants, which needed to be removed if he were to get any relief. Ludwig must have read his mind, for the demon ripped apart the jeans and underwear, leaving him sprawled out naked. He moaned as the cool air hit his freed member, only to have it burning when Ludwig's large hand wrapped around it.

"AH! It…It's hot! Your hand!"

"You will get used to it. Just relax." He gently started to stroke the hardness in his hand. "Calm yourself."

Feliciano closed his eyes, trying to do as Ludwig said. The hand was hot but soon it became bearable, just as Ludwig had promised. Ludwig's lips nipping at his shoulders also helped to distract him from the heat. He was unprepared for Ludwig to bite him again, this time in the shoulder. He sucked in a breath at the sharp pain, and then, just as before, he relaxed and felt the pleasure. Ludwig pulled away, licked it, and did the same with the other shoulder. He let out a pleasured sigh, "Ludwig…"

"Say my name again. Just like that."

Feliciano gazed up at him and found himself giving a smile. "Ludwig."

Ludwig loved the sound of his name spoken like that. Coming from those swollen lips, it was like a sirens song. He pulled the human into a sitting position in front of him. Taking both of Feliciano's small hands he placed them around his cock. "Stroke me, as I did you."

"O-Okay." Feliciano had never touched another other than himself. Ludwig's erection was large and hard, stiff beneath his fingers like a hot branding iron. To think that inside of Ludwig's strong body burned an everlasting flame. He looked down at the large member, noticing how it twitched under his strokes. Gently he stroked, unable to look at Ludwig as he did. He was so embarrassed, yet also turned on. To think this massive organ would soon be buried inside of him, warming his insides and pounding him raw. A frightening thought, but a strangely exciting one. "It's…it's so big…"

Ludwig purred, his tail swaying in delight. "Are you displeased?" His voice was thick and husky.

"No…just…excited and…and overwhelmed." He rubbed the hard, twitching tip with his thumb. "I don't really know…" His hand was batted away, and soon he was back on the bed. Ludwig gave a small roar, or a growl, or a mix between the two. Feliciano let out a yelp as the large black wings spread out wide with a 'whoosh', making Ludwig look twice the size he already is. The fangs grew larger, the claws longer, and his cock, the most threatening part, dribbled with pre cum. Some of it fell onto his inner thigh, the white substance leaving behind a quick sting; a slight burning sensation. Suddenly, Ludwig appeared threatening. So much so, that Feliciano thought the demon was preparing to eat him. But that is not what Ludwig intended to happen.

Ludwig was ready to mount and mate this little human; fill him with his cum and brand him as rightfully his. If his demon companions were still here, they would have sensed his arousal of dominance and come to inspect what was happening. He was glad they were alone. The blood was racing through Feliciano's veins; he had to taste it. He drew his claws swiftly along Feliciano's belly, bringing forth four long red mark of trickling blood. Feliciano cried out even as Ludwig licked at the marks. He was losing control of himself. His fangs found every supple spot on Feliciano's pale body, nipping, biting, and sucking. The human was crying in a mix of pain and pleasure, squirming helplessly under him.

Blood. He wanted the blood most of all. Soon he would ram his cock inside the virgin hole, draw forth the blood, and lap at it like a cat with warm cream. Oh how he wanted it! He bit Feliciano's belly; even his arms, legs, thighs, shoulders, waist, chest, every major spot was bruised with his fang marks, be it broken skin or dark bruising. The blood was on the white sheets. The lithe body was writhing underneath him. His cock was straining for release. But he sensed something was wrong. Something inside of him told him to stop. He did stop. He jumped off of Feliciano, letting himself levitate in the air. Panting heavily, he tried to calm his raging body and throbbing hard on. 'What have I done? By all the darkness, what have I done?' He saw the bloody marks and bruises all over Feliciano's body. The lithe body was covered in them! Feliciano was crying, his legs still wide apart and the inner thighs bleeding from deep puncture wounds.

"L-Ludwig…" He breathed out.

"Forgive me, Feli." He covered his mouth. "Please, forgive me! I did not mean to-"

"No! No please…please come back?" He trembled. "Please…you- you didn't really hurt me!" That was a lie. His body was in pain. Every inch of him hurt and the blood was making him panic.

"I did hurt you! I…I lost control…only because you…you make me crazy. Crazy with want and desire…if I had not stopped…" 'I would have fucked you to death. I can't take you as a human…only as a demon. "Please forgive me?"

"I do forgive you! Ludwig please! Just…just come back?" He reached his arms up. "Please hold me?"

'If I hold you…I will only repeat this horror.' "No, I must go. I'm sorry, Feli. I never meant to hurt you! Please, forgive me!"

"Ludwig! Wait!" Feliciano called out to him but the demon was already flying out the door, and probably out into the city. Feliciano covered his face with his hands and began to sob.

An hour later, he was soaking in the tub, full jets on, and the water filled with Epson salt to heal the many bite wounds on his body. He squeezed the sponge, lightly tossing it back and forth between his hands. He stared at the faucet from between his knees, the set up looking like two eyes and a long nose looking at him. The jets were relaxing, though. They helped to calm his still racing blood and the painful arousal he had. In a way, he was glad that Ludwig had stopped, thinking back on it. Ludwig didn't mean to hurt him, but that is how demons made love. As a human, he really was too weak to be with Ludwig. Maybe Ludwig had a point all along. So if he were to become a demon, then he and Ludwig could be together.

'But do I want to become a demon?' He looked at his wrinkling hands, imagining what they would look like with claws. 'They all suffer, though. Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Ivan, and Sadiq…they are all suffering for eternity because of their deaths. Do I want to suffer too like that?' Did he want constant bleeding bullet holes? Did he want a gaping hole in his stomach? Did he want iron scales on his back? Did he want his eyes stitched together? Did he want to be constantly burning from the inside out? Would his death determine what he would look like as a demon? That didn't compute, he laughed a bit at that joke. All of his demon friends were not expecting death; death found them. His death would be planned out, or so it would seem.

"When did life become so complicated and weird?" he wet a washcloth and draped it over his eyes. "This is why people drink. I need some wine." He took a deep breath and relaxed back in the tub, letting the hot water soothe his bites. Something was strange about the water, though. There was a strange smell to it. Feliciano sniffed a bit. "What is that? Ah-!" His bites were starting to sting again. Taking off the washcloth, he saw what the smell and sting was; blood was spraying out from the jets, filling the entire tub. Before he could let out a scream, something pulled him into the bloody water and held him. He struggled to breathe, kicking and flailing around. He could feel his life slipping away- and then he could breath.

Someone had pulled him out of the water, and he took in a gulping breath of air. Coughing and sputtering, he looked up at his savior to find that it was Kiku. The glowing kitsune purified the water, turning it back to normal and removing it from Feliciano's body. He flung himself into Kiku's arms, gasping and coughing as he tried to calm himself down from his near death experience.

"It's alright now." Kiku said in a soothing tone. "Whatever it was I sent it away. Come, let's get you out of the tub."

"It just…just happened. Out of nowhere." He accepted the robe Kiku helped him put on. "Something was trying to kill me!"

Kiku nodded. "They were trying to kill you. Did Ludwig explain everything to you?" Feliciano nodded silently. "And I see by all the marks on your body that he did more than just explain." Kiku looked a tad bit annoyed. "Demons. I will never understand them."

"S-so then why would something else try to kill me?" He let Kiku lead him out.

"The Fiends know who you are. The sooner you are dead, the sooner you can be reborn as the missing nation. We must be going too slow for them." He sat Feli on the bed. "But for now, you have to be under close watch. Never be alone until we sort this out."

Feliciano's eyes widened suddenly. "Romano…oh God, Romano! What about Romano?" He ran out of the room to see if his brother was okay. If they were trying to kill him then they might be trying the same with Romano! Throwing open the door, he had assumed right. He screamed as a black cloud of mist surrounded Romano's body with a strand covering his mouth and nose. "ROMANO!" Without thinking, he ran over to the bed and started swatting at the mist. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY!" He screamed and cried, picking up the bedside lamp to swing at it further.

"FELI! STAND BACK!" Kiku's normally soft voice boomed in the room. He waited until Feliciano was out of the way before calling forth his power of light. With a bright glow and the stretching of his nine tails, Kiku's power attacked the darkness surrounding the twin. The mist was filled with his bright light, which cracked quickly through it like tiny bolts of lightening. The mist was hissing and screeching as it uncoiled its form from around Romano only to shatter into a million pieces. The pieces turned to tiny balls of light, like snow, that disappeared when they touched a surface. The light faded from him, but once he returned to normal his legs gave out on him. He was able to use the wall as support. 'I'm getting too old for this.'

"Romano!" Feliciano hugged his brother's sleeping form, letting out a cry of relief when he heard the heartbeat. 'Thank God, he's alive!' He turned to Kiku. "Kiku, thank you! Oh thank you so much!"

"It was nothing." Kiku regained his composure. "That is not always easy for me to do twice in a row. We should be alright now. The Fiends must know that I am here by now, and they will not attack further knowing what I can do."

"You are amazing, Kiku!" Feliciano had to hug him. "You're a good friend! Thank you so much for all you do! You saved us both!"

"Hm…I would like to rest now, if I can?"

"Oh, yes! Yeah, sure! I'll stay with you! We'll go on the couch and wait for the others to get back."

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

He let out a breathy chuckle. "Please, so much has been happening that I can't even be bothered to think about it. I have to die if I am to become the missing nation. I might as well start practicing, right?"

Kiku sighed softly. "Let us first see what Arthur has to say. After all, he is the only one here who can directly speak to the Dark One."

"The Dark One…He will be my new leader? My boss?"

"He really isn't an anything. The Dark One has no form or gender. We tend to refer to him as 'He', as one would a god. The Dark One may want to speak with you, know that we know who you are. You must be prepared for that."

"But I thought only Arthur can speak to him?"

"Each one of the demons spoke to him before they made their choice. It is only Arthur can speak to him on a regular basis."

'Speak to the Dark One?' Feliciano swallowed hard. How could he speak to a demon god?

* * *

Yet here he was, a day later, standing in Arthur's shop with all the demons and golems. Kiku had remained home to protect Romano. He and Ludwig hadn't said much to each other, but it was easier that way. At least for now. Arthur was fussing around with him, making sure the outfit he was wearing sat just right and the jewelry was perfect. He felt like a necromancer, or at least looked like one. Why would he have to present himself like this to the Dark One? It seemed almost silly. At least now he would have some answers. He glanced at Antonio's heart in the jar, which was still beating rapidly. He wondered if Antonio knew he was here? Then he looked at Ludwig, who gave him a nod.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked him.

"Y-Yes. I'm ready." All eyes were on him as he followed Arthur into the back room. He took one look back at everybody before the door was shut.

"You can have a seat in here." Arthur opened up a door to a tiny room.

"Is it a closet?" Feli asked.

"Far from it. Sit there on that stool." He saw the uneasy look on the human's face. "Yes, it's made of bones. Human bones. Fear nothing from it. Just sit and await the presence of the Dark One. I need to summon Him."

Feliciano sat on the stool and Arthur closed the door behind him. The room was small, cold, and completely dark. Feli couldn't see his own hand in front of his face! 'Be calm, Feli. Be strong. You have to do this. You have no other choice. Be…be brave. Brave and strong like Ludwig!'

Then, something appeared before him. It started off small, and then slowly grew bigger until it sat at the same height as him. He stared at it in awe. Was this the Dark One? A single thick beam of dark energy and black bolts? It was neither warm nor cold. It shined with a light that gave no light, and when it spoke, it spoke without sound.

'_**Greetings to you, Feliciano Vargas. I am the Dark One**_.'

It seemed to be speaking to him in his mind. It didn't sound like a man or a woman, but like another voice altogether. 'H-Hello.' He spoke back with his mind.

'_**I welcome you to my Dark Abyss, my new Demon Duke**_!'

'I…I don't know what to do. I'm afraid of dying…I'm afraid to become a demon. I know I have nothing else left in this world as a human, but-'

'_**You belong with me and your comrades in the Abyss. Once we take over the human world, you will have a high position. You will be stronger than a god. More powerful than a king. All of your desires can be yours. Throw away your old human life. You are the Raphaim. The Cowards. You are the only demon who can still associate with humans. They will need someone higher to look up to once they are enslaved.**_'

'But why am I the odd one? Ludwig and Gilbert are the Aggressors. Ivan is the Violent Ones. Sadiq the Voluptuous Ones, and Alfred of the Anarchists. Why do the Cowards need to be in the mix?'

'_**Cowardice is one of the human races' strong suits. It is part of their moral sense and keeps them from doing what is right or wrong. The humans will fear the other demon dukes, but they will not fear you. Unlike the others, you hold a whole different source of power, one that holds both elements of Light and Dark. You were born a twin for a reason.'**_

'You mean, my brother Romano is-'

'_**He is already dead, forever in a sleep that he will never awake. The angel Antonio saw to that…it was to keep your brother safe from the Fiends. Your brother is the Light, and you the Dark.'**_

How could that be? Romano was always the mean one while he was the nice one.

'_**There is nothing special or virtuous or righteous about the Light World and the angels. They are just as dark and brutal as we are. They too will enslave the earth given the chance. We must beat them to it. You will be in charge of welcoming the souls of the dead.'**_

'M-me?' Is that why the ghosts had protected him that day from one of the Fiends?

'_**We will collect the souls of the dead for all eternity, growing even stronger. So long as you and your brother are protecting the souls, the Fiends can never attempt to attack us. The humans still need hope; and you will be that hope.'**_

Feliciano felt like crying. 'Hope? I'm to be their hope? But…but I'm just a nobody. I'm not a hero! I can't lead or protect or-"

'_**You will. You have no reason to hate the humans, not like the other dukes do. We can keep balance in the new Utopia if you will accept your destiny. The humans and their souls need someone to look to. Will you be their Light in the Dark?'**_

'Be their Light in the Dark?'

'_**You can be with Ludwig if you accept.'**_

'And…if I don't accept? What will happen to me and my brother?'

'_**Then you will die. There will be no Heaven and no Hell for either of you. Antonio's sacrifice would be for naught and you will never have a chance to better yourself. You can be more than what you are now.'**_

'If I do as you say…then…I can help the humans even though I am a demon?'

'_**Yes.'**_

'But…I have to die a horrible death like all the others…and I'm frightened of that.'

'_**You don't have to die horribly. That was the fate they had chosen, or was chosen for them. You are different. I can awaken the demon within you. You will not have to suffer or die. However, while you will not suffer with a wound, you will suffer internally. Your twin brother will never awake. He will live inside of you, but will never wake again. You must keep his spirit and soul alive within you. Say 'goodbye' to your brother, and then we will proceed. You will be the same as you are now, only a full bloodied demon.**_'

'Why are you so nice? You're nothing like I thought you would be.'

'_**I am neither good nor evil. I have always been and always will be. Do you accept?'**_

He was being offered the chance to be great. He could be somebody now. A demon who can help the humans, just as he had wished. There was nothing left for him in this life or form; the world was to be destroyed and the humans enslaved. His brother would never awaken, but live forever inside of him, like an extra spirit or another heart. And why shouldn't he be allowed to help the humans? Save the good and punish the bad. But the best part of it was…he could be with Ludwig in the proper way. That made him smile.

'_**Ah, sweet love. The demons know more of love and sacrifice than the angels. Are you ready?**_'

'…yes.' The Dark One moved over to him, gently surrounding and cradling him as if he were a baby. He closed his eyes and let the change happen.

* * *

Outside the room, the others were waiting anxiously.

"Feliciano has been in there for too long." Ludwig hissed. "Go check on him." He said to Arthur.

"The Dark One is speaking with him." Arthur answered back. "We just have to be patient."

Matthew looked to his brother with worry. "I hope Feli is alright? When I'm around him I feel warm and safe."

Alfred smiled. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a Coward, remember? All he has to do is run away."

"I hope he accepts." Sadiq moved to stand next to Ludwig. "For more reasons than one." Ludwig just rolled his eyes.

"Huzzah!" Gilbert said with a laugh. "We will have gained a new brother! We will soon be five after so long!"

Francis said nothing until he noticed the heart of Antonio jumping up and down inside the jar. "Arthur! Look!" Everyone turned to see the heart.

"What the-?" Gilbert ran to look closer at it. "It's got a mind of its own!"

"Should we let it out?" Ivan asked curiously.

Arthur glared at the jar. "No! It stays in there! The last thing we need is- " The jar broke open with a loud shatter of light, and the heart disappeared. Arthur screamed. "NO! NO, NO, NO! DAMN IT!"

"Love, calm down!" Francis brought him into a hug. "The Dark One knows what its doing! Calm yourself!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Ludwig crossed his arms. He was only concerned about Feliciano and hoped everything was going well.

The lights flickered. There was an echoing 'dong', like the sound of an old bell. The five demons knew what that sound meant: a new demon was born. Feliciano had accepted. Ludwig's heart actually missed a beat.

* * *

Kiku watched in stunned awe as the body of Romano slowly elevated itself from the bed with the young man still asleep. In a flash the body was impaled by a dark beam and slowly disappeared from sight. Kiku knew then that Feliciano had accepted, and the Dark One was awakening him.

* * *

The door opened from the back room, bringing with it a gust of cold air and dark energy. Everyone stopped and looked towards the door where darkness gathered. The room was deathly silent. And then, from the darkness, walked a lithe figure clad in black leather.

Feliciano Vargas stepped forth from the dark mist and stood before the others. No longer was he the human they once knew. Upon his head sprouted two black horns, small in length and size but pointed at the tips. From his lower back sprouted two long black tails. His eyes, while shown still amber, were changing back and forth between colors; the other being blood red and glowing. His nails had turned to claws, not talons. When he smiled at his friends, his teeth showed double fangs, side by side, top and bottom. His tongue was long but pink and pronged at the tip. He looked the least like a demon, until he revealed his double set of wings. Everyone gasped at the sight of four wings, the top being black and dragon like, the bottom one that of an angel, pure white with feathers. Yet the surprises didn't end there. From above him came a ghostly form, showing on its upper half of a torso. Both Arthur and Ludwig recognized the ghost as Antonio, and from the air the ghostly form drew a sword, and preformed a protective stance. Feliciano was the only demon that had a familiar (1), and that familiar was Antonio. It was unheard of.

The new demon simply smiled at his friends and said, with an added giggle, "What are you all staring at?"

**End of Part 1 and Chapter 10. To Be Continued in Part 2 The Abyss- Chapter 11**

**1) A 'familiar' ****is an eidolon (spirit or phantom) summoned by the bearer. Familiars can take many forms, such as bats, ghosts, and fairies. They can also be formed from the souls of captured enemies. Their most common purpose is to provide the bearer with support skills. Some Familiars may also use special attacks to assist the bearer in combat. (Taken from Castlevania Wiki)**

* * *

**EXTRA EXTRA! (Self Edited)**

**Sadiq and Heracles**

They all hated him, and for what reason he would never really know.

Heracles Karpusi had grown up in a small farming village in Greece. There he lived with his father and mother tending to the sheep. Aside from the sheep, Heracles was also a hoarder of stray cats. Most of them resided in the barn, keeping control of the mice and rat population. A few of the cats would follow him inside during the evenings. That was what he loved best about the farm, his cats. There were so many of them that he had lost count and each one was named 'cat' or 'kitty'.

But there came a fateful day where he was taken away from his home, his family, and his cats. One early morning he woke up to people shouting in the village streets, saying the 'enemy' was coming. He joined his father at the door while his mother begged them not to go. Father and son followed the other out of the house and in to the streets where they could help defend their village. Defend it they would, but win they would not. The enemy was stronger, wielding weapons and wearing armor. Their numbers were great, which helped to destroy their little village. Heracles fought back with all his might, refusing to give up even after it was hopeless. By the end of the battle he was exhausted, no longer able to stand or swing his farmer's rake. He was one of the last few men still standing. But the enemy advanced, bound his hands, and hauled him away from his home. Exhausted and in pain, he fell limp in his bonds.

Sometime later he woke up to find himself tied to a post with a few other young men and women from his village. Some of them he recognized but could not recall their names. Where were they? Who had taken them, and why? He looked around at the men holding him captive. They spoke another language, one he was not familiar with. He assumed it was the language of the Ottomans. Their style of dress gave it away. Heracles never bothered himself with lessons on the Ottomans like his father had wanted. Often, he would hear his parents talking about the Empire but he never cared for such talk. He'd much rather be with his cats and snoozing in front of a fire. How he wished he could be doing that right now.

He tried to make sense of their speech as the soldiers talked to one another, pointing at him and other members of his village. It wasn't until the next day when a group of merchants came by; slave traders. The soldiers began handing off his fellow villagers to the traders. When it came time to him, Heracles would not go. He fell boneless to the ground. Even when the soldiers lifted him he hung limp in their hold. The slave traders were waving him off, not wanting him at all. Heracles was relieved. Yet it only made the situation worse for now he had to travel with the soldiers as a slave. With his wrists bound once again he was forced to walk behind the captain's horse for every mile they traveled. His feet were blistered, his throat parched and his stomach raged with hunger pains. Heracles was certain he would die like this, and with any hope, The Underworld would have cats.

A horn was blown. The soldiers stopped, stood tall, and shouted a chant. Heracles didn't care. He took this moment to collapse on the ground and rest. Sweet relief! To be sitting down. Then there came a shadow above him. He looked up.

Sadiq and his men were coming back from a general meeting when they stumbled upon the small party of Ottoman soldiers. The soldiers greeted him with respect and cheers, offering him their food and drinks. Sadiq declined, as he always did when offered refreshments from a hungry war party. But what caught his attention was the dirty, battered being slumped on the ground with their hands bound. Curious, he walked his horse over to the person, wondering if it was a man or a woman. The person looked up at him, and although the face was caked with mud, dirt, and sweat, he could tell it was a man. He stared at the man's olive colored eyes, darker than his own. Those eyes held a fierce anger in them, which brought a smile to his face.

'Captain, who is this man?'

'Just some Greek villager we picked up, general. No slave trader wanted him, so we thought he'd make for some great entertainment on our end!'

'I see. He has some fight in him. Look at those eyes.'

'He's a stubborn one, sir. A true wildcat! Just ask the poor guy who had his cock bitten almost clear off!' He laughed. 'After that, no one else here would go _near_ him! We punished him good, though. Sound whipping. If you feel he deserves more, general, then have a go!'

Sadiq held up his hand. 'I think I'm fine, thank you.' He walked his horse closer to the man, watching as those green eyes followed. The clothes he wore spotted traces of blood from the whipping. He was dirty from head to foot with the strains of travel. His lips were cracked and dry from lack of water, and hunched over showed that he was probably denied food as well. Sadiq felt pity for the young man. "What's your name, boy?" He asked in Greek.

He was surprised to hear his tongue spoken for the first time in days, but he wouldn't answer. This Ottoman man had to be someone very important judging by his horse, dress, and jewels. The king maybe? It didn't matter to him who or what the man was. This man was, however, the first attractive Ottoman he had seen since being captured. The man was clearly royalty, or some rich noble. He had to look away.

"Come now, don't be shy. I'm not here to hurt you. What is your name and where do you come from? There is no harm in asking a simple question, is there?" The Greek would not answer him. "Hm. Perhaps some cool water will ease your throat and make speaking easier?" The man whipped his head around, smacking his lips at the promise of water. Sadiq slid down from his horse, grabbed the canteen, and held it to the slave's lips. He let the man take his fill. "Now, will you tell me your name?"

"…Heracles."

"Like the myth?" He chuckled. "Well, you have lived up to the name so far to make it all this way and still be alive. I'm Sadiq Adnan, top general of the Ottoman army. Do you know where you're going?" Heracles shook his head. "These soldiers will take you to their base camp where death will soon find you, be it hunger, rape, or forced labor, your demise rests within that camp." He saw the Greek twitch. "Why not come with me instead? You could live in my palace as a servant."

"I'd rather go home."

"There's no home for you to go back too. These men raided it completely. Your best choice would be to come with me." Taking out a jeweled dagger, he cut the rope around his wrists. " You can run on those blistered bloody feet if you want, but infection and pain will slow you down. The wild animals will find you easily. Fever will sneak up on you. Even hunger will tear you apart." Heracles glared at him. "So if you try to go back home you'll die. Running away right now, you'll die. Staying with these soldiers, you'll die." He tapped his cheek. "Considering the dire consequences, I suggest you come with me."

"Why take me? I won't be your whore."

"Who said anything about that? You'll like my home. We have a long ways to travel before reaching it. My men and I are just on our way to the ships. Come along with us." Heracles turned away. "Suit yourself." Sadiq stood up, pulled a pomegranate from his saddle sack, and took a bite. He purposefully stood in Heracles' eyesight, noting the look of hunger on the dirty face. "If you're hungry I have plenty more." He mounted his horse and walked it to stand beside the kneeling man. "Well?" He held out his hand.

Letting his hunger take control, against his will, he took the hand.

Something did not feel right as he mounted the horse. There was an eeriness around them. Heracles thought it was only the sounds of his hunger speaking in odd tongue whispers. He felt a heaviness in his chest, it made his heart ache and throb. Suddenly, he felt extreme hatred for this man who had just rescued him.

_Present day at the Empire…_

"Heracles, please! You must rise! The general is waiting for you!" The headmaster shook him.

He grumbled and rolled in to a pile of cats. "He can wait."

"No! He can't! He is the lord and master of this house! Get up now! Do not make him come up here!"

"Gods forbid he broke away from his harem girls and horses to do something."

The headmaster gasped. "Shameful! Why the general keeps you around I'll never know!"

He dressed in the necessary attire for a favorite of the general. A green halter top beaded with gold designs and matching pants, which always reminded him of potato sacks. He hated the gold, emerald encrusted arm and wrists bands he had to wear. In fact, he hated anything and everything that had to do with this kingdom. Only three people spoke Greek here; Sadiq, the headmaster, and himself. Never would he speak that nasty Ottoman tongue. As he walked the halls the servants, guards, and other palace dwellers glared at him. Some averted their eyes, others sneered, a few whispered insults in passing. Heracles knew he was the most hated person in this palace. They all think he is some kind of gold digging foreign whore who is bewitching the general like a siren. He wished it didn't bother him, but it did. Constantly. If anything kept him from loving the general it was the common hatred of the Ottoman people. Anything bad that happened in the palace was his fault. If a child died in delivery, it was somehow his fault. If there was illness, danger, or any sort of misfortune, the blame would be on him. All he wanted was to go home and to never, ever see this place again.

Upon entering the feasting hall, he set his sights on the general, sitting upon his small dais amongst vast rich carpets and pillows. Two harem girls lounged on either side of him, one pouring wine and the other managing his hookah. He hated the harem girls as much as he hated the man with them. Even they would look down upon him, and that's just what they were doing now. Doing his best to ignore them, he took a seat on his 'special' pillow, checking to make sure no one had put anything on it. Sabotage of his things was a common element in this place. He saw the servants preparing his breakfast, and one spit into his drink. Bastard. When it was brought to him, he knocked the cup out of the servant's hand, spilling the milk on the floor.

"Heracles!" Sadiq glared at him. "What was that for?"

"He spit in my drink. I saw him."

Sadiq turned his gaze to the servant. 'Bend down before him and beg his forgiveness.' He spoke, and the servant did as he was told. Another drink was brought to Heracles and Sadiq dismissed his harem girls.

The women shot him dirty looks as they left and Heracles met them back with one of his own. Now he was alone with Sadiq; that pompous jackass sitting like an Emperor and enjoying the spoils of being born rich. He wanted nothing more than to rip that huge mushroom hat off Sadiq's head, shove the plume down his throat, and beat him with the hookah.

"Still unhappy, I see." Sadiq took a puff. "Why be so unhappy? I gave you your own section of my gardens. You have as many cats as you can handle. I give you jewels, clothes; I taught you to read and write in Greek, at your request. I built you a room to warship your gods in private. I put no demands on you. And still, you look at me with disdain and hatred."

"Then what should that tell you? I hate it here. I hate this life, this place, and above it all, I hate _you_."

Sadiq frowned. "Any other man would kill someone like you, speaking that way to a general."

"I don't see a general, I see a decorative peacock strutting around."

'I should just kill him for his insolence!' Sadiq thought to himself. 'Never have I met anyone as cruel and stubborn as he. I am one of the Sultan's top generals! I have honor, respect, fame, glory, and wealth. I have men and women at my disposal. I own land and farms, yet I can't seem to own this one simple man.' Despite the Greek's constant hatred, he was an active sex partner. Probably one of the few things they shared. The sex would make all of this disrespect worth it. It seemed to be the only time Heracles pretended to like him. He just wanted this man to love him, not like his harem girls do, but in another way. The way a lover does. Sadiq knew he loved this man and wanted to share his life with him, but it couldn't be done. Heracles was always just out of his reach. No matter what he did, the Greek would continue to hate him.

"I only wish to see you happy."

Heracles refused to look at him. "Then send me back to my country."

"You are to remain here."

"Then learn to accept my deep loathing for you." Heracles looked at the general and saw the hurt behind those strong green eyes. 'Good. I want you to suffer.' He only had hatred for this man whom, he could not deny, had been nothing by kind to him. Anyone who is mean to him gets punished. Sadiq saved him from the life a slave, although he did not ask for the general's help. Yes, he accepted all the offers Sadiq gave him, but would use them to get revenge one day.

And then that day came. Heracles watched from Sadiq's balcony as the general marched his army to join the rest. He smirked. Now was the time to begin his revenge. Dancing around the hordes of cats, he left the chambers to hide in his sacred temple. On the wall were lit candles with paintings of the Greek gods. He called them all by their ancient names and prayed to each before reciting a curse that would be Sadiq's undoing. Sometimes he questioned himself and these dark, terrible thoughts involving the general. He couldn't explain it. He wanted Sadiq dead and gone, out of his life, so he could return home. Everyone in this palace would suffer for treating him so horribly. He would end the life of their precious lord and master; a plague will befall the harem and this house. The gods would reward him for helping destroy their old foes.

Once the curse was spoken, Heracles took a dagger and made his way down to the farmhouse stables. He took a ewe out of its stall, stroked white wool, and held the dagger to her neck. Offering the sacrifice to seal the promise of the curse, he slit the ewe's throat. In his mind's eye, he saw the spear pierce its way through Sadiq's belly as the ewe fell to his feet. The gods had heard his plea and delivered his vengeance. He tossed the dagger away and stood outside in the pen, watching as the storm clouds rolled in with roaring thunder. Zeus had heard him, and Heracles thanked the lightening god.

A few days had passed until a messenger bird came with the news of Sadiq's demise. Heracles had been in the gardens, picking a few lilies when he was confronted by a handful of guards. "What is the meaning of this?" He spoke, but the guards could not understand him. Instead, they pointed their spears or swords at him. One said something, and Heracles recognized it as something meaning 'witch' or 'sorcerer'. Dropping the flowers, he retreated into the palace. Sadiq had given orders that no harm was to come to him, but now he was dead. They did not need to follow Sadiq's commands anymore. Heracles had failed to think of that. As he ran through the palace, word had gotten out and now more were chasing him. He rushed up to his room, threw open the door, and slammed it shut behind him. He turned the lock and rest against it, but even here he was not safe. Looking at his room, he let out a grief-filled cry at the numerous bodies of his slaughtered cats. Each one had been killed; sliced, stabbed, clubbed, gutted, or hanged.

The guards were beating down his door.

He gathered up one of the mutilated cats and held it close to his chest. The door was beginning to break.

A dark form of red light appeared in front of him. Heracles did not know what it was, so he asked. It asked him if he wanted to live. Heracles answered yes. The voice called him a _sacrifice_ _for glory._ The door was thrown open, and he with it. Surrounded by guards, Heracles clutched the cat to him as he was pierced from all sides with spears. The pain was intense. He begged to the red light to make it stop; and it did, but only when the last bit of life left his body.

Perched upon a hill, Heracles' spirit slumbered in the statue of a cat, waiting for the object of his vengeance to step forth into the human world once again.

**End Extra 3**


End file.
